


Eu, Ela, Nosso Filho e o Outro

by omoplata_errada



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 94,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omoplata_errada/pseuds/omoplata_errada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina e Emma têm uma vida em comum em Nova Iorque com o seu filho Henry. Longe de ser um conto de fadas, porém, as duas partilham uma vida de amor e cumplicidade, que apesar de todos os obstáculos e maus momentos não consegue ser abalada. Tudo parece propício ao sucesso e à felicidade, mas quando o derradeiro inesperado bate à porta, tudo pode estar prestes a ruir, inclusive, a própria família Swan Mills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Senti o calorzinho daquela manhã me aquecendo o rosto de uma forma gostosa, e me remexi levemente na cama, mas assim que o fiz, inconscientemente enruguei a testa com a surpresa provocada pela ausência do corpo dela ao meu lado. Abri os olhos devagar, e tive de levar uma mão às pálpebras para me proteger da claridade forte da manhã que entrava pelas grandes janelas do nosso quarto. Me permiti espreguiçar rapidamente espantando o sono de uma só vez e encarei o lado vazio da cama ao meu lado. Girei o próprio corpo ligeiramente e afundei o rosto por segundos no travesseiro dela que exalava o perfume a camomila do shampoo dos seus cabelos, e tomando coragem, num só pulo, me levantei.

Senti um arrepio ao pisar o chão frio com o pé descalço, o que me fez procurar imediatamente pelo chinelo felpudo perdido debaixo da cama devido à turbulência da última noite causada naquele cómodo pela nossa pequena celebração privada. Aquela lembrança me fez esboçar um sorriso feliz, e me fez ao mesmo tempo ter pressa para reencontrar a responsável por criar todo aquela felicidade na minha vida. Vesti um robe leve que caía suavemente sobre a minha pele e saí do quarto.

Entrei na cozinha e lá estava ela, com o jornal erguido ocultando o seu belo rosto, provavelmente lendo as últimas notícias na secção de esporte.

\- Se levantou tão cedo … - Eu comecei falando, me aproximando da mesa onde ela estava sentada. - … nem me falou nada …. – Chegando ao seu lado, percorri a textura da sua blusa com os dedos na zona do braço, até subir ao ombro, onde deixei a minha mão ficar. – Senti sua falta. – Acrescentei com a voz rouca, me dobrando um pouco para lhe beijar o pescoço.

Ela não me respondeu, apenas fechou o jornal abruptamente e me encarou, não permitindo que eu tocasse a sua pele quente. Ergui uma sobrancelha sem entender o porquê daquela atitude tão brusca.

\- Eu perdi a conta das vezes que falámos sobre isso! – Ela estava zangada, e eu sem conseguir entender uma só palavra do que ela dizia. – Quantas vezes eu te falei que queria algo discreto?

\- Emma querida, eu não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando. – E era verdade, eu realmente não estava.

Ela se levantou, pegando no jornal, e o empurrou contra o meu peito sem nenhuma delicadeza.

\- Veja com seus próprios olhos e me diga depois que não entende! – Ela praticamente rugiu e se dirigiu à pia do lava-loiça sem me encarar.

Não foi preciso desfolhar por muito tempo o jornal, porque logo nas primeiras páginas eu vi a que se devia aquele ataque de fúria de Emma. Meus olhos ficaram relendo a manchete de letras enormes da notícia principal que preenchia toda a folha.

****

> **_Conceituada empresária do mundo da moda legaliza relação homossexual_ **
> 
> _Regina Mills e namorada casam dia 20_

\- Emma … eu .. – Eu não sabia o que dizer, apanhada de surpresa pela revelação da notícia do meu casamento com Emma estampada num dos jornais mais lidos dos Estados Unidos.

Em baixo do título havia uma foto grande de nós duas numa das ruas de Nova Iorque de mãos dadas, e no canto da notícia, numa foto de menor tamanho havia uma imagem do rosto de Henry com a legenda _“Filho de Emma Swan ganha mãe milionária”._

\- Eu não acredito que você permitiu isso Regina! – Ela barafustou, se virando novamente para mim. – Você não tinha o direito de nos expor dessa forma, mas acima de tudo, você não tinha o direito de expor o meu filho assim!

\- Seu filho? – Senti meu peito doer com as palavras duras dela. – Eu .. eu pensei que Henry fosse nosso filho..

\- Também eu pensava muita coisa … mas não é isso que diz nessa notícia, é? – Emma baixou a cabeça, soltando um suspiro pesado, sem conseguir me olhar.

\- Não interessa o que essa notícia diz … querida … - Eu me aproximei dela, deixando aquele pedaço de fofocas maldosas jogado na mesa. – Você sabe como funciona a comunicação social, sabe como nem sempre se pode fazer caso de …

\- De um monte de possíveis verdades? – Ela me interrompeu com os olhos levemente marejados. – Porque é isso o mais lógico! A caçadora medíocre de recompensas casar com a milionária do mundo da moda para se dar bem!

\- Para Emma! – Eu tive de aumentar o tom de voz, porque ela estava ficando fora de si. Levei minha mão ao seu rosto para poder olhar melhor para ela, e deixei um carinho na sua face rubra de raiva. – Amor, eu não aguento te ver assim. Por favor esquece isso, não tem significado algum. – Ela preparava-se para me interromper, mas eu não deixei. – Nós mudamos a data do casamento, o lugar, tudo que você quiser … e desta vez, eu te prometo que não vou deixar nem um único _paparazzo_ idiota se aproximar da nossa família.

Eu a abracei forte, e ela se permitiu afundar o rosto no meu pescoço. Tive a certeza que ela chorava, porque senti a pele do meu pescoço humedecida pelo que só podiam ser as suas lágrimas quentes e silenciosas.

\- Querida … - Meu coração apertava ao vê-la assim.

Emma era sempre tão forte e segura, mas quando o assunto era esse ressaltar na diferença da nossa posição social, ela ficava muito insegura. Por mais que eu fosse discreta, não dando entrevistas acerca da minha vida pessoal, nem falando por aí com qualquer um sobre a minha vida, era praticamente impossível fugir de toda essa exposição. As coisas simplesmente vinham à tona, e às vezes, nem sequer eram verdades, e embora eu já tivesse aprendido a lidar com esse tipo de coisa, já Emma não havia adquirido ainda a mesma capacidade. Além disso tinha Henry que eu criava com Emma desde os seis anos de idade e que me tinha como mãe igualitária com a maior das naturalidades. Sempre o tentei proteger também, e até hoje nunca haviam ocorrido sérios problemas, nem mesmo na escola, com os colegas de classe ou amigos do nosso filho.

\- Eu só .. – A escutei falando contra o meu ombro com a voz abafada. Ela se endireitou, me voltando a encarar ainda com os olhos um pouco vermelhos. – Eu não suporto que duvidem do amor verdadeiro que une a nossa família.

Eu esbocei um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero. Afaguei-lhe o rosto carinhosamente e selei brevemente os meus lábios com os dela, me afastando logo de seguida.

\- E sabe o que eu não suporto? – Eu a questionei com serenidade.

\- O quê?

\- Que você duvide do quanto eu te amo. – Eu sorri, estalando um beijo ruidoso na sua bochecha.

Ela soltou um risinho audível, e aquele era simplesmente um dos melhores sons que compunham a minha vida.

\- Me desculpa? – Ela perguntou de um jeito tão fofo que a minha vontade era pegá-la no colo e comê-la a beijos. Mas me fiz de difícil.

\- Vou pensar no seu caso Miss Swan. – Mordi meu lábio inferior sem querer, apenas observando a labareda que se acendia dentro das suas íris esverdeadas.

\- Não me chama assim que você sabe que me deixa louca. – A voz dela desceu um tom e eu me arrepiei no mesmo instante, mas me afastei, me dirigindo de novo à mesa, onde me sentei sem pressa.

\- Pode deixar que dentro de pouco tempo eu te passarei a chamar de Mrs. Mills. – Pisquei o olho de forma cúmplice, cruzando a perna.

Ela não respondeu. Em vez disso, correu até mim, colocou as mãos sem cerimónia nas minhas coxas, permitindo que eu descruzasse as pernas, e se encaixou entre elas, me trazendo para mais perto do seu centro.

\- Estou contando com isso. – Ela sussurrou antes de esfregar os lábios nos meus ao mesmo tempo que deslizava as mãos dos meus quadris para as minhas coxas, me fazendo ficar mais encaixada nela.

Deixei que ela fizesse o que bem entendesse com a minha boca, porque esse era um dos muitos dons que Emma possuía: me deixar completamente molhada com simples beijos repletos de paixão. Era uma paixão tão arrebatadora que nem o passar dos anos havia conseguido apagar, não quando a sua boca se pegava contra a minha daquela forma e me deixava tonta com o embate dos lábios nos meus, com os seus dentes na rugosidade dos meus lábios e com a sua língua na quentura da minha, dando voltas e mais voltas, me dando e retirando em simultâneo todo o equilíbrio do meu corpo. Por sorte, ela me segurava com força, afagando e cuidado de cada pedaço de pele exposta que ela encontrava.

\- E Henry? – Ela murmurou no canto dos meus lábios.

Eu sorri, porque sabia ao que ela se referia. Tombei a cabeça para o lado, dando a indicação silenciosa que era para ela se dirigir para aquele local.

\- Chega só depois do almoço. – Respondi.

\- Ótimo. – E me abocanhou o pescoço de forma faminta.

Soltei uma risada gostosa seguida de um gemido ao sentir a língua dela circular por aquele lugar específico que ela tão bem conhecia na curva do meu pescoço, e a prendi a mim com força com as minhas coxas, cruzando as minhas pernas à volta do seu quadril.


	2. Burocracias

\- Eu não entendo mãe. – Henry olhava para o seu documento de identificação com um olhar interessado e curioso. – Mas eu já não sou seu filho?

\- Claro que é querido. – Eu respondi sorrindo, e apontei para o documento nas mãos dele. – E saiba que o meu nome estar aí ou não nesse cartão não muda nada. 

\- Então se não muda, porque você agora quer o colocar aqui? – Ele perguntou apontando para a linha que dizia _Filiação_. 

Henry sempre fora inteligente, e agora com onze anos, cada vez estava mais atento ao mundo à sua volta, questionando tudo, querendo estar a par de tudo. Ele sabia que a sua mãe biológica era Emma, mas que o meu lugar na sua vida era tão importante como o dela, e que mesmo o meu nome não constando na sua documentação de nascimento, ele nunca questionara o meu papel e autoridade como mãe.

\- Para nós que pensamos com o coração não há diferença alguma, mas você sabe, existem burocracias no mundo chato dos adultos. – Eu respondi o fazendo torcer o nariz. Eu abanei a cabeça rindo, aquela era uma das expressões que Emma fazia quando achava alguma coisa estúpida.

 - Sim, eu já sei …. Foi por isso que você e a mamãe brigaram no outro dia? – Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

\- Brigámos? Mas de onde você tirou essa ideia? – E realmente minha confusão era legítima porque eu não lembrava de uma briga nossa que ele tivesse presenciado nos últimos dias.

\- Desculpa, mas é que eu deixei meu walkie-talkie em casa … - E à medida que ele falava o reconhecimento das suas palavras me invadiam de uma forma que iam me deixando com as faces enrubescidas de vergonha. - … na cozinha e … - Eu fechei os olhos, levando uma das mãos à testa como se me quisesse esconder do meu próprio filho.

\- Henry …

\- Eu desliguei depois! – Ele ergueu ambas as mãos no ar como se gritasse por inocência.

\- Você escutou … a gente ..

\- Não! – E desta vez era ele que havia ficado envergonhado. – Eu juro! – E ele esboçou uma cara de náusea que me fez rir. – Eu desliguei quando a mamãe falou que você a deixava louca ou algo assim. – Ele confessou apertando os olhos numa careta todo sem graça.

\- Tudo bem querido. – Eu deixei escapar a respiração que eu prendi por breves momentos. – Você também já não é uma criança de colo, sabe perfeitamente que quando dois adultos se amam como eu e sua mãe, eles …

\- Eu sei! – Ele praticamente gritou para me fazer parar, e dessa vez, fui eu que ergui meus braços no ar, fingindo rendição. Acabamos rindo os dois daquele momento, e ele abanou a cabeça, continuando o que ele queria dizer. – Eu sei que vocês fizeram as pazes, mas o que quero dizer é que entendo toda essa complicação de buru…u.. – Ele tentava lembrar da palavra.

\- Burocracia. – Eu ajudei, fazendo ele confirmar com a cabeça.

\- Isso. – Ele tornou a olhar para o documento sobre a mesa da sala. – Eu sei que é por causa desse negócio que vocês estavam discutindo … o casamento … essas coisas.

\- Sim, foi isso. E você sabe, se alguma vez alguém falar algo maldoso pra você, eu não quero que você reaja com violência ou se sinta menos que alguém pela família que tem.

\- Claro que não mãe! – Eu me espantava toda vez com ele, meu garotinho, tão maduro para a idade que me fazia transbordar de orgulho. – Eu sei que o que importa é se sentir bem com as pessoas que amamos, e se os outros não entendem, é porque talvez sejam uns pobres coitados que não têm ninguém que os ame de volta. – E eu fiquei estarrecida com cara de tonta o olhando sem dizer nada.

Mas quando ele havia se transformado nesse homenzinho?

\- Mãeeee! – Ele passou a mão à frente do meu rosto, me fazendo retomar o foco da conversa.

\- Você só pode ter herdado essa inteligência de mim. – Eu falei rindo, me recompondo e o puxando para um abraço apertado que eu sei que era a coisa mais careta do mundo, e que eu corria sérios riscos de assustar meu pobre filho com toda essa caretice até aos seus vinte anos de idade, mas foi mais forte do que eu. – O que eu fiz para merecer você?

\- Você se apaixonou por uma loira linda e maravilhosa? – A voz dela me fez desprender um pouco de Henry e procurar por ela atrás de mim.

Eu me virei e a vi. Os cabelos ainda húmidos denunciando o banho que ela acabara de tomar, o aroma intenso ao gel de banho se aproximando à medida que ela chegava perto, e o sorriso resplandecente que eu enchia a boca para dizer que havia conquistado me arrebataram. Mais uma vez.

\- Tão modesta você. – Não era uma crítica, e ela sabia disso.

Ela parou ao meu lado, me aniquilando mais uma vez com o seu olhar tão naturalmente avassalador. E esse era apenas um dos muitos aspectos que tornava Emma tão irresistível: ela não se dava conta. Ela simplesmente não tinha noção do quanto era maravilhosa sem nem tentar.

\- Eu não mereço abraço? – Ela perguntou já abrindo os braços, mas Henry se afastou de mim, e foi andando para longe de nós.

\- Me deixem fora dessa! – Ele falou com um pé no primeiro degrau das escadas que dava para o piso de cima da nossa casa. – Vou ligar pro Michael pra saber se posso ir lá jogar videogame … Posso? – Ele esperou o consentimento das duas, antes de subir.

\- Já fez os trabalhos de casa? – Foi Emma que perguntou. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, mas vi Emma cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de desconfiada. – Bem .. – Ele meio que se enrolou com as palavras. - … falta o de inglês. Mas eu faço hoje sem falta antes do jantar! – Ele acrescentou com pressa.

Emma olhou para mim pelo canto do olho, eu senti. Coloquei uma mão no seu braço e falei:

\- Hoje tem sorvete de flocos para sobremesa.

A carinha de Henry foi impagável.

\- Eu prometo que faço tudo logo. – Ele respondeu em jeito de súplica, me fazendo esforçar para não rir.

\- Tudo bem. Edward te leva no Michael, mas às seis da tarde ele estará lá pra te trazer de volta pra casa. – Eu avisei, e ele assentiu subindo rapidamente as escadas.

Emma esperou que ele sumisse e se virou completamente para mim, me puxando delicadamente para ela.

\- Sempre tão … - Ela passou a boca suavemente pela pele do meu rosto, apenas encostando os lábios numa carícia ao de leve, sem que se pudesse nomear de beijo o que ela fazia. - … tão persuasiva.

\- Qualidades que advém dos negócios. – Eu respondi, fechando os olhos sem me dar conta.

\- Qualidades? – Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido com a sua respiração quente.

\- Hmm. – E nossa, que discurso tão fluente para uma pessoa _sempre tão persuasiva_ , mas ela me roubava a coerência de uma forma tão inusitada que se os negócios dependessem de mim nos seus braços e não em uma mesa de negociações com gente tediosa e sem charme, eu facilmente entraria em falência. – Não é uma qualidade? – Consegui perguntar por fim, me afastando um pouco para encará-la nos olhos.

\- Só se você conseguir me convencer a fazer amor com você em cima dessa mesa. – Ela apontou com a cabeça sugestivamente para a mesa atrás de nós na sala de jantar.

Mordisquei meu lábio indecisa, porque ela era uma safada que gostava de virar o jogo me desafiando e me provocando, o que não era geralmente um problema, mas quando eu olhei para a documentação que Henry antes olhava em cima da mesa, eu tive de recusar o desafio.

\- Tenho de ligar aos advogados. – Informei, pegando nos papéis. – Quero regularizar logo a situação do nosso filho.

Ela torceu o nariz, me fazendo sorrir. Era aquela expressão, de Henry. Dela neste caso.

\- Porque você não deixa isso pra depois do casamento? – Ela perguntou, me puxando de volta para ela. – Não é um papel que vai te fazer mais mãe dele do que você já é.

Meu sorriso murchou.

\- Então porque você aceitou casar comigo Emma? – Eu lancei, sem conseguir evitar me sentir ferida.

\- O quê? – Ela parecia alienada do peso que as palavras dela haviam causado em mim.

Abanei a cabeça, tentando afastar aquelas bobagens e inseguranças que ultimamente tomavam conta do meu inconsciente. Estava com Emma há tanto tempo, porque de repente sentia um medo inexplicável de a perder? Estávamos bem, felizes, apaixonadas.

\- Tem razão amor. – Eu pousei os papéis na mesinha de centro ao pé do sofá. – Deixa só Henry descer que depois disso eu irei te mostrar o quanto posso ser persuasiva. – Eu sorri maliciosamente, a puxando pela parte de trás do pescoço para beijá-la na boca.


	3. Negócios

Estava atolada de trabalho, e a data do nosso casamento se aproximava a passos largos. Emma não queria uma grande festa, sempre fez questão de me relembrar, e eu embora sentisse falta de todo o _glamour_ que fazia parte de um requintado copo de água, respeitei a sua vontade. Teríamos uma celebração comedida e discreta em casa mesmo, apenas para os amigos mais chegados, sem fotógrafos ou jornalistas para mediatizar o evento. Não que eu fosse uma pessoa que gostasse de dar nas vistas … bem, talvez um pouco, mas não por fofocas ou busca desmedida por fama. Eu apenas desejava que todos pudessem apreciar a mulher maravilhosa que aceitara compartilhar a sua vida comigo. Me pegava imaginando Emma com um vestido longo e delicado delineando seu corpo bem constituído ou mesmo um terno elegante e chique que assentava esbeltamente na sua figura esguia e alta. Tudo da última coleção de uma das minhas empresas que eu estava de momento comercializando, mas Emma havia sido irredutível até nisso. Nem me falou o que ia usar na cerimónia, eu só esperava que não fosse composta por uma das suas jaquetas do seu dia-a-dia ou algo do tipo, nada recomendado para um momento como aquele que estávamos prontas a viver.

Suspirei com a dor de cabeça que estava sentindo. Tirei o telefone do gancho, apertando o número da minha assistente para chamá-la à minha sala. Logo a moça de cabelos castanhos e compridos surgiu na minha frente.

\- Katia, por favor, me traga uma aspirina e um copo com água. – A vi assentindo e desaparecendo de novo pela porta.

Peguei de novo o telefone e disquei um novo número, esperando ser atendida.

\- Mr. Jonhson como está? Fala Regina Mills. – O escutei me cumprimentando e me lançando as habituais cantadas sem graça, e forcei uma risada como se estivesse achando realmente graça ao que ele dizia. – É precisamente por isso que estou lhe ligando. Sim, a _Vitela ao Porto_ deles é simplesmente divinal. Combinado então, nos encontramos no restaurante. Até logo querido. – Desliguei a chamada, e peguei no meu celular sobre a mesa de seguida.

Antes que alguém me atendesse no celular, Katia entrou na sala, eu fiz-lhe sinal para deixar a água e o remédio na mesa, e antes que ela tornasse a sair, fiz-lhe sinal para que esperasse.

\- Emma? – Estava a ouvindo com dificuldade. – Onde você está? A ligação está horrível. – Forcei a orelha contra o celular como se isso me fizesse a escutar melhor, e tentei descodificar o que ela dizia. – Eu não vou jantar com vocês, mas posso passar na escola pra pegar Henry, o que acha? – Ela pareceu confirmar. – Tá bom, eu levo ele pra casa, tomo um banho rápido, e vou jantar com um cliente. Falamos depois, um beijo. – Desliguei e tornei a olhar para a minha assistente que se mantinha parada do outro lado da minha mesa.

\- Pelo amor de Deus Katia! Poderia se sentar ao menos não?! – Eu a recriminei, e ela apenas murmurou um baixo “desculpe”, me fazendo suspirar. – Isto é uma empresa de moda, não um quartel. – Eu esfreguei a têmpora com o dedão e o dedo indicador, e depois peguei no comprimido que ela havia depositado ali e o coloquei na boca, pegando no copo com a água e engolindo um pouco junto com o remédio. – Desmarque a reunião com o assessor de Frida Giannini.

\- Tem certeza? Foi complicado arranjar uma hora na agenda deles Miss Mills. – Katia me alertou, apesar de eu ter notado certa insegurança em me contradizer. Eu sorri, aquela garota tinha futuro.

– Sim, tenho. Eles estavam se fazendo de difíceis. Sei bem que a Gucci vem fazer uma prova de uma criação para Charlize Theron esta semana, então eles estarão por cá. Remarque para amanhã e me dê o feedback.

\- Com certeza Miss Mills. – Ela estava se preparando para sair quando eu tornei a falar.

\- Regina. – Eu corrigi, mas ela não pareceu entender porque mostrou uma expressão confusa. – Você pode muito bem me chamar de Regina. Já trabalha comigo há muito tempo. – Tornei a sorrir. – E além do mais é da minha inteira confiança. – Ela sorriu de volta com o elogio e consideração. – Ou então dentro de pouco tempo me poderá chamar de Mrs. Swan. – Eu acrescentei de forma divertida, brincando.

\- A propósito, parabéns pelo noivado Miss.. – Ela se corrigiu vendo a minha sobrancelha erguida. - …desculpe, Regina.

\- Tudo bem, força do hábito não é? – Ela assentiu sorrindo. Eu pisquei para ela, amenizando a atmosfera, e fiz um sinal com a mão para ela sair. – Vá chega de papo. Vá fazer o que eu mandei e me traga os relatórios das vendas da última semana no Maine.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e saiu. Com a sua habitual competência e rapidez tornou a entrar com aquilo que eu havia pedido, me entregando em mãos. Eu me levantei, colocando os relatórios na minha pasta de pele castanha que combinava com a roupa do dia, e me dirigi à porta, logo atrás de Katia.

\- Se houver alguma urgência me ligue. Eu vou buscar o meu filho na escola. – Informei a ela, ao que ela tornou a assentir, e caminhei até aos elevadores. Não tive de esperar muito até a porta se abrir e eu entrar, apertando no número que dava para o piso subterrâneo onde estava estacionado o meu carro.

 

A escola de Henry ficava a poucos minutos de carro dali, então depressa cheguei ao local, parando o carro em frente aos portões do edifício escolar. Olhei a hora no painel à minha frente e vi que ainda faltavam 5 minutos para que ele saísse da aula, então aproveitei para responder a alguns e-mails importantes no ipad fixo ao lado do volante.

Estava tão inserida na resposta a um grande cliente representante da _Chanel_ com vista a fechar com êxito a abertura deles para a comercialização on-line da marca que nem me dei conta do meu filho batendo com os nós dos dedos da mão no vidro do carro.

\- Porque você sempre tranca o carro? – Ele logo perguntou assim que eu destranquei permitindo que ele entrasse e se sentasse no lugar ao meu lado.

\- Uma ótima tarde também pra você mocinho. – Eu falei com ironia, voltando a olhar por breves segundos para o ipad apenas para enviar a resposta que eu havia terminado de escrever assim que ele chegara batendo no vidro. – E meu beijo?

Ele se aproximou do meu rosto estalando um beijo sonoro e …. Melado?

\- Você andou comendo besteira de novo não foi? – Ergui minha sobrancelha, ao mesmo tempo que retirei um pacotinho de lenços com fragrância a hortelã do porta-luvas para limpar a bochecha. – Nem pense! – Eu repreendi assim que o vi se preparando para limpar a boca na manga do casaco. – Pega, limpa com isso. – Estendi para ele um lenço de papel.

\- Eu não podia recusar aquela bala de caramelo né? – Ele jogou para mim, me provocando com aquele jeitinho tão característico de Emma.

\- Claro que não. – Abanei a cabeça rindo. – Coloca o cinto depressa que eu vou ter de voar.

\- Porquê? - Escutei ele perguntando.

\- Porque tenho um jantar com um cliente importante. E você já está vendo como vai ser demorado pra chegar em casa agora nessa hora … - Fiz um gesto vago com a cabeça indicando o trânsito que se estendia à nossa frente. – E a escola, como foi? Você não tinha prova hoje de inglês?

\- Sim … - Ele fez pouco caso. – Foi normal.

Como o trânsito estava ficando mais condicionado me permiti olhar para ele.

 - Normal … sei. – Meu semblante era sério. – Sua mãe e eu já te dissemos o que te espera caso reprove na prova.

\- Eu já sei mãe. – O vi cruzando os braços à frente da mochila pelo canto do olho. – Quer dizer que você não janta com a gente? – Ele escolheu mudar de assunto. Sim, esse era meu filho, muito espertinho.

\- Não querido. – Respondi, deixando o assunto sobre a prova por isso mesmo, pelo menos por agora. – Mas eu vou tentar não chegar muito tarde pra ainda dar meu beijo de boa noite em você. – O vi esboçar uma careta, e apesar de não estar completamente de frente para ele, tenho a certeza que ele revirou os olhos. – Você ainda vai implorar pelo meu colo rapazinho! – Eu provoquei rindo, e ele apenas resmungou um rápido, baixo e irónico _“sim sim”._

O resto da viagem decorreu mais lentamente do que eu esperava. Havia combinado no restaurante com Mr. Jonhson às 20 horas em ponto, mas tendo em conta que já eram 18h 50 e ainda estávamos parados no sinal vermelho a dois quarteirões de casa, eu tinha sérias dúvidas de conseguir cumprir o horário.

\- Finalmente! – Suspirei, assim que parei frente à casa, aguardando os portões automáticos se abrirem. Esfreguei a testa, tentando dissolver aquela enxaqueca que só aumentava, sem sucesso, e desci com o carro para a garagem.

Henry logo saiu do carro, correndo até ao elevador, seguido por mim que apressava o passo atrás dele. Chegando ao piso superior, deixei que Henry sumisse em direção ao seu quarto e eu própria me enfiei no meu. Despi rapidamente as roupas que usava, e corri para o banheiro que tínhamos dentro do quarto para tomar um duche rápido.

Não gostava de me aprontar assim, sem escolher minuciosamente as peças de roupa que compunham o conjunto da minha indumentária, então nesses casos, optava pelo simples mas infalível vestido preto um pouco acima do joelho, mas discreto e elegante.

Coloquei uma maquiagem básica, agarrei na bolsa de pele no mesmo tom do vestido e saí do quarto.

\- Hey! – Emma levantou os olhos do laptop quando me viu entrar na cozinha onde ela estava. – Nem te vi chegar …

\- Foi uma correria querida, me desculpe. – Me aproximei dela, plantando um beijo breve nos seus lábios. – Henry já se enfiou no quarto, e é bem capaz dele estar novamente agarrado ao videogame.

\- Deixa comigo, eu terei uma conversa séria com ele. – Ela disse, me afagando o braço despido. – Você não vai levar um casaco? – Vi ela me olhar de cima a baixo com uma cara não muito satisfeita.

\- Não comece. – Eu ripostei, já sabendo onde aquilo iria parar e definitivamente eu não tinha tempo naquele momento para isso. – É um jantar de negócios, eu vou de carro e estará quente dentro do restaurante.

\- Para você pode ser um jantar de negócios, mas eu sei muito bem o negócio que os caras lá estão pensando cada vez que veem suas pernas nesses vestidos de grife. – E lá começava ela com aqueles ciúmes idiotas e sem sentido.

\- Emma eu estou atrasada. – Eu continuei sem dar importância para aqueles disparates. – Você vai ficar trabalhando? – Eu deduzi, apontando para o laptop ligado em cima da mesa.

\- Por pouco tempo. – Ela me respondeu finalmente abandonando o assunto dos vestidos e toda aquela desconfiança estúpida. – Estou apenas esperando que esse cliente me diga onde encontrá-lo amanhã para me dar mais pormenores sobre a mulher golpista dele.

\- Tudo bem. – Assenti, me aproximando de novo mais do seu rosto, beijando-lhe a face esquerda. – Não esquece de mandar Henry tomar banho se não é capaz dele nem tomar com a cegueira do jogo. Bom jantar pra vocês. – Me afastei para ir embora, mas ela me puxou rápido pelo braço.

\- E a sobremesa? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso que eu reconhecia muito bem ao que se referia.

\- A sobremesa … - Eu prendi o lábio com os dentes, reprimindo um sorriso maroto. - … eu trago pra você depois. – E pisquei o olho para ela, me virando para sair, mas não sem antes sentir a mão dela dando um aperto na minha bunda.

\- Assenta bem em você. – Ela falou, me fazendo olhar para ela pelo ombro sem virar o corpo esperando um esclarecimento. - … o vestido. – Ela completou, dissimulando o sorriso safado que eu já conhecia muito bem.

Soltei uma gargalhada curta e virei o rosto completamente, correndo para pegar o carro na garagem.


	4. Omissões

O jantar com Mr. Johnson havia se prolongado mais do que eu esperava, e o pior, era que no meio da surpresinha de mau gosto que ele havia preparado _“sem querer”_ para mim, a minha cabeça latejava igual a uma bomba prestes a explodir. Olhei para as horas no carro no regresso a casa e me recriminei por ter marcado esse maldito jantar. Faltavam quinze minutos para a meia-noite, e eu sei que assim que entrasse em casa seria recebida por uma Emma nada feliz.

Deixei o carro na garagem e entrei. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas em baixo, então apenas subi para o nosso quarto. Estranhei ver pela frincha da porta a luz também apagada no quarto, então deduzi que ela já estivesse dormindo. Acabei soltando um suspiro de alívio, o que era ridículo porque eu não tinha feito nada de errado, mas pensar em lidar com um novo ataque de ciúmes àquela hora com a minha cabeça explodindo daquele jeito era a última coisa que eu precisava.

Assim que entrei pude ver a silhueta dela na cama devido à fraca luz da noite que entrava pelas janelas, me dando a certeza que ela devia ter adormecido me esperando e por isso não ter baixado as persianas.

Decidi me trocar no banheiro para não incomodar, e por isso fui caminhando às escuras pelo quarto, mas acabei tropeçando em algo e caindo. Pronto, agora minha noite estava completa.

\- Não acredito … - Murmurei com raiva, ao perceber em que havia tropeçado. Escutei Emma virando e chamando o meu nome com a voz ensonada. – Eu já te falei mil vezes para não deixar suas botas largadas por aí. – Repreendi, esquecendo qualquer intenção de passar despercebida.

\- Que horas são? – Escutei ela perguntando, e logo depois, o quarto se iluminou com a luz do candeeiro da mesinha de cabeceira do lado de Emma. – Você só chegou agora? Já viu que horas são? – A vi olhando para o relógio despertador ao lado do candeeiro.

\- Emma por favor, agora não. – Me levantei do chão, e entrei no banheiro sem lhe dizer mais nada.

Passei uma boa porção de água gelada no rosto, tentando me acalmar. Retirei toda a maquiagem rapidamente, e vesti uma camisola de noite azul de seda. Só queria dormir e esquecer aquele dia. Quando saí do banheiro, vi Emma novamente deitada, com o corpo virado para as janelas que já estavam com as persianas fechadas. A luz do candeeiro permanecia acesa.

Estava tão cansada … mas já sabia que não iria conseguir dormir uma noite de sono tranquilo com aquele clima. Me deitei ao lado dela, e ela estava com as costas voltadas para mim, então a abracei por trás, sentindo um leve arrepio dela com o toque gelado das minhas mãos na sua pele quente. Deixei uma das minhas mãos descansar sobre a lateral do seu quadril, sentindo o tecido da calcinha que ela usava.

\- Querida. – Eu falei em tom baixinho na sua nuca, deixando que o aroma do seu shampoo preenchesse os meus sentidos. – Me desculpe, aconteceu um imprevist ..

\- Shiuu. – Ela me interrompeu, se virando para ficar de frente para mim. – Chega de pedir desculpas. Eu sei que a culpa não foi sua e que é o seu trabalho. Eu que sou uma idiota às vezes. – Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso arrependido, e aquilo em vez de me aliviar e me fazer sentir melhor, apenas me fez sentir um aperto no peito.

Ela se aproximou do meu rosto e me beijou a face com ternura, e eu pensei que contar o que havia sucedido naquela noite no restaurante fosse secundário. Mas assim que revi na minha mente aquele _incidente_ , o aperto tornou a me incomodar.

 

> _\- Mr. Johnson, me desculpe, mas não esperava que viesse acompanhado. – E minha confusão havia sido real ao ver aquela mulher alta de grandes olhos verdes e cabelos vermelhos ao lado do senhor de meia-idade que era Mr. Johnson._
> 
> _Ele havia me puxado discretamente para o lado, fazendo sinal à acompanhante para se sentar na mesa que eu tinha reservado para nós e sussurrou com um sorrisinho um tanto ou quanto estranho para mim:_
> 
> _\- Não precisa agradecer querida. – Eu mostrei uma expressão completamente confusa. Cheguei a pensar que o velho tinha endoidecido, então ele simplesmente continuou falando como se nós estivéssemos compartilhando a mesma linha de pensamento. – Considere como meu presente de noivado para você. – E ao dizer isso ele me piscou o olho e me deu uma cotovelada cúmplice apontando para a ruiva sentada na nossa mesa._
> 
> _Quando me dei conta do significado das palavras dele, já estávamos os três sentados em torno da mesa redonda do restaurante, eu tentando me esquivar da mão marota daquela mulher no meu joelho, e Mr. Johnson me pressionando para continuar as negociações, porque ele iria pegar um voo para Tóquio na manhã seguinte e teria de acertar os últimos detalhes comigo naquele jantar, obrigatoriamente._

 

\- Regina?

\- Ah? – Eu estremeci, voltando à realidade com Emma me olhando com ar preocupado.

\- Está tudo bem? Você deixou de estar aqui por alguns instantes. – E meu coração parecia até diminuir de tamanho com a carinha dela cheia de cuidados para mim.

Talvez devesse ter aproveitado para contar o sucedido, até porque havia sido um episódio bem caricato e ridículo, digno de filme. Talvez devesse ter-lhe contado como uma casualidade e pudéssemos ter soltado risadas divertidas com a imbecilidade do velho babão do Mr. Johnson … talvez. Mas em vez desse _talvez_ , eu sorri para ela, e a beijei.

\- Hein … - Ela interrompeu o beijo. – Você pode me dar a sobremesa amanhã. – Ela brincou, passando o dedo pelo meu queixo numa carícia leve. – Não está cansada amor?

\- De você? – Indaguei. – Nunca. – E forcei a minha boca contra a dela novamente.

Senti ela sorrir contra os meus lábios, e aproveitei para concluir o assalto daquele beijo, adentrando com a minha língua na sua boca. Ela a recebeu e a massageou com a sua, iniciando um duelo molhado e prazeroso entre as nossas línguas, dentes e lábios.

Sem parar o beijo, ela se virou vagarosamente, ficando por cima do meu corpo, me aquecendo com a sua pele e com o seu desejo por mim. Minhas mãos percorreram a textura da camiseta branca que ela usava para dormir, descendo até chegar à calcinha já que ela não vestia mais nada para além dessas duas peças.

A dor que latejava na minha cabeça foi diminuindo de forma gradual à medida que a boca dela fazia _coisas_ sobre a minha pele, umas perceptíveis por mim, outras que eu perdia o foco e não conseguia mais nem perceber o que eram. Eu só sei que ela me fazia sentir tão bem que eu não trocaria isso por nada, nem por ninguém.

Desci minha mão direita pela sua coxa empurrando-a ligeiramente para o lado, e pressionei uma das minhas coxas contra o sexo dela, e nos virei, ficando eu por cima.

\- Você tem ideia do quanto é maravilhosa? – Sussurrei, observando as linhas do seu rosto iluminadas pela luz amena do candeeiro ao lado.

Ela não disse nada, apenas abriu aquele sorrisão que me deixava sempre com o coração alegre e tão mais leve, fazendo com que todo o peso dos problemas se reduzisse para metade.

\- Você tem ideia … - Não sei se fora a emoção junto com o cansaço e stress do dia, mas a minha voz falhou, e senti meus olhos arder com a iminência de lágrimas. - … do quanto eu te amo? – Segurei a voz chorosa, e abanei de forma fraca a cabeça.

\- Regina … - Ela colocou uma mecha teimosa do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, e me beijou a ponta do nariz e depois desceu, me beijando docemente os lábios. – Você é a mulher da minha vida.

Eu sorri com a declaração, e me recriminei mentalmente por deixar uma lágrima silenciosa escapar pela minha face. Geralmente não era tão emotiva assim, tão vulnerável, mas Emma tinha esse poder sobre mim. Ela me arrebatava, ela me roubava a orientação, me deixando sem norte. Completamente, inebriantemente, perdida nas esmeraldas dos seus olhos, como se estivesse me afundando num cálice de licor de absinto.

Novas lágrimas se juntaram aquela primeira, me banhando o rosto rubro de emoção. Senti descerem para o pescoço, que ela beijou, as fazendo desaparecer com a sua saliva à medida que distribuía beijos molhados por toda a minha pele com a sua língua. Senti uma inundação incontrolável de mais lágrimas dentro de mim, fazendo meu peito reagir numa explosão de sensações que me asfixiava, me levando a abrir a boca e a puxar o ar para dentro, tentando respirar. Soltei um gemido mesclado com um soluço quando ela me massageou um dos seios, e passou a língua sobre o mamilo ereto do outro.

\- Hein .. – Ela parou, levantando o rosto, e me deitando no colchão, invertendo de novo as nossas posições na cama. Se colocou um pouco de lado, e passou a palma da mão sobre o meu rosto molhado. – O que está acontecendo amor? Você não está bem.

Fechei os olhos, sem conseguir encará-la. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

\- Regina …

\- Me desculpe. – Murmurei, sentindo todo meu corpo preso em tensão.

\- Pare de pedir desculpas. – Ela disse com a voz calma. – Eu só estou preocupada com você. Olha para mim. – Senti os seus dedos passeando pela lateral da minha testa, ao lado do canto do olho. Abri os olhos para olhar para ela como ela havia pedido. – Quer conversar?

Inspirei fundo, deixando logo depois o ar sair para fora, tentando relaxar. Fechei os olhos um pouco, e voltei a abri-los para olhar para Emma de novo.

\- Eu acho que é stress. – Respondi simplesmente. Ela não disse nada, limitando-se a me acariciar com um dos dedos o rosto, desenhando círculos invisíveis pela minha pele.

\- Você quer adiar o casamento? – Ela parou o dedo sobre a cicatriz acima do meu lábio superior.

\- Não! – Estremeci, quase gritando a resposta. – Eu quero casar com você.

\- Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu, e recomeçou os desenhos em círculos pela minha face. – Eu só não quero que esse casamento estrague o que a gente tem … - Ela ficou séria, enquanto me encarava com atenção. - … eu não gosto de te ver assim. Você não é assim. – Ela suspirou a última parte.

Senti um novo aperto com aquela confissão. Será que ela estava desapontada comigo? Será que estava se desinteressando, será que …

\- Dá pra desligar esse seu cérebro chato? – A escutei perguntar, antes dela segurar o meu queixo, me endireitando o rosto para me fazer encará-la diretamente nos olhos. – Porque anda tão insegura ultimamente? É você que caminha por esse mundo chique dos negócios como se desfilasse numa _passerelle_ e você que fica com medo de me perder?

Fiquei surpreendida com a habilidade que ela tinha para me ler. Abanei a cabeça, acabando por esboçar um sorriso culpado.

\- Eu não sei Emma … - Beijei-lhe a mão que ela mantinha sobre o meu rosto, logo a recolhendo com uma das minhas, a trazendo para cima do meu peito. – Eu só ... eu não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem vocês. – Confessei, sem deixar de a olhar.

\- Ótimo que não consegue. – Ela me respondeu, me fazendo ficar confusa, então ela continuou. – É tempo que você poupa na sua agenda tão preenchida, e assim, ganha para gastar com outras tarefas mais produtivas. – Ela levantou a sobrancelha sugestivamente, disfarçando um sorriso malicioso. – Certo?

Aquilo acabou me fazendo rir, e deixar o ambiente mais leve.

\- Hmm … ai é Miss Swan? – Eu ironizei em jeito de brincadeira, deslizando minhas mãos até atrás do seu pescoço. – E que tarefas seriam essas?

Ela fingiu pensar durante alguns segundos, perdendo o olhar no decote da minha camisola de seda azul.

\- Administração de massagens? – Ela sugeriu com um ar falso de inocência.

\- Isso é alguma forma indireta de me pedir uma massagem?

\- Não. – Ela retirou um pouco do seu peso de cima de mim, e delicadamente me fez girar o corpo de modo a que eu ficasse com a barriga para baixo. – Isso é minha forma de te oferecer uma massagem relaxante. – E senti ela se ajeitando atrás de mim, fazendo com que a minha camisola subisse pelo meu tronco. – Vamos, tira isso. – Ela estava de joelhos e fazendo menção de me ajudar a tirar a camisola.

\- Você está querendo se aproveitar de mim isso sim! – Eu exclamei divertida, enquanto sentia o calor do seu corpo nas minhas costas, e as suas mãos subindo pelo meu abdómen e levando consigo o tecido da camisola.

Suas mãos pararam na lateral dos meus seios por breves momentos, e ela me puxou mais para trás me fazendo sentir o seu corpo prensado nas minhas costas. Mordi o lábio reprimindo um gemido quando uma das suas mãos se moveu da curva de um dos seios para o meio, o apertando um pouco, apenas para beliscar depois o bico enrijecido.

\- Quem vai aproveitar … esta massagem…- Sua voz retornou, desta vez esbarrando com seu hálito quente no meu ouvido, me causando arrepios. - … é você meu amor.

Nem sei se ela se deu conta, mas eu assenti com a cabeça, mas provavelmente o que pareceu foi que eu abria espaço para que ela tivesse melhor acesso ao meu pescoço, porque senti logo depois sua boca me chupando a pele por baixo da orelha.

\- Você agora .. – Ela mordiscou o lóbulo, e desceu novamente, agora com a língua na direção da garganta. - … vai deitar e depois … - Sua voz estava embebida numa rouquidão que me tirava do sério, e ela sabia muito bem disso.

Depois de cumprir com aquelas indicações e deitar, já livre da camisola, senti ela sentar sobre os meus glúteos e apertar um pouco os meus ombros e começar massageando o local, parando às vezes em alguns pontos onde aplicava uma maior força.

\- Você vai relaxar. – Ela disse, ao que eu apenas respondi com um gemido de aprovação. – E vai aproveitar. – Senti a sua boca de novo na minha pele, e imediatamente conclui que ela havia se livrado da camiseta porque senti seus seios descobertos nas minhas costas quando ela começou distribuindo beijos por toda a minha coluna como se estivesse em cada beijo contando mais uma vértebra. – Você é deliciosa. Cada pedacinho de você é … - Eu não aguentei e tentei me virar, mas ela colocou mais peso sobre mim, colocando todo o seu corpo por cima. - … completamente delicioso.

Uma das suas mãos desceu tão rapidamente que quando dei conta já senti seus dedos se infiltrando por dentro da minha calcinha por trás, me tocando levemente, como se estivessem apalpando terreno e o reconhecendo numa nova viagem.

Sua boca se silenciou enquanto escorregava pelas minhas costas num beijo tão macio e gostoso, e como cumprindo milagres da multiplicação, eles dobravam, triplicavam, quadruplicavam por cada vértebra, músculo, osso, curva e contorno do meu tronco. Sua boca multifacetada, ágil, e doce, me amava em cada pedaço que encontrava ao seu alcance, me fazendo delirar, arfar, e suspirar por mais. Seus dedos mexiam comigo, me afagando, me estimulando, me provocando na entrada da minha vagina cada vez mais ansiosa. Ela deixou a mão toda entrar para dentro da calcinha e me apertou mais contra ela, e eu a senti se balançando levemente contra os meus glúteos, ao mesmo tempo que a sua mão continuava esfregando todo o meu sexo. 

Me sentia cada vez mais excitada, e não fiz mais intenção de o reprimir, até porque ela estava me deixando tão húmida que os sons que se escutavam provocados pela fricção da sua mão no meu sexo eram o bastante como prova de _crime_. Levei uma mão à sua nuca, prendendo seu pescoço a mim por entre o emaranhado dos nossos cabelos. A puxei mais, empinei mais a bunda como reflexo contra a sua calcinha molhada, e larguei um gemido. Um suspiro, um grito, um rugido.

\- Emma.

Um aviso.

\- Agora! – Uma ordem.

Ela entrou em mim com extrema facilidade, e nossos corpos se adaptaram à nova ligação, fazendo com que ela deixasse o corpo girar para o lado me levando com ela e nos ajustássemos à nova posição para facilitar os movimentos que se impunham naquele ato. Ela me penetrava em simultâneo ao movimento que os seus quadris faziam contra mim nas minhas costas, e isso me deixava ainda mais endoidecida de tesão. A outra mão, ela a tinha num dos meus seios, o amassando a cada nova estocada, e a cada novo gemido que ela soltava no meu ouvido.

O meu nome saía aos empurrões da sua garganta, quase um suplício pelo modo como ela se contorcia contra mim, e isso me fazia ficar com tanta, mas tanta vontade de a foder como ela estava fazendo comigo que eu estiquei o braço para trás, tocando a sua coxa, seguindo o rasto da humidade pela sua pele que levava ao seu ponto de prazer, coberto pelo tecido molhado da peça íntima.

Fui dedilhando como pude, sem parar de me mover contra os dedos dela, até chegar à sua vagina que pareceu quase engolir a ponta dos meus dedos. Devido à posição em que estávamos não conseguia aprofundar como queria aquele contato, e isso ao mesmo tempo que me excitava mais, me deixava com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios ao ver a reação desnorteada que isso desencadeara nela.

Ela me mordeu o ombro e eu senti as primeiras ondas do meu orgasmo se alastrando, no mesmo momento em que ela já não sabia se empurrava o seu corpo para a frente de encontro à minha bunda ou para trás onde estava a minha não, tal era o desespero por gozar que ela devia estar sentindo.

Fui abrandando o movimento dos meus quadris e expirei o ar de uma vez para fora dos meus pulmões, retirando por breves instantes a mão do sexo dela.

\- Adorei a massagem. – Disse ao me virar para encará-la. Ela sorriu, mas a frustração era visível no seu rosto enrubescido. – Obrigada. – E a beijei na boca, procurando rapidamente pela sua língua morna.

Empurrei, cheia de pressa, as suas costas contra o colchão e abandonei a sua boca, me atirando sem reservas à sua barriga definida, descendo para o umbigo que logo o contornei com a língua, apenas para a deslizar rapidamente para baixo até esbarrar no tecido da calcinha preta. Senti suas mãos nos meus cabelos, depois a pressão mais forte na minha cabeça, me indicando silenciosamente sobre o que ela tinha urgência em pedir.

Olhei para ela e sorri, observando seu lábio tremer levemente em ansiedade, e baixei novamente a cabeça beijando seu sexo através do pano molhado da calcinha. Ela soltou um som, uma súplica, um gemido.

\- Regina. – Um pedido.

Eu a chupei com vigor, molhando ainda mais com a minha saliva a peça íntima. Subi uma mão até ao seu tronco, massageando um seio provavelmente dolorido em tesão, e com a outra mão a segurei pela coxa, já que seus movimentos estavam se descontrolando contra o meu rosto.

Suas pernas tentavam me prender através da minha clavícula, enquanto senti uma das suas mãos abandonar a minha cabeça para se dirigir à lateral do seu quadril agarrando no tecido da calcinha. Sorri ainda com o rosto enterrado no pano, e dei um tapa naquela mão boba.

\- Deixa que eu faço. – Respondi a ela com ar autoritário, mas sem deixar de sorrir. Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu com a cabeça, retirando a mão da calcinha, dando lugar aos meus dentes que puxaram o pano com o auxílio das minhas mãos.

Ela me ajudou a fazer a peça descer pelas suas longas pernas, e sem qualquer pudor se abriu para mim, me permitindo observar o estado de excitação em que ela se encontrava.

Espiei brevemente a sua face, e se fosse possível perder todo o oxigénio dentro do peito com a contemplação de tanta beleza, eu certamente morreria ali, entre suas pernas. Mas como não era fisicamente possível isso, em vez disso, eu mergulhei meu rosto no seu sexo e o lambi com vontade. Ela arqueou no mesmo instante o quadril contra a minha boca, ávida por mais contacto, por maior intensidade, por maior prazer e satisfação. E curioso como era impossível não deixar de me sentir poderosa e imponente quase estando aos seus pés, de cabeça baixa, com suas pernas por cima dos meus ombros. Estar ali, abrindo a minha boca e fechando-a para toda a sua intimidade, a chupando no ponto em que mais latejava, e me esforçando o máximo para a fazer se sentir bem era o _cargo_ que eu mais desejava ocupar por toda a minha vida. E bem … quem me conhece, sabe como eu sou perfecionista e competente. E como não poderia ser diferente ali, eu desempenharia meu cargo com maestria, usando todas as ferramentas ao meu alcance para atingir o objetivo pretendido. Minhas mãos habilidosas seriam as ferramentas, deslizando pela parte interna das suas coxas até à sua entrada, a abrindo mais, me mostrando o caminho a seguir pela minha língua que a penetrou o mais profundo que conseguiu. 

\- Oh meu … - Ela gemeu, mas sua voz enrodilhou nas cordas vocais, ela arfou profundamente e agarrou o lençol com força entre os dedos. – Bem aí … não para.

Eu não parei. Eu continuei entrando e saindo com a minha língua, até um dos meus dedos prestar assistência e se intrometer por entre o caminho e continuar a partir dali a tarefa. Até outro dedo se juntar ao vizinho e entrar também junto nela, e ela erguer bruscamente o quadril contra mim, me dificultando a penetração, me fazendo segurá-la com o outro braço, apertando-a pela virilha, a mantendo no lugar.

E ela estava cada vez mais melada, mais molhada com a minha saliva também, e seu descontrolo mais inebriante, me inundando todos os sentidos, me embebedando na taça de licor que eu sempre achava que estava tomando cada vez que bebia dela. Eu vibrei com sua excitação, sorri, esfregando meus dentes em seu sexo, o que deve ter causado alguma sensação diferente porque ela se contorceu ainda mais por baixo de mim, buscou pelo meu pulso o forçando mais, e eu afundei nela o máximo que pude, girando os dedos até sentir as paredes internas da sua vagina contraindo.

Ela tentava respirar ao mesmo tempo que era atingida pelo orgasmo que eu havia lhe proporcionado, emitindo nos entretantos sons que me fizeram subir como uma leoa faminta pela presa e atacar-lhe o pescoço e o colo dos seios ainda com a mão dentro dela, rodando, digerindo com ela cada onda intensa do gozo que estava acabando com ela. Virei por breves momentos o rosto para baixo e vi que até seus dedos dos pés se contorciam só para se esticar e relaxar logo depois. Ela suspirou, ofegante.

\- Regina. – Chamou, me abraçando levemente pelas costas. – Eu te amo e não vejo a hora de começarmos nossa lua-de-mel. – Ela confessou cansada, e eu soltei uma risada abafada na sua garganta, levantando o rosto para estalar um beijo grudento nos seus lábios ressequidos.

\- Agora eu descobri porque você aceitou casar comigo. – Eu ri, e ela me beijou carinhosamente a testa, me fazendo encostar sobre o seu peito transpirado.


	5. Equívocos

_Trim … Trim … Trim_

\- Desliga isso. – Resmunguei afundando mais o rosto no pescoço de Emma.

_Trim … Trim … Trim_

Ela bocejou ao meu lado.

\- Mas você não vai trabalhar? – Perguntou.

_Trimm … –_ ela deve ter esticado o braço para desligar o despertador porque logo o som irritante parou.

\- Infelizmente. – Falei já me levantado. – Mas ainda tenho temp … Emma! – Fiquei completamente desperta e em stress com as horas indicadas no visor do relógio.

\- O que foi?

\- As horas! Você mexeu no alarme? – Perguntei apressada, procurando imediatamente pelo meu celular na mesinha de cabeceira do meu lado. – Merda!

Eram 10h 30 e eu tinha acabado de perder uma reunião importante, e uma série de chamadas perdidas no celular por ter tirado o som ao aparelho quando cheguei a casa na noite passada.

\- Eu não sei o que pode ter acontecido, só se foi ontem quando o quadro elétrico disparou e eu fui acertar a hora do alarme. – Ela disse, esfregando os olhos com ar ensonado. – Desculpe. – Ela me olhou com ar culpado.

\- Preciso ir pra empresa. – Corri para o banheiro e me enfiei no duche, mas logo me lembrei de algo muito importante, e retornei enrolada na toalha para olhar para Emma. – Oh meu Deus! Emma!! Henry não tinha aula hoje de manhã?

\- Ups. – Ela me lançou o mesmo olhar culpado de antes. – Mas ele nunca perde a hora, só se o despertador dele endoidou também … eu vou lá!

Ela saiu do quarto apressada, e eu imediatamente voltei para o duche. Mas que irresponsabilidade a minha! Como pude me desmazelar daquela forma? Perder a hora daquela maneira.

O duche não foi nada relaxante, pelo contrário, todo o relaxamento atingindo na noite anterior com Emma, estava completamente perdido, pois logo uma nova tensão se acumulava a partir dos meus ombros se espalhando por toda as minhas costas até me alfinetar na lombar.

Quando desci, encontrei os dois na cozinha: Henry quase engolindo os cereais, e Emma agarrada ao laptop em cima da mesa.

\- Acho que já nem vale a pena ir pra escola hoje. – Henry disse com a boca cheia, o que geralmente não passaria sem uma censura minha, mas devido à pressa, nem me dei ao trabalho de o fazer.

\- Nem tente garoto que nós sabemos que ainda dá pra pegar a aula das onze. – Emma respondeu, sem desviar os olhos do laptop. – E você tem aula de inglês de tarde que eu sei. – Ela avisou.

\- Você o leva na escola? – Perguntei a ela, folheando alguns relatórios que precisavam ser assinados e entregues hoje, e que eu ainda nem tinha terminado de ler.

\- Não posso, estou atrasada para encontrar com o cara que marcou comigo ontem. – Ela se desculpou fazendo uma careta. – Você dispensou Edward?

\- Ele me pediu dois dias de folga, mas deixa ver … - Pousei os relatórios na mesa, e marquei o número pessoal dele no celular. Não tive de esperar muito porque ele logo me atendeu. – Edward como está? Fala Regina. Eu peço desculpas, sei que lhe dei o dia de folga, mas consegue excecionalmente vir apenas pra levar Henry na escola? – Ele disse que ainda tinha de tratar de uns assuntos da mulher, mas não se mostrou indisponível. – Ótimo … Obrigada. Você será recompensado. Consegue chegar em 10 minutos? – Ele confirmou. – Ok, Henry o estará esperando. Adeus.

\- Sempre vem? – Emma perguntou, fechando o laptop e vestindo a jaqueta de couro castanha.

\- Sim, sorte ele estar a dois quarteirões daqui. – Respondi, chegando junto de Henry para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. – Vê se não come mais porcarias. – Avisei séria. – E esteja pronto quando Edward chegar.

\- Mas mãe .. eu não quero ir de motorista pra escola. – Ele resmungou, limpando a boca ao guardanapo. – Vão ficar me chamando de mauricinho.

Olhei para Emma que me lançou discretamente um olhar que dizia que Henry tinha razão e todo aquele _blá blá_ que eu às vezes ficava cansada de tanto escutar.

\- Vocês dois têm de aprender a lidar com isso! – Eu atirei stressada para os dois sem nem pensar direito, mas assim que vi a expressão magoada com que Emma ficou vi que tinha dito a coisa errada. – Emma … eu não quis di ..

\- Não, você tem razão. – Ela me interrompeu com uma ponta de desdém na voz que me atingiu igual a um coice no peito. – Nós dois que temos de aprender a lidar com a _sua_ vida. - E ela pegou na mochila que Henry tinha pendurado na cadeira, e fez sinal a ele para a seguir. – Vamos, eu te deixo na escola, já estou atrasada mesmo.

Vi ela passar por mim sem nem me olhar direito na cara, logo seguida por Henry que me lançou um olhar solidário e me deu um abraço apressado, e logo continuou indo atrás de Emma sem dizer mais nada.

Escutei a porta bater. Suspirei, e levei uma mão à minha nuca, apertando mais abaixo na zona das omoplatas. Sentia meu corpo inteiro enrijecido, mas não podia fazer nada naquele momento. Anotei apenas mentalmente que teria de tomar um longo banho de banheira à noite quando voltasse a casa, porque agora teria de ir trabalhar. De resto, tudo se resolveria, falaria com Emma depois, e tudo ficaria bem. Com esse pensamento em mente, saí da cozinha para pegar o carro e correr para a empresa.

Saindo da garagem, encontrei Edward pelo caminho que chegava naquele preciso instante. Baixei o vidro do carro e pedi mil desculpas, prometendo-lhe uma gratificação pelo transtorno causado, e dispensei-o novamente, continuando a dirigir o meu carro.

A hora de pior trânsito já havia passado, então depressa cheguei ao meu destino. O letreiro com a frase _Keep Unique Keep "U"_ acima da entrada principal do edifício me chamou a atenção por momentos, devido à abreviação “U”estar torta na estrutura de ferro. Esbocei uma careta, porque minha mania das coisas perfeitas às vezes me tirava do sério, mas entrei com o carro para o piso subterrâneo sem esquecer mais aquela nota mental: mandar alguém consertar a posição da letra.

Subi até ao piso do meu escritório, e cumprimentei com um aceno rápido de cabeça alguns dos meus funcionários que se cruzaram comigo. Achei estranho alguns sorrisos despropositados na minha direção, e parecia que havia no ar uma onda de cochichos quando pensavam que eu não estava prestando atenção. Apesar disso, continuei o caminho até à minha sala porque não podia perder mais tempo com equívocos, já que parte do meu dia já tinha sido desperdiçada com chatices nada produtivas.

\- Katia me traga um café bem forte por favor. – Falei para a moça sentada na mesa do lado de fora da sala do meu escritório.

Nem esperei ela me responder e entrei. Comecei checando a série de chamadas perdidas no celular, e retomando aquelas que eu suspeitava serem mais importantes.

A maioria das ligações, como eu desconfiava, pertenciam a Katia, então já deduzia que muita coisa devia estar enrolada na empresa. Terminei a conversa telefónica com a gerência de uma das minhas filiais no Canadá ao mesmo tempo que Katia entrava com o meu café.

\- Sim Katia, nem precisa dizer … - Eu comecei sem a deixar falar, esticando o braço para pegar o café da mão dela. - … perdi a reunião com o pessoal da Gucci. Não se preocupe, eu resolvo.

\- Sim … - Ela confirmou vagamente, e só aí eu notei que ela estava pálida.

\- O que foi?- Perguntei depois de dar um gole no café.

Ela não respondeu. Em vez disso, esticou para mim o tablet que ela segurava nas mãos. Eu agarrei no dispositivo para poder ver melhor o visor e o que ela poderia querer me dizer com isso, já que parecia um pouco nervosa. Não foi preciso muito tempo, porque assim que vi aquela foto com as letras garrafais em cima, eu tive de me sentar na cadeira para não cair com a queda de pressão que deve ter me atingido.

 

> **_Traição às vésperas do casamento?_ **
> 
> _Regina Mills troca companhia da noiva por acompanhante de luxo_

****

\- Eu vou buscar uma água com açúcar! – Escutei a voz de Katia exclamando ao longe.

\- Espera … fica. – Consegui pará-la, porque ela ficou feito uma estátua parada no lugar sem parecer saber o que fazer, apenas me olhando com um ar apreensivo.

Tornei a olhar para o visor do tablet ainda em choque. A fotografia que ilustrava a notícia fora tirada ontem sem que eu me tivesse dado conta, provavelmente por um _paparazzo_ cretino que devia estar ganhando uma nota para estragar a minha vida. Por mero acaso, ou melhor, com certeza o abutre de plantão escolheu o momento mais propício, na foto Mr. Johnson não aparecia, e o que dava a entender era que eu jantava com uma mulher linda e insinuante com os seus grandes seios esbarrando em mim e a sua mão bem posicionada por debaixo da mesa. E o pior …. O imbecilóide que tirou a foto me pegou sorrindo!! Mas eu não lembro de sorrir para aquela mulher …

Percorri rapidamente o texto da notícia com os olhos, perplexa com a leviandade com que descreviam o meu comportamento.

> _“A empresária de moda Regina Mills foi vista esta quarta-feira jantando na companhia de uma mulher misteriosa no restaurante Jean Georges. Fontes seguras afirmam que a nova companhia da empresária é na realidade uma acompanhante de luxo contratada de uma das agências mais caras do meio. Às vésperas do casamento com a caçadora de recompensas Emma Swan, a proprietária da Keep Unique Keep “U”, ironicamente, parece decidida a deixar a sua “U” e de forma irreverente apelar para a unicidade dos comportamentos chocantes e mediáticos, tão criticados no passado pela própria empresária. Será caso para dizer que pela boca morre o peixe? (…) ”_

 

Tive de parar de ler, porque estava ficando agoniada.

\- Emma vai me matar. – Eu murmurei, olhando para Katia com cara de desespero.

Ela se aproximou de mim nervosa, e rapidamente tirou a droga do aparelho das minhas mãos. Colocou uma mão no meu braço como se quisesse me consolar.

\- Não ligue para isso … - Ela começou falando, tentando me acalmar. - … ninguém está nem aí para esse tipo de notícia. É sensacionalismo barato. – Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso para mim.

\- Você não entende. – Eu revidei já me levantando exaltada, fazendo com que ela se afastasse de mim. – Emma não vai perdoar mais essa! Mesmo que ela saiba que é fofoca, mediatização da mídia, mentiras …. Ela .. – Sentei no sofá que havia no canto da minha sala, e me servi do whisky na mesa ao lado. - …  ela não vai me perdoar!

\- Eu acho … - Ela falou insegura, parando o olhar no copo que eu me preparava para levar aos lábios. - … que você não devia beber a essa hora.

\- O quê?? – Eu gritei descontrolada. – Eu aqui falando uma coisa séria pra você e você … - Eu parei, me dando conta do tom da minha voz. O que eu estava fazendo? Gritando com minha secretária no meio do meu escritório feito uma louca?

\- Eu … me desculpe. – Ela se encolheu. – Só queria ajudar.

\- Não, me desculpe você. – Eu suspirei, pousando o copo de novo na mesa. – Eu é que não estou bem … não devia estar descontando meus problemas em você. – Enterrei o rosto na mão e fechei os olhos, tentando me acalmar.

\- Regina … - Pela primeira vez escutei o meu nome saindo da sua boca sem que eu tivesse de lhe falar para o dizer. Levantei o rosto e vi que ela se havia sentado ao meu lado. - … Emma te ama, eu sei disso. Aliás, todo mundo que já viu vocês juntas sabe disso. Você sabe que eu procuro não me meter mais do que cabe às minhas funções, mas me permita dar um conselho a você … - Ela parou, esperando a permissão para continuar. Eu olhei para ela com curiosidade, nunca havíamos trocado confidências dessa forma, porque eu sempre fiz questão de deixar muito claro os limites entre nós, apesar de sempre ser afável e cordial com ela, mas dadas as circunstâncias eu fiz-lhe sinal para que continuasse. - … não permita que fatores externos a vocês interfiram. Eu sei que a vida não é um ato isolado, ainda mais a sua vida que está sempre sendo alvo de tanta atenção devido ao cargo e posição que ocupa, mas isso é o de menos, isso vocês consertam, agora o resto …

\- O que tem o resto? – Interrompi ansiosa, encarando-a com atenção.

\- O resto é isso … - Eu não entendi, e ela pegou na minha mão, e só aí eu me dei conta que estava tremendo. - … essa ansiedade em que você anda. Não é bom, se continuar assim vai ter um esgotamento. E por muito que Emma ame você, ela não vai entender o real motivo de tudo desmoronar até que você fale com ela.

\- Eu estou bem. – Puxei a minha mão, me libertando da mão dela que me segurava.

\- Então não se negue ajuda. - Eu simplesmente não conseguia escutar aquilo. Quem aquela garota pensava que era para achar que podia me analisar daquela forma?

Me levantei e tornei a me sentar na cadeira atrás da mesa onde tinha o computador e as minhas coisas.

\- O que está fazendo ainda aí parada? – Lancei bruscamente para Katia. – Saia e vá fazer o seu trabalho. – Ela não respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça de leve, e se virou para sair, mas antes eu tornei a falar por causa da dor repentina na minha cabeça. – Apenas me traga uma aspirina e uma água fresca.

\- Não prefere que eu marque uma consulta no seu médico? – Ela ousou perguntar com aquela coragem que normalmente me causava admiração, mas que agora apenas me tirava mais do sério, fazendo com que eu me sentisse atacada.

\- Tenha cuidado Miss Roberts. – Fiz questão de pontuar o sobrenome dela com gravidade, como um aviso. Senti uma pontada no peito com o meu próprio comportamento, mas depressa me desfiz dessa sensação, e prossegui em jeito de ameaça. – Para quem sempre faz questão de não se meter mais do que cabe às suas funções, você pode estar trilhando um novo caminho a fim de descobrir novas funções em um outro lugar.

Senti todo o meu rosto contorcido em tensão, embora eu tenha a certeza que um sorriso cínico se desenhou nos meus lábios ao ver a expressão de choque que ela não conseguiu esconder ao assimilar o significado das minhas palavras.

\- Perdão. – Ela se recompôs e parecia recuar para fora da sala, mas não sem antes me enfrentar novamente com um aceno de cabeça e soltar um seco _“Miss Mills”_ antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de si, me deixando com um sentimento estranho de tristeza e perda dentro de mim.


	6. Ligações Perdidas

Já passava da hora de almoço, e tirando o fato de eu ainda não ter almoçado, com certeza meu dia nem estava tão ruim como eu esperava que ele fosse ficar. Consegui remarcar a reunião que havia perdido de manhã, e felizmente, sem grandes implicações no que dizia respeito às relações de cordialidade com a Gucci. Os relatórios estavam lidos, relidos e assinados, e agora apenas precisava chamar Katia para os entregar.

Chamei-a pelo telefone, e enquanto esperei que ela entrasse, passei os olhos rapidamente pela ementa do dia on-line do restaurante que ficava a cem metros dali.

\- Miss Mills. – Levantei os olhos da tela do computador quando ouvi a voz de Katia vinda da porta.

Ela se manteve estática e com uma postura bem distante e rija, aguardando as ordens que eu lhe daria, e aquilo decididamente não me deixava confortável.

\- Por favor. – Me levantei e fiz-lhe sinal para se aproximar. Me sentia muito mais calma agora que havia retomado o _controlo_ das tarefas da empresa, fazendo com que fosse agora mais fácil enxergar o meu comportamento demasiado rígido para com ela naquela manhã. – Talvez eu tenha sido demasiado brusca com você esta manhã. – Tentei esboçar um sorriso ameno, mas até isso fazia aumentar a dor na minha cabeça. – Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu? – Pedi de forma sincera.

Ela fixou o olhar em mim durante alguns segundos, mas acabou por esboçar também um pequeno sorriso, e isso de alguma forma ajudou a tirar algum do peso que eu estava sentindo.

\- Claro Miss … - Ela parou ao ver o meu semblante de reprovação. - … Regina. – Eu sorri com a correção que ela fez. – Eu entendo o seu lado. É muita coisa pra gerir.

\- O que eu faria nessa empresa sem você? – Eu soltei uma risada com a minha própria piada. Tornei a olhar para o computador e virei a tela para ela poder ver. – E se fôssemos almoçar as duas? Ouvi falar que eles têm umas almôndegas de peixe deliciosas. – Indiquei a imagem on-line bastante apelativa que ilustrava o cardápio.

\- Hmm … - Vi ela hesitar e franzi a testa em confusão. Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso e esboçou uma careta que eu não entendi logo ao que se devia. - … eu já almocei, não sei se já se deu conta mas são três e meia da tarde.

\- Ah sim, deve estar quase na hora do lanche mesmo. – Eu acabei rindo, o que sempre serviu para que eu descontraísse um pouco. – Então se considere como minha convidada para um super lanche na lanchonete aqui de baixo. – Pisquei o olho para ela e fui pegando rapidamente nas minhas coisas, e logo me dirigindo até ela que se mantinha a poucos metros da porta.

\- Tudo bem, já que é minha chefe que está mandando. – Ela brincou, pegando no monte de relatórios que eu lhe entreguei ao passar por ela.

\- Convidando. – Eu corrigi, deixando ela passar para fora do escritório à minha frente. – Mas será que eu tenho sempre de corrigir você?

\- Um dia eu aprendo. – Escutei ela respondendo também de forma descontraída, se dirigindo até à sua mesa.

Olhei as horas no celular enquanto deixei Katia por alguns minutos tratando do envio dos relatórios. Mordisquei o lábio meio nervosa quando vi três ligações perdidas de Emma. Será que ela já estava sabendo daquele escândalo?

\- Não têm nada pra fazer não? – Atirei para dois funcionários bisbilhoteiros que cochichavam a um canto. Mas é claro que Emma já sabia, se ali parecia que ninguém falava de outra coisa.

Fiz cara feia, e tudo aparentava de novo normalidade, o que claro, eu não me enganaria, era apenas o medo de perder o emprego que calaria na minha frente as fofocas. Tirando isso, não poderia fazer mais nada. Me sobressaltei com o toque do celular na minha mão, e me surpreendi ao mesmo tempo que me preocupei ao ver o nome _Henry_ no visor.

\- Oi querido, está tudo bem? – Perguntei logo ansiosa.

\- _Pode vir me buscar na escola?_ – O escutei perguntar com a voz estranha.

\- Te buscar? Mas sua última aula não terminava às seis?

_\- Sim …_

\- O que está acontecendo Henry? – Estava ficando alarmada com os modos dele.

_\- Não estou me sentindo muito bem. –_ Sua voz soava baixa, como se ele tivesse quase segredando para ninguém escutar. – _Liguei pra mamãe pra ela me vir buscar, mas ela falou que não podia e que ia-te ligar …_

Quase sem me dar conta, senti uma sensação grande de alívio pelo que ele me revelou sem se aperceber. Isso provavelmente quereria dizer que as ligações de Emma que eu não atendi se deviam a Henry e não _àquela_ notícia.

\- Tá bom meu amor. Eu vou já pra aí. – Desliguei a chamada.

\- Algum problema? – Escutei Katia perguntar atrás de mim tocando o meu ombro.

\- Meu filho me ligou. Não está se sentindo bem … - Respondi a ela já procurando pelo nome de Emma na agenda do celular. – Me desculpa, mas nosso lanche vai ter de ficar pra amanhã.

\- Não se preocupe. Fica pra depois. – Ela sorriu, me fazendo sinal para ir sem me preocupar.

Fui andando para fora da empresa com o celular no ouvido, esperando Emma me atender. Ela não estava me atendendo por mais que fosse grande a minha insistência. Tentei uma última vez, já entrando para dentro do meu carro. Ela rejeitou a chamada, e só aí desisti. Era meu sinal para saber que ela realmente deveria estar ocupada, então mais uma vez suspirei de alívio e encarei isso como um sinal em como tudo estava bem com ela.

Arranquei com o carro, mas não sem antes parar por breves segundos ao lado de um dos seguranças e mandar a ele que chamasse a equipe de reparações para endireitar o _“U”_ na fachada do edifício.

 Quando estava quase chegando para buscar Henry reconheço o número da diretoria da escola dele no visor do celular chamando. Sem perder tempo atendi no alta voz já preocupada pelo que podia ter sucedido com meu menino.

\- Alô?

_\- Miss Mills, fala da diretoria da escola de Henry…_

\- Sim, eu sei. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Cortei com urgência.

_\- Tenha calma, tudo está controlado agora, mas …_

\- O que aconteceu com Henry? – O desespero era nítido na minha voz enquanto chegava com o carro junto aos portões principais da escola.

_\- Seu filho se envolveu numa pequena briga e …_

\- Como? Ele está bem? Mas eu falei com ele há pouco pelo celular.

_\- Sim, está bem agora, apenas um sangramento leve no nariz, mas está sendo cuidado na enfermaria._

\- Mas como isso foi acontecer? Quer saber, eu estou entrando agora aí, vou desligar … falamos dentro de segundos. – Desliguei completamente fora de mim, já pisando firme com o salto alto dentro do edifício escolar.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi dirigir-me à enfermaria desnorteada, embora a diretora já me tivesse informado que a situação não era grave, mas eu precisava confirmar com meus próprios olhos.

\- Henry! – Chamei alarmada, sem nem bater na porta, o que fez com que a auxiliar de enfermaria me olhasse torto, mas nem quis saber. – O que aconteceu?

\- Não foi nada. – Ele disse simplesmente com um curativo para estancar o sangue prensado no nariz. – Eu quero ir pra casa. – Ele pediu sem me olhar direito nos olhos.

Me dirigi a ele e o abracei. Olhei para a auxiliar que me olhava com reprovação e saí com meu filho sem dirigir uma única palavra aquela mulher.

Estávamos quase pisando fora da escola, quando uma voz me chama, me fazendo virar.

\- Miss Mills, posso dar uma palavrinha consigo? – Era a diretora, uma mulher demasiado magra, baixa, e sem cor no rosto.   

\- Não pode ficar pra outra hora? – Perguntei, fazendo sinal para Henry, esperando que ela entendesse que agora o que eu menos queria era conversar com ela.

\- Receio que se ficar pra outra hora, mais uma nova “palavrinha”…  – E ela fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos de uma forma cínica. - … precisará ser falada …

Fleti a sobrancelha com aquela insinuação despropositada da mulher, mas achei melhor concordar. Pedi a Henry que esperasse na recepção da escola por alguns minutos, prometendo não demorar, e segui a diretora para o gabinete dela.

\- Diga rápido, meu filho claramente não se encontra bem e eu não posso perder o meu tempo com coisas inúteis. – Falei sem meias medidas quase de forma rude assim que fechei a porta do gabinete atrás de mim.

\- Curioso justamente ser a senhorita falando que não pode perder o seu precioso tempo com coisas inúteis. – E lá estava ela com aquela ironia impregnada nas suas palavras. Sem que eu pudesse responder, ela atirou para cima da mesa sem rodeios com uma série de revistas em que só depois eu reconheci que a minha imagem era capa.

\- O que significa isso? – Perguntei secamente.

\- Isso .. – Ela pegou numa das revistas e folheou-a, até parar na página que lhe interessava. – É a sua irresponsabilidade enquanto mãe … se é que eu posso chamá-la assim. Infelizmente, Miss Swan estava incontactável. – Ela acrescentou a última parte com uma ponta de veneno na voz.

\- Mrs. Smith, como a pessoa educada que eu sou, nem vou perder o meu tempo respondendo-lhe à altura … - Me aproximei dela, pegando na revista que ela tinha estendido para mim. -  … é que sabe, correria o risco de dar um jeito ruim nas costas, tamanha seria a distância a que me teria de baixar. – Ironizei da mesma forma que ela usava sempre para falar comigo. – E quanto a estas notícias … - Passei os olhos brevemente pelas calúnias habituais naquela revista que a comunicação social inventava sobre mim, e reprimi a vontade de rasgar aquelas páginas. - … se são o motivo que arranjou para me atacar, eu dispenso. Agora se tem algo realmente importante a me falar sobre o meu filho, eu agradeço que vá direta ao ponto. – E joguei a revista sobre a mesa de qualquer maneira, cruzando os braços.

Ela sorriu de forma debochada, o que me deu nervos.

\- Será que não entende Miss Mills? – Franzi a testa, esperando ela continuar. – A sua vida mediática não é compatível com a vida de um jovenzinho prestes a entrar na adolescência. Já não basta obrigá-lo a viver com o fardo de ter duas mães, e ainda quer sujeitá-lo a mais esse constrangimento?

Aquela mulher não podia estar falando sério! Meu sangue ferveu e eu realmente tive de me segurar para não tacar um soco na cara daquela mulher nojenta. Em vez disso, respirei fundo, segurei uma tontura rápida que passou pelo meu corpo trémulo, e esbocei um sorriso cínico.

\- Sabe realmente o que eu não entendo? – Ela esperou eu continuar. – Como um ser medíocre como você pode estar à frente de uma instituição de ensino desse nível a que eu inclusive faço doações mensais para que não falte nada na educação desses alunos. Mas ainda bem que acabou de me prestar este pequeno esclarecimento.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Seu sorriso murchou completamente.

\- Oh não se preocupe Mrs. Smith. – Falei com sarcasmo descruzando os braços e já me preparando para sair. – Meus advogados entrarão em contacto com a senhora para lhe explicar com detalhes. – Abri a porta, e antes de sair ainda acrescentei friamente. – Tenha um resto de boa tarde.

Nem sei como consegui me manter em pé na frente daquela mulher horrível, porque assim que saí pelo corredor tive de me sentar por alguns segundos num dos bancos do recinto. Fechei os olhos, tentando fazer com que tudo parasse de rodar. Respirei fundo várias vezes até abrir novamente os olhos e me conseguir levantar devagar.

Fui caminhando até onde estava Henry e tudo parecia estar de novo bem. Encontrei-o na recepção cabisbaixo, e meu coração apertou. Segui com ele até ao carro, e comecei dirigindo até casa.

\- Quer me falar o que aconteceu? – Perguntei com a voz calma enquanto dirigia, embora me sentisse nervosa por dentro.

\- Não foi nada. – Murmurou olhando para fora através do vidro.

\- O sangramento no seu nariz diz o contrário. – Ele não respondeu. – Quer parar em algum lugar para comer alguma coisa?

\- Não tenho fome.

\- Henry …

\- Foi só uma briga tá bom?! – Ele se virou para mim chateado. – Uns bobocas lá no recreio ficaram falando umas idiotices. – Ele cruzou os braços, se agarrando mais à mochila sobre o colo.

\- O que eu te falei sobre não brigar? Você está cansado de saber que não deve …

\- Defender a minha mãe? – Ele lançou com raiva, me cortando.

Acabei por parar o carro e estacionar numa vaga qualquer por onde estávamos passando. Desliguei o carro, e olhei para ele, séria.

\- O que disseram eles? – Perguntei, fazendo ele olhar para mim.

\- Que você ainda nem tinha casado e já estava pulando a cerca … - Ele acabou baixando o rosto, e num fio de voz acrescentou. - … isso é verdade?

\- Verdade … - Eu repeti para mim, tentando assimilar o que ele quis dizer, e me dando conta, quase gritei a resposta. – Oh Henry, claro que não meu amor!

Ele levantou o rosto e me lançou um olhar culpado por ter duvidado, nem que tivesse sido por uma fração de segundos.

\- Desculpe.

\- Querido, você não tem que pedir desculpas. – Eu estiquei o braço e acariciei a sua mão. – A culpa disso tudo é minha … - Confessei com o semblante baixo. - … Eu amo tanto você e a sua mãe, você sabe disso não sabe?

Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Podemos parar na Maggie Moo's pra tomar um sorvete? – Ele perguntou com um novo ânimo. Eu sorri de volta, retirei a minha mão da sua e voltei com ela ao volante.

\- Claro que sim querido. – E tornei a ligar o carro para irmos à sorveteria.


	7. Revelações

Ainda era cedo quando cheguei a casa com Henry, e meu celular não me deixava esquecer todos os meus afazeres e todos os compromissos que eu tinha na empresa, mas Emma ainda não tinha chegado, o que não me deixava alternativa a não ser ficar com o nosso filho em casa. Nessas horas eu agradecia de verdade por ter uma pessoa tão competente trabalhando para mim como era Katia. Decididamente teria de pensar na promoção futura que lhe daria, até porque se não fosse por ela segurando as pontas para mim nessas horas, eu provavelmente daria em doida. Após ligar-lhe dando algumas indicações do que ela precisava fazer na minha ausência, decidi tomar o tal banho de banheira para tentar relaxar dos eventos sucedidos do dia.

Henry parecia mais tranquilo depois do sorvete, e embora eu tivesse consciência que uma conversa se fazia necessária com ele, achei melhor deixá-lo sossegado por agora. Iria esperar Emma chegar para conversarmos, o que não seria nada fácil. Só de pensar na conversa que teríamos que ter já ficava tensa e ansiosa. Primeiro, porque nem sabia ao certo se ela teria tomado conhecimento do último escândalo envolvendo a minha pessoa, e segundo, porque assim que ela soubesse da briga de Henry na escola, com certeza seria mais um motivo para uma briga entre nós. Suspirei, enquanto subia as escadas e me dirigia ao quarto.

Deixei a banheira enchendo com água quente enquanto me livrava de todas as peças de roupa. Coloquei depois alguns sais de banho perfumados na água e devagar fui entrando, primeiro com a ponta do pé, testando a temperatura da água, depois com o resto do corpo, me adaptando à quentura depositada ali que até embaciava os vidros todos do banheiro. Sentindo as pálpebras pesadas, meus olhos foram sucumbindo ao cansaço e foram se fechando.

A sensação da água quente banhando o meu corpo era tão confortável que aos poucos fui sentindo toda a tensão se desvanecendo, até que depois de algum tempo, minutos talvez não sei, perdi a conta, senti algo macio me acariciando um dos ombros. Soltei um suspiro de agrado, sem abrir os olhos, apenas usufruindo daquele carinho que se ia estendendo ao outro ombro, depois à minha nuca, e por cada pedaço de pele não submersa pela água.

\- Hmmm … Emma … - Ronronei me contorcendo ligeiramente na banheira. – Senti a sua falta …

Ela não respondeu, em vez disso, senti a sua mão roçando pelo meu ombro e adentrando a água, descendo pelo braço. Inclinei a cabeça um pouco para trás e sorri, sentindo os seus lábios no meu pescoço, chupando perto do osso saliente da clavícula.

A sua mão massageou um dos meus seios, mas apenas brevemente, pois logo continuou descendo apressada. Tocou a minha intimidade completamente afogada pelo nível da água, e ficou lá, passando a palma da sua mão no sentindo avesso aos ponteiros do relógio. Vez ou outra mudava o sentindo, e me tocava com um dos dedos aplicando uma maior pressão no clítoris cada vez mais revelado. Minha boca se encontrava entreaberta, relaxada, a cabeça pendente para tás, acho que encostada agora nela, que me abraçava por trás, me fazendo senti-la contra mim, tocando cada milímetro molhado da minha pele. Ela me puxava mais para baixo, fazendo com que apenas a minha cabeça se mantivesse fora da água. Senti seus lábios molhados pela água me beijando o ombro, depois algo mais esponjoso, sua língua, percorrendo o espaço reservado ao encaixe do seu rosto no meu pescoço.  

Gemi, descendo a minha mão até à dela no meu centro, e senti ela me invadir como uma correnteza que te atravessa e te leva à outra margem. Nos balançámos, chapinhando alguma da água para fora. Eu soltei uma risada mesclada num gemido quando ela tornou a tocar o clítoris e balançou mais a água para fora.

\- Emma … vamos molhar todo o banheiro … - Murmurei sem deixar de rir e de me contorcer. – Você trancou a porta? – Perguntei ainda com os olhos fechados, enquanto ela aplicava mais força ao movimento daquele dedo. – Henry está …

_\- Regina!!_ – Escutei a voz dela num grito, me fazendo sobressaltar e abrir os olhos de rompante.

Olhei ao redor meio desnorteada, me dando conta que estava sozinha na banheira e que a mão no meu sexo era na verdade solitariamente a minha. Me apressei a retirar a minha mão dali, e a sair da banheira, procurando rapidamente por uma toalha, enquanto senti os passos de Emma chegando mais perto.

Assim que saí do banheiro a vi entrando no quarto e fechando rapidamente a porta atrás de si. Dava para ver ao longe que ela estava chateada, e que não fazia questão de o esconder.

\- Eu avisei tanto a você … - Ela começou andando de um lado para o outro à minha frente, sem conseguir me encarar. Talvez ela achasse que se olhasse direito para mim, mais depressa explodiria de raiva. - … como você foi deixar a suas merdas mexerem com Henry? – Ela finalmente me encarou, e a raiva que eu vi no seu olhar me fez estremecer. – Uma coisa sou eu, agora o _meu_ filho …. Pelo amor de Deus Regina! Sabe que mais? Eu estava certa em não querer aceitar esse casamento, toda essa exposição da sua vida, tudo isso … - Ela parou de falar ao ver o estado em que eu estava. Precisei me agarrar à ombreira da porta do banheiro para não cair, porque estava vendo tudo rodopiando de novo.

Ela respirou fundo, esfregando o rosto com as mãos e se sentou na beirada da cama. Ficámos em silêncio por algum tempo, sem conseguir trocar uma única palavra. Todavia quando a tontura pareceu amenizar, eu me aproximei dela, e me sentei ao seu lado, ainda enrolada na toalha.

\- Emma … - Falei em tom baixo sem nem saber por onde começar. - … eu sei que devia ter te contado de ontem …

\- Quer dizer que realmente havia algo a contar? – Ela se virou para me olhar, verdadeiramente surpreendida. – Você foi pra cama com aquela mulher, é isso que está me dizendo? Por isso você estava estranha ontem! – Ela deu uma espécie de soco no ar, e se levantou abruptamente me dando as costas. – E você ainda vem me falar de stress …

\- Não foi nada disso! – Eu reagi, me levantando também e a puxando pelo braço para que ela voltasse a olhar para mim. – O que eu quis dizer foi que ela estava lá pra isso, mas Emma! – Eu a obriguei a me olhar, segurando o seu rosto nas minhas mãos. – Eu não tive culpa, não aconteceu nada, ela tentou, mas não aconteceu nada! – Meu desespero era visível, juntamente com as lágrimas que surgiram beirando os meus olhos.

Ela me encarou fixamente, respirando pesadamente, com o indício de lágrimas também reluzindo nos seus olhos verdes.

\- Regina … - Ela segredou como em um sopro cansado. - … eu não sei até quando isto pode resultar …

Meu coração apertou tanto, mas tanto com aquelas palavras segredadas que um nó enorme e grosso se instalou bem no meio da minha garganta me fazendo arfar e dar um passo atrás, largando-lhe o rosto.

\- O que você está dizendo? – Abanei a cabeça de forma fraca, e me sentei outra vez na beirada da cama, sem que minhas pernas conseguissem suportar o peso do meu corpo. – Emma … foi tudo um mal-entendido …. – Sussurrei com a primeira lágrima escorrendo pelo meu rosto empalidecido.

\- Mas sua vida é cheia desses mal-entendidos. – Ela respondeu séria. – Sabe … eu acho que mesmo que você não pertencesse a esse mundo, não seria diferente.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério. – Eu revidei contra aqueles disparates que ela estava dizendo.

\- Você não faz de propósito, eu sei … mas é um íman que você tem, você simplesmente joga um sorriso e o mundo cai aos seus pés. E eu tento há muito tempo aprender a lidar com isso, mas eu sinceramente não sei se alguma vez vou conseguir.

Eu fiquei escutando aqueles absurdos como se estivesse vivendo uma realidade alternativa. Meu relacionamento com Emma não era uma coisa impensada, momentânea, fugaz ou imatura. Não, nada disso. Nós havíamos construído um contexto familiar repleto de segurança e suporte. Não era apenas um namoro, um passatempo … Henry era nosso filho, não apenas dela. Nós eramos uma família. Nós somos! E porquê agora, por causa de mais uma mentira maldosa do exterior, ela estava pondo tudo em causa dessa forma?

Ela continuou me atacando, porque era isso que parecia que ela estava fazendo, me dizendo que eu no fundo gostava de toda aquela atenção, de me sentir desejada, cobiçada, e mais quatrocentas tolices iguais ou piores a essas. Só sei que comecei mais uma insuportável vez vendo tudo rodando, e escutando a voz dela ficando cada vez mais longe, tudo parecia misturado com tudo, e de repente tudo virou negro.

> _Emma estava absolutamente de tirar o fôlego naquela noite. Era muito raro vê-la com um vestido, mas dessa vez, ela tinha cedido às minhas vontades e aceitado o presente que eu havia-lhe oferecido: uma peça única e delicada desenhada propositadamente para ela pela designer de moda, e minha querida amiga, Alice Temperley._
> 
> _Era um vestido na cor marfim bastante romântico e casual, que assentava divinamente bem no corpo de Emma. Dava-lhe um ar bastante descontraído e jovem, fazendo a cor dos seus olhos sobressair na cor clara do vestido. Os seus cabelos loiros entrelaçados numa pequena trança na lateral da sua cabeça, deixando as restantes mechas soltas, incutiam na figura dela a própria personificação de uma bela e estonteante deusa grega._
> 
> _\- Estão me olhando esquisito. – Ela havia acabado de sussurrar no meu ouvido ao entrar ao meu lado no restaurante._
> 
> _\- Querida .. – Enlacei o braço dela no meu, e continuei andando com ela para dentro do estabelecimento requintado onde tínhamos marcação para jantar. - … Estão olhando você “esquisito”… - Repeti a expressão dela divertida, soltando uma risada curta. - … porque estão com dificuldade em segurar a baba. Você está absolutamente deslumbrante. – Pisquei para ela cúmplice, o que a fez sorrir._
> 
> _Durante todo aquele jantar, não consegui tirar os olhos dela por um único segundo. Meu coração balançava dentro do peito com a harmonia que era a sua voz, as suas risadas, o seu brilho interior. Havia decidido que Emma era a mulher da minha vida, não conseguia imaginar nem meu presente, nem meu futuro sem ela. Havíamos construindo tanto durante os anos que estávamos juntas, partilhando os cuidados e educação de Henry, e nada nunca me havia preenchido tanto como aqueles dois na minha vida._
> 
> _\- Amor .. – Chamei a sua atenção enquanto ela se deliciava com o Bavaroise de Morango. – Eu quero te pedir algo._
> 
> _Ela desviou a atenção da sobremesa para mim, e segurou na minha mão sobre a mesa._
> 
> _\- Seja o que for a resposta é sim. – Ela sorriu, me acariciando a mão. Eu acabei rindo com a resposta dela, e mordi levemente o lábio encarando-a um pouco nervosa._
> 
> _\- Miss Swan … quanta coragem! E se eu te pedir algo que você não esteja disposta a dar? – Indaguei em jeito de brincadeira com intuito de quebrar o meu próprio nervosismo._
> 
> _\- Impossível isso acontecer, porque eu já dei a você tudo. – Ela retirou a mão da minha e levou mais um pouco do doce à boca o saboreando com um ar completamente indecente. Engoliu depois de uma longa pausa, e me olhou profundamente antes de acrescentar. – Eu amo você._
> 
> _Eu sorri emocionada com a declaração. Olhei brevemente ao redor, e de repente, aquele ambiente me estava caindo “esquisito”, como diria Emma._
> 
> _\- Vamos fazer um brinde então? – Vi ela erguer a sobrancelha por instantes sem entender. – Mas longe daqui … longe desse mundo todo que você detesta. Em casa._
> 
> _\- E vamos brindar a quê? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso curioso nos lábios bem delineados._
> 
> _\- Aceita se casar comigo? – Respondi com o pedido que estava entalado na minha garganta há longas semanas._
> 
> _\- Regina … você … - Vi ela balbuciar, e por momentos temi a resposta mais do que qualquer coisa na minha vida. - … está falando sério?_
> 
> _\- Porquê o espanto? Você é minha mulher há muito tempo, Henry … você sabe, ele pra mim é como se fosse meu filho também…  eu quero muito formalizar tudo isso Emma. Vocês são o meu porto seguro, a minha família. – Eu declarei, tentando segurar as lágrimas, ainda mais ali naquele sítio público. Se não tomasse cuidado, seria manchete no jornal do dia seguinte._
> 
> _\- Você é a mulher da minha vida. – Escutei ela dizer, e pegar novamente na minha mão sobre a mesa. – E eu também quero tudo com você. – Ela fez uma pausa, parecendo ponderar no que diria a seguir. – Mas promete que isso não vai atrapalhar o que a gente tem?_
> 
> _\- Emma .. claro que não. Eu nunca deixaria que nada prejudicasse a minha família. – Garanti a ela e então trocámos sorrisos cúmplices._
> 
> _Decidimos sair logo depois, brindar em casa, comemorar nossa felicidade e amor do jeito que mais desejávamos naquela noite. E assim o fizemos, entre carícias, risos e beijos apaixonados._

\- Regina, por favor acorde! – Parecia ser a voz de Emma me chamando, embora soasse como se ela estivesse no fundo de uma caixa. – Amor … por favor … - Gradualmente parecia que a voz dela ia ficando mais nítida nos meus ouvidos, e fui reconhecendo o seu rosto na minha frente, quase desfocado de tão perto que estava dos meus olhos. – Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido.

\- Emma .. ? – Hesitei tentando me afastar um pouco para encará-la. Vi ela recuar, me dando espaço e tempo para me recuperar.

Percebi que ainda estava enrolada na toalha, e senti meus cabelos molhados na almofada onde tinha encostado a minha cabeça na cabeceira da cama. Reajustei a minha visão, e vi ela me oferecer um copo com água.

\- Beba, vai-te fazer bem. – Peguei no copo e bebi um gole da água, sem deixar de a olhar.  – Você ficou sem almoçar de novo? – Perguntou.

\- Emma, eu sei que isso que aconteceu com Henry na escola foi culpa minha e que eu prometi que não deixaria nada acontecer …

\- Toma, veste isso, é melhor não pegar friagem, ainda fica doente. – Ela me cortou, me estendendo as peças de um dos meus pijamas de algodão.

Fiz o que ela disse, me levantei devagar e fui vestindo o pijama. Contudo, e apesar de ver Emma se preocupando com a minha saúde, algo estava estranho na forma como ela se estava comportando. Senti-a distante, e depois de tudo aquilo que ela dissera antes do meu desmaio, não poderia ficar tranquila com aquele clima desconfortável que se instaurou entre nós. Ela se manteve afastada, encarando a parede, enquanto eu me trocava, e isso estava-me irritando profundamente.

\- Pronto. – Eu falei já com o pijama vestido. – Dá pra olhar pra mim agora ou vai ficar agindo como uma adolescente? – Questionei de forma sarcástica.

\- Adolescente? – Ela se virou bruscamente, tornando a me encarar. – Adolescente é esse seu comportamento leviano.

\- Como você pode falar isso? Eu sei que o que aconteceu com o nosso filho foi culpa minha tá bom? Mas daí a me chamar de leviana … - Eu revidei, porque uma coisa era toda a maldade da mídia no meu pé, outra bem diferente era o desrespeito de Emma para cima de mim daquela maneira. – Você sabe perfeitamente que eu não posso controlar tudo! Eu tento Emma! Eu juro que eu tento, mas eu não consigo! – Eu acabei gritando a última parte, frustrada.

Ela não respondeu, apenas largou um suspiro profundo. Eu, por outro lado, tornei a me sentar na cama, cansada.

O silêncio se instalou no quarto. Nenhuma de nós parecia saber o que dizer, pelo menos não algo que não acabasse por machucar uma das duas. Vi ela se sentar numa das cadeiras do outro lado do quarto, mais longe de mim.

\- Porque você não atendeu as minhas ligações mais cedo? – Me lembrei de perguntar nem sei bem porquê. Curiosamente parecia que aquela pergunta tinha tocado num ponto delicado, porque Emma levantou o rosto de repente e o que eu vi no seu olhar me fez sentir um medo inexplicável.

\- Eu estava com o cliente que te falei que tinha marcado comigo. – Ela respondeu, e embora ela estivesse com o rosto virado para mim, eu percebi que ela não me olhava, e sim, fixava de forma ausente um ponto qualquer atrás de mim.

\- Mas isso não era de manhã? – Eu me lembrei que a reunião com o tal cliente tinha sido na verdade marcada para de manhã, e por isso, ela ter dito mais cedo que estava atrasada.

Ela não respondeu. Meu coração apertou.

\- Emma? – Sussurrei no misto da necessidade de uma resposta, mas com o medo do que isso acarretaria.

\- Eu .. – Ela começou, ainda sem me olhar. - … eu acabei ficando com ele até de tarde.

Franzi o cenho, sem entender o porquê da necessidade de uma reunião tão longa.

\- Olha pra mim. – Pedi-lhe. Vi ela desviar o olhar para o chão, e logo depois focar o olhar no meu, vacilante. – O que está acontecendo?

\- O cliente … ele …

\- O que tem o cliente? – O medo inexplicável parecia bombardear o meu coração, e quando vi os olhos de Emma brilhando, mesmo àquela distância, pude confirmar que a razão desse medo era real, mesmo sem saber ainda o motivo.

\- É o pai de Henry. – Ela respondeu, deixando uma lágrima tremelicar no canto de um dos seus olhos, antes de escorrer pelo seu rosto arrasado.


	8. Abraços

Neal Cassidy.

Sabe quando o simples som de um nome tem o poder de lhe causar náusea? Sim, é esse o nome para mim. O nome do pai … de Henry. O _meu_ Henry.

Esse homem, um ex-patife de rua, um delinquente recém-recuperado, segundo as explicações de Emma, tinha-a procurado para reatar os laços com o filho renegado. Após onze anos, quase doze no final desse mês, o sujeito tinha a cara de pau de reaparecer muito arrependido do que fizera no passado. Além de não ter assumido nem ter perfilhado Henry, ter deixado Emma adolescente sozinha com um bebé nos braços, ainda tinha o despautério de chegar agora como se nada fosse? 

\- Isso está completamente fora de cogitação! – Eu me esforcei para não gritar, pois Henry estava no quarto dele que ficava ao fundo do corredor. – Emma! Você endoideceu?

\- Eu não tenho o direito de lhe negar isso Regina, por favor entenda. – Ela me dizia como se aquele pedido fosse a coisa mais sensata e normal à face da terra.

\- Pelo que sabemos, que é absolutamente nada, esse cara pode muito bem ser um oportunista! Não seja ingénua querida! O que te leva a pensar que depois desses anos todos, ele tenha …

\- Claro claro. Já faltava você esfregando o seu dinheiro na cara de todos os pobres e os chamando de oportunistas! Você acha que tudo gira em torno de você, não é mesmo? – Ela lançou exaltada, enquanto se preparava para sair do quarto, mas eu não deixaria. Não assim, dessa forma, como se eu é que fosse a má da fita dessa história.

\- Escuta aqui, nós vamos conversar como as duas adultas que somos! – Eu a segurei pelo braço, e me virei para trancar a porta com a chave.

\- Ah agora você quer conversar. – Ela atirou irónica, se afastando na direção contrária. – Muito bem, começa por me explicar porque o seu jantar com um cliente virou seu jantar com uma garota de programa! – Ela encarou o teto por segundos, e abanou a cabeça, voltando a me olhar com o olhar trémulo. – Desculpe, eu ia esquecendo que pra _vocês_ o nome certo é _acompanhante de luxo_.

Ela estava um caco, e só por isso, eu escolhi não responder à provocação. Em vez disso me aproximei dela a passos largos e a abracei sem que ela esperasse, o que fez com que ela não tivesse outra opção a não ser me deixar envolvê-la com os meus braços.

\- Querida. – Murmurei com a boca encostada à sua têmpora, enquanto desenhava círculos invisíveis pelas suas costas, permitindo que ela fosse se acalmando progressivamente. – Me perdoa, tá bom? Eu sei que isso não muda o facto de você ter de ficar vendo essas mentiras horríveis sobre mim … sobre nós … mas Emma, eu não quero mais ninguém. – Senti as minhas próprias lágrimas derramando pelos meus olhos, e a abracei mais forte. – Eu não preciso de mais ninguém.

Senti os braços dela me envolvendo também, e me apertando contra ela, retribuindo o meu abraço. Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, e descambou completamente, afogada em lágrimas.

Meu coração doía ao vê-la assim e não poder fazer nada. De todas as coisas que mais me custava não poder controlar, decididamente todas as lágrimas e dor de Emma eram as piores delas. Não disse nada durante alguns minutos, até porque tinha receio de acabar afastando-a novamente. Deixei-a chorar, deixando em simultâneo, de forma silenciosa, algumas das minhas próprias lágrimas juntarem-se às dela salpicando algumas mechas dos seus cabelos que tocavam o meu rosto. Subitamente senti um solavanco vindo dela na forma de um soluço forte no meio do choro, o que me levou como reflexo a apertá-la mais contra o meu corpo.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Sussurrei baixinho, sem ter a certeza se ela me havia conseguido escutar.  – Você não está sozinha. – Assegurei-lhe desta vez um pouco mais alto.

Levei uma mão ao seu rosto, mas sem a afastar de mim, afastando alguns fios dos seus cabelos do seu rosto molhado. Beijei-lhe a bochecha mais rosada do que o habitual devido ao choro compulsivo que se ia esmorecendo aos poucos. Mais um soluço no meio de um estremecer, e ela parecia uma menina pequena assustada. Puxei-lhe com delicadeza os cabelos para trás, e procurei pelo elástico no seu pulso, e retirando-o, prendi as suas mechas loiras num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo como se ela fosse minha boneca, e eu, sua protetora. Só aí me permiti voltar a fixar o meu olhar no seu, e passando ambos os polegares por debaixo dos seus olhos, tentei enxugar a maior parte das lágrimas vertidas.

\- Eu … - Ela tentou expulsar as palavras para fora, com dificuldade, pois logo um novo estremecer percorreu momentaneamente o seu corpo trémulo. – Eu … não …

\- Está tudo bem. – Repeti eu, sem dizer quase. Foi um gesticular de lábios sem som, enquanto eu deixava cair as minhas mãos do seu rosto para os seus ombros, descendo para os braços, sentindo os músculos estirados pela tensão. – Nós vamos resolver isso … - Tentei ser firme, embora todas as incertezas que envolviam essa declaração assombrassem o meu coração.

\- Eu não sei porquê … - Ela recomeçou, desta vez mais alto, respirando fundo, tentando parar de chorar. - … porque é que ele foi aparecer agora. 

Ela levou as próprias mãos ao rosto, limpando-o bruscamente, frustrada. Deixei que minhas mãos escorregassem dela, quebrando o contato direto com a sua pele. Encarei-a em silêncio, pressentindo que ela falaria de novo o inevitável.

\- Ele quer conhecer o filho … ele disse que está diferente, se mostrou arrependido. - Seu transtorno era real, então não a interrompi, deixando-a continuar. - … Regina … eu não posso impedi-lo… entende? Ele é …

Fechei os olhos automaticamente num segundo antes dela completar a frase que era metáfora de desencadeamento de bomba na minha vida.

\- O pai de Henry, eu sei. – Terminei por ela num ápice, tornando a abrir os olhos lacrimejantes. – E infelizmente nem de doador de esperma eu posso chamá-lo. – Completei com uma ponta de cinismo na voz, mas logo me arrependi. Ela não tinha culpa. – Nós vamos arrumar uma solução. Vou ligar aos advogados e eles …

\- Você não entendeu o que eu disse? – Ela me segurou o braço para que eu voltasse de novo a atenção para ela. Ergui uma sobrancelha evidenciando o meu desentendimento. – Ele tem direitos.

Fiquei perplexa com as suas palavras. Ela estava mesmo falando sério. Ela ia permitir que aquele homem entrasse nas nossas vidas. Porque ele tinha “ _direitos_ ”? O direito de ejacular para dentro dela e logo depois afrouxar, em ambos os sentidos, e se desresponsabilizar de qualquer _dever_? Direitos?

Sim … nessa equação, os _deveres_ eram meus, os _direitos_ dele. Suspirei.

\- Muito bem. – Respondi secamente. – Mas por favor não se esquece que Henry também é meu filho. Eu tenho uma palavra a dizer.

\- Claro que sim amor! Todas as palavras. – Ela puxou as minhas mãos, apertando-as nas dela. – Nunca ninguém vai tirar o seu lugar, isso nem se coloca em causa … você é tão mãe de Henry como eu. Só que … não podemos agora fechar os olhos a isso … - Ela mordeu o lábio de forma nervosa, e esboçou uma cara de comprometida.  - … ele tem um pai.

Não consegui evitar que as linhas da minha face se contorcessem com aquelas palavras, mas nada disse. Estava cansada demais. Exausta na verdade. Baixei o olhar para os nossos dedos ainda entrelaçados e trazendo as nossas mãos juntas até à altura do peito, beijei as costas das mãos dela.

\- Está bem querida. – Esbocei um pequeno sorriso cansado. – Vamos pensar na melhor forma de falar com Henry antes de alguma coisa, tá bom?

Ela aproximou o rosto do meu e me beijou os lábios delicadamente, muito breve, e murmurou com um sorriso tão cansado como o meu:

\- Eu te amo.

\- Me ama é? – Atirei ironicamente enlaçando o seu pescoço com os meus braços. – Só porque te dá jeito.

Ela alargou o sorriso, me beijou de novo, e murmurou nos meus lábios um “ _você_ _sabe bem que sim._ ”, antes de me apertar forte, fechando mais um abraço que se tornava cada vez mais essencial entre a gente.


	9. Descerebração

Havia passado uma semana desde que Emma tinha-se encontrado com o …Outro

Uma semana longa e infernal para mim, em que me via como era hábito afogada em trabalho e agora a juntar a todas as minhas preocupações, mais esse problema. Estávamos tentando chegar a um entendimento sobre a forma de contar a Henry sobre o … o … _pai_ dele.

Já falei que me dava uma náusea incomensurável quando o assunto era esse ser? Pois é, cada vez que tinha sequer de pensar sobre o tema, a minha vontade era simplesmente de vomitar tudo que eu tivesse no estômago tal era a indisposição com que eu ficava. No entanto, apenas ingeria um comprimido para o enjoo e esperava aquela sensação horrível passar.

Tínhamos combinado de contar hoje a Henry. Ele terminava as aulas às cinco da tarde, e as duas juntas, numa exceção, o iríamos buscar na escola.

Enquanto isso, eu sabia que ela devia estar com _ele_ … o outro. Aliás, entre ontem e anteontem, ela não fazia mais nada a não ser inventar desculpas para ter de se encontrar com ele com o pretexto de avaliar de perto as verdadeiras intenções do sujeito … imagina! Como se isso me deixasse mais tranquila. Sentia ciúmes sim, confesso. Mas não era só isso. Era aquele palpitar angustiante no peito do medo que eu antes havia classificado de inexplicável. Um medo arrebatador que me causava um transtorno emocional tão grande que eu começava a ter a sensação de estar enlouquecendo. Até o simples direito de chamar Henry de nosso filho, meu e de Emma, agora me parecia retirado. Como se eu estivesse sendo despromovida do papel que eu ocupei por quase seis anos na vida de Henry.  Me sentia ameaçada é óbvio, mas era mais do que isso … era um medo tão grande, um estado crescente de vulnerabilidade como se eu estivesse a ponto de perder tudo aquilo que eu conquistara: _a minha família._

 

 

> _Meu nicho de mercado não era propriamente a exploração de peças de roupa infantis, mas o convite para a inauguração daquela loja no centro da cidade de Boston havia sido me entregue por meu querido amigo Giorgio, o que me fizera obrigatoriamente ter de aceitar e por consequência, comparecer na festa de abertura._
> 
> _\- Bem que a gente podia ter vindo no seu jatinho particular não é mio bene? – Ele me dizia, na que devia ser a sua centésima reclamação, ao meu lado no carro._
> 
> _\- Gior querido, de Nova Iorque aqui são 3 horas de carro, além disso nós estamos chegando já … - Eu respondi apontando dentro do carro para o pequeno aglomerado de pessoas à porta da tal loja que inaugurava daqui a alguns minutos. – E você sabe muito bem que eu não quero …_
> 
> _\- Dar nas vistas, porque não faz o seu género e blá … blê … - Ele ficou me zombando de um jeito ridículo, forçando a voz a sair-lhe da garganta como se ele fosse um retardado. – … e blê… blá ..mil vezes bláblê …_
> 
> _\- Para com isso seu idiota! – Eu acabei dando-lhe um tapa no braço sem conseguir evitar de rir. – É verdade! Eu não gosto disso!_
> 
> _\- Conta outra Regina, você nasceu pra dar nas vistas mio bene. É por isso que somos amigos. – Ele me cortou, retirando os meus óculos do porta-luvas e os colocando no próprio rosto sem pedir qualquer permissão, mas também não era preciso … não se tratando de Gior. – Oh pelos criadores da Chanel e das devassas devassadas, você tem que me oferecer esses óculos! – Ele ficou se mirando no espelho fixo no quebra-sol do carro._
> 
> _\- Nem pense! Eu preciso deles pra enxergar. – Eu respondi, já esticando a mão para os pegar de volta._
> 
> _\- Se você precisa deles pra enxergar porque não está com eles à frente dos olhos? – Ele me provocou com aquele jeito superior dele, cheio de deboche. Ao ver que me tinha calado, ele acabou rindo vitorioso. – Viu só como eu tenho razão? Você precisa deles do mesmo jeito que a fama precisa de você … e não se iluda meu bem, você … - Eu simplesmente acabei por desistir de dizer qualquer coisa, já procurando por uma vaga para estacionar o carro. - … você simplesmente A-D-O-R-A  - Ele soletrou e eu abanei a cabeça com uma careta, deixando-o terminar. – … que olhem pra você._
> 
> _\- Se você acha que sabe sempre tudo porque raios precisou de mim pra vir nessa inauguração? – Eu lancei para ele, naquilo que eu sabia que iria tocar num ponto delicado. Ele se calou e ficou emburrado igual à criança grande que era, e tornando a guardar os óculos de onde os tinha retirado, cruzou os braços com ar chateado._
> 
> _\- Você joga sujo. – Ele simplesmente atirou, olhando pelo vidro do carro._
> 
> _\- Então você devia se dar por satisfeito porque tudo que eu sei, eu aprendi com você. – Eu brinquei, buscando pela mão dele para a beijar carinhosamente. – Vamos Giorgio querido, eu estava brincando … - Eu tentei fazê-lo se voltar para mim de novo. – Eu sei que pode ser assustadora essa coisa de … se apaixonar e tal._
> 
> _De repente, sem que eu esperasse, ele começou rindo feito um louco, me deixando sem entender nada. Ergui uma sobrancelha, esperando ele me esclarecer, isto era, se ele conseguisse parar de rir._
> 
> _\- Ai mio bene .. você às vezes me mata com essas suas tentativas falhadas de dar conselhos no departamento amoroso! – E novamente ele caiu na gargalhada._
> 
> _\- Deixa de ser ridículo seu grosso! Eu já me apaixonei muitas vezes para sua informação! – Eu disse desligando o carro, e pegando a minha bolsa para pegar o batom para retocar a cor escarlate dos meus lábios._
> 
> _\- Sim, claro que você já se apaixonou meu bem …. Muitas vezes até. Pena essa sua paixão se esgotar com a última gota de champanhe da noite._
> 
> _\- O que você quer dizer com isso?_
> 
> _\- Você quer que eu seja grosso de verdade? – Ele parou de rir, ficando por momentos sério, virado para me encarar. Não respondi nada, então ele concluiu. – Você gosta de atenção, você é assim mio bene … uma sedutora. Depois disso, você perde o interesse._
> 
> _\- Isso não aconteceu com você! – Eu revidei me sentindo injustiçada._
> 
> _Ele riu de novo, sendo que desta vez foi ele que me pegou na mão, me beijando a pele dela suavemente._
> 
> _\- Isso é porque eu sou muito gostoso! – Ele falou sensualmente, subindo a sua mão pelo meu braço até ao meu ombro. – E uma pessoa extremamente interessante e …_
> 
> _\- Gay? – Eu completei deixando a cabeça inclinar um pouco para dar espaço ao rosto dele que se aproximava de mim, me beijando com a sua boca o pescoço brevemente._
> 
> _\- Bem ..  – Ele sussurrou perto da minha boca. - … eu prefiro feliz. – E desviando a boca de novo, ele se afastou, se tornando a encostar ao assento do carro com um sorriso convencido no rosto._
> 
> _\- Mas falando sério … - Eu recomecei, mudando de assunto. - … Porquê tanta coisa com essa pessoa misteriosa? – Eu indaguei já que ele ainda não me tinha contado da paixão secreta dele. – Quer dizer, não que eu me importe de ver as últimas tendências da moda infantil no mercado, mas quem é o cara?_
> 
> _Ele ficou com um ar levemente embaraçado, e me fez sinal para sair do carro, enquanto eu o via saindo pelo seu lado. Quando estávamos ambos do lado de fora, ele se aproximou de mim, caminhando comigo me levando pelo braço em direção à loja recém inaugurada, já que as pessoas pareciam entrar lentamente num pequeno congestionamento inicial._
> 
> _\- Meu bem … - ele começou ruborizado, o que era fofo e completamente fora de caráter para ele. - … não é o cara …_
> 
> _Olhei para ele com o cenho franzido sem entender nada. Entrámos finalmente na loja, bastante arejada e espaçosa, onde as pessoas começavam circulando, vendo e mexendo nos vários artigos. Ao fundo, num dos cantos, existia um balcão, onde uma jovem bastante bonita e sorridente observava tudo com um ar de pura felicidade._
> 
> _\- Ali. – Ele apontou com a cabeça para a moça._
> 
> _Posso dizer que naquele instante, em que tudo tentou se conectar com tudo dentro do meu cérebro, o meu chão caiu._
> 
> _\- Oh meu Deus! Mas é uma mulher! – Eu acho que devo ter falado muito alto, porque logo senti ele me dando uma cotovelada, e rindo nervosamente ao meu lado enquanto a moça virava a sua atenção para nós._
> 
> _\- E quando eu falo que você não consegue passar despercebida você não entende … - Ele murmurou perto do meu ouvido, antes da moça chegar até junto de nós._
> 
> _\- Oi .. você .. – Ela estava olhando para Giorgio. - … é Jórgíiiee   ahh,  … certo? Aquele que é fã do meu trabalho? – Ela pareceu corar com a sua própria pergunta pretensiosa._
> 
> _\- O nome é italiano querida, e se diz Giorgio. – Eu me meti, respondendo secamente._
> 
> _Senti um pisão num dos meus imaculados_ _Louboutin e logo Gior rindo feito um palhaço ao meu lado._
> 
> _\- Pode me chamar de George se for mais fácil pronunciar. – O escutei falar, e já ia me preparar para falar novamente não fosse ele praticamente me agarrar bruscamente pelo braço e me fazer sinal para calar a boca. – Regina mio bene … você não estava dizendo há pouco que as roupas de Christine eram fabulosas? Dê os parabéns a ela, e vá ver os modelitos infantis._
> 
> _Olhei torto para ele, mas lá forcei um sorriso cordial para a tal Christine, e me afastei na direção oposta a deles._
> 
> _Realmente … e Gior ainda tinha a petulância de dizer o quanto sentia por eu não me conseguir apaixonar de verdade. Para quê? Para ficar agindo feito uma palhaça? Giorgio era uma pessoa simplesmente maravilhosa e fantástica, era culto, engraçado e inteligente, mas faça-me o favor! Era só ele se apaixonar e ficava parecendo um descerebrado. E ao que tudo indicava, parecia que essa tendência se mantinha mesmo o tal cara revelado acabar sendo uma mulher._
> 
> _Olhei para baixo, para o meu calçado, e amaldiçoei internamente Gior por ter sujado o meu sapato com o pisão que me havia dado. Tornei a olhar para o ambiente à minha volta, onde haviam mesas espalhadas em alguns dos cantos da loja com copos de refresco, e me aproximei para pegar um copo para mim._
> 
> _Fiquei ali bebericando do que parecia ser suco de manga e observando as pessoas ao redor empolgadas com as criações da loja. A maioria eram mulheres com crianças, provavelmente os filhos ou sobrinhos talvez, querendo obrigar a criançada a experimentar as roupas da nova grife. E foi curioso aquele instante, porque eu tinha tudo pare me sentir deslocada e desconfortável no meio daquele contexto, mas na verdade eu não estava._
> 
> _Me peguei olhando um menino de cabelos castanhos e pele clarinha, muito fofo. Tinha as bochechas rosadas de tanto se mexer, devia estar transpirado porque desde que o estava olhando ainda não o tinha visto quieto um só minuto. No entanto não vi sinal de um adulto responsável por ele ali perto, embora o garotinho não parecesse nem um pouco importado por isso. Fiquei com vontade de me aproximar, mas achei melhor não, então dei um grande gole na bebida, mas antes que o líquido pudesse descer pela minha garganta, já o meu vestido azul-turquesa estava todo molhado pelo suco que senti sendo entornado em mim._
> 
> _\- O meu vestido! – Exclamei alarmada, tentando entender como aquela desgraça tinha acontecido._
> 
> _\- Desculpe! – Uma vozinha infantil gritara e só aí eu baixei o olhar para ver o mesmo garotinho de que apenas retirara o olhar por breves segundos. – Foi sem querer. – Ele fez um biquinho adorável, me fazendo esquecer por momentos a situação do meu vestido._
> 
> _\- Não foi nada … - Respondi, olhando para ele, sem saber que dizer direito. Nunca levara muito jeito com crianças. - … você não está aqui sozinho está?_
> 
> _\- Henry! – Escutei uma voz gritando extenuada. – Quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar pra não sair correndo por .. – A dona da voz notara a minha presença, porque se calara de repente. - … Oh me desculpe, ele fez isso? Eu peço mil perdões …. Eu … - Ela começou balbuciando sem graça, procurando por algo na bolsa que trazia cruzada no peito._
> 
> _\- Não se preocupe, eu tenho uma mala no carro com roupa. – Eu assegurei a ela, a observando com curiosidade, enquanto a via retirar um lenço da bolsa e esticar na minha direção para passar no busto do meu vestido._
> 
> _\- Ah … acho que … - Ela parou constrangida antes de me tocar com o lenço. - … é melhor ser você a fazer isso … - Eu segurei no pedaço de tecido estendido, e sorri apenas._
> 
> _\- Obrigada. – Disse, sem conseguir tirar os olhos das esmeraldas que pareciam figurar nos seus globos oculares._
> 
> _Fiquei perdida por … segundos? Minutos? … eu não sei, mas a dona daquele olhar era simplesmente encantadora. Não era somente a cor das íris dos seus olhos, era o brilho que jazia lá, era … indecifrável de tão lindo._
> 
> _Não sei por quanto tempo viveu aquele momento em mim, mas pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu tive a certeza do que era estar inteiramente viva e plena como um todo._
> 
> _\- Mamãe? – Henry, o menininho, chamara a loira que sustentava ainda o seu olhar no meu. – Quero ir embora._
> 
> _Ela piscou, desviando o olhar do meu para o filho, e falou de um jeito carinhoso para ele se despedir de mim._
> 
> _\- Qual o seu nome? – A criança me perguntou, fazendo com que eu me voltasse para ele, me baixando um pouco para ficar o mais próximo possível da sua altura._
> 
> _\- Regina._
> 
> _\- Eu sou o Henry. – Ele respondeu num sorriso mais alargado, acabando por revelar a falta de alguns dentes na sua boca. – E esta é minha mamãe. – Ele completou apontando orgulhoso para a loira ao seu lado que acabou por sorrir também._
> 
> _\- Prazer Henry. – Fiz um pequeno aceno com a cabeça para ele, e logo depois me endireitei, encarando a loira à minha frente. – Prazer … -Estendi a minha mão para ela._
> 
> _\- Emma. – Ela completou, apertando a minha mão num cumprimento._
> 
> _\- Emma. – Repeti, deixando a sensação da maciez da sua mão se prolongar na minha._

 

Despertei das minhas lembranças com o toque do meu celular. Rapidamente o peguei, e nervosamente atendi a ligação.

\- Emma?

\- _Eu preciso falar com você sobre Neal._ – Ela pausou, provavelmente esperando eu responder alguma coisa, mas que eu não conseguira no momento. – _O que você acha de marcarmos um jantar lá em casa com ele?_

\- Jantar? – Eu devia estar parecendo uma retardada pelo tempo que o meu cérebro estava demorando a reagir às falas dela, mas aquele assunto simplesmente me deixava demasiado nervosa. – Mas … não acha isso um pouco precipitado?

_\- Sim, eu não estou falando hoje … mas depois de contarmos a Henry. Estabelecer um primeiro contato .. seria bom ser no nosso ambiente e com a nossa supervisão. Você não acha?_

Não consegui responder, estava me sentindo de novo enjoada. Afastei um pouco a boca do celular e tentei inspirar fundo.

\- _Regina? –_ A sua voz soou de novo do outro lado da linha.

 - Sim querida. – Tornei a falar, tentando fazer com que a minha voz saísse firme. – Mas você não acha melhor adiarmos isso?

\- _Como assim?_

\- Contar a Henry … eu … - Tentei ser coerente, buscar alguma justificação para não ter que contar tão depressa ao nos .. a Henry, sobre aquilo. - … Emma …

\- _Você está se sentindo bem?_ – Ela soou preocupada.

Não respondi, porque aquele nó horrível se apoderou da minha garganta mais uma vez. Tentei reprimir a vontade repentina de chorar, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

\- _Amor … por favor fala comigo. –_ Notei um certo desespero na sua voz, mas já nem sei se isso é legítimo ou se minha opinião pode ser considerada. Talvez eu na verdade quisesse que ela realmente estivesse desesperada por mim. _– Você está na empresa?_

\- Hm hm. – Foi o que consegui responder, pateticamente.

\- _Não sai daí. Eu vou ter com você._ – Desligou.

Fiquei olhando para o visor do celular sem qualquer reação. Apenas encarando o término da chamada feito uma palhaça. Desmiolada. _Descerebrada_.

Até quebrar num choro compulsivo em cima dos papéis que eu tinha em cima da mesa.


	10. Dúvidas

Escutei um barulho vindo da porta, me fazendo estremecer no meio do choro.

\- Vim entregar esses … - Ela parou de falar assim que viu o meu estado. – Regina, meu Deus … o que aconteceu? – Vi-a largar o que ela tinha na mão sobre a mesa, e dar a volta para me ajudar a endireitar na cadeira.

\- Eu estou bem. – Respondi, olhando Katia com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas. – Me larga! – Exclamei afastando as suas mãos de perto de mim.

\- Como bem? Você estava aí chorando desesperada … o que …

\- Eu disse que eu estou bem Miss Roberts! – Me levantei de rompante, passando por ela, evitando qualquer tipo de contato corporal. Inspirei fundo de costas para ela, e passei a mão sobre o rosto, limpando-o apressadamente. – O que está fazendo ainda aí parada? – Perguntei me voltando para encará-la.

Ela não me respondeu, apenas desceu o olhar para os papéis salpicados pelas minhas lágrimas sobre a mesa. Me recompus completamente e forcei um sorriso.

\- Katia, eu agradeço a sua preocupação. Você é super competente e tudo mais, mas se não tem mais nada para fazer aqui na minha sala, eu peço a você que se retire. – Pedi de forma pausada.

\- Muito bem. – Ela assentiu séria. – Qualquer coisa que precise eu estarei à disposição.

\- Obrigada. – Esperei ela sair, mas antes dela fechar a porta, ela voltou-se de novo para mim, como se tivesse se lembrado de alguma outra coisa.

\- Já ia esquecendo … ligou um tal de George Ferraz querendo marcar uma reunião com você o mais breve possível. Disse a ele que você estava com a agenda completamente lotada até final do mês. Quer que eu ligue de volta dizendo que consegui uma hora pra você recebê-lo?

\- George Ferraz? – Aquele nome era desconhecido para mim. – Ele não adiantou o assunto?

\- Não … - Ela franziu a testa, parecendo refletir por instantes. – Disse que depois tornava a ligar, mas pediu para transmitir felicitações pelo seu noivado e que esperava poder comparecer com um bom presente na … - Ela fez uma careta meio incerta das suas palavras, mas tentando passar o recado na íntegra e com o máximo de autenticidade. - … _“boda”_ … meio estranho não é?

\- Provavelmente um louco fanático querendo aparecer. – Desvalorizei o assunto. – Katia faça-me um favor, ligue para o Dr. Houston e diga-lhe que a nossa reunião das 15 horas terá de ser adiada. Eu depois volto a contactá-lo para remarcarmos.

Ela assentiu, sorriu brevemente, e se retirou, me deixando com os meus pensamentos novamente.

Dr. Houston era um dos advogados que estava tratando das formalidades da adoção de Henry. Tinha combinado de falar com ele a respeito do reaparecimento do .. de .. de Neal. Não falara nada com Emma sobre o assunto, mas eu precisava saber em termos legais com o que eu poderia contar nessa história. Estava tão arrasada com tudo isso, e embora eu soubesse que Emma não me colocaria de parte, meu medo de perdê-los era maior do que tudo.  

Retirei um pequeno espelho da minha pasta sobre uma das cadeiras num canto da sala, e tentei retocar a maquiagem do meu rosto, de modo a disfarçar a vermelhidão provocada pelo choro e a sombra das olheiras já visíveis pelo estado de cansaço e ansiedade em que andava nos últimos dias.

Olhei as horas no relógio de pulso, assinalando quase duas horas e meia da tarde. Não havia almoçado direito, para _variar_ , então decidi subir ao bar no piso superior para comer mais alguma coisa e tomar um café forte para me animar.

Fui-me sentar numa das mesas no pequeno terraço que havia ao lado, numa das mesas mais afastadas do balcão ou de outras mesas que me fizessem ter de falar com mais alguém por pura educação. Estava um dia relativamente claro, com um solzinho bom como a companhia de eleição para me acompanhar naquela torrada e café. Assim fiquei durante um bom tempo, perdida mais uma vez nas minhas recordações, que mais pareciam ter sucedido em uma outra vida.

 

> _\- Eu não entendo muito desse tipo de coisa, mas esse tecido parece ser bem delicado. – A moça de mechas loiras e encantadoras, Emma, apontava para o meu vestido molhado de suco. – Pelo menos me deixa pagar a lavandaria._
> 
> _\- Eu tenho mais tr .. – Acabei desistindo do que ia dizer, que seria “três vestidos iguais na minha mansão em Nova Iorque”, me dando conta do quanto isso soaria pretensioso. Em vez disso, acabei sorrindo, e dizendo que não tinha importância._
> 
> _\- Claro que tem importância. Não é Henry? – Ela respondeu, pousando a mão no ombro do menino pequeno que já parecia estar ficando muito impaciente por estar há demasiado tempo parado no mesmo lugar. – Tem importância sim, porque nós não devemos andar por aí jogando suco nas roupas dos outros, certo garoto?_
> 
> _Só depois eu entendi o que ela estava fazendo. Como eu era alienada nesse tipo de coisas! Ela estava ensinando ao filho a se responsabilizar pelos seus erros? … Acabei sorrindo feito uma idiota para a cena que presenciava._
> 
> _\- Sim, eu sei mamãe. – O menininho moreno respondeu cabisbaixo. – Eu pedi desculpas._
> 
> _\- Sim, ele pediu sim! – Eu confirmei, não suportando ver o menino daquela maneira._
> 
> _\- Que bom Henry. – Ela falou apertando levemente o ombro dele para transmitir aprovação. Me olhou novamente e ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas o menino interrompeu:_
> 
> _\- Você é bonita._
> 
> _Fiquei sem saber o que responder a ele de imediato, pega de surpresa pelo elogio descontextualizado, mas depois tornei a sorrir e agradeci._
> 
> _\- Mamãe porque ela não janta com a gente? – Ele lançou animado, me deixando mais uma vez sem palavras, e ao que parecia, também à mãe dele que sorriu sem graça para mim._
> 
> _\- Henry, isso lá é pergunta que se faça! A moça tem a sua vida e de certeza que já tem planos para …_
> 
> _\- Por acaso não tenho não. – Me vi respondendo sem nem pensar, e com certeza ela iria ficar pensando que eu era uma abusada sem noção._
> 
> _Ela me fixou por alguns segundos sem dizer nada, enquanto o menino, Henry, gritava um “Oba!” cheio de empolgação._
> 
> _\- Quer dizer, eu não quis me fazer de convi … - Eu comecei, de um jeito tão desajeitado que nem me reconheci._
> 
> _\- Não se preocupe, eu não pensei isso. – Emma me cortou, esboçando um sorriso que parecia ser sincero. – Aceite o convite pra jantar como forma de pagamento pelo estrago no seu vestido. Quer dizer … - Vi ela descer o olhar pelo meu vestido, mordendo o lábio nervosamente, e aquilo instantaneamente me fez arrepiar. – … Acredito que um jantar feito por mim não pague um vestido desse nível, mas .._
> 
> _\- Um jantar feito por você terá um valor muito superior, então eu fico no lucro. – Revidei, e desta vez fui eu que a deixei sem graça, porque ela baixou brevemente o olhar, levando uma mão às suas mechas, enrolando-as nos dedos. Era adorável na verdade._
> 
> _\- Oba! A moça bonita janta com a gente! – Henry soltou quase num grito, e começou puxando a mãe pelo braço querendo ir embora. – Mamãe vamos no parque._
> 
> _\- Espera garoto. – Ela fez sinal para ele se acalmar, e tirou rapidamente um bloquinho e uma caneta de dentro da bolsa. – Eu vou anotar o endereço aqui. – Ela foi escrevendo à medida que falava. – E você pode aparecer por volta das oito da noite … - Ela arrancou a folha do bloco e a estendeu para mim._
> 
> _\- Muito bem … lá estarei às oito em ponto. – Respondi agarrando no pedaço de papel escrito._
> 
> _Ela assentiu com um sorriso, e se deixou levar pelo menino que a puxava para fora da loja sem lhe dar outra alternativa._
> 
> _\- Háa! – Ela exclamou alto na minha direção, já quase perto das portas principais da saída. – Pode levar seu marido .. ou namorado se quiser! – E sem me dar tempo de resposta ela simplesmente sumiu com o menino, se perdendo entre os transeuntes lá fora na rua._
> 
> _Marid ..namorado? Fiquei feito uma idiota fixando as portas transparentes da loja, perdendo o meu olhar e pensamento naqueles dois e …_
> 
> _\- Viu passarinho amarelo? – Dei um salto com o susto, levando a mão ao peito. Me virei para ver Giorgio me olhando com um sorriso estranho no rosto. – Ou eu diria antes ave loira de espécie rara? – Ele perguntou de jeito trocista, me fazendo fazer uma careta._
> 
> _\- E você .. já galou tudo que tinha que galar da sua Christina? – Provoquei._
> 
> _\- É Christine. E nossa, como você está agressiva hoje mio bene. Tem certeza que não está de TPM?_
> 
> _\- Não é da sua conta. – Eu respondi andando para fora da loja sem olhar para ele._
> 
> _\- Desde quando? – Ele foi andando atrás de mim a passo apressado para me acompanhar._
> 
> _\- Desde que você virou hétero e nem me informou. Quanta consideração! – Passei as portas da loja, e esperei o sinal abrir para poder atravessar a rua._
> 
> _\- Mio benee … vem cá! – Ele me abraçou por trás, acabando por me fazer rir contra a minha vontade. – Eu estava com vergonha … - Ele confessou, baixando o olhar. Só aí olhei para ele, séria._
> 
> _\- Vergonha? Nós sempre contámos tudo um ao outro, o que é diferente desta vez?_
> 
> _\- Quer que eu realmente te diga o que há de diferente desta vez? – Ele perguntou sério, mas ao ver a minha sobrancelha erguida em confusão, um sorriso malandro se redesenhou nos seus lábios finos. - Veja se adivinha qual é coisa qual é ela que todos temos entre as pernas, mas em alguns é …_
> 
> _\- Você é um babaca idiota! – Eu não deixei ele terminar dando um soco no ombro dele que logo reclamou com a dor, mais um exagero dele, como era óbvio. – Não é hétero nem há um dia e já está se comportando como um cafajeste sem vergonha._
> 
> _Ele riu e me beijou o rosto sem que eu pudesse evitar._
> 
> _\- Me perdoa amor mio? – Ele me encarou com aqueles olhinhos ternos que sempre me enterneciam._
> 
> _\- Você gosta mesmo dela Gior? – Busquei pelas mãos dele que estavam geladas._
> 
> _Ele não havia-me respondido, mas nem foi preciso porque bem antes disso eu já tinha a minha resposta._
> 
> _\- Não importa se você é gay ou não, com tanto que seja feliz. – Eu lhe disse, e deve ter sido uma das coisas mais sinceras que eu já dissera para alguém até aquele dia._
> 
> _Ele abriu um sorriso lindo e me abraçou. Eu o abracei de volta, e quando nos soltámos, eu entrelacei meu braço no dele, e juntos atravessámos a rua até ao carro do outro lado._
> 
> _\- E agora vai-me contar quem era a loiraça gatona? – O escutei perguntar ao se sentar do meu lado no carro._
> 
> _\- Aparentemente uma mãe de família. – Respondi não muito animada sem olhar para ele. – Me convidou para jantar na casa dela …_
> 
> _\- Nossa mio bene, não perdeu a tacada! Quanto tempo foi? … 10 minutos de sedução? – Ele ficou olhando o relógio no pulso tentando fazer as contas._
> 
> _\- Não foi nada disso Gior … o filho dela acabou indo contra mim, me sujando o vestido com suco … ela deve ser casada e tudo mais … - Respondi de forma ausente._
> 
> _\- Então você recusou o convite pra jantar certo?_
> 
> _Não respondi, nem olhei para ele, me sentindo nervosa._
> 
> _\- Regina! – Ele berrou atónico. – Não pode ser! Ai amor mio … olha pra mim. – Eu obedeci me voltando para encará-lo. – Você realmente está, você … - Ele não conseguiu terminar a própria frase levando as mãos à boca incrédulo._
> 
> _\- Estou o quê? Não diga disparates! – Liguei o carro, já me preparando para arrancar. – Eu aceitei por … por educação._
> 
> _\- Engane-se o quanto quiser mio bene, mas não me engane a mim. – Ele soltou uma risada curta, e depois meio que soltou um soluço ou não sei bem o que foi, mas quando o olhei nos olhos ele parecia estar prestes a chorar de emoção. – Eu nunca pensei que estaria vivo pra ver o dia em que Regina Mills finalmente se ia apaixonar!_
> 
> _\- Cala a boca! Eu não estou apaixonada, que droga! É só um jantar._
> 
> _\- Que pena que eu não estarei lá pra ver isso. – Ele disse-me olhando com cara de tonto alegre._
> 
> _Nesse momento eu acabei rindo pelo que ele dissera, e de forma divertida respondi-lhe, o pegando de surpresa:_
> 
> _\- Na realidade você estará sim._

 

\- Hey! – Dei um pulo na cadeira, me apercebendo que alguém me tinha acabado de chamar. – Quer me matar do coração?

\- Emma? – Encarei-a completamente a leste de tudo.

\- Te procurei por tudo que é canto nessa empresa. – Ela puxou a cadeira que havia do outro lado da mesa e a levou até à minha frente, se sentando nela logo de seguida. – O que você tem? – Ela me segurou as mãos nas dela, me olhando com preocupação.

Meu olhar se perdeu durante alguns segundos nas esmeraldas que eram os seus olhos. Tentei perceber se o brilho delas ainda estava lá do mesmo jeito que eu me lembro, mas acho que a minha visão deve ter ficado desfocada por alguma coisa porque não consegui enxergar direito.

\- Você está chorando? – Escutei a voz dela alarmada, e logo de seguida senti as suas mãos no meu rosto. – O que está acontecendo com você?

\- Emma … - Dei uma pausa, piscando os olhos, e de imediato sentindo lágrimas tombando deles. – Você ainda o ama?

Vi ela franzir a testa no que deve ter sido um milésimo de segundo, a princípio sem entender, mas depois, ela abriu a boca para responder, apenas para a tornar a fechar no segundo seguinte.

\- Você o ama? – Repeti, enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam de forma silenciosa pelo meu rosto.

\- Regina não seja ridícula. – Ela retirou as mãos do meu rosto, e instantaneamente senti as faces como tomadas por um gelo abrasador. – Você perguntando isso até me ofende. Não misture as coisas.

\- Eu acho que quem está começando a misturar as coisas é você. – Respondi, tomada por uma súbita irritação. Deixei que as últimas lágrimas escorressem sem ter a preocupação de as limpar e agarrei com firmeza no pulso de Emma. – Essa sua necessidade repentina de estar com ele não é coisa de quem não mistura as coisas.

\- Você está vendo coisa onde não existe! – Ela exclamou, puxando o seu pulso de volta. – Eu estou pensando em Henry. Não quero que o meu filho sofra mais com isso.

\- O seu filho? – Agora sim ela estava-me tirando do sério, ao mesmo tempo que dava razão a todos os meus medos. – E por favor, não use Henry como desculpa, ele era um bebezinho quando ele te deixou … um recém-nascido! – Eu me levantei consternada. – Não use o _nosso_ … - E eu tive de forçar a palavra para eu mesma voltar a acreditar nela. – … filho pra justificar as suas ações!

\- Baixa a voz, estão começando a olhar pra gente. – Ela me avisou, olhando pelo canto do olho na direção das outras mesas.

Posso dizer que aquilo apenas contribuiu para que a minha irritação aumentasse, beirando a raiva. Encarei-a brevemente em silêncio, frustrada, e me sentindo incompreendida.

\- Eu quero mais é que os outros se explodam. – Disse, me afastando dela.

\- Onde você vai? – Ela perguntou nas minhas costas, me fazendo virar.

\- Trabalhar. – Fiz uma pausa, respirando fundo e contando até dez mentalmente. – Ou você acha que até isso os outros vão ficar comentando? – Ok, a contagem não havia resultado.

\- Para com isso Regina. – Escutei ela pedir, se aproximando de mim. – Henry também é seu filho. – Ela baixou numa fracção de segundos o olhar, envergonhada. – É você que eu amo, não ele. Você sabe disso.

Fixei o meu olhar profundamente no dela e … estava ali, aquele brilho, indecifrável de tão lindo, iluminando as duas íris de coloração dúbia.

 

> _\- Durante muito tempo foi muito doloroso tocar nesse assunto sabe? – Ela me dizia naquela noite estrelada, no terraço do seu apartamento em Boston._
> 
> _\- Não precisa me contar se não quiser. – Assegurei a ela, com um sorriso sincero nos lábios._
> 
> _\- Não .. – Ela se virou para me olhar, e não sei se foram as luzes da cidade iluminando tudo à nossa volta, mas os seus olhos me fuzilavam com seu brilho próprio com uma intensidade capaz de me retirar o ar, me fazendo esquecer de como respirar. – Eu quero te contar._
> 
> _Eu sorri apenas, aguardando._
> 
> _\- O pai de Henry foi o homem da minha vida. – Ela confessou, e mesmo querendo estar lá para ela, meu coração se ressentiu com aquela declaração, mas eu fiz força para não apagar o sorriso que permanecia na minha boca. – Nunca mais houve ninguém como ele, sabe? Capaz de me deixar … como eu posso dizer … - Ela parou, desviando o olhar do meu, tentando achar a palavra certa._
> 
> _\- Sem palavras? – Eu completei rindo. Ela me fixou de novo e riu junto comigo._
> 
> _\- É … acho que é meio isso mesmo. A gente fica sem saber como se comportar, agir, sei lá … meio sem cérebro mesmo._
> 
> _\- É … - Confirmei baixo, sem saber que falar a seguir._
> 
> _De repente, o silêncio se tornou pesado, incomodativo, como se a ausência das palavras naquele caso escondesse segredos terríveis. Ou simplesmente, os revelasse._
> 
> _\- Regina .. – Ela recomeçou, com o olhar não muito firme no meu, a insegurança ou nervosismo transmitidos pelo próprio lábio mordiscado. – Você me deixa assim._
> 
> _\- Assim? – Perguntei por instantes sem entender._
> 
> _\- Sim … sem saber como me comportar, como … - Ela baixou o olhar, se sentando no banquinho que havia ali. – Me desculpa, eu estou confusa. Esquece o que eu disse._
> 
> _\- Você também me deixa assim. – Revelei de uma só vez, fazendo com que ela fosse atingida num ápice, porque logo ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou surpreendida._
> 
> _\- Mas … - Ela tentou, em vão, pois as palavras morreram na sua boca._
> 
> _\- Qual o problema? – Questionei, estendendo a minha mão para ela, fazendo-a se levantar até que ficássemos frente a frente de novo. – Querida … - Prendi o lábio entre os dentes de nervoso, me esforçando para não perder o meu olhar nos seus lábios convidativos. – Acho que isso não é tão confuso assim, é?_
> 
> _Ela me encarou, seu olhar trémulo, sua mão ainda na minha suando frio, e sua respiração irregular batendo no meu rosto._
> 
> _\- Mas … - Ela tentou novamente, apertando a minha mão. – Você é uma mulher. – Desvendou, praticamente num sussurro como se estivesse confessando um crime._
> 
> _Eu não soube que lhe responder, mas a sua fragilidade naquele momento era tão visível, quase palpável, que eu não consegui achar palavras para descrever beleza maior que a dela. Então, eu fiz a única coisa ao meu alcance que conseguiria transmitir aquilo que eu estava sentindo no peito._
> 
> _Tomei-a num abraço, e apertei-a tão forte, como se eu a quisesse fundir em mim para sempre. Primeiramente ela não teve reação, apenas se deixou apertar contra o meu corpo, mas depois de alguns segundos, a senti me abraçando de volta. E aquela era definitivamente uma das sensações mais maravilhosas que eu já havia sentido na vida._
> 
> _\- Você … - Escutei a sua voz sussurrando pertinho do meu pescoço, me arrepiando a pele inteira. -  ... você é a mulher da minha vida. – Ela completou, me apertando o impossível contra ela._

 

\- Você não acredita em mim? – Escutei sua voz martelando na minha cabeça, me trazendo de volta para o presente. – Você é a mulher da minha vida. – Ela afirmou com convicção.

\- Eu sei disso querida. – Respondi com um sorriso triste no rosto. – Meu receio, por outro lado, é que ele continue sendo o homem da sua vida.

Ela abanou a cabeça levemente, tentando me assegurar de que aquilo que eu dizia não era verdade, mas sinceramente, eu acho que ela tentava se assegurar mais a ela mesma do que a mim.

\- Você quer adiar? – A pergunta dela me pegou de surpresa, fazendo com que eu demonstrasse confusão. – Se você não se sente confortável ainda com esse assunto … podemos falar com Henry outro dia.

Fiquei em silêncio apenas a encarando por instantes, remoendo mais uma vez tudo aquilo, e por fim, tomei uma decisão, respondendo-lhe com firmeza:

\- Para quê adiar o inevitável? – Atirei-lhe de forma retórica, dando-lhe a indicação silenciosa que era altura de sair dali. – O nosso filho merece conhecer o pai. – Completei com um meio sorriso rasgado em sarcasmo.


	11. Inequação

\- Hey garoto! – Ela disse sorrindo a Henry pelo vidro do carro. – Vamos depressa, entra aí. – Fez-lhe sinal para que ele se sentasse no banco de trás do meu carro, já que ela ia na frente ao meu lado.

Ele franziu o cenho confuso, mas obedeceu a ela, fechando rapidamente a porta de trás e colocando o cinto de segurança.

\- O que aconteceu? – O escutei perguntar depois de acomodado atrás com a sua mochila.

\- Como assim querido? – Minha vez de indagar, enquanto o olhava sorrindo pelo espelho retrovisor central do carro, tentando não demonstrar a pilha de nervos em que estava.

\- Vocês duas vindo me buscar na escola? – Ele lançou fazendo uma careta de desconfiado. – Eu juro que desta vez não fiz nada! – Ele se antecipou, um pouco inquieto.

\- Claro que não Henry. Nós sabemos. – Emma assegurou, antes de me olhar brevemente de forma cúmplice, e logo tornar a olhar em frente para a estrada.

\- E da outra vez … - Eu comecei falando pausadamente, da forma mais controlada e calma que conseguia. - … você não teve culpa. Pelo menos não inteiramente.

\- O assunto é outro filho. – Emma disse com cautela.

\- O que há com vocês? – Ele perguntou sem entender, e a ansiedade que eu encontrei na sua voz estava começando a me deixar ainda mais nervosa. – Vocês estão estranhas.

\- Vamos fazer assim meu amor .. – Comecei, olhando para ele pelo espelho à medida que falava com um sorriso sereno, ou que eu esperava que fosse, no rosto. – Vamos tomar aquele sorvete de flocos que você tanto gosta na Maggie Moo's e depois conversamos, ok?

\- Então aconteceu mesmo alguma coisa! – Ele exclamou apreensivo, seus olhinhos inquietos me fitando pelo espelho.

Desviei por segundos o olhar do espelho para Emma, tentando buscar apoio, mas o que eu vi simplesmente me tirou qualquer esperança disso. Ela estava com o brilho de lágrimas irradiando de seus olhos, e só de olhar para ela, eu percebi que ela estava com dificuldade em manter a respiração regular. Voltei com meu olhar para Henry através do espelho, sorrindo meigamente, e de forma discreta desprendi uma das mãos do volante do carro, e apertei a mão de Emma com a minha.

\- Aconteceu sim querido, é algo que eu e sua mãe precisamos contar a você, mas nada de ruim. – Falei, nunca deixando de apertar a mão dela, que me apertou a minha de volta, como quem sela um agradecimento silencioso. – Eu prometo. – Dei uma piscadinha para ele que acabou por lhe arrancar um sorriso mais tranquilo.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos na sorveteria, até porque não ficava muito longe da escola de Henry. A ansiedade de momentos antes parecia estar esquecida, porque assim que ele fez o pedido e correu para sentar na sua mesa preferida, aquela em que sempre sentávamos todos os Domingos quando íamos os três tomar sorvete, ele nunca me parecera tão feliz.

Apesar de ele levar a melhor muitas vezes e sempre acabar me fazendo comprar sorvete para ele durante a semana, nessas vezes, nunca sentávamos, até porque havia pressa, mil e uma coisas para fazer, dentre elas, os deveres de casa. Então quando isso acontecia o pedido do sorvete era sempre feito pelo carro, sem que a gente entrasse no estabelecimento. Era somente aos Domingos, com Emma, que a gente entrava ao final da tarde, às vezes mais tarde, depois do jantar, na sorvetaria, e sentávamos precisamente naquela mesa do fundo, onde ele agora estava sentado, se lambuzando de sorvete, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Deixei Emma pagando os sorvetes, enquanto olhava aquela cena do nosso menino. Aquela cena era impagável, mais uma nos entretantos, da nossa vida em família. Pensar que tudo aquilo poderia estar prestes a mudar me sufocava o peito em aflição.

\- Toma o seu. – Ela me disse, me fazendo virar na sua direção para pegar o meu sorvete. – Quero ver você não deixar ele derreter. – Ela provocou, sabendo bem que eu nunca conseguia tomar todo o sorvete tão rápido como eles.

\- Você está mais calma? – Perguntei a ela, buscando pela sua mão livre.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios bem delineados.

\- Eu não sei viver mais sem você ao meu lado Regina. – Ela falou, trazendo a mão que eu segurava até aos lábios deixando nas costas da minha mão um beijo breve.

Sorri, me segurando para não afogá-la em beijos bem ali no meio da sorveteria. Em vez disso, puxei-a mais para mim, à medida que caminhava com ela para a mesa onde Henry estava sentado.

\- E eu não poderia amar mais vocês. – Confessei, olhando para o nosso filho praticamente acabando com todo e qualquer vestígio de sorvete na sua taça. Escutei a risada dela ao meu lado, provavelmente por estar olhando precisamente para o que eu olhava: Henry.

Girei discretamente nos calcanhares antes de sentar, e encarei-a em silêncio, contemplando-a por momentos.

\- O que foi? – Sussurrou ainda sorrindo.

\- Eu te amo tanto que chega a doer. – Declarei sinceramente, e talvez, até com um pouco de pesar.

Ela abriu a boca com intenção de falar algo, mas acabou por fechá-la após alguns segundos. Nos olhámos então apenas. Mas naquele _apenas_ estava condensado _o tudo_ que eu não sei até hoje como nomear. Era só um, e ainda assim, um apenas. Daqueles que são redundantes de tão significativos que se tornam. Um apenas que surge pela calada, secreto, despercebido e sem pesar, até que quando você se dá conta, ele é o apenas que fará toda a diferença na sua vida. Então, permanecemos _apenas_ nos olhando.

\- Acho melhor pedir dois canudinhos pra vocês tomarem o sorvete. – A voz de Henry fez com que aquele _apenas_ se intervalasse, ao nos fazer olhar para os nossos sorvetes líquidos nas taças de ambas completamente derretidos.

Troquei um olhar com Emma, e acabámos por cair na risada logo depois.

\- Quem precisa de canudos? – Ela atirou mostrando a língua para Henry feito uma criança, e de seguida bebendo o líquido que formara o sorvete momentos antes. – Bem mais gostoso assim!

\- Emma! – Dei um empurrãozinho nela com o ombro, em jeito de reprovação. – Isso lá são modos! – Revirei os olhos, me esforçando para não rir. Por outro lado, Henry não conseguiu evitar cair na gargalhada, e para piorar ainda me roubou a minha taça e imitou a mãe bebendo todo o líquido que antes compunha o meu sorvete.

\- Você tem razão mãe! – Ele concordou, com os cantos da boca todos melados de sorvete. – Bem mais gostoso assim!

\- Mas agora vocês viraram duas crianças pequenas foi? – Perguntei em desaprovação, mas era inútil, já que até eu estava cedendo à vontade de rir.

\- Mãe, vamos, admite que foi engraçado. – Henry me disse, com um sorriso tão largo que quase não deixava nenhum dente escondido. – Esse até pode ser nosso novo ritual pra tomar sorvete! Quem precisa de canudos? – Ele completou rindo, e ainda exagerando mais, só para me provocar igual à mãe dele, ficou passando a língua na taça para a deixar limpa de qualquer resto de sorvete.

\- Grande exemplo querida. – Eu disse ao lado de Emma, mas ao mesmo tempo sem conseguir esconder o sorriso descontraído que aquele momento nos tinha proporcionado.

\- Você adora. – Ela me apertou a coxa com a mão por debaixo da mesa. – Nem adianta disfarçar.

\- Qual das coisas? – Ergui a sobrancelha de forma sugestiva para ela, prendendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

Seu sorriso se redesenhou nos contornos dos seus lábios adquirindo um tom mais malicioso, e ela retirou a mão da minha coxa apressadamente.

\- Então o que me queriam contar? – Henry perguntou repentinamente nos trazendo de volta à real situação.

Senti Emma enrijecendo ao meu lado, e toda a tensão se apoderando também de mim.

\- Garoto .. – Escutei-a começar, com a voz séria, totalmente diferente de minutos antes. – Tem a ver com uma pessoa que você não chegou a conhecer, mas que de algum modo é responsável por você estar aqui hoje.

A cara de Henry era comparável, figurativamente, à imagem de um ponto de interrogação, pois o menino apenas franziu o cenho para Emma com o semblante completamente confuso.

\- Querido, o que a sua mãe quis dizer foi que uma pessoa do passado dela voltou. – Me meti, tentando clarificar tudo, mas tentando que isso fosse feito da forma mais natural e calma para a situação. Se é que isso era possível.

Henry continuou nos olhando sem entender, até que eu troquei um olhar conivente com Emma, e inspirando fundo, revelei de uma só vez sem aguentar prolongar aquele sufoco:

\- Seu pai apareceu meu amor.

Sorri, embora aquela notícia fosse a pior que eu pudesse dar a ele. Logicamente que Henry sabia que tinha um pai, que eu não era a mãe biológica dele, que embora meu coração o reclamasse como filho, não havia qualquer laço sanguíneo ou genético entre nós. Até porque ele tinha recordações por mais remotas que fossem de me conhecer … do antes na vida dele também, em que eu não existia. E do como, quando e quanto, ele se apaixonou por mim do mesmo modo que eu me apaixonei por ele à medida que aprendia mais dele, num tempo passado em que ele me ensinou a maior verdade sobre mim me revelando um lado meu que eu nunca o conheceria se não fosse ele e a consequente experiência destinada a mim por causa disso: a maternidade.

 

> _\- Porque você não fica? – Um Henry com uma vozinha bem mais aguda e sorridente me perguntava, levemente ensonado, com a cabeça no meu colo, enquanto eu passava uma mão pelos seus cabelos._
> 
> _\- Ficar? – Perguntei sem entender. – O que você quer dizer querido? – Olhava para a carinha dele, suas pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas, o fazendo quase fechar completamente os olhos, provavelmente também incentivado pelo carinho que eu fazia nele._
> 
> _\- Sim … - Ele murmurou com a voz embolada. – Você podia … - Ele bocejou longamente. – … ficar … com a gente. – Ele completou, já de olhos cerrados._
> 
> _Eu sorri feito uma boba para a figurinha dele, tão terna, todo enroscado no sofá, com a cabeça pousada em meu regaço. Henry era um menino adorável. Fiquei olhando para as linhas expressivas do seu rosto, de forma inconsciente acabei contornando todas essas linhas com a ponta dos dedos, decorando cada uma delas e descobrindo sem grande dificuldade quais delas pertenciam a Emma._
> 
> _\- Eu gostava … - Ele balbuciou no meio do sono, abrindo os olhos num rasgar de tempo, só para os tornar a fechar no rasgo seguinte._
> 
> _\- Gostava que eu ficasse aqui hoje? – Eu indaguei, mais para mim do que para ele, porque a criança estava entrando claramente num sono profundo e relaxado._
> 
> _\- Não .. – Me surpreendi por escutar a sua vozinha infantil respondendo, ao mesmo tempo que ele enrugava adoravelmente a testa mantendo os olhos fechados ainda assim._
> 
> _\- Não? – Acabei rindo, já vendo que ele devia estar dormindo e começando a dizer coisas sem nexo._
> 
> _\- Para sempre. – Foi a minha vez de franzir a testa sem entender a resposta dele, mas nada disse. – Eu queria que você ficasse pra sempre. – Ele concluiu pesadamente com um largar mais pesado de respiração._
> 
> _Depois, ele simplesmente sorriu durante o sono com uma satisfação tão visível na sua expressão facial que se alastrou a mim, porque quando dei por isso, eu mesma sorria abertamente, embevecida, enquanto o namorava no que deve ter sido uma das primeiras laçadas tão íntimas e especiais que mais tarde fechariam o laço mais apertado da minha vida. O maternal._
> 
> _\- Você fica? – Me assustei com a súbita pergunta e rapidamente levantei a cabeça que antes estava tombada na direção do menino para olhar para a dona da pergunta._
> 
> _\- Emma … nem te vi aí. – Sorri para ela._
> 
> _Ela sorriu de volta e avançou até ao sofá onde eu estava com Henry adormecido._
> 
> _\- Eu reparei, você estava … - Ela se sentou ao meu lado colocando uma das mãos sobre a minha que estava pousada na cabeça do filho dela. – … ocupada sendo mãe._
> 
> _\- Oh … - Eu me surpreendi com a declaração dela, e rapidamente tomei consciência que talvez estivesse transpondo os limites que me eram destinados. – Eu não tive intenção de …_
> 
> _\- De amar o meu filho como você já ama? – Ela me cortou com o semblante sério._
> 
> _\- Emma, eu .._
> 
> _\- Você fica? – Me cortou de novo._
> 
> _Encarei-a em silêncio, confesso que um pouco incerta do que ela queria dizer, mas assim que entendi o completo significado da sua pergunta, acabei sorrindo e apertando a mão dela._
> 
> _\- Não. – Mordi o lábio nervosamente. A minha resposta no mesmo momento fez com que ela baixasse o olhar, se fixando no menino moreno no meu colo._
> 
> _\- Eu entendo … - Ela disse, um sussurro tremido apenas._
> 
> _\- Vou fazer melhor. – Voltei a falar, fazendo com que ela voltasse a me encarar na expectativa. – Vou levar vocês comigo. – Lancei convicta._
> 
> _\- Como? – A confusão era evidente nela._
> 
> _\- Eu quero que vocês se mudem pra minha casa em Nova Iorque._
> 
> _\- Regina …  eu, eu não sei … - Ela vacilou, desviando o olhar de mim para o filho. – Me desculpa … eu não devia ter falado nada, você tem a sua vida de … - Ela retirou a sua mão da minha, começando a gesticular nervosamente, sem conseguir parar o olhar no meu por mais de dois segundos. – … você é uma mulher importante, eu … não quero que você pense que eu sugeri alguma coisa por …_
> 
> _\- Hey! Eu não pensei isso. – Me apressei a dizer, buscando novamente pela sua mão. – Emma, querida … - Fixei o meu olhar nela, e sorri calmamente, embora eu própria estivesse nervosa por dentro. – … Mulher importante eu quero ser pra você … - Desviei brevemente o olhar para Henry. – Pra vocês._
> 
> _\- E você já é. – Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso. – Eu não gosto disso. – Ergui a minha sobrancelha sem entender, então ela continuou, soltando um suspiro sonoro. – Dessa exposição toda. Você sabe … se não fosse seu amigo Gior falar daquela vez, eu nem sequer te tinha reconhecido._
> 
> _\- Oh Emma … - Sorri mais. – Como você está errada querida. – E meu sorriso era ainda maior agora, porque meu peito estava tão acelerado pela emoção que a simples presença dela, tão real e única, me despertava, que era acima de tudo com ela que eu me sentia diferente de tudo e de todos, e mais importante do que qualquer capa de revista em que eu me destacasse. – Você, meu amor, foi a pessoa que mais me reconheceu até hoje nesta vida._
> 
> _\- Você não sabe o que diz. – Ela abanou a cabeça, incrédula do que eu dizia. – Você pode ter a vida que você quiser … quem você quiser._
> 
> _\- Pelos vistos eu não posso. – Respondi tristemente. – Está tarde Emma, acho melhor eu ir andando. – Fiz menção de me mexer de modo a não perturbar o sono do menino no meu colo, mas ela me agarrou no braço, me parando._
> 
> _\- Fica. – Pediu._
> 
> _Meu coração apertou desmesuravelmente._
> 
> _\- Eu preciso estar em Nova Iorque amanhã cedo. – Informei com tristeza._
> 
> _Seus olhos se encheram do brilho iminente das lágrimas e da dor que implicava a despedida._
> 
> _\- Regina. – Sua voz saiu reprimida em choro, e aquilo simplesmente me dilacerava por dentro. – Dorme comigo hoje._
> 
> _\- Eu não sei se isso será uma boa ideia querida. – E realmente estava sendo sincera, até porque prolongar aquele sofrimento não iria ajudar nenhuma das duas._
> 
> _\- Por favor … - A voz entrecortada, presa na garganta, mas paradoxalmente, um sorriso resplandecente se redesenhava pelos seus lábios fatalmente apetecíveis. – Faz amor comigo hoje._
> 
> _\- Emma .._
> 
> _\- Faz amor comigo hoje. – Ela repetiu, me cortando. – E vem buscar a mim e ao nosso filho na próxima semana._
> 
> _Ela me silenciou completamente com aquelas palavras, e quase instantaneamente em que a ameaça das lágrimas toldavam a minha visão, um sorriso enorme se implantava no meu rosto._

 

 

\- Eu não quero conhecê-lo! – Henry exclamava desorientado na sorveteria, sem saber como nos encarar direito. – Eu não tenho pai!

\- Henry por favor, não fica assim filho. – Emma tentou pegar na mão dele sobre a mesa, mas ele não deixou, afastando-a dela. – Você não tem de fazer nada que não queira.

\- Ainda bem. – Ele cruzou os braços na defensiva. – Porque eu não preciso de pai nenhum.

\- Meu amor … - Intervim, tentando ajudar à situação delicada. – É certo que não vamos obrigar você a fazer algo que não queira, mas de cabeça quente você sabe que não tomamos as melhores decisões. – Eu expliquei, e só Deus poderia saber o quanto aquilo estava me custando. Por minha vontade, ou melhor dizendo, por egoísmo meu, certamente o outro não entraria na vida de Henry, mas eu não podia negar-lhe isso, até porque talvez um dia ele fosse procurar por esse homem. – Porque não vamos pra casa, fazer os deveres, tratar do jantar e depois continuamos essa conversa? – Sugeri com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Sim garoto … aí você pode perguntar o que quiser saber, qualquer dúvida que você tenha … - Emma continuou ao meu lado, também tentando manter a calma.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, parecendo refletir.

\- Tudo bem. – Respondeu. – Mas acho que vou continuar sem querer saber dele. – Ele foi direto, sem esconder a sua opinião. – Vocês são as minhas mães … - Ele falou como se estivesse pensando em voz alta, fixando a taça vazia de sorvete, e depois voltando a olhar para nós duas. – O que eu faço com um pai agora?

Fiquei sem reação, até porque ele literalmente verbalizou a pergunta que estava de forma egoísta martelando no meu cérebro. Suspirei, e troquei um olhar com Emma, que ironicamente tinha o mesmo ponto de interrogação de forma figurativa estatelado na testa. Foi aí que eu me apercebi de uma coisa muito importante, e fundamental naquela equação: as duas expressões existentes que compunham a igualdade já existiam. Eu e Ela. Então, Henry além de ser um filho maravilhoso e a igualdade da nossa afirmação, ainda era um génio na matemática, porque afinal, nessa equação,

Onde cabia o Outro?


	12. P.S. Eu te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo recorre à letra de uma música que eu gosto muito, da banda Amor Electro.  
> Aqui está o link para quem quiser ouvir -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1KSvZEz1uk  
> A letra inserida no texto se encontra evidenciada em negrito.

Dias passaram desde a revelação a Henry na sorvetaria. Ele simplesmente acabara por não se pronunciar mais sobre o assunto, e eu e Emma ficámos sem saber como reagir a respeito. Para todos os efeitos, o nosso filho se comportava como se nada houvesse sido mencionado, e como tal, não fizera, assim que havíamos saído aquele dia da sorveteria, uma única pergunta sobre Neal.

\- Isto não pode ser saudável. – Emma me dizia ao meu lado na cama. – Ele devia ao menos ficar bravo não? Curioso talvez? – Ela indagava naquele frenesim em que andávamos as duas. – Revoltado?

\- Amor, apaga a luz. – Eu pedi, esfregando a têmpora na lateral esquerda da minha cabeça.

\- Está com dor de cabeça de novo? – A escutei perguntar, afundando mais para baixo na cama de modo a ficar mais próxima de mim.

\- Deve ser mais uma daquelas enxaquecas chatas. – Expliquei. – Já tomei um comprimido, não se preocupe. – Sorri brevemente, me aproximando dos lábios dela para os selar com os meus num beijo delicado.

\- Isso não me parece normal. – Ela murmurou enquanto me ajeitava mais nos seus braços. – Não lembro de você sofrer de enxaquecas há uns tempos atrás.

\- Com certeza é do stress querida. – Encaixei o meu queixo no espaço do seu pescoço e aconcheguei-me mais ao seu corpo quente. – Agora por favor, apaga a luz.

\- Tá bom teimosa. – Me beijou a cabeça. – Mas só se você me prometer uma coisa.

Afastei-me um pouco para a olhar com ar contrariado.

\- Deixa … eu mesma apago. – Respondi, e sem esperar qualquer resposta, me debrucei sobre ela para apagar a luz do candeeiro que estava acesa do seu lado.

\- Não, você não apaga coisa nenhuma. – Ela me segurou, me impedindo de chegar ao candeeiro. – Eu quero que você marque uma consulta no seu médico. Eu estou preocupada.

\- Porquê isso agora? – Atirei bruscamente, sem paciência.

\- Como assim, porquê isso agora? – Ela revidou, franzindo a testa, séria. – Você acha que eu não me preocupo com você?

Suspirei cansada com a aproximação de um provável desentendimento.

\- Então para de falar dele. – Lancei de mau humor.

\- De Henry? – Ela perguntou, e eu tive de rir com deboche. 

\- Não se faça de desentendida. Não entendo porque você insiste nesse assunto.

\- O quê? Você não tá dizendo coisa com coisa Regina. – Ela se sentou, se encostando aos travesseiros. – Qual o problema afinal? – Ela questionou, e só aí eu percebi que ela realmente estava falando sério, e estava completamente alheia ao que eu dizia.

\- O problema, Emma, é essa sua preocupação tão exagerada pelo fato de Henry não querer saber do … - Arregalei os olhos repentinamente, porque a minha visão ficou por segundos desfocada. - … do pai. – Concluí num tom de voz distante, e já sem olhar para ela, descansando o peso da minha cabeça no travesseiro.

\- Eu estou preocupada com o nosso filho se você ainda não percebeu … - Vi ela se esticar e por fim apagar a luz, deixando o quarto totalmente na penumbra. – Talvez você conseguisse chegar a essa conclusão se parasse com esse medo infundado sobre Neal.

Permaneci em silêncio no escuro. Deixei que meus olhos fechassem por segundos, e que aquela sensação de rodopio dentro da minha cabeça desvanecesse. Inspirei fundo, abrindo por fim os olhos, encarando o teto apenas no rasgo de pouca claridade que adentrava o quarto pelas janelas.

\- Estou cansada Emma. – Murmurei, talvez mais para mim do que para ela. – Essas últimas semanas não têm sido fáceis pra mim. – Confessei em voz baixa.

\- Eu sei. – Ela respondeu em um suspiro. – Me desculpa.

\- Não peça desculpas. – Pedi, e a sinceridade na dor do meu pedido era tão angustiante que meu coração parecia diminuir de tamanho dentro do peito. – Você não tem culpa.

Silêncio. O som dos ponteiros do relógio em uma das cómodas _tictac – niando_ me golpeava diretamente no cérebro. 

\- Você também não tem. – A sua voz soou novamente quebrando os _tic-tac’s_ dos ponteiros na minha cabeça. – A responsabilidade não é sua sabe?

Não respondi, deixando-a continuar, se ela assim o entendesse.

\- A culpa do meu sofrimento não é sua. – Emma tornou a falar pausadamente. – Eu tenho medo de … - Sua voz rachou, sumindo completamente. A dor na minha cabeça se alastrou no mesmo instante que eu percebi que ela continha o choro.

Não ousei falar, porque não confiaria naquele momento na minha própria voz, então procurei no escuro por uma das suas mãos. Encontrando-a, apertei-a tão forte, mas tão forte, que os nós dos meus dedos pareciam anestesiar naquele aperto, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a cabeça inchada como se tivesse adquirindo o dobro do tamanho real.

\- Eu tenho medo de … - Ela tentou mais uma vez, mas sua voz tragava sofrimento líquido, acabando com qualquer tentativa de firmeza nas palavras que saíam da sua boca. – Se você .. – Meteu o ar para dentro, para fora depois. – Regina, se você me abandona também, eu …

\- Shiuuu … - Busquei pelo seu corpo na tentativa de a abraçar a mim. – Quem está com medos infundados agora é você meu amor. – Senti lágrimas molhando a pele do meu pescoço, e apertei-a mais contra mim. – Me diz … - Sussurrei num sopro de voz. – Como eu posso abandonar uma parte da minha vida e seguir adiante? – Depositei um beijo carinhoso, e sofrido, porque me partia o coração vê-la assim, na fronte da sua cabeça.

\- Então … - Ela recomeçou, engolindo a saliva junto com parte das lágrimas. – Promete que vai marcar uma consulta no médico.

Neutralizei por segundos. Então era isso? Ela estava com medo que eu …

\- Emma, você está exageran…

\- Promete. – Ela me cortou, sem deixar de me abraçar na cama. – Promete que vai fazer isso ainda esta semana.

\- Eu prometo. – Fiz-lhe a vontade, e assim que proferi aquelas palavras senti seus lábios tocando a minha face num beijo demorado e suave. E apesar de estar escuro, fechei os olhos mesmo assim, deixando que aquele carinho se prolongasse o máximo pela minha pele aflorando todos os meus sentidos.

 

**Mais uma promessa**   
**Mais um dia a duvidar**   
**Mais outro remendo à pressa**   
**Mais uma forma de te procurar**

 

Ela colocou uma perna por cima das minhas, e eu sorri em silêncio, levando uma das mãos até à sua nuca, trazendo-a mais para junto de mim. Sua boca então se direcionou para a minha boca, se agarrando com os dentes aos meus lábios, os revirando dentro da sua boca de jeito similar ao modo como o meu crânio estava revirando dentro da minha cabeça.

Meus braços tomaram o impulso certo, se agarrando aos seus ombros com firmeza, a puxando para cima de todo o meu corpo repentinamente com a ganância de a ter em mim. Minha cabeça explodia forte, bombardeando a meio à batalha que se travava no local mísseis perdidos por todo o território revestido pelo meu crânio, me fazendo sentir quase o odor da combustão na entrada das minhas narinas.

 

**A saudade não dá tréguas**   
**Pede um sopro de ar**   
**Para em mágoas repousar**

 

_\- Eu nunca fiz isso antes. – Ela disse em um sussurro a meio ao constrangimento._

_A fitei com curiosidade, descendo uma das minhas mãos do seu ombro descoberto pela alça da camiseta até ao seu braço, e depois, descendo mais um pouco, agarrei na sua mão._

_\- Nunca fez o quê querida? – Perguntei baixinho, esboçando um sorriso sereno._

_\- Você sabe. – E ela estava tão indefesa, seu olhar baixo, se fixando subitamente nos sapatos jogados de qualquer forma pelo seu quarto._

_\- Mas não estamos fazendo nada Emma. – Busquei pelo seu queixo com a mão livre, levantando-o na minha direção para a fazer me encarar de novo. – E não precisamos fazer nada se você não quiser._

 

**Se eu falar talvez tu negues**   
**Me chames a dançar**   
**Sinta o corpo a voar**

 

 - Sua cabeça … - Ela tentou retirar algum do seu peso de cima de mim, mas eu não deixei, a agarrando com firmeza pelas costas. – Amor … eu não quero que …

\- Eu quero você Emma. – Eu falei esfregando os meus lábios nos dela, os mordendo logo depois, lhe negando com esse ato uma resposta por parte dela.

Ela soltou um gemido na minha boca que entoou por todo o meu cérebro, permanecendo zumbindo nos meus ouvidos. Desloquei uma das mãos das suas costas para a sua nuca, lhe indicando o caminho a seguir, isso em simultâneo aos rabiscos que tipografava com as minhas unhas pela sua pele exposta e cada vez mais quente em mim.

**Só é dor se for vontade**   
**De agarrar**   
**Só é fogo se queimar**

 

_\- Mas não vou negar … - Ousei coragem. Ousei proferir a sentença sobre o fogo que ardia cada vez que encarava os seus olhos de olhar intenso e aquele tom claro de pele de aparência tão aveludada. – Não vou negar o quanto eu te quero agora._

_E contrariando todas as minhas expectativas, ela não baixou o olhar daquela vez. Pelo contrário, ela continuou fixando o seu olhar esmeralda no meu olhar absorvido pela sua beleza. E nesse olhar, tão diferente de tudo e de qualquer coisa, emanava desejo. Se era o meu ou o dela, eu não pude mais racionalizar, porque ela se jogou nos meus braços, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio e tombar com ela sobre a cama._

_\- Eu não me importo mais. – Ela murmurou em cima de mim, me fazendo preocupar por instantes pelo seu olhar se ter tornado subitamente lacrimejante. – Com Neal … eu …_

_\- Emma, você não precisa .._

_\- Me deixa falar. – Ela me impediu de falar e ao mesmo tempo de me afastar dela na cama. – Eu te amo. – Ela declarou, me silenciando de tal forma que até minha força física parecia me abandonar porque deixei o peso da minha cabeça tombar completamente no colchão. – Mas eu não posso mais negar também … Regina … - Ela pegou em uma das minhas mãos e sem que eu pudesse ter o discernimento necessário para reagir, ela simplesmente passou essa minha mão por partes do seu corpo até chegar ao cós da calça que ela vestia. E me fazer afundar, por dentro ela. – … eu também quero você. – Finalizou, me fazendo sentir a humidade que encharcava a peça íntima._

 

**Só é felicidade**   
**Enquanto durar**   
**Só é fogo se queimar.**

\- Eu também quero você. – Ela suspirou descendo pelo meu torso, espalhando por cada centímetro descendente da minha pele a sua pele, os seus lábios, a sua língua, a sua saliva, o seu desejo, a sua fogueira abrasadora. Todo o seu _eu_ dedicado a mim.

Senti a minha camisola sendo puxada para cima, depois rapidamente, passando pelo meu pescoço, sendo jogada de qualquer maneira em qualquer lugar do nosso quarto. E novamente o peso dela em cima de mim, queimando a minha pele naquela fricção de corpos que ela engrenava sobre mim.

E me agarrei tanto aquela fricção como se fosse o meu bote salva-vidas, como se fosse a única e mais desesperadora escapatória para a explosão que despontava dentro de mim.

\- Tira. – Eu arfei puxando o tecido da camiseta que ela usava para dormir.

Ela se apressou a fazer aquilo que eu pedi, se livrando num abrir e fechar de olhos da camiseta, e logo fazendo intenção de se deitar de novo sobre mim, mas eu não permiti puxando o short também que ainda permanecia no seu corpo.

\- Tira tudo. – Exigi. – Eu quero-te sentir inteira.

**Só mais um momento**   
**Lamento muito tempo, tanto tempo a mais**   
**Mais que um sentimento**   
**Mais que o segredo, ainda é cedo**

 

_\- Se você quiser que eu pare … você … - Mordi o lábio, sem saber como agir naquela situação, o que era ridículo, porque não era a primeira vez que eu me deitava com alguém ou com uma mulher no caso. Mas Emma me deixava insegura, me deixava cheia de receios, com um medo enorme de a afastar para sempre de mim. – Se você não se sentir confortável com isso, a gente pode .._

_\- Regina. – Ela me travou, me segurando as mãos no alto da cabeça. – Se você continuar falando desse jeito, quem vai ficar pensando que você não quer isso … - Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando os nossos corpos despidos sobre a cama dela. – … vou ser eu. – Ela completou com um sorriso de canto._

_Encarei-a por breves momentos com ar sério, mas ela parecia tão serena e certa do que queria, com um sorriso que se ia abrindo cada vez mais para mim que eu acabei por me sentir sorrindo também._

_\- Eu quero. – Disse, apertando as mãos dela que seguravam as minhas._

_\- Ainda bem. – Seu sorriso era contagiante. – Porque eu já não saberia viver com o fantasma de não poder te amar._

_Movi as minhas mãos que ela agarrava para trás do seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela escorregasse as suas mãos pelos meus braços em direção ao meu tronco, iniciando um reconhecimento que mais tarde se faria instantaneamente, praticamente no escuro, de olhos fechados._

_Beijei-a, e ela me beijou de volta._

**A verdade mora a léguas**   
**Faz cambalear**   
**Tem, tem grades a penar**

Ela estava completamente nua sobre mim agora. E seu corpo estava tão quente sobre a minha pele, se esfregando contra cada pedaço do meu corpo que chegava a queimar. Eu beijei a sua boca, por mais difícil que fosse beijá-la com a ondulação dos nossos corpos, por mais difícil que fosse respirar ao mesmo tempo que eu sentia os meus pulmões explodindo e reclamando por ar. E ela desceu com a palma da mão, me alisando em sentido descendente até me acoplar o sexo latejante com o peso da sua mão.

\- Você está bem? – Escutei ela me perguntar, separando a sua boca da minha.

Não respondi. Porque raios ela estava falando isso agora? Porque raios ela estava me trazendo de volta para a realidade? Porquê agora, justamente quando eu estava em combustão, ardendo com todas as minhas frustrações, ela tinha de vir e me perguntar se eu estava bem?

Porque raios ela …

\- Você não está bem. – A sua voz soou novamente envolta na escuridão do quarto, ao mesmo tempo que ela tornou a subir a mão, repousando-a sobre o meu abdómen.

\- Estou bem. – Afirmei, e me assustei com a rouquidão na minha voz. – Não para. – Proferi, agarrando na sua mão repousada em mim, e levando-a de novo para o meu sexo.

Senti seu corpo enrijecendo sobre o meu, e sua mão completamente estática em cima do meu centro.

\- Emma. – Engoli a saliva, tentando limpar a garganta. Forcei a voz a sair límpida novamente, mas não sei se iria resultar, porque havia aquele maldito nó que ultimamente se tornara tão familiar preso na minha garganta. – Você já não me quer mais?

\- O quê?

 

**Se eu falar talvez tu negues**   
**Me chames a dançar**   
**Sinta o corpo a voar**

 

_Ela tremia em antecipação, na expectativa e na vontade de me receber nela. Ela me olhava na claridade amena oferecida pela luz do candeeiro do seu quarto. Eu beijei-a mais uma vez na boca, forçando o meu peso sobre ela para que ela deitasse, e me deixasse ficar por cima, distribuindo todos os carinhos inimagináveis por cada parte do seu corpo ao meu alcance._

_Meus lábios desceram para o pescoço, sugando suavemente o local que se tornaria o encaixe do meu queixo um dia. Minha língua foi mais gananciosa, deixando as reservas de lado, se dirigindo para os seus seios e os contornando alternadamente no que um dia se tornaria um dos meus preferidos deleites. E minhas mãos percorreram, fazendo toda ela se arrepiar, a pele quente e macia do seu corpo que um dia se tornaria meu refúgio de todos os males do mundo._

_Uma das minhas mãos se colocou entre as suas pernas, apenas tateando sua humidade, distribuindo a sua lubrificação natural por toda a extensão do seu sexo. Emma ergueu os quadris instantaneamente, procurando por um maior contacto. Arrisquei olhar para a sua face iluminada pela fraca luz do candeeiro, e a sua imagem de êxtase com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos cerrados ficaria para sempre memorizada no mais íntimo recanto da minha mente como uma das lembranças mais preciosas da minha vida._

_Beijei o colo dos seus seios, sussurrando palavras de amor em baixo da sua garganta, enquanto inseria um dos meus dedos na sua intimidade. Ela se agarrou à minha cabeça, me prensando contra o seu peito, me fazendo sentir o seu coração batendo descompassado à medida que eu iniciava um ritmo constante com a minha mão num entra e sai da sua vagina._

_\- Você é tão linda querida. – Sussurrei contemplando-a por instantes, aproximando-me rapidamente para depositar um beijo na sua boca que nada fez a não ser empurrar a minha e abafar o gemido que estaria prestes a sair._

 

**Só é dor se for vontade**   
**De agarrar**   
**Só é fogo se queimar**

\- Amor … - Ela me olhava com aquele ar preocupado de novo, retirando parte do seu peso de cima de mim, e se colocando do meu lado. – O que está acontecendo com você?

Eu a fixei sem saber que responder. A minha cabeça estava tão pesada que simplesmente não tinha forças para a levantar do travesseiro. Me sentia fervendo, como se estivesse ardendo em febre, e ao ver Emma colocando a sua bochecha sobre a minha testa, percebi que ela se tentava certificar se era essa a razão do meu estado.

\- Acho que você não está com febre. – Ela disse confirmando as minhas suspeitas. – Está com dor de cabeça ainda?

\- Emma, eu estou bem. – Afirmei séria, a puxando novamente para que ela voltasse com o seu corpo para cima de mim, mas ela fez força para permanecer no lugar. – Porque você não me quer mais? – Atirei, começando a temer que o meu pior pesadelo estivesse pronto a eclodir.

\- Claro que eu te quero, o que você está praí dizendo?

\- Então me prova. – Impus pegando na sua mão e a levando para o meu sexo diretamente. – Me prova que você continua desejando a mim e não a ele.

Ela ficou estática, me encarando sem qualquer acção, me fazendo ficar irritada no meio daquela explosão dentro do meu cérebro.

\- Está vendo como o meu medo não é infundado? – Atirei com um sorriso cínico e condoído.

\- Regina, se acalma, você está perturbada.

\- Claro que eu estou perturbada! – Eu devo ter gritado, porque minha voz ficou ecoando nos meus ouvidos. – Você prefere aquele traste a mim! Fica aí inventando essas desculpas pra não transar comigo, mas aposto que …

\- Regina, para! – Senti ela me segurando pelos ombros, sem que eu conseguisse me soltar dela. – Você está delirando.

**Só é felicidade**   
**Enquanto durar**   
**Só é fogo se queimar**

_Ela se impunha, preenchendo o seu lugar contra a minha mão, enquanto meus dedos eram engolidos pelo seu centro. Seus gemidos eram abafados às vezes por um beijo meu, mas apenas às vezes, porque o som deles me causava júbilo, então eu fazia questão de os escutar entoando bem perto dos meus ouvidos._

_\- Querida. – Sibilei, rodeando a cartilagem da sua orelha com a língua. – Eu realmente amo você. – Sussurrei, sentindo as primeiras ondas do seu orgasmo se aproximando._

 

**Só é dor se for vontade**   
**De agarrar**   
**Só é fogo se queimar**

 

\- Não, eu não estou. – Eu revidei, levando as mãos à testa e esfregando. – Você está mais distante de mim desde que esse… esse … - Uma náusea se veio juntar à dor na minha cabeça, e talvez a razão disso pudesse ser os chifres recentes que provavelmente nasciam na minha testa. – … me diz a verdade! Você teve uma recaída, você … - Eu não consegui terminar, começando a chorar igual a uma louca na frente dela.

\- Ok, você está me assustando de verdade agora. – Ela se afastou, acendendo a luz de um dos candeeiros e buscando pela calcinha e pela camiseta antes jogadas pela cama.

\- Onde você vai? – Eu perguntei, ou choraminguei porque foi mais a isso que soou a minha voz.

\- Vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes. – Ela respondeu simplesmente, sem me olhar, andando na direção da porta, sem me dar mais nenhuma importância.

Escutei a porta batendo, e a minha cabeça entoando a batida com uma força avassaladora dentro do meu cérebro.

 

**Só é felicidade**   
**Enquanto durar**   
**Só é fogo se queimar**

 

_Ela relaxou depois, e me abraçou, me obrigando a descansar o meu peso sobre o seu corpo levemente transpirado. Me deixei ficar no seu abraço, que por incrível que parecesse, me fazia sentir realizada apenas pelo fato de a fazer feliz. Não havia frustração, não havia pressa ou desejo de retorno da minha parte, apenas aquele momento em que eu me sentia amada, mesmo sem a necessidade de ser tocada ou na iminência de um futuro orgasmo. Aquilo me bastava. Eu poder proporcionar tanto bem-estar e felicidade a Emma._

_\- Hey. – Ela abria os olhos, sorridente._

_\- Hey. – Sorri de volta, afastando algumas mechas da sua testa húmida._

_\- Se eu soubesse que isso com você era tão bom eu não teria me contido por tanto tempo. – Ela confessou com um sorriso sapeco no rosto._

_Eu ri alto com aquilo, estalando um beijo sonoro no seu pescoço e logo depois nos seus lábios desprevenidos, mas que rapidamente se adaptaram aos meus com uma naturalidade intrínseca, como se tivessem sido moldados para isso._

_\- Foi tão bom assim hein? – Eu brinquei, fingindo presunção que na verdade não existia._

_Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu com a cabeça de um jeito fofo._

_\- Eu quero fazer o mesmo com você. – Declarou, me beijando brevemente os lábios. – Eu quero tudo só com você._

_E sem me deixar responder ela simplesmente percorreu com uma das suas mãos pelas minhas costas, prensando um dos seus joelhos contra o meu sexo, me fazendo automaticamente gemer o seu nome. E com a outra mão, ela desceu, se juntando primeiro ao seu joelho que logo passou para a minha virilha, e depois, se perdeu, e me fez perder nela para sempre conforme ela afundava aquele primeiro dedo em mim, naquela que seria a primeira noite de amor de muitas._

**Só é dor se for vontade**   
**De agarrar**   
**Só é fogo se queimar**

Encarei o teto naquela desgraça. Eu, nua sobre a cama, sozinha e arrasada, com uma dor muito mais do que física arrebatando as minhas entranhas.

Será que estava ficando louca? Será que seria delírio meu, obsessão no final de contas?

Levei uma mão ao peito, tentando inspirar fundo e regularizar as batidas cardíacas. As lágrimas pendiam agora silenciosas, quase estáticas pelo meu rosto quente. Estaria vendo coisas realmente onde não existiam? Será que meu medo era tão grande que era capaz de me cegar ou pior, me criar alucinações?

Fechei os olhos por segundos, perdida, quebrada, completamente condoída com o meu próprio comportamento. Talvez efectivamente Emma tivesse razão, e eu precisasse ir ao médico. Talvez aquele estado de nervos, as dores de cabeça, as náuseas, todo aquele desgaste tivesse algum fundamento de foro médico. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, eu estou certa que preferia mil vezes que fosse algo relacionado a isso, e que todas as minhas desconfianças fossem infundadas, psicóticas, do que propriamente relacionadas com uma traição real.

Dei um pulo subitamente com o som de algo vibrando sobre a cómoda. Girei a cabeça e encarei o celular de Emma. Mordi o lábio nervosa, relutante, mas ao mesmo tempo demasiado tentada a ver o remetente daquela mensagem. Me endireitei ligeiramente e estiquei o braço para alcançar o celular.

O aviso de uma nova mensagem recebida estava escrito no visor do aparelho. Abanei a cabeça, e tornei a pousar o celular no pequeno móvel. Aquilo era simplesmente errado.

Mas que mal tinha ver só quem era? E àquela hora da noite? Olhei para o relógio do outro lado. Um quarto de hora para a uma da manhã.

Tornei a pegar no celular, e abri a mensagem antes que me arrependesse. Meu coração estancou, me dando a impressão de parar por instantes. _Neal._

Fechei os olhos, as lágrimas querendo toldar toda a minha visão. Percorri mesmo assim as palavras escritas que me queimavam por dentro como um fogo dos infernos profetizando o meu pior pesadelo:

 

 

> _Agora que reencontrei você, fica difícil ficar longe. Morrendo já de saudades._
> 
> _P.S. – Eu te amo._


	13. Mensagens

O cansaço e a dor devem ter levado a melhor de mim, porque a luz do amanhecer batendo nos meus olhos me fez perceber que eu devo ter caído num sono profundo em algum ponto da madrugada. Vi que continuava despida, e de repente o frio se fez sentir por todo o meu corpo e eu tive de me enfiar por baixo dos lençóis. Felizmente a minha cabeça me parecia ter dado uma trégua, porque a dor era menor, embora ainda continuasse lá.

O celular de Emma continuava na minha mão, a única parte do meu corpo que permanecera quente, queimando. Isso me fez ter a certeza que ela não havia voltado ao nosso quarto. Olhei para o celular para ver as horas, mas antes que eu pudesse assimilar essa informação, uma nova mensagem estava anunciada no ecrã, me fazendo estremecer.

Seria certo invadir mais uma vez a privacidade de Emma daquela maneira? Nunca fui uma pessoa com esse tipo de comportamento, mas agora …

Foda-se! Ela estava-me traindo! E de acordo com os meus princípios isso transcende qualquer boa vontade pelo respeito à privacidade da sua própria mulher. Ou não?

Suspirei raivosa, igual a um animal selvagem encarcerado na própria jaula. Premi o botão para abrir a mensagem, e tal como suspeitava, era mais um recado do Outro.

> _Me encontra hoje às 19h pra matar a saudade?_

Meu Deus! Mas há quanto tempo durariam aqueles encontros bem debaixo do meu nariz? A dor que eu sentira na noite anterior e em todos aqueles dias que antecederam instantaneamente virou raiva, um ódio descomunal, uma vontade intransponível de bater em Emma até ela cair em si. Mas pior… aquilo me fazia ter pela primeira vez vontade de perder todo o meu autocontrolo e matar aquele filho da puta do jeito mais doloroso e lento possível.

Tentei me acalmar, afinal, era uma pessoa controlada, civilizada, com um certo nível. Não me rebaixaria daquela forma, mas aquilo não ficaria assim. Custava-me, não vou negar, ver que a mulher com quem eu partilhava tudo, as minhas coisas, a minha história, vulnerabilidades e receios, o meu amor e toda a minha vida, fosse capaz de me trair daquela maneira, mas …

Mas se há coisa que a vida me ensinou foi que o hoje é outro dia. Dia de agir.

Encarei o celular de novo, sem lágrimas, sem tremores, sem fraquezas. Apenas raiva. Controlada, calculada, mas raiva, ódio. Meus dedos responderam a todos esses sentimentos e emoções e escreveram uma resposta àquela pergunta daquele imbecil do Neal.

Mas como Emma podia ter caído nos braços daquele cafajeste mais uma vez? Depois de tudo que ele lhe fez no passado? Como? Emma era tão … oh Deus, ela é tão maravilhosa. Não, lágrimas, não. Reli a mensagem que acabara de escrever no celular dela:

> _Motel 6 Brooklyn_ _, quarto 2_

Enviei a mensagem com a confirmação do encontro naquele motel de quinta categoria, e apaguei todas as mensagens dele para que Emma não desconfiasse de nada. Inspirei fundo, me abastecendo de uma nova força que eu por momentos pensara não existir mais em mim.

Me levantei, me enfiei no banheiro sem mais nenhum segundo pensamento, apenas aquele primeiro, o de tirar essa história a limpo. Se aquele cafajeste pensava que podia tornar a brincar com Emma, ele estava muito enganado. Porque agora, ela não estava mais sozinha.

Liguei o chuveiro. Lavei toda a dor passada com a água que escorreu imediatamente pelo meu corpo. Fui rápida, não deixando que a água quente adormecesse a minha decisão e a minha força, e saí, me enxugando na toalha branca pendurada ao lado.

Vesti o meu mais implacável e glamouroso fato de executiva. Me olhei no espelho, me encarando com seriedade. Fiz um degrade em tons cinzentos com as minhas melhores e mais caras sombras, e delineei ambos os olhos com um perfeito e assertivo risco preto. Coloquei um batom vermelho, sangue. Saí do banheiro, e caminhei até ao espelho de corpo inteiro do meu closet, me admirando como há longas semanas eu não o fazia. Eu estava vestida para matar. Sorri, peguei uma bolsa a condizer com o figurino, onde coloquei os meus pertences pessoais, e saí do quarto.

\- Mãe? – A voz sonolenta de Henry me parou abruptamente no corredor fazendo todo o meu sangue gelar.

\- Oi querido … - Encarei-o, forçando um sorriso tranquilo. – Ainda é cedo … - Olhei para o relógio no meu pulso. – Você hoje não tem aulas só depois do almoço?

\- Sim. – Ele me respondeu sério de um jeito vago, ainda vestido com o seu pijama com motivos de aviador. Vi ele olhar para o lado, e senti meus nervos aflorando assim que constatei para onde o seu olhar estava direcionado: o quarto de hóspedes. – Mamãe não dormiu com você esta noite. – Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Meu coração apertou, mas eu não deixei de sorrir.

\- Ah sim. – Fingi desentendimento, me aproximando dele com calma. – É que essa noite eu passei um pouquinho mal e não estava deixando a sua mãe descansar, então eu pedi pra ela ir pro quarto de hóspedes pra ela conseguir dormir. 

Ele me lançou um olhar desconfiado, tornando logo depois a olhar para a porta semiaberta do quarto de hóspedes ao lado. Desviei o olhar também para o quarto, e pude perceber pelo que dava para ver do cómodo que não havia sinal de movimentação, e por consequência, da presença de Emma lá dentro. Será que ela tinha ido ter com ele? Não, não podia ser, se ela nem o celular tinha voltado para pegar comigo.

\- É por causa dele não é? – Henry me tirou dos meus pensamentos com a pergunta repentina. Fiquei em silêncio, apanhada desprevenida pela sua frontalidade, e sem saber que responder. – Por causa do meu … - Ele baixou o olhar brevemente para as próprias mãos e depois tornou a me encarar com o prenúncio das lágrimas nos seus olhos castanhos. - … do meu pai?

\- Meu amor. – Eu abracei-o, apertando-o contra mim, sem conseguir inventar mais uma desculpa para amenizar a sua dor. Meu menino não merecia aquilo, nós não merecíamos aquilo, mas a adulta ali era eu, a mãe ali era eu … pelo menos a única, aparentemente, que continuava preocupada com o bem-estar de Henry. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – Eu falei, buscando uma certeza que eu não tinha.

\- Eu sei que .. – A frase dele foi interrompida por um soluço que ele soltou junto com a sufocação do próprio choro que se anunciava agora e que me fez ter a certeza que ele devia estar sofrendo com aquilo aqueles últimos dias em silêncio. – Eu sei que eu disse que não queria nada com ele … mãe … mas … - Ele falava a meio do choro, numa aflição que me fez instantaneamente baixar, como um reflexo, colocar os joelhos no chão e o trazer mais ainda para perto de mim. – … mas se a culpa disso for …

\- Não é! Oh meu amor, meu filho querido … - O segurei pelo rosto, fazendo com que ele me encarasse com atenção. O desespero tomava conta de mim ao perceber que a minha própria dor não me permitira ver o verdadeiro estado de Henry, e isso definitivamente eu não poderia permitir que continuasse acontecendo. – Henry, escuta com atenção o que eu vou dizer a você … - Limpei com as minhas mãos o seu rosto das lágrimas que caíam em cascata e beijei-lhe uma das faces ruborizada e húmida, apenas para o tornar a encarar com todo o amor e segurança que eu precisava-lhe transmitir. – Você não tem culpa … você entende isso meu amor? A sua mãe e eu é que não soubemos proteger você, mas nunca … - Eu desci minhas mãos do seu rosto para os seus ombros, os apertando. – … nunca nesta vida se culpe por isso. Nós amamos muito, muito você.

\- Vocês vão se separar? – Ele perguntou, seu nariz avermelhado do choro, e o medo estampado no seu rosto moldado em uma ingenuidade que me fazia desejar por momentos que ele não fosse esse menino tão precioso e sensível como ele era. – Eu não quero ir viver com ele … - Ele murmurou, quase choramingando.

\- Você não vai! – Eu segurei nas mãos dele com firmeza, numa urgência tão grande de lhe provar que as coisas não seriam assim, e talvez inconscientemente, de provar a mim própria também. – Eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça.

\- Promete? – Ele pediu, seus olhinhos trémulos, inseguros, receosos, e inundados de uma fragilidade que me remeteram de forma instantânea ao modo como Emma me fez fazer também uma promessa na noite anterior.

\- Prometo querido. – Disse com uma segurança capaz de me fortalecer todas as minhas estruturas recém abaladas. – Eu prometo … Ninguém vai afastar você de mim.  

Ele não disse mais nada, em vez disso, se jogou nos meus braços com tal impulso que eu tive de me forçar para a frente para não cair, e me abraçou com uma força tão grande capaz de fazer sentir plenamente como aquele rapazinho, meu filho, era de igual forma, tanto uma parte de mim como de Emma.

\- Se acalma agora. – Eu pedi, esfregando as suas costas com uma das mãos, enquanto amparava a sua nuca quase como se de repente ele não passasse de um bebezinho. O bebezinho que eu não tive, infelizmente, a alegria de cuidar desde o nascimento junto com Emma. Mas agora eu estava aqui, agora seria diferente. – Vamos … shiuu, tudo vai ficar bem. – Sussurrei sem deixar de o apertar, permitindo que ele derramasse todas as lágrimas e medos que houvessem para derramar nos meus ombros. – Meu rapazinho tão corajoso e forte. – Senti ele afrouxando o abraço, e o deixei se afastar aos poucos. Ele me olhou com os olhos avermelhados combinando com o nariz, mas eu sorri ainda assim, deslizando ambas as mãos para os seus braços, tentando passar um conforto que nem sei como eu consegui transpor para fora se nem mesmo eu o estava sentindo. – Você é minha coisa boa sabia? – Falei, e aquela era a mais pura das verdades, porque sem dúvida alguma Henry era a coisa mais preciosa e boa que talvez ainda fosse restar da minha união com Emma, caso ela terminasse em breve.

Eu me preparei para me levantar, para poder me endireitar, mas antes que o conseguisse fazer por completo Henry me agarrou em uma das mãos.

 - E você é a nossa coisa boa … - Ele disse, esboçando um pequeno sorriso. – Mãe … - Ele apertou a minha mão com força.

\- O que é querido?

\- Não deixa ele levar a mamãe pra longe de você. – Ele pediu com o semblante sério, seus olhos semicerrados e atentos, em simultâneo e contrariamente, com uma preocupação fora do normal, mas com uma maturidade e força que me fez sorrir com o almejar de uma vitória que eu não sabia mais que ainda continuava desejando alcançar.

\- Deixa comigo. – Eu pisquei o olho para ele em forma de brincadeira, e o seu sorriso alargou como num rasgo inalcançável de tempo, trazendo de volta o garoto alegre e feliz com o qual eu fui me habituando a lidar à medida que os anos passavam por ele marcando o seu crescimento.  – Agora que tal você voltar pra cama mais um pouquinho? – Sugeri.

Ele assentiu, soltando a minha mão.

\- Edward te leva na escola … ou … - Fiz uma revisão mental da minha agenda para me certificar que teria tempo. – … eu posso te vir buscar pra almoçar e depois te levo pra escola? Que me diz?

\- Não é preciso mãe. – Ele respondeu sem hesitação. – Eu hoje vou dar uma de mauricinho e vou de motorista, pode deixar. – Ele provocou, mas numa atitude de brincadeira, troçando da própria posição que aquilo poderia representar, mas que hoje, ele parecia não se importar mais. – Posso dizer a Edward pra passar na casa de Michael pra o pegar? Hoje a gente vai pisar no recalque daqueles sem noção da escola.

\- Henry! – Eu repreendi, mas simplesmente cai na risada sem conseguir continuar com qualquer intenção de advertência. Henry era tal e qual Emma: encantadoramente genuíno. – Pode sim meu amor … mas não se esqueça nunca que o …

\- O que vem de baixo não me atinge. – Ele completou o que eu ia falar, me calando ao mesmo tempo que me enchia de orgulho pelo menino que eu ajudei a criar durante esses anos e que me fazia ter absoluta certeza de que ele era meu filho.

\- Isso. – Assenti com um sorriso, fazendo depois um aceno com a cabeça indicando que queria um beijo de até logo. Ele rodeou o meu pescoço com os braços, estalando um beijo gostoso numa das minhas faces, e me segredou um rápido “eu te amo” no ouvido, se desgrudando rapidamente de mim, e se enfiando no quarto, fechando a porta logo atrás dele.

Fiquei encarando por alguns segundos a porta que ele acabara de fechar; o nome dele na plaquinha que ele fizera questão de afixar na porta no ano passado, e aquilo ao mesmo tempo que me fazia sorrir feito uma boba, também me causava um medo terrível que um dia, num futuro não muito longínquo, essa mesma placa com o seu nome pudesse mudar de porta, e principalmente de casa.

 

> _\- Não é porque seu nome agora vai ficar pregado nessa porta que eu vou ficar cheio de mimimis pra entrar no quarto de um pivete metido a importante. – Emma zoava, de braços cruzados encostada à parede naquele mesmo corredor, enquanto eu me assegurava junto com Henry que a plaquinha que ele havia pedido para colocar na porta do seu quarto não tinha ficado torta. – Ainda mais se o pivete é o meu próprio filho!_
> 
> _\- Para com isso Emma! – Eu exclamei rindo, começando a ficar com dó do coitado do nosso filho com a zoação de Emma sobre a teimosia dele em colocar a placa. – Deixa ele!_
> 
> _\- Mas afinal que diferença faz se o seu nome está aí ou não garoto? – Ela perguntou a Henry, deixando por momentos de fazer troça da situação._
> 
> _Ele não respondeu logo, apenas ficou encarando a placa com o seu nome com um sorriso distante no rosto. Emma trocou um olhar cúmplice comigo, na expectativa do que ele diria. Eu apenas sorri e abanei a cabeça pronta para desvalorizar o assunto, quando por fim Henry tornou a falar, sem deixar de contemplar a placa:_
> 
> _\- A diferença não é a placa estar aqui ou não. – Ele fez uma pausa, chegando mais perto da porta, esticando o braço e endireitando um milímetro a placa de uma forma muito compenetrada, e só depois ele se permitiu continuar a resposta. – É eu poder escolher se ela fica ou não. – E ele se virou finalmente para nos olhar, encolhendo os ombros simplesmente como se aquilo que ele dissera não fosse nada demais. Nenhuma de nós foi capaz de responder, então ele franziu a testa e acrescentou espontaneamente. – Afinal este é o meu quarto ou não?_
> 
> _\- Claro que é querido. – Me vi respondendo com um sorriso meigo. – É o seu quarto. – Olhei num curto espaço de tempo para Emma, acrescentando quase como em um sussurro, incapaz de saber se ela escutaria. – É a sua casa._
> 
> _Emma me fixou com aquele olhar tão específico, tão delicado mas ao mesmo tempo forte, intenso, feroz, e antes que eu me visse mergulhando completamente naquele olhar como era costume, ela abriu um sorrisão tão reluzente que me fez voltar a me apaixonar por ela de forma imediata._
> 
> _\- Ah qual é? – A voz de Henry nos trouxe de volta, nos fazendo quebrar o contato visual. – Eu sei qual é a da mamãe! Aposto que isso tudo é vontade de ter o nome dela também na porta do quarto de vocês! – Ele caiu na gargalhada, zoando Emma da mesma forma que ela o havia zoado anteriormente._
> 
> _Eu me juntei a Henry e comecei rindo muito alto, talvez de forma exagerada para a situação, mas sinceramente naquele momento, junto deles, todas as gargalhadas eram mais do que justificadas._
> 
> _\- Mas você não tem porquê se preocupar amor … - Eu comecei falando para Emma que exibia agora um bico adorável, fingindo estar chateada, ao mesmo tempo que eu e ela tentávamos segurar o riso. – … Porque seu nome está já marcado aqui … - Coloquei a mão sobre o lado esquerdo do meu peito._
> 
> _\- Do tipo com um daqueles ferros quentes pré-históricos e ultrapassados com que marcavam o gado? – Ela ironizou sem deixar de sorrir imensamente._
> 
> _\- Que horror! – Eu exclamei ofendida, mas sem deixar de rir. – Desse jeito até parece que está me chamando de …_
> 
> _\- De amor da minha vida? – Ela me interrompeu, esticando o braço e me puxando para ela pela cintura. – Hmm? – Murmurou com a sua boca a centímetros da minha._
> 
> _\- Ah esqueçam! – Escutei a voz de Henry resmungando. – Com vocês nenhuma placa faria a menor diferença. Eu vou para o meu quarto. – Virei a cabeça para olhar para ele, mas sem abandonar os braços de Emma, e vi ele apontando para o quarto ao lado do seu, o nosso, e fazendo uma careta e logo entrando rapidamente para o próprio quarto e batendo com a porta na nossa cara, deixando a placa com o seu nome bem visível, o que me fez sorrir feito uma boba, enquanto sentia os primeiros beijos de Emma me arrepiando naquele sítio que ela tão bem conhecia do meu pescoço._

 

\- Hey! – Me assustei com aquela voz.

Desviei os olhos da placa na porta do quarto de Henry para ver Emma de cabelos molhados, vestida com um roupão branco, me encarando.

\- Hey. – Falei, pateticamente, de volta.

\- Você está melhor? – Ela me perguntou, me olhando com uma seriedade que me assustava.

Como ela podia se comportar como se nada estivesse acontecendo? Como é que ela podia me mentir daquela maneira, me enganar, me trair da forma mais descarada e depois ainda vir me perguntar se …

\- Amor. – Ela me chamou. Será que eu tinha escutado direito? “Amor”? – Eu não devia ter deixado você ontem sozinha. – Ela continuou, se aproximando de mim. Senti todo o meu corpo ficar preso no lugar e em cada músculo do meu organismo perplexo. – Me perdoa?

Tenho certeza que qualquer sinal de cor do meu rosto devia ter sumido porque eu me sentia pronta a desfalecer, quando senti os braços dela me sustentando me impedindo de cair.

\- O que você tem Regina? Fala comigo por favor. – Ela disse com ar preocupado.

Ganhei coragem para olhar nos seus olhos que sempre me fascinaram, e que agora, me causavam um misto de medo e tristeza pelo que eu poderia encontrar neles. Mas eu fiquei surpresa, e com certeza seria ilusão, mas uma sensação enorme de alívio me golpeou a cabeça quando meus olhos pousaram nos dela. Não havia mentira, fingimento, traição. Havia apenas aquele encantamento genuíno ornamentando as suas íris verdes. E um espelho, refletindo o meu medo, a minha preocupação e a minha dor.

\- Não é nada. – Eu consegui achar a minha voz para responder, embora eu tenha plena consciência que aquela resposta não lhe agradaria de forma alguma. – Eu ... Emma, eu preciso ir. – Tentei me soltar dos seus braços para ir embora, mas ela me segurou uma das mãos.

\- Onde você vai assim? – Eu não entendi logo a pergunta dela, mas ao ver seu olhar me percorrer de cima a baixo, eu me lembrei do figurino selecionado exclusivamente com um propósito para o dia, e fiquei imediatamente nauseada. – Tem algum almoço super importante de negócios hoje? Não que eu esteja reclamando … - Ela encostou a boca à minha orelha esquerda, me fazendo arrepiar, e simultaneamente, me fazer sentir culpada por isso. Pela minha fraqueza por ela. – … eu adoro quando você se veste desse jeito, toda autoritária, me dá vontade de …

\- Eu estou atrasada! – Eu praticamente fugi dela, puxando a minha mão de volta e saindo disparada pelas escadas para baixo sem lhe dar qualquer hipótese de resposta.

Mas que raios … suspirei demoradamente uma vez longe dela. Corri para a garagem para pegar o carro com a minha cabeça ainda com mais dúvidas do que antes. Será que ela estava dando em cima de mim daquela forma para disfarçar? Abanei a cabeça. Não podia ser … desejo não se finge, ou se finge? E se ela realmente andava se encontrando com o Outro, porque ela me continuava desejando? Mas espera … talvez ela estivesse dividida. Ou talvez …

**_Biii Biii_** – Estremeci com o som da buzina do carro em que eu quase embati no cruzamento à minha frente.

\- Abra os olhos madame! – O condutor do carro gritou pelo vidro com maus modos.

Ok, teria de parar um pouco. Se continuasse dessa forma ia acabar por me matar antes de conseguir responder a metade das minhas próprias perguntas. Decidi me concentrar no trabalho, era isso. Olhei para as horas no painel do carro verificando que eram exatamente sete horas. Sabia que tinha uma reunião marcada para as oito, Katia já me tinha enviado uma mensagem com a confirmação, então não poderia me atrasar. Isso era o suficiente para passar na cafetaria, tomar um café bem quente e forte e preparar alguns apontamentos finais antes do cliente chegar.

Assim que cheguei, depois de pegar um café e levá-lo comigo, me dirigi diretamente para a minha sala. Katia hoje chegaria mais tarde, então não a encontrei na sua mesa ao entrar na minha sala, em vez disso, encontrei em cima da minha mesa um enorme embrulho prateado com um laço bonito em tom azulado. Aproximei-me sem saber muito bem a quê se podia dever aquele presente. Talvez fosse alguma criação de algum designer de moda que eu tenha ajudado a divulgar o trabalho, não seria a primeira vez que isso aconteceria.

Havia um pequeno cartão preso no laço, e com cuidado, retirei-o para poder ler a dedicatória:

> _Um presente antecipado de casamento do seu cliente das 8:00._
> 
> _Com uma saudade tremenda no coração._

Tive de reler aquelas linhas pelo menos mais duas vezes, mas nem isso adiantou, porque continuei na mesma ignorância sobre a pessoa que poderia ter enviado aquele presente. Ótimo! Mais uma dúvida para se juntar a todas as outras do meu dia!

Estava pronta para simplesmente rasgar o cartão com a raiva, quando escuto alguém batendo na porta da minha sala, me fazendo virar. Sem que eu desse permissão, um homem de cabelos castanhos, demasiado alto, bastante magro, com a barba rarefeita e uns olhos de coloração nebulosa, entra em silêncio, esboçando um sorriso estranhamente lindo, mas carregado de uma tristeza que chegava a doer olhar para ele.

\- Quem é você? – Lancei, apertando os punhos, nervosa com aquele estranho de aparência tão áspera.

Ele desceu o olhar diretamente até aos meus olhos, permanecendo no lugar, sem avançar sequer um passo, e depois de escassos segundos que pareceram horas, eu levei as mãos à boca completamente estarrecida pelo reconhecimento sobre a identidade daquele homem.

\- George Ferraz. – Sua voz soou exatamente da maneira que eu me lembrava, embora tivesse adquirido uma entoação menos melodiosa e suave agora. – E tu sei … - Seus olhos pareciam agora tão mais familiares do que momentos atrás com a iminência das lágrimas tomando conta deles. – La eterna Regina del mio cuore. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução:
> 
> * E tu sei la eterna Regina del mio cuore. - E tu és a eterna Rainha do meu coração.


	14. Ritorno

Senti as minhas próprias lágrimas queimando na beirada dos meus olhos com a visão dele diante de mim. Depois de anos … quantos já tinham passado?

Ficámos em silêncio durante muito tempo. Ele simplesmente reticente, sem saber se avançava na minha direção ou se recuava por uma falta de reação minha.

Era estranho vê-lo assim … e embora todas as minhas emoções brigassem comigo, exigindo que eu corresse para os seus braços, o rancor e a mágoa racionalizados me obrigavam a cruzar os braços à frente do peito, fechar a cara, e franzir o cenho com ar enraivecido.

> _\- O que você está dizendo querido? – Eu perguntava a Gior sem entender aquela conversa sem sentido dele. Estávamos em Nova Iorque, jantando em um dos melhores restaurantes das redondezas, festejando o fato de Emma ter aceite o meu pedido para vir morar junto, e ele escolhia o momento para me dizer que estava indo embora?_
> 
> _\- Mio bene … você sabe … Christine …_
> 
> _\- O que essa mulher foi inventar agora? – Eu lancei bruscamente, farta da presença daquela sujeita na nossa vida._
> 
> _\- Não comece. – Ele respondeu, me lançando um olhar de reprovação que me fez suspirar contrariada._
> 
> _\- Sinceramente … - Fiz uma pausa, limpando a boca ao guardanapo, e só depois continuando. – Você era muito mais homem quando era gay._
> 
> _\- Ah ah! Que piadinha. – Ele ironizou, pegando no copo de vinho e dando um gole demorado. – Ela provavelmente vai ter que fechar a loja em Boston, as vendas caíram demais esse último mês._
> 
> _\- Nunca chegaram a subir você quis dizer? – Eu revidei, e sim, estava lançando farpa atrás de farpa, mas também como eu podia entender aquilo? Meu melhor amigo, meu conselheiro, mais íntimo confessor, parceiro e cúmplice de todas as maluquices da vida, estava na minha frente, em um dos dias que era para ser dos mais felizes, me jogando na cara que ia-me deixar._
> 
> _\- Eu devia ter escolhido outro dia para te falar sobre isso. – Ele escolheu não dar atenção às minhas provocações. – Mas você sabe que eu jamais te deixaria, nós vamos continuar nos falando, só não vai ser …_
> 
> _\- Todos os dias? Todas as semanas? – Eu continuei no ataque, porque já previa o que iria acontecer, e só me apetecia bater naquela Christina e por tabela em Giorgio por ser tão pau mandado. – Você diz isso agora Giorgio, mas aquela mulher não vai descansar até te afastar por completo de mim!_
> 
> _\- Aquela mulher tem nome, Regina. – Ele ripostou arduamente, me fazendo ver que estava indo longe demais. Afinal eu também não admitiria que alguém falasse daquela forma de Emma. – E eu vou me casar com ela. – Ele jogou a bomba me fazendo quase cair para trás._
> 
> _\- Você .. o quê?_

 

 

\- Mio bene … - Ele murmurou, naquela pronúncia estrangeira que me trazia um misto de bons sentimentos, mas também de pesada perda.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Atirei, quase rugindo, em uma forma de ataque dissimulando o meu estado que era na realidade defensivo.

\- Me perdoa Regina. – Ele baixou o olhar, se mostrando envergonhado, sem conseguir me encarar de volta. E confesso, me partiu o coração.

Aproximei-me donde ele se mantinha parado. Ele nunca tivera uma estrutura muito larga, nunca havia sido gordo, embora fosse bem constituído, mas a sua extrema magreza agora impressionava. Seu rosto antes bronzeado, agora era assombrado por uma palidez que nem sei dizer se a causa era realmente a falta do sol banhando a sua pele, ou outra coisa qualquer indecifrável para mim naquele momento. Cheguei ainda mais perto, ficando a poucos centímetros dele, e só aí o obriguei a me encarar de novo, e o que eu vi nos seus olhos aquosos, antes de um azul límpido e repleto de alegria, agora repousava uma neblina cerrada que me causava dor, transformando a cor das suas íris num tom de azul cinza e fosco.

\- O que .. – Eu comecei, mas a fragilidade que eu encontrei nele era tão chocante que até minha própria voz falhava na tentativa de lhe falar. – … é mesmo você Gior? – Eu descruzei os braços, estendendo um deles, e o tocando em um dos seus braços colado à lateral do seu corpo tenso. – O que aconteceu?

Ele tremeu com o meu contacto no seu braço, abanou a cabeça de forma frustrada, tentando ao mesmo tempo não chorar, e endireitou as costas, ficando ainda mais alto do que ele já era.

\- Me deixa te dar um abraço antes? – Ele pareceu se recompor, exibindo um sorriso pequeno. Seu sorriso triste, mas não menos adorável por isso.

Não respondi verbalmente, assentindo com a cabeça, me permitindo deixar as explicações para depois e toda a cobrança que eu estou certa que não conseguiria evitar de fazer.

Abri os braços, ele se baixou, e me apertou daquele jeito dele. Tão moleque, tão leve dentro de um aperto que confortava e que enchia a gente de carinho e confiança. De desapego dentro de um apego muito mais extenso e importante que o que ficava para trás.

\- Como eu senti a falta desse abraço. – Eu murmurei baixinho no seu ombro, e ele me apertou mais, me elevando no ar, fazendo meus saltos altos quase soltarem dos meus pés. – Seu cretino! – Eu exclamei, tentando não rir, enquanto dava um tapa forte em um dos seus ombros.

\- Sabia que você me perdoaria amor mio! – Ele me pegou no colo, rindo, e sua risada trouxe a melodia que o seu tom de voz já não conseguia atingir, e me girou no ar em torno de si mesmo como se eu fosse uma princesa dos contos de fada. Ou uma Rainha como ele gostava de me chamar. – Mia Regina. – Ele parou comigo no colo, me olhou com os olhos brilhantes, e encostou o rosto à minha bochecha num simulacro de beijo.

\- Não pense que se vai safar assim tão facilmente seu italiano de meia-tijela! – Eu afastei a cara dele, dando-lhe a indicação que era para me por no chão, e assim ele o fez, com a diferença que em vez do chão, ele me colocou no sofá encostado a uma das paredes da minha sala.

\- Você tem razão. – Ele assentiu, se sentando ao meu lado sem sequer esperar permissão. Eu revirei os olhos, mas no fundo, embora não fosse admitir, observar que o seu comportamento abusado continuava o mesmo, me deixava com alguma esperança na salvação da nossa amizade. – Tenho muito que explicar a você futura Mrs. Swan … é isso mesmo? – Ele virou o assunto para mim, fazendo graça. No entanto, aquilo não resultaria assim, então eu fiz má cara, fazendo ele desfazer o sorriso zombeteiro da sua boca.

\- Primeiro você vai me explicar o que aconteceu pra esse seu sumiço esses anos todos. – Eu exigi, cruzando a perna com ar imponente. Ele ia abrir a boca para falar logo de seguida, mas eu interrompi com outra exigência. – Depois, você vai tirar essa barba áspera do seu rosto lindo que me arranhou a pele inteira com essa sua esfregação.  

Trocámos um olhar nosso, eu pisquei o olho, mas sem esboçar sorriso algum, e ele assentiu com a cabeça de uma forma serena, retendo aquele momento, aquela troca, talvez sentindo assim como eu que afinal não havia mudado o mais importante entre nós: a nossa amizade.

 

 

> _\- Giooorr! Seu moleque atrevido, volta aqui! – Eu, com meus dezasseis anos, gritava correndo atrás do garoto abusado que era Giorgio dentro do recinto do colégio. – Devolve isso! – Eu exigia a ele que acabara de me roubar o diário que meu pai me havia oferecido como forma de me confortar pela morte precoce da minha mãe._
> 
> _Ele parou de repente, quase me fazendo embater nele, e sorriu de um jeito muito manhoso, todo cheio de si, enquanto abria o diário na minha frente e começava lendo uma das passagens:_
> 
> _\- Querido diário ou diário querido, nunca soube como esse esquema de confessionário funcionava … - Embora a voz dele estivesse mudando, se tornando mais grave com a entrada na adolescência, ele fazia força para a afinar e ao mesmo tempo para disfarçar o seu sotaque estrangeiro, tentando me imitar de um jeito trocista que me tirava do sério. – … mas na falta de um rol qualquer de regras, eu vou usá-lo para fazer aquilo que papai pretende e não consegue desde que mamãe se foi: desabafar._
> 
> _\- Para agora! Isso é invasão de privacidade! – Eu puxei-lhe o diário das mãos bruscamente. – Porque você é tão idiota Gior?_
> 
> _\- E porque você é tão metida? – Ele me atirou, mostrando a língua. – Até parece que é una sorta di Regina! * – Ele me provocou, caçoando do meu nome como ele gostava de fazer diversas vezes._
> 
> _\- E não sou uma espécie de Regina, eu sou Regina. – Eu respondi triunfante. – Rainha pra você. – Acrescentei fazendo pose._
> 
> _\- Anda aprendendo direitinho mio bene. – Ele sorriu de lado, passando a mão pelos cabelos, tentando os pentear. – Mia Regina. – Acrescentou._
> 
> _\- Quem falou que eu sou sua? – Cruzei os braços._
> 
> _\- Uma Rainha é sempre dos seus súbitos. – Ele revidou, puxando uma das minhas mãos e beijando-a de forma exagerada, como se prestasse reverência a uma divindade. – Além disso tio Richard já deve estar preparando o casamento não? – Ele riu com a própria piada, que não deixava de ter um fundo de verdade._
> 
> _\- Pior que papai acha isso mesmo. – Suspirei, abanando a cabeça, e puxando a minha mão de volta. – Ele pensa que a gente tá namorando, e está muito feliz com isso. Ele gosta de você._
> 
> _\- Claro que seu pai gosta de mim, eu sou maravilhoso. – Respondeu rindo._
> 
> _\- E modesto. – Revirei os olhos. – Quero ver quando ele descobrir a verdade._
> 
> _\- Qual verdade? Que a gente não namora, mas se pega? – Ele atirou gargalhando, acabando por levar um tapa meu no braço._
> 
> _\- Seu grosso! – Fechei a cara, guardando o diário na mochila. – Foi só daquela vez … e nem me faça falar sobre isso._
> 
> _Ele ergueu a sobrancelha castanha sem entender._
> 
> _\- Você nem sabe beijar direito. – Esclareci, fazendo-o ficar ofendido na mesma hora. E claro, como ele era sempre tão exagerado, ele levou a mão ao peito como se o tivessem atacado na sua moral para a vida toda._
> 
> _\- Thomas não é da mesma opinião. – Ele disse calmamente, enquanto fazia sinal discretamente para um dos garotos da equipe de baseball que parecia estar indo embora._
> 
> _\- Vai ver é por isso. – Eu dei de ombros, seriamente convencida que a culpa por eu não gostar do beijo se devia à homossexualidade de Giorgio. – Eu estou indo pra casa, vem comigo? – Perguntei, já que era costume a gente sempre acabar por se encontrar lá mesmo._
> 
> _\- Com uma condição. – Ele respondeu, e eu bufei impaciente._
> 
> _\- O que é agora?_
> 
> _\- Você vai desabafar todas as suas mágoas e tristezas no ombro deste seu súbito, mia Regina. – Ele respondeu, estendendo a mão e indicando a minha mochila com o olhar._
> 
> _Entendendo o que ele quis dizer, eu retirei o diário de novo da mochila, e entreguei a ele, que me piscou o olho e me abraçou._

 

Embora eu estivesse exigindo explicações a Giorgio, ele continuava sentado ao meu lado no sofá em silêncio. Parecia relutante em começar, e claramente nervoso, já que não tinha parado de esfregar as mãos desde que eu falara pela última vez.

\- Ok … eu vou ajudar você então. – Eu quebrei o silêncio, pegando em uma das suas mãos de modo a que ele parasse de a esfregar na outra. – Começa por me explicar porque raios você agora se chama George?

Ele baixou o olhar para a mão dele que eu segurava na minha. Eu apertei a mão dele, incentivando-o, encorajando-o, e tentando acima de tudo, dizer a mim mesma que não iria tecer julgamentos antes da hora.  

\- Christine. – Apenas essa palavra saiu em um sussurro da sua boca, e automaticamente, meu sangue ferveu, trazendo de volta o sentimento de raiva que aquela mulher causou em mim um dia.

\- O que aquela mulher fez com você? – Eu explodi, puxando a sua mão mais para mim na urgência de saber o que havia sucedido com a vida do meu amigo. – Eu fiquei esperando eternamente o tal convite de casamento, mas você simplesmente sumiu do mapa! Eu fiquei louca de preocupação, você tem noção disso? E depois … aquela mensagem sua …  - Eu comecei falando sem parar, com uma ponta de mágoa ainda, e talvez também de rancor, sobre tudo que havia acontecido há quase seis anos atrás . – A última mensagem que eu recebi sua foi você dizendo que existiam coisas mais importantes que a nossa amizade no momento, e que você, estava se desvinculando … - Relembrar aquilo doía, mas agora eu iria jogar na cara dele tudo o que tinha ficado engasgado na minha garganta esses anos todos. – … você me disse que estava se desvinculando desse … - Eu larguei a mão dele subitamente, erguendo ambas as mãos no ar gesticulando sinal de aspas. - … desse contrato! Contrato Gior? A nossa amizade é isso que sempre foi pra você?

\- Regina, por favor. – Ele choramingava, e eu não aguentei mais e me levantei dando-lhe costas. – Essa mensagem não fui eu que enviei, mio bene, me acredita …  quando eu fiquei a par disso já era tarde. – O escutei dizendo, e logo depois senti uma das suas mãos na minha cintura, me fazendo estremecer. Me virei para tornar a encará-lo, e o meu semblante figurava ainda maior confusão e dúvidas do que antes.

Ele inspirou fundo, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, agora com alguns grisalhos perto das patilhas, por debaixo das orelhas, como se tentasse ganhar fôlego para as explicações que se anunciavam.

\- Christine me disse antes do casamento que estava esperando um filho meu. – Ele disse, e eu pasmei na hora, ficando sem palavras. – Eu fiquei feliz sabe? Mesmo nunca tendo pensado nessa possibilidade. Quis correr e te contar … oh mio bene … - Ele esfregou o rosto no lugar da barba de há três dias. – … você sempre teve razão sobre ela … Regina, me perdoa. Eu tive tanta vergonha …

Minha cabeça estava literalmente andado à roda com aquelas últimas revelações. Abanei a cabeça meio perplexa, e passei por ele, percebendo a minha necessidade de me voltar a sentar.

\- Ela me arruinou a vida! Me fez pactuar com esse casamento sem a sua presença mia Regina, me chantageou dizendo que fugiria com o meu filho na barriga, me fez mudar mio nome di battesimo …  - A sua voz parecia cada vez mais distante, e a minha cabeça girando sem parar. – … Aquela stupida! Desgraçou la mia vita! Figlia di …

Levei as mãos à cabeça, tentando fazer o rodopio parar.

\- Regina!! – Gior gritou, parando todo o praguejar em italiano que parecia estar exclamando em voz distante para os meus ouvidos. – Dio mio! Você está bem?

Senti as mãos dele frias na minha nuca, fazendo pressão levemente para baixo de encontro as minhas próprias mãos.

\- Respira mio bene. – Sua voz me dizia, baixinho, enquanto ele massageava minhas têmporas. – Vai passar.

E como se as suas mãos fossem mágicas e o timbre da sua voz portador de poderes terapêuticos, o rodopio foi abrandando, a dor desvanecendo e a náusea sendo levada embora junto com todos os sintomas.

\- Melhor? – Perguntou, me levantando lentamente a cabeça pelo queixo.

Eu assenti, esboçando um breve sorriso em agradecimento.

\- É a primeira vez que você sente isso? – Ele perguntou de novo.

\- Gior, eu estou bem. – Cortei, até porque não era hora para aquilo. Não depois de tudo que ele desabara em cima de mim. – Quer dizer que você tem um filho? – E eu não consegui evitar de sorrir com aquela ideia.

Ele sorriu também, e nesse instante, durante uma pequena fração de segundo, eu vislumbrei a alegria que era característica intrínseca dele no passado.

\- Filha. – Ele corrigiu, e seus olhos brilharam orgulhosos, mas depois se voltaram a encher de amargura, e eu não entendi logo o porquê disso. – Eu estou lutando na justiça pra provar que ela é minha filha. Eu pedi o divórcio a Christine meses depois de termos casado. Ela concordou, mas ficou com parte do lucro das clínicas privadas que eu abri em Seattle.

\- Então você tem estado esses anos todos em Seattle? – Indaguei surpresa, pensando que ele pudesse estar mais longe.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, com o olhar distante. Ele estava de joelhos, na minha frente, agora segurando as minhas mãos, e eu me vi sem querer acariciando as dele com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Pouco depois de estar concluído o processo de divórcio, Christine veio pra cima de mim com uma conversa sem sentido … - Ele continuou a explicação num tom de voz calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo que carregava um desgaste emocional muito grande, e que eu achei que não combinava nada com ele. – … minha principessa … - E aí ele sorriu e o brilho voltou aos seus olhos. – Minha filha … ela está agora com cinco aninhos. Seu nome é Emily. – Depois, o sorriso murchou, na antecipação provavelmente do que ele me contaria a seguir. – Segundo Christine, Emily não é realmente minha, porque ela teve um caso qualquer com um cara …

\- Oh Gior! – Eu apertei as suas mãos, sem saber direito como reagir a toda a história absurda que ele me contava. – Eu sinto muito. – E aquela era a mais pura das verdades, até porque quem melhor do que eu poderia saber o que ele estava passando naquele momento? Me identifiquei em parte na mesma hora, pensando em Henry, e em como ele poderia ser retirado de mim a qualquer instante.

\- Mas não é verdade Regina. – Ele parou os meus pensamentos repentinamente, me olhando cheio de certezas. – Emily é minha filha, eu sei que é … ela está mentindo.

Eu encarei-o em silêncio séria, me mostrando solidária com a dor dele, no fundo pensando em como tudo aquilo era tão irónico. Meu amigo reaparecer na minha vida precisamente nesse momento, enfrentando um problema que me remetia instantaneamente aos meus próprios.

\- Mas como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Eu ousei perguntar. – E o que Christina ganharia com isso?

Ele riu, e eu não entendi, franzindo o cenho para ele, até porque não havia feito nenhuma piada e nem a situação era motivo para dar risada.

\- Christine. – Ele corrigiu abanando a cabeça, mas o seu jeito não era de reprovação. – Eu devia ter te escutado mio bene …

\- Hey .. – Eu puxei as mãos dele para mim. – Mas se você tivesse me escutado, você hoje não teria sua principessa. – Disse, me surpreendendo com a minha própria resposta, me apercebendo finalmente que eu já o havia perdoado.

\- Mas eu não tenho do mesmo jeito. – Ele revidou triste e cabisbaixo.

\- Meu querido. – E foi a minha vez de lhe levantar o queixo. – No que depender de mim, você terá. – Assegurei.

Ele sorriu, e levantou as minhas mãos para as beijar.

\- Grazie mia Regina. – Ele agradeceu, se levantando do chão, e se voltando a se sentar ao meu lado. – Eu sei que ainda não é o grande dia, mas pode abrir o presente se quiser. – Ele indicou o embrulho sobre a mesa.

Olhei para a mesa, já esquecida do tal presente misterioso que não havia chegado a perceber de quem era.

\- Você é meu cliente das oito? – Eu perguntei sem esperar resposta, porque estava nítido que era. – Ai Gior … - Suspirei, subitamente entristecida. – Nem sei mais se vai haver casamento.

\- Como assim mio bene? – Ele perguntou sem entender. – O matrimonio não é já daqui a três semanas?

\- É … - Respondi com um receio e hesitação descomunal.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou.

\- É uma longa história querido.

Ele olhou para o relógio preso no pulso, e esboçou um pequeno sorriso para mim.

\- Eu marquei hora com você por algum motivo, non è vero? – Interrogou de novo de forma gentil.

Eu sorri também, correspondendo ao seu sorriso lindo. Assenti com a cabeça, e comecei contando em traços gerais o que estava acontecendo na minha vida nesses últimos tempos.

Ele me escutou em silêncio, sem me interromper uma única vez, aparentando estar num estado de introspecção interrupta por um longo tempo, mesmo depois de eu já ter terminado de falar.

\- Você não vai falar nada? – Questionei com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- Sabe mio cuore … você não mudou nada. – Ele afirmou, me deixando sem entender na mesma. Ele continuou então. – Sempre que o assunto era Emma, você se tornava uma menina insegura, cheia de receios. Porquê isso Regina? Ela se rendeu aos seus encantos há tanto tempo já, ela se entregou, vocês criaram um lar juntas …

\- Você não escutou o que eu disse? O pai de Henry voltou! – Eu tentei me conter na alteração da minha voz. – E ela está tendo um caso com ele nas minhas costas!

\- Eu escutei. – Ele confirmou, me fazendo ficar ainda mais nervosa com a falta de uma reação digna dele. – Mas pelo que você me acabou de contar, você apenas desconfia. Não há provas.

\- Quer prova maior que as mensagens que ele mandou a ela? – Lancei como se fosse óbvio o meu transtorno e completamente justificado.

\- Vamos fazer assim mio bene. – E ele se levantou, se dirigindo para a mesa onde estava depositado o presente. – Minha hora com você está terminando por agora, então eu vou convidar você para almoçar comigo … - E vi ele pegar no embrulho de presente e se virar novamente para mim. – … e você vai chamar Emma pra vir junto. – Ele ainda nem tinha acabado de falar e eu já abanava a cabeça em negação, o que fez ele revirar os olhos à medida que voltava para ao pé de mim. – O que tem amor mio? Eu quero rever sua noiva também. – Ele me piscou o olho ao mesmo tempo que me entregava o embrulho.

Noiva … a palavra me causou um certo embrulho no estômago, muito menos apelativo do que o embrulho de presente que eu acabara de segurar com ambas as mãos. Ele se curvou, me beijou a bochecha demoradamente, me sussurrando um até logo, e saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada.

Eu fiquei inerte, sentada, olhando para o presente no meu colo. Suspirei melancólica, e comecei abrindo o embrulho para ver o que Gior tinha comprado para mim. Havia uma caixa no enredado de papéis, eu abria-a com cuidado, e lá dentro, estava depositada uma parte de mim que Giorgio pelo jeito havia feito questão de me devolver. Eu sorri, abrindo o diário antigo. No processo, um bilhete se soltou de entre as folhas, e eu peguei nele para ler o que estava escrito:

 

> _Seu mais fiel súbito regressou para ceder o ombro a todas as suas mágoas e tristezas, e a tudo que mais fizer falta à sua Regina. Ti amo mio bene._

 

Meu sorriso alargou ao terminar de ler aquelas linhas. Após alguns segundos relendo aquilo, o que causou em mim uma tremenda alegria que nem sei como descrever em palavras, resolvi voltar minha atenção para o diário. Logo na contracapa, na letra cuidada de Gior, estava escrito o seu número de telefone e o endereço do hotel onde ele estava hospedado e os respectivos contatos. Sorrir não era mais o bastante. Levei o diário ao peito, apertando-o contra mim com ambas as mãos, e me levantei pronta para iniciar mais uma manhã atarefada de trabalho.


	15. Olhares conflituados

Estava tão inserida na análise daquela proposta de campanha para a divulgação de uma conceituada marca de calçado italiano que nem dei por Katia entrando na minha sala.

 

\- Eu peço desculpa, eu bati na porta, mas …

 

\- Não é necessário se desculpar Katia. – Eu a interrompi, desviando o meu olhar da minha leitura para ela com um sorriso. – Estava completamente vidrada nas ideias desenvolvidas pelo nosso colaborador aqui do departamento de marketing para este novo cliente da indústria do calçado. – Expliquei, me surpreendendo com o meu próprio entusiasmo.

 

Ela correspondeu ao meu sorriso, e se aproximou da minha mesa com o dossier grosso que tinha nas mãos.

 

\- Estão aqui os documentos que me tinha pedido ontem relativos à Jimmy Choo. – Ela disse, me entregando o dossier. – E tem uma pessoa à sua espera lá fora. – Ela acrescentou com um sorriso de canto, todo comprometedor, o que me fez erguer a sobrancelha sem entender.

\- Pessoa? Mas eu não tenho ninguém na agenda pra agora … - Eu baixei o olhar, procurando pelo tablet provavelmente escondido por debaixo de algum monte de papéis na bagunça que se tornara a minha mesa na última hora.

 

\- Não me diga que sua noiva precisa de hora na agenda? – Uma voz muitíssimo familiar perguntou, invadindo a sala sem esperar convite.

 

Levantei a cabeça, vendo Emma toda sorridente piscando o olho a Katia, e fazendo-lhe sinal ao mesmo tempo para que se retirasse. Katia sorriu de volta, porque essa minha assistente claramente pertencia ao time Emma Swan, sendo uma das primeiras na torcida para a nossa felicidade. E até desconfio que a menina em tempos tenha tido uma paixão platónica por Emma, que confesso, sempre achara um charme. Eu adorava isso em Emma: seu jeito de cativar as pessoas à sua volta sem nem mesmo se esforçar para isso.

 

No entanto, e não era como se eu não estivesse feliz por ver Emma, mas naquele momento não consegui deixar de me sentir tensa com a sua presença inesperada ali.

 

\- Sendo assim … - Katia tornou a falar, se dirigindo a mim, ao mesmo tempo que olhava para as horas no relógio no seu pulso. – Será que eu podia antecipar meu almoço? – Ela me pediu, mordiscando o lábio nervosamente, o que me fez rir.

 

\- Namoradinho novo é? – Provoquei, deixando-a vermelha na mesma hora.

 

\- Deixa ela amor, tem mais é que aproveitar mesmo. – Emma se meteu, praticamente colocando a moça para fora da sala, e numa questão de segundos fechando a porta com a chave.

 

\- Você não devia ter feito isso. – Eu repreendi quando ela voltou a me encarar. – Tirou minha autoridade na frente de …

 

\- E o que você vai fazer a respeito disso? – Ela me cortou, avançando na minha direção com um olhar predador. – Vai me dar um castigo? – Ela lançou chegando na beirada da mesa, e pousando ambas as mãos nela, como se me desafiasse. – Ou … - Ela continuou, e desta vez, contornou a mesa até chegar junto de mim, do outro lado. – Vai fugir de mim como fez esta manhã?

 

Estremeci. Ela se aproximou mais, me puxando pela cintura para ela, e eu simplesmente me senti encurralada.

 

\- Emma, eu … agora tenho de … - Balbuciei feito uma imbecil.

 

\- Inventar uma nova desculpa pra fugir de mim? – Ela insistiu, e eu realmente percebi que não iria ter escapatória. – O que você tem meu amor? – Ela perguntou num tom de voz manso, me fazendo tanto querer cair nos seus braços, no sentido figurado é claro, já que ela agora me tinha praticamente enredada nela contra a minha vontade. – Você tem me deixado tão preocupada ultimamente … - Ela suspirou, baixando o olhar. – É o casamento? – Ela perguntou, levantando novamente o olhar para o meu completamente incrédulo para o que ela dizia. – Eu sei que eu tava resistente à ideia no começo, mas Regina …  eu quero que você saiba … - Ela me segurou o rosto com ambas as mãos, e eu só tentava não chorar, porque só Deus sabia o quanto aquilo me estava custando. – … eu quero que saiba que nunca houve ninguém que me fizesse tão feliz como você me faz.

 

Ela sorria. Eu queria sorrir junto, eu juro! Eu queria tanto me permitir sorrir com ela, mas aquele fantasma, aquelas mensagens … eu simplesmente não conseguia. Então, eu comecei a chorar, me sentindo tão ridícula como eu nunca me havia sentido antes.

 

\- De novo não! – Ela exclamou, continuando a me segurar o rosto, chegando mais perto, encostando a sua testa na minha. – Por favor, fala o que você tem. – Ela pediu, sua voz rachando em desespero no final. – Você vai me deixar doida assim … - Apenas um murmúrio entrecortado na garganta.

 

Eu não aguentei mais. Minhas mãos tomaram sua rota por mim, como num piloto automático, e se dirigiram para a sua nuca, impulsionando à anulação do espaço que ainda separava as nossas bocas uma da outra. E em um primeiro momento, ela estagnou, não mexendo um único músculo do seu rosto, provavelmente pega de surpresa pela minha atitude. Mas depois, numa questão de segundos, ela correspondeu, começando a mexer os lábios contra os meus, rapidamente em busca da minha língua.

 

Assim que nossas línguas se encontraram, todo o excedente de medos que assombravam o meu cérebro sumiram, todas as dúvidas evaporaram, e em consequência, toda a minha pele queimou em febre, secando lágrimas e me fazendo esquentar na ânsia de a ter ali mesmo, naquela sala de escritório. E aquela vontade decididamente não parecia ser só minha, porque logo senti Emma descendo as mãos pela minha silhueta até parar mais abaixo, me apertando pelos glúteos, e me elevando levemente, à medida que me empurrava para a mesa, me fazendo sentar sobre o tampo da mesma.

 

\- Querida … - Afastei a boca dela, esbaforida, verificando que o batom vermelho dos meus lábios agora era partilhando com os dela. – Toda a papela.. – Ela não esperou eu terminar, me atacando o pescoço feito uma leoa faminta. – Emm … - Ela me chupou a pele do pescoço, lambendo em sentido descendente logo depois, e eu me senti irremediavelmente perdida.

 

\- Você me deixa doida vestida assim. – Ela soltou entre um beijo molhado e uma dentatinha chegando perto da gola da camisa que eu usava. Eu devo ter respondido com um som qualquer de aprovação porque seus dedos ágeis reapareceram sobre o meu peito, manejando a tarefa de desapertar todos os botões da minha camisa sem a arruinar.

 

Eu deixei cair a cabeça para trás, e gargalhei sonoramente.

 

\- Se gosta tanto de me ver vestida assim … - Endireitei a cabeça, e mordi o lábio, tentando segurar o riso. Puxei-a pelas extremidades da gola da jaqueta e roubei-lhe um beijo mordido. – Porquê me quer despir logo agora? – Provoquei, afastando nossas bocas, mas sem deixar de a segurar pela jaqueta.

 

\- Quem falou em despir? – Ela revidou sorrindo daquele jeito safado que me fazia ter a certeza que ela já pensara numa série de formas de fazer o que ela quisesse comigo sem que tivesse de me tirar a roupa. Partilhei do mesmo sorriso, pouco antes de sentir uma das suas mãos saçaricando por debaixo da minha saia preta. E olha que ela para conseguir aquela proeza naquela velocidade com a saia lápis justa que eu usava era de vangloriar. De pé.

 

\- Tem razão. – Empurrei-a, me levantando, o que fez com que a sua expressão mudasse instantaneamente, adquirindo contornos de apreensão. – Quem precisa de se despir é você. – Concluí, erguendo a sobrancelha sugestivamente. Girei em torno dela, trocando nossas posições, mantendo-a desta vez a ela contra a mesa.

 

\- Isso é alguma forma indireta de criticar a minha roupa? – Ela se mostrou ofendida, mas claro que de ofendida ela não tinha era nada.

 

Eu beijei-a de novo, descendo minhas mãos até à sua cintura e esfregando o meu corpo no dela no processo. Desviei a minha boca da sua, espalhando beijos pelas maçãs do seu rosto, queixo, nariz, e novamente, pela boca, sugando os seus lábios sofregamente, me permitindo saboreá-la por alguns instantes. Provar do gosto da sua saliva, e mesclar a minha na dela, como se tentasse no procedimento minucioso em que se tornara o beijo criar uma nova bebida para matar a sede aos desvalidos. 

 

\- Emma. – Murmurei, passando depois a língua pela rugosidade do seu lábio inferior. – Quem ofereceu essa roupa a você fui eu querida. – Respondi, sorrindo, e plantando mais um beijo nela.

 

\- Ah! – Ela exclamou, fingindo estar surpresa. – Então o que você quer mesmo é me ver nua! – Eu abanei a cabeça, rindo da brincadeira sem graça feito uma tonta. – Que coincidência amor, eu sofro do mesmo em relação a você.

 

\- Você é muito besta. – Eu respondi sorrindo, permitindo que ela me abraçasse completamente. – E inconveniente também. – Acrescentei, dando um tapinha na mão que ela acabara de conseguir levar de novo para a minha coxa, por baixo da minha saia preta. – Eu tenho um convite a fazer a você. – Mudei de assunto, me pendurando no pescoço dela.

 

\- Espero que envolva matar minha fome. – Ela disse maliciosamente, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

 

\- Se for a fome do seu estômago a resposta é sim. – Ela colocou uma carinha de desapontamento com a resposta. – Você vai gostar. – Assegurei. – Lembra daquele meu amigo Giorgio?

 

\- O que sumiu da sua vida sem mais nem menos? – Ela ficou séria. – Ele deu notícias?

Assenti com a cabeça, desviando os olhos para a mesa em busca do celular.

 

\- Ele esteve aqui hoje. – Expliquei, pegando no celular e marcando o número dele. – Uma longa história. Te conto no caminho pro restaurante. – Parei de falar com Emma, assim que escutei a voz de Gior do outro lado da linha. – Oi querido, sou eu, Regina. Estou ligando por causa do seu convite para o almoço. Ainda tá de pé? – Perguntei, meio incerta se seria uma boa ideia juntar Emma e Gior, principalmente agora que já tinha contado a ele sobre meus medos e desconfianças. – Sim … - Olhei para Emma, esboçando um curto sorriso. – Emma também vai. Ela tá aqui comigo na empresa. – Ele confirmou o almoço, pedindo para que o encontrássemos no Lincoln Ristorante, um dos melhores restaurantes com comida italiana em Nova Iorque. – Mas você fez reserva? Não acha melhor irmos numa pizzaria qualquer? – Eu sugeri, meio que fazendo pouco na última parte, já que eu não poderia perder demasiado tempo em um almoço naquele dia com todas as coisas que eu ainda tinha para fazer.

 

_\- Claro que eu fiz reserva._ – Ele respondeu do outro lado em um tom de voz aborrecido, o que me fez rir. _– E como é possível que depois de tantos anos você continue usando a piada de que todo o italiano é ossessionato por pizza?_

\- Porque há piadas que morrem com a gente? – Eu revidei rindo, trocando um olhar com Emma, que por sua vez ergueu a sobrancelha sem entender nada da conversa. – Não, mas sério querido … eu não posso demorar.

_\- Você realmente não mudou nada mia ossessionata dal lavoro*! –_ Exclamou daquele jeito exagerado dele.

\- Não sou obcecada Gior, sou apaixonada, é diferente. – Ripostei, enquanto ele me zombava do outro lado dizendo uma porção de “si” todos impregnados em ironia. – Mas tá bom seu tonto, nos encontramos lá mesmo. Bacio querido. – Desliguei, voltando minha atenção para Emma.

 

\- Quanta intimidade. – Emma disse com sarcasmo, se afastando de mim, e se dirigindo para o sofá do outro lado, se sentando com os braços cruzados.

 

Franzi o cenho, surpreendida com aquela reação dela, a princípio sem entender muito bem ao que se devia, mas depois como que se acende uma luz, eu entendi, o que me fez rir alto.

 

\- Você tá com ciúmes Miss Swan? – Perguntei, largando o celular sobre a mesa, e me dirigindo até ela, no sofá.

\- Não é ciúme. – Ela me contrariou secamente. – Apenas espantada com a rapidez com que você resolve os problemas com aqueles que te abandonam sem qualquer explicação, mas fica os evitando resolver com quem está ao seu lado. – Seu olhar queimou no meu com a afirmação, para logo depois ela baixar o olhar, e fixá-lo com ar emburrado nas botas que calçava.

 

\- Emma .. – Chamei o seu nome em tom baixo, sem nem saber que dizer a seguir, até porque ela tinha razão até certo ponto. Mas não era só eu que não estava resolvendo os problemas que tinha com ela. Ela também estava me enganando! Da pior forma possível. Inspirei fundo, endireitando as costas e me mantendo inerte à sua frente, em pé. – Não se faça de vítima. – Atirei bruscamente.

 

Ela instantaneamente levantou a cabeça, me encarando com ar perplexo. E embora por momentos ela parecesse querer falar alguma coisa, ela se manteve em silêncio, me fazendo ter cada vez mais certeza das minhas desconfianças. Escutei ela largando um pesado suspiro, e depois a vi levando as mãos ao rosto, esfregando-o.

 

\- Regina … - Ela murmurou, de um jeito abafado, porque as suas mãos estavam à frente da sua boca. Meu coração apertou. Será que ela confessaria? Recuei alguns passos, me encostando à mesa como precaução. – Não vamos brigar de novo, tá bom? – Ela pediu, e meu peito não sei se desapertou com o alívio ou decepção, por mais ilógico que a última opção assim se demonstrasse.

 

\- Eu também não quero brigar. – Falei simplesmente. Vi ela assentir em silêncio com a cabeça, e após alguns segundos, se levantar e ir ao meu encontro.

 

– Você realmente fica linda com essa roupa. – Emma me disse, já perto o suficiente para me acariciar o queixo com os dedos. Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso, e se aproximou mais, beijando a minha face suavemente. – Quer dizer que eu também fui convidada pra esse almoço de amigos?

 

\- Giorgio fez questão de te convidar. – Respondi, me permitindo amenizar o meu semblante sério. – Vamos querida. – Peguei no celular, na minha bolsa, e indiquei-lhe a saída com um maneio de cabeça. – Te explico pelo caminho. – Ela se dirigiu para a porta, seguida por mim, logo atrás.

 

Saímos da empresa no meu carro, até porque Emma tinha ido até lá de moto. Aquele restaurante onde Gior tinha marcado realmente me trazia boas recordações, mas era impossível não associá-lo também à partida de Gior para longe da minha vida nesses seis anos. Havia sido lá que sempre comemorávamos juntos qualquer evento especial que acontecesse nas nossas vidas. Inclusive a última comemoração que acabou também por demarcar em simultâneo a sua saída repentina da minha vida. Mas hoje seria diferente, como um novo começo. Esse pensamento me acalentou o coração durante toda a viagem até ao restaurante, a qual aproveitei para colocar Emma a par de tudo que havia acontecido a Gior nesses anos afastado.

 

\- E como você pensa ajudá-lo? – Emma perguntou assim que estacionei o carro.

 

\- Eu ainda não sei, mas irei contactar os advogados para isso. – Respondi, me referindo ao caso sobre a paternidade da filhinha de Gior. – Ele já sofreu muito com isso, mas preciso me inteirar melhor de todos os detalhes dessa história pra poder ajudar. Então … - Parei por momentos de falar, enquanto retocava o batom dos meus lábios. – … eu tava pensando … - Me olhei no pequeno espelho que segurava em uma das mãos, me certificando se a cor estava perfeitamente espalhada pelos meus lábios. – … em convidá-lo pra passar uns dias com a gente lá em casa.

 

\- O quê? – Escutei a voz dela num tom de voz indignado, o que me vez virar para ela.

 

\- O que tem demais? – Interroguei franzindo o cenho confusa. – Ele é meu amigo e está passando por um mau momento.

 

\- Nós também tamos passando por um mau momento. – Retrucou assertivamente.

 

\- Estamos? – Ergui a sobrancelha desconfiada, tentando perceber ao certo ao que ela se referia, e se seria agora que ela confessaria que estava me traindo.

 

\- Esquece. – Ela desviou o olhar, procurando por um lenço no porta-luvas para limpar o resto do batom que tinha ficado grudado na sua boca com os nossos beijos. – Vamos logo pra esse almoço que ainda tenho trabalho de tarde. – Ela continuou, comprovando através do espelho do quebra-sol que seus lábios estavam limpos.

 

Eu não disse mais nada, concordando apenas com a cabeça. Ela saiu do carro, e eu saí logo atrás. O restaurante ficava em um edifício envidraçado, ostentando luxo e requinte, e embora o normal fosse Emma comentar algo a respeito, salientando em como tudo aquilo era um desperdício de dinheiro, desta vez contudo ela não dissera nada, entrando comigo em silêncio.

 

\- Miss Mills. – O recepcionista do restaurante assim que me viu me cumprimentou sem que eu tivesse de dizer uma só palavra. Eu sorri em apreço. – E … Miss Swan. – Ele acrescentou passando rapidamente os olhos pela tela do computador, verificando a reserva. Emma bufou impaciente do meu lado. – Mr. Ferraz está à vossa espera. Por favor me acompanhem. – Ele sorriu, indicando o caminho para a nossa mesa.

 

Não foi preciso muito para avistarmos a figura alta de Giorgio que logo se levantou para nos cumprimentar. Ele sorria abertamente, seu rosto lindo, agora livre da barba que me arranhara a pele aquela manhã. Sorri de volta, satisfeita por tê-lo de volta.

 

\- Mio bene. – Ele se aproximou, me tocando o rosto brevemente numa carícia de leve. – Que bom que aceitou meu convite. – Ele afastou uma das cadeiras à volta da mesa redonda para que eu me sentasse. Depois, ele voltou a sua atenção para Emma, e sem que eu conseguisse evitar, senti um nervoso miudinho começando a me consumir. – Emma Swan. – Declarou, como se o nome dela fosse um título digno da realeza, e realmente, e ai eu sorri internamente, eu concordo que era. – Quanto tempo. – Vi ele pegar na mão dela e a levar aos lábios, daquela forma exagerada sim, apenas encostando os lábios nas costas da mão dela.

 

\- E você … - Emma começou séria. – … Giorgio Ferraz, exagerado como sempre. – Ela concluiu, mas agora eu escutava uma ponta de divertimento na sua voz, e quando voltei o olhar para ela, comprovei que ela estava sorrindo.  

 

Gior riu, penteando os cabelos castanhos com a mão, e logo puxando outra cadeira para que Emma sentasse. Antes de se sentar, ele fez sinal ao garçon, pedindo uma garrafa de Lambrusco.

 

\- Já viram minha sorte? – Ele se virou para nós duas, enquanto se acomodava no lugar. – Almoçar com as duas mulheres mais bellas de Nova Iorque?

 

\- Sempre galanteador. – Emma disse, sorrindo, e eu larguei o ar que nem sabia que estava retendo dentro do peito.

 

\- Sim querido, mas será que é apenas de Nova Iorque? – Provoquei rindo. Ele assentiu, concordando, e não permitindo que o garçon enchesse os nossos copos com o vinho, ele se disponibilizou logo a cumprir a tarefa. – Com certeza mias caras. Os paparazzi perdem il conto de tanta foto.

 

\- E por isso não poderia ter escolhido lugar melhor para isso. – Emma respondeu, irónica. – São uma praga na nossa vida, mas existe quem não consiga passar sem eles.

 

\- Acham que a tal pizzaria seria melhor? – Gior perguntou fingindo reflexão. – Imaginem a manchete: Empresária conceituada comendo em pizzaria, claramente falida e arruinada. – E incrivelmente ele conseguia arrancar gargalhadas sinceras de Emma, acabando com toda a sua má disposição.

 

\- Espera Gior … eu tenho uma melhor! – Me surpreendi vendo Emma se dirigindo daquela forma tão mais descontraída a ele. – Que tal: Noiva de milionária mostrando os deleites dos pobres em lanchonete de esquina?

 

Giorgio começou rindo sem parar, me dando um cotovelada e me piscando o olho.

 

\- Vamos mia Regina, sua vez … - Ele se virou para mim, me incentivando a entrar na brincadeira.

 

\- Tá bom tá bom, calma. – Pensei durante alguns segundos até que abri um sorriso e disse. – Fama em declínio? Regina Mills lambendo o molho de tomate da Margarita dos dedos. 

 

Emma simplesmente engasgou com o gole de vinho que acabara de tomar tal foi a força que fez para reprimir as gargalhadas que queriam soltar da sua garganta. Giorgio ria sonoramente sem se importar com as pessoas à nossa volta, e eu apenas senti uma paz enorme, inexplicável, me atingido o peito, enquanto olhava aquela cena de um jeito bobo e feliz. Principalmente por Emma, e só aí eu me apercebi o quanto eu sentia falta do som das suas risadas, e de toda a naturalidade e afinidade em que se alicerçou o nosso amor. 

 

_\- Estou doido pra conhecer a mulher que te deixou desse jeito. – Gior me dizia empolgado depois de eu ter estacionado o carro à porta da casa de Emma, em Boston._

_\- Que jeito? – Revirei os olhos, confirmando no GPS se o endereço estava correto e se o prédio era mesmo aquele._

_\- Innamorata. – Respondeu._

_\- Eu não estou apaixonada. Já falei pra você parar com isso. – Procurei pelo espelhinho na minha bolsa para ver se estava bem. – Você não acha que esse tom de batom é muito forte para a ocasião? – Perguntei, minha intenção desviada por momentos pela cor do meu batom no reflexo do espelho._

_\- E qual é a ocasião afinal? – Ele revidou sorrindo trocista, e eu bufei, chateada._

_\- Vamos de uma vez. – Fechei o espelho, e saí do carro._

_Toquei à campainha em baixo do prédio, e parecia que tudo estava certo, era o endereço certo. Escutar sua voz através do altifalante já me tinha deixado com os nervos à flor da pele, então nem queria pensar como seria quando voltasse a vê-la cara a cara. Era questão de segundos. Subimos pelo elevador. Era o último andar._

_\- Mio bene, você tá me deixando nervoso. – Gior pegou nas minhas mãos e as apertou. – Seja qual ocasião for, eu tou com você. Certo?_

_\- É disso que tenho medo. – Confessei, com um sorriso fraco. – Não vai aprontar. Promete?_

_\- Prometo amor mio. – Me beijou a mão, largando-a logo para abrir a porta do elevador que acabara de chegar no andar de Emma. – Até porque eu acho que quem tem de aprontar hoje é você._

_\- Idiota. – Passei por ele, dando-lhe um encontrão propositado, enquanto ele ria._

_Toquei uma vez. Nada de abrir a porta, toquei de novo. Troquei um olhar com Gior, que me segurou no braço no mesmo instante porque ele se apercebeu que eu estava quase dando meia volta e indo embora._

_\- Desculpe a demora! – Emma abriu a porta apressada. Suas bochechas rubras, os cabelos molhados, e apenas um robe branco vestido. – Não sei como falar isso, mas tá tudo atrasado. – Ela disse, encabulada. – Mas por favor, entrem. – Ela se afastou, fazendo sinal para que a gente entrasse._

_Eu sorri timidamente, e ia avançar quando uma vozinha infantil soou logo atrás de Emma._

_\- A moça bonita chegou mamãe? – O menininho, filho da loira, Henry, perguntou, esfregando os olhos com cara de sono._

_\- Henry! Era pra você tar dormindo já. – Emma repreendeu, mas ela sorria. – Teve um sonho ruim meu amor?_

_\- Não, mas eu quero jantar com vocês! – Ele exclamou animado voltando sua atenção para mim. – Ela também é minha amiga. – Ele apontou o dedo acusatoriamente na minha direção._

_Eu comecei rindo, encantada com aquele menino mais uma vez. Emma abanou a cabeça com um sorriso e se voltou para mim e olhou pela primeira vez para Giorgio que estava um pouco mais atrás._

_\- Vejo que veio com seu namorado. – Ela disse, e Gior tossiu, tentando conter o riso. – Prazer, Emma Swan. – Ela estendeu a mão para ele para que ele a apertasse, mas em vez disso, ele recolheu-a causando surpresa em Emma, levando-a aos lábios, o que me fez revirar os olhos._

_\- Il piacere è tutto mio.* – Ele respondeu gentilmente, encostando os lábios nas costas da mão dela. – Giorgio Ferraz ao seu dispor._

_\- Italiano? – Emma indagou sem deixar de sorrir, mas retirando a sua mão rapidamente._

_\- Não ligue querida. Esses descendentes de italianos têm muito a mania. – Eu revidei, deixando Gior indignado para trás. – E antes de mais, boa noite. – A cumprimentei com um breve beijo no rosto. – Não se preocupe com o atraso, não tem qualquer problema. – Me virei para o garotinho que olhava tudo com um olhar curioso. – E boa noite também pra você menino Henry. – Pisquei-lhe o olho e ele sorriu._

_\- Boa noite. – O menino respondeu baixinho, repentinamente envergonhado._

_\- Mas fiquem à vontade. – Emma falou, indicando a pequena sala de jantar do apartamento. – Eu vou só colocar uma roupa e já já sirvo o jantar. – Ela acrescentou já saindo para o hall novamente. – Vão querer tomar alguma coisa? … quer dizer, não tem grande coisa, mas … - Ela tornou a ficar encabulada._

_\- Não se preocupe, estamos bem assim. – Me antecipei a assegurar, não fosse Gior pedir uma bebida dispendiosa qualquer. – Vá tranquila, Henry vai-se comportar direitinho, não é querido? – Me virei para o garotinho que se tentava pendurar numa das cadeiras da mesa de jantar. Ele parou as suas pequenas acrobacias assim que eu dirigi a pergunta a ele e desceu da cadeira, assentindo com a cabeça com um sorrisinho sapeco._

_\- Tudo bem. Obrigada. – Emma sumiu da nossa vista, provavelmente em direção ao quarto dela para se arrumar._

_Logo depois, Giorgio se aproximou de Henry calmamente e sorriu._

_\- Então … - Ele começou, puxando uma das cadeiras da mesa e se sentando. – Henry … cadê seu pai?_

_\- Giorgio! – Eu repreendi, chegando junto deles os dois. – Não seja indiscreto._

_O menino não disse nada, mas baixou a cabeça com ar triste._

_\- Meu amor, não ligue para ele. – Falei meigamente, levantando o queixo da criança. – Ele não fez por mal. Com certeza seu pai trabalha muito e …_

_\- Eu não tenho pai. – Henry respondeu, desta vez, espantosamente indiferente. – Só minha mamãe linda. – Ele sorriu e se voltou a empoleirar no encosto da cadeira._

_Escutei Gior rindo e murmurando um baixo “vai que é tua” de uma forma completamente desnecessária. Lancei-lhe um olhar de reprovação e me apressei a alcançar o menino que mais um pouco e cairia no chão._

_\- Cuidado querido. – Peguei nele e o coloquei no chão em segurança. – Você assim ainda se machuca._

_\- Mamãe nunca deixa eu me machucar. – Ele disse rindo, e saiu correndo para fora da sala._

_\- Pai ele não tem. – Gior começou falando ao meu lado. – Resta saber se a concepção da criança se deu por obra del santo Spirito Divino ou se o macho deu à sola._

_\- É impressionante como você consegue ser tão vulgar às vezes. – Atirei, dando-lhe um tapa no ombro._

_\- Isso doeu! – Ele reclamou, me puxando para o seu colo. – Mio bene, tou começando a achar que esse seu mau humor e toda essa tensão se deve à falta de …_

_\- O jantar vai ser … - Emma parou à entrada da sala, embasbacada momentaneamente pela situação presenciada. – … servido agora. – Ela concluiu sem graça._

_\- Emma, nos desculpe. – Me apressei a levantar do colo de Gior. – É que Gior às vezes se comporta como uma autêntica criança._

_\- Imagina. – Ela sorriu, abanando a cabeça, parecendo desvalorizar qualquer mal-entendido. – Deve ser difícil mesmo pro seu namorado manter as mãos longe de você._

_Eu fiquei perplexa, sem saber o que responder. Será que estava vendo coisas ou interpretando-as de forma equivoca? Mas aquela declaração dela realmente poderia conter alguma insinuação escondida, ou não?_

_\- Não precisa ficar constrangida. – Ela continuou, cortando o silêncio. – Se percebe ao longe o quanto vocês se gostam. – Ok, agora eu teria mesmo de desfazer aquele mal-entendido._

_\- Sim, a gente se gosta muito mesmo. – Reagi, começando a explicar. – Mas não é do jeito que você está pensan …_

_\- Sim, Emma Swan. – Gior se meteu com uma falta de noção arrebatadora. – Até porque mia Regina aqui pra demonstrar o outro tipo de amor prefere outras coisas. Capisce? – Ele acrescentou a última parte todo malicioso, com um sorriso idiota no rosto._

_Emma abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la sem conseguir dizer nada. Eu não sabia se batia em Giorgio ou se me metamorfoseava em toupeira e cavava um buraco no chão para desparecer dali._

_\- Ele disse capixeeee! – Henry chegou gritando, completamente alienado do constrangimento sentido na sala. – Capixeee, capixeee! – Ele abraçou a mãe por trás todo sorridente. – Você capixeeee mamãe? – Ele perguntou rindo sem parar pelo jeito como a palavra italiana soava._

_\- É filho …. – Emma fixou o olhar no meu, me fazendo estremecer. – Acho que eu capixeii sim. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo para mim, mostrando que não havia qualquer tipo de preconceito pela revelação feita por Giorgio sem o meu consentimento há segundos atrás._

 

 

\- Meu estômago não aguenta mais. – Emma disse, limpando a boca ao guardanapo. – Mas estava tudo delicioso. – Ela sorriu, e se inclinou mais para mim. – Eu vou ter de ir agora amor. Mas vou esperar por você pra jantar em casa. – Ela me beijou o rosto demoradamente, e antes de se afastar completamente, sussurrou perto do meu ouvido. – Você hoje não me escapa. – Senti um arrepio percorrendo desde a nuca até à lombar como era habitual sempre que ela me provocava daquele jeito. – Giorgio, foi um enorme prazer te rever, de verdade. – Ela se virou para Gior que tinha um olhar bastante comprometedor no rosto. – Espero que não suma de novo hein? – Ela espicaçou, mas não havia malícia no seu tom de voz. Se levantou, se despedindo dele com uma palmadinha nas costas, e antes de ir embora, me piscou o olho sorrindo, e deu as costas, saindo apressada.

 

\- Vamos fala! – Eu exigi, encarando Gior assim que Emma sumiu do meu ângulo de visão.

 

\- O que você quer que eu fale? – Ele perguntou rindo.

 

\- Oh nem adianta desconversar, eu conheço bem esse seu olhar. Vamos … o que foi?

 

\- Impossível ela estar te traindo. – Ele afirmou com convicção. – Ela continua tão apaixonada por você como você por ela. É de fazer inveja na verdade. – Ele deu um gole no café calmamente, me deixando por segundos com os meus pensamentos.

 

\- Eu preciso de tirar essa história a limpo Gior. – Declarei séria. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

 

\- Do que você precisa mio bene? – Questionou de forma amável.

 

\- Preciso que você vá hoje comigo a Brooklyn. – Proferi firmemente, certa que enquanto não confrontasse aquele homem, aquele fantasma, minha cabeça não me iria dar uma trégua, e isso poderia significar perder o amor de Emma para sempre.


	16. Encontro

Havia marcado às 19h com o Outro, naquele motel em Brooklyn. Não sabia efectivamente se tinha havido uma confirmação da parte dele, já que não estava mais na posse do celular de Emma, e eu só esperava que nesse entretanto ele não tivesse mandado alguma mensagem a ela a respeito do nosso encontro. De qualquer forma, mesmo que isso acontecesse, até seria bom, pois assim pegaria os dois em flagrante. E embora só a simples hipótese disso vir a acontecer me fizesse sentir o estômago às voltas, tudo era melhor do que continuar vivendo naquela incerteza que estava me consumindo aos poucos.

Giorgio concordara em me acompanhar prontamente, e talvez eu fosse mesmo precisar já que tenho a impressão que se eu confirmar as minhas suspeitas, eu certamente precisarei ser carregada no colo para casa. Teria de me mentalizar do pior, sim, era isso, assim seria mais fácil quando eu descobrisse a verdade. Inspirei fundo, olhando as horas no computador. Cinco da tarde.

Peguei no telefone, marcando o número da extensão de Katia.

– Katia, você desmarcou a reunião das seis como eu pedi? – Ela confirmou do outro lado. – Ótimo. Se quiser ir embora mais cedo pode ir. Tenho exigido demais de você ... pensando nisso pedi ao departamento dos Recursos Humanos pra preparar toda a papelada sobre a sua promoção. – Ela agradeceu, muito satisfeita por finalmente as minhas palavras acerca do seu aumento irem se concretizar. – Entretanto, meu amigo Gior deve tar chegando. Peço apenas que o mande entrar antes de ir embora tá bom? – Ela concordou, se despedindo. – Um bom fim-de-semana pra você também. Nos vemos na segunda.

Tornei a olhar as horas: 17h 05. Me levantei da cadeira, e não era como se eu não tivesse coisas para fazer, mas minha cabeça estava doendo de novo, e minha concentração era quase nula. Me dirigi à mesinha ao lado do sofá com duas garrafas de bebida. Escolhi a sidra para me adoçar o gosto ruim que não sei porquê sentia na boca. Enchi o copo, dei um gole grande, e tornei a pousar o copo na mesinha. Peguei a minha pasta, tombada sobre o sofá, e retirei de lá o velho diário que Gior me devolvera, e me sentei, folheando as páginas meio amareladas.

Meus olhos percorreram aleatoriamente algumas linhas escritas com a letra perfeitamente desenhada e arredondada dos meus dezasseis anos, sem parar contudo a atenção em nenhuma em específico. Achava graça às vezes, esboçando um sorriso pequeno com a forma como eu descrevia as intrigas e inimizades criadas com algumas das meninas do colégio. Os namoros e dúvidas de âmbito amoroso também estavam expressas em algumas passagens, e toda aquela pureza e ingenuidade de pensamento me fez rir baixinho. Abanei a cabeça, esticando o braço e pegando no copo de sidra para dar mais um gole. Fechei os olhos, deixando o líquido descer, como se pudesse ser ele o responsável por amenizar o peso irracional contido dentro da minha caixa torácica. Voltei a pousar o copo, abrindo os olhos.

Virei mais umas quantas páginas do diário, até parar numa que claramente havia sido manchada por um líquido qualquer. Aquilo me fez ler aquela passagem na íntegra:

> _5 de Novembro, 1995_
> 
> _Faz hoje um ano que mamãe morreu. 12 meses, 365 dias. É suficiente certo? Minha cabeça me diz que sim, mas aqui dentro do peito, meu coração não diz o mesmo. Meu coração se sente apático e em choque da mesma forma que se sentiu há um ano atrás. Continua se sentindo incrédulo, como se tudo não passasse de um sonho mau, e eu pudesse acordar, correr para o seu banheiro enorme, onde ela adorava perder horas se arrumando, e voltar a inventar um jeito de pedir emprestado alguma joia dela sem que ela desse conta. Mas agora, que eu não preciso mais tentar pegar alguma coisa dela às escondidas, perdeu a graça. Suas coisas continuam lá … eu pedi para o papai as manter lá, porque eu iria usar. Mas … ela não está mais lá para me ralhar e dizer com aquele ar sério “Regina, não seja abusada!” ou então “Para usar uma joia como essa, primeiro você tem de a merecer.” … E sabe … eu sei que ela dizia essas coisas, eu lembro das frases que ela usava, mas …_

Deixei cair uma lágrima sobre a folha, borrando mais ainda o “mas…” do texto, exatamente no mesmo lugar que já tinha um borrão, me fazendo ter agora a certeza que aquelas manchas haviam sido das lágrimas derramadas na altura da escrita, há dezanove anos atrás.

Limpei o rosto com as costas da mão, e tomei mais um gole da sidra. Inspirei fundo, e voltei a ler de onde tinha parado:

> _… mas eu simplesmente estou começando a me esquecer do timbre da sua voz. É como se eu aos poucos já não conseguisse mais reproduzir a sua voz dentro da minha cabeça. Isso me deixa triste, e culpada. Meu coração continua apático e em choque, mas minha cabeça está se esquecendo. Minha cabeça está enterrando a minha mãe. E eu tenho medo, porque um dia, meu coração vai se continuar sentindo vazio, mas já nem vai saber o porquê. E eu tenho a certeza que nunca vou conseguir deixar alguém entrar dentro dele com a mesma força que ela permanece nele, embora, ele mesmo assim continue vazio._

Afastei os olhos da leitura, e inclinei a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos mais uma vez. Tentei reproduzir o som da voz dela em silêncio dentro da minha cabeça, mas não consegui. Derramei mais lágrimas, desta vez senti-as escorrendo pela minha face, mais grossas, descendo pelo meu pescoço. E não sei porquê, dei por mim sem mais nem menos tentando reproduzir a voz de Emma dentro da minha cabeça também. Foi instantâneo, escutei-a como se ela estivesse ao meu lado. Aquilo me fez sorrir por entre a cascata de lágrimas que escorriam dos meus olhos.

– Mio bene, eu estava pensand … Regina! – Gior surgiu repentinamente pela porta, e mesmo antes de eu me conseguir recompor, já estava ele do meu lado, me olhando com ar assustado. – O que aconteceu?

Abanei a cabeça, limpando as lágrimas com ambas as mãos e olhei para ele.

– Não foi nada querido. – Apontei o diário sobre o meu colo. – Faz vinte anos que minha mãe morreu. – Disse simplesmente, como se afinal já não fosse nada demais. – Mas parece que foi ontem. – Sorri com nostalgia para ele. – Você ainda lembra dela?

Ele não respondeu logo, desviando por breves instantes o olhar para o diário. Depois, ele sorriu, e tornou a olhar para mim, fixando as suas orbes azuis nas minhas castanhas.

– Eu lembro do olhar dela. Era um olhar por cima sabe? – Ele riu levando a mão aos cabelos, os assentando mais na parte da nuca. – Mas não chegava a ser arrogante. Era um olhar de Regina. – Ele levou a mão ao meu queixo, me elevando ainda mais o olhar. – E sempre que eu olho para o seu olhar, eu lembro do dela, mas com uma diferença. – Enruguei a testa, surpresa.

– Qual?

– O seu é mais dolce. – Ele sorriu, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. – E toda essa dolcezza só aumentou desde que Emma entrou na sua vida. Não perca isso mio bene. – Ele pegou no diário aberto sobre o meu colo e o fechou. – Quer que eu o leve de volta?

– Não. – Eu sorri, negando com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. – Não quero que leve nada de volta. – Tirei o diário das mãos dele, e o voltei a guardar na pasta. Depois olhei para as horas no relógio de pulso, e bebi o resto da sidra que estava no copo ao meu lado, na mesinha. – Sidra de maçã ou o Johnnie Walker continua sendo seu melhor amigo? – Perguntei a ele, brincando, me referindo à outra garrafa que era de whisky.

– Tá pensando que eu troco minha eterna Regina assim pelo primeiro Johnnie que me aparece pela frente é? – Ele brincou, me puxando para ele, e me apertando contra o seu tronco. – Eu fico com você cara mia. – Me beijou a cabeça rapidamente, afrouxando depois o aperto. – Alguém deve tar sóbrio per guidare, non è vero? E vamos no meu carro. Não acho bom você se expor dessa forma, ainda mais tão perto do matrimonio.

– Você tá acreditando mais do que eu nesse… - Fiz uma careta desanimada. – … matrimonio.

– Ah Regina! Deixa disso! – Ele me empurrou com o braço de leve. – Eu não comprei um presente stupendo pra nada!

Ergui a sobrancelha em indignação com a tamanha cara de pau dele.

– Mas você não comprou o meu diário, você me coagiu a dá-lo a você há quase vinte anos atrás!

– Quem falou em diário? – Ele riu, se levantando e me estendendo a mão. – Vamos mia Regina. Você não vai querer deixar sua linda mulher esperando sozinha tempo demais em casa. – Ele esboçou um sorrisinho repleto de insinuações implícitas.

Abanei a cabeça rindo, e aceitei a sua mão, pegando-a e me levantando.

– Supondo que ela tá em casa e não no motel em Brooklyn. – Fiz uma careta desgostosa, o que me fez ganhar um revirar de olhos de Gior.

– Andiamo! – Ele exclamou impaciente me puxando para fora da sala.

Resolvi concordar em ir no carro de Gior, até porque não estava com cabeça para conduzir, e talvez até o copo cheio de sidra que eu havia bebido sem quase nada no estômago não tivesse sido a melhor opção caso se desse a necessidade de uma paragem repentina na estrada.

Pelas minhas contas, devido ao trânsito aquela hora, talvez fossemos demorar um pouco mais do que meia hora até Brooklyn. Olhei as horas, 18h 20. Expulsei o ar mais retido dentro dos pulmões, e inspirei fundo.

Não conseguia falar nada, fechei os olhos, encostando a cabeça ao banco. Tentava não pensar em nada, mas quanto mais eu tentava, mais cenas me vinham à mente, tais como Emma com aquele homem andando de mãos dadas na rua felizes e com Henry correndo à frente; uma Emma sorridente, mas em que o seu sorriso não era mais dirigido a mim; Emma nua, seu corpo suado em êxtase por debaixo dos lençóis, e o fantasma, aquele homem que eu nunca havia visto pessoalmente, descendo a boca pelo seu corpo devorando tudo ao seu alcance, e descendo mais, Emma gemendo aquele nome, e a boca dele descendo mais, mordendo e chupando cada pedaço da pele branca dela, deixando-a toda vermelha, continuando sempre sem parar até ao …

– Em que tá pensando mio bene? – A voz mansa de Giorgio ao meu lado me fez abrir os olhos lentamente, me fazendo perder, felizmente, todas aquelas imagens horríveis que me assaltavam o cérebro em repugnância.

– No meu pior pesadelo. – Disse fracamente, mordendo o lábio, nervosa.

Ele tirou a mão do volante por segundos, apertando a minha mão com firmeza, para logo depois a largar.

– Trate de pensar nos seus sonhos então. – Respondeu, desvalorizando o que eu dissera. – Os preparativos para o matrimonio como vão? Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?

– Você acha que ela pode sentir falta de um homem? – Minha pergunta automaticamente fez ele virar o rosto para me encarar com ar surpreso. – Eu digo … de estar com um homem … intimamente ….

– Sentir falta de um pénis você diz? – Ele perguntou com uma ponta de sarcasmo. – Per Dio Regina! Donde veio essa stupidità agora?

– Não é estupidez. – Revidei na defensiva. – Mas você sabe que eu fui a primeira e única mulher com quem Emma esteve.

– E allora? Eu também fui seu primeiro pénis … - Eu revirei os olhos, fazendo uma careta de reprovação pela forma como ele colocava as coisas. – E espero que o único também. – Ele sorriu levemente, em jeito de brincadeira, mas que não conseguiu arrancar um único sorriso meu.

– Onde você quer chegar afinal? – Atirei começando a ficar irritada.

– Não quero chegar a lugar nenhum mio bene. – Ele suspirou fechando o sorriso. – Se o problema fosse Emma sentir falta de um homem como você receia … - Ele fez uma pausa, verificando no GPS do carro o caminho. – … non creio que ela te continuasse olhando com o desejo que eu presenciei hoje durante o nosso almoço.

Me calei com a resposta dele, sem saber como argumentar, até porque realmente Emma não me havia deixado de procurar sexualmente. Mas sei lá, ela me dissera há anos, quando a gente ainda se estava conhecendo, o quanto aquele homem havia sido importante e que era o homem da vida dela. E ok, tudo bem, eu também não era tão imatura ao ponto de não conseguir distinguir as coisas, e consequentemente, a importância que o Outro sempre iria ter na vida de Emma, mas as mensagens que ele enviara para o celular dela, claramente demonstravam as suas reais intenções, e que não eram, de forma alguma, com interesse apenas na amizade dela, ou mesmo, em estabelecer laços com o filho.

– Continuo escutando você pensar daqui. – Gior tornou a falar, me fazendo encará-lo. – Se você tá tão cismada com a questão do pénis, e como não me parece apropriado eu te oferecer o meu, o mais que eu posso fazer é parar na sexshop mais próxima e comprar …

– Cretino!! – Dei um soco bem forte no ombro dele, o que fez com que ele tivesse de fazer uma manobra com o volante mais perigosa para não correr o risco de bater o carro. – Você é completamente nojento.

– E tu sei incosciente! Sua maluca! – Ele esfregou o ombro com a mão com cara de dor. – Você quer matar a gente?

– Cala a boca e dirige. – Mandei, virando a cara para o vidro.

Ele murmurou um breve e irónico “sì, signora”, e eu me remeti ao silêncio de novo. E como não podia deixar de ser, meus pensamentos mais uma vez tomaram conta de mim, embora desta vez fossem lembranças de um tempo passado, mas que não deixava de ser feliz.

> _– Você tem certeza que não tem problema em deixar Gior aqui com Henry? – Emma me perguntava preocupada na sala da sua casa em Boston. – Não sei se fico descansada … e se acontece alguma coisa?_
> 
> _– Fique tranquila querida. – Segurei em uma das suas mãos, sorrindo. – Gior pode parecer meio cabeça no ar, mas ele é responsável. Ele sabe o quanto vocês são importantes pra mim pra deixar que algo aconteça._
> 
> _– Somos? – Ela perguntou mordiscando o lábio com um sorriso de canto. Só depois entendi ao que ela se referia, e então assenti com a cabeça de forma tímida, porque admitir o quanto tudo aquilo estava mexendo comigo não era muito fácil para mim. – Você também tá se tornando cada vez mais importante pra nós. – Confessou, me beijando os lábios sem que eu impedisse._
> 
> _Permanecemos nos beijando daquela forma durante algum tempo, sentadas no sofá da sala. Seus beijos tinham esse poder inebriante em mim, o de me deixar numa mistura entre o excitada e o apreensiva. Ao mesmo tempo que não suportava pensar na possibilidade de me afastar dela, também temia esse envolvimento tão intenso que estava começando a me deixar completamente sem saída, como nunca outra mulher me havia deixado antes. Acabei soltando um gemido sem querer, e quando me apercebi, me afastei um pouco dela._
> 
> _– Desculpe. – Disse, pateticamente. – É melhor a gente …_
> 
> _– Fazer isso em outro lugar, eu concordo. – Ela me interrompeu, rindo. – Sabe … Regina … - Ela começou num tom de voz mais baixo, e que me soou extremamente sexy. – Eu não sentia tanto tesão assim há muito tempo. – Ela prendeu o lábio rosado entre os dentes, e desceu o olhar rapidamente pelo meu corpo, o subindo depois de novo, parando na minha boca. – Eu olho pra sua boca e eu não consigo mais não ter vontade de te beijar. – E ela me beijou, e eu permiti, me deixando levar por todo o fogo que eu sentia queimando nela também. – E tá ficando cada vez mais difícil … - Ela continuou, desta vez percorrendo os lábios pela minha face, chegando perto do meu ouvido, onde ela parou com a boca. – … tá cada vez mais difícil olhar o seu corpo com essas roupas e não ter vontade de te ver sem elas. – Fechei os olhos, sentindo meu centro pulsar, me deixando extremamente desconfortável com a provocação dela._
> 
> _– Emma … - Afastei-a de mim com delicadeza e sorri. – Você tem certeza disso?_
> 
> _Ela enrugou a testa confusa, e se endireitou mais no sofá._
> 
> _– Eu não tou deslumbrada se é isso que você tá pensando. – Respondeu séria. – Ou melhor … - E ela abriu aquele sorriso transparente e lindo. – … é impossível não ficar deslumbrada por você, mas isso que eu tou sentindo … é real, Regina._
> 
> _Esbocei um sorriso sincero, radiante pela firmeza com que ela dissera aquilo._
> 
> _– Mas vocês ainda estão aí? – Gior surgiu na porta da sala, cruzando os braços à frente do peito. – Il ragazzo adormeceu, podem ir descansadas que eu não coloco fogo à casa. – Ele completou sarcasticamente._
> 
> _– Obrigada Gior! – Emma se levantou rindo, me puxando com ela. – Se comporte hein?_
> 
> _Ele ergueu a sobrancelha com ar superior e com uma cara imensa de deboche._
> 
> _– Vem aqui per favore. – Ele fez sinal com o dedo para Emma se aproximar, e como se eu não estivesse ali ao pé deles, ele falou para ela. – Quanto a você signorina, veja se não se comporta, porque se depender dessa daí… - E ele apontou para mim, fingindo uma discrição que não existia porque ele estava falando bem na minha frente. – … é bem capaz de ficar na secura pelos próximos mil anos._
> 
> _– Você realmente é um idiota não? Tá aprendendo com Christina é? – Lancei irritada._
> 
> _– Não mio bene. – Ele fechou a cara. – É de nascença mesmo. E é Christine._
> 
> _– Ok ok, vamos embora! – Emma se meteu, me arrastando com ela para o hall de entrada em direção à porta. – Não voltamos tarde!_
> 
> _– Sim, espero que voltem bem cedo. – Ele disse, agora com a cara de deboche de novo. – Esta manhã seria ótimo. E me tragam o café da manhã quando voltarem. – Ele me piscou o olho depois, gesticulando com os lábios um rápido “ti amo” antes de fechar a porta na nossa cara._
> 
> _Uma vez fora do apartamento, Emma e eu nos olhámos, eu abanei a cabeça, e ela disse divertida:_
> 
> _– Viu só? Eu tenho a bênção do seu amigo. – Estalou um beijo no meu rosto. – Acho que isso é real mesmo. – Ela riu, e eu acabei rindo junto._
> 
> _– É … acho que é real mesmo querida. – Sussurrei perto do ouvido dela, antes de entrarmos no elevador para irmos jantar fora._

– Chegámos Regina. – A voz de Gior me trouxe de volta a realidade. – É aqui, Motel 6 Brooklyn. – Olhei para onde ele dirigia o olhar, a fachada de um prédio de 5 pisos, bege e laranja. A placa de “Motel 6” fixa no alto. Engoli em seco.

– E se ela estiver lá? – Perguntei, mas a voz não parecia mais a minha de tão distante que soou.

– Quer ir embora?

– Não. – Respondi quase sem respirar. – Eu preciso saber.

– Eu vou com você. – Ele disse, se soltando do cinto de segurança, e se preparando para sair.

– Eu prefiro que fique me esperando aqui. – Peguei na bolsa, coloquei os óculos de sol no rosto, e me preparei para sair, mas antes que o pudesse fazer, ele me segurou pelo braço.

– Se você não voltar dentro de meia hora, eu vou entrar. – Seu semblante estava sério, preocupado.

Assenti com a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso pequeno numa espécie de agradecimento silencioso.

A receção era praticamente do tamanho do meu banheiro, e se podia logo ver as escadas com o vão em metal que davam para os quartos nos pisos superiores. Olhei para o minúsculo balcão em madeira, onde um homem de meia-idade, com um bigode mal aparado, atendia as pessoas que chegavam. Me dirigi a ele, sem tirar os óculos do rosto.

– Por favor, Mr. Cassidy deve estar me esperando no quarto 2. – Disse sem qualquer expressão.

O homem olhou por momentos para o que deviam ser as fichas de registo de pessoas hospedadas ali, e tornou a olhar para mim, com um sorriso composto por dentes amarelados e com péssimo aspecto.

– Ah sim, ele disse pra quando uma mulher bonita chegasse pra deixar subir. É logo no primeiro andar. – Respondeu sorrindo largamente de um jeito que me causou nojo. Soltei um curto e inexpressivo “obrigada”, e me dirigi às escadas, pisando o primeiro degrau, sentindo logo o frio do metal do vão da escada ao percorrê-lo com a palma da mão à medida que subia cada lance de degraus.

Parei ao chegar naquele piso. Haviam apenas três portas, a de frente tinha o número 2 fixo, e então caminhei até lá, apesar de sentir minhas pernas cada vez mais bambas. De qualquer forma, poderia ficar segura quanto a Emma, ela não estava lá, caso contrário o homem da receção não me deixaria subir. Ou isso, ou Emma estaria atrasada. Abanei a cabeça, me desfazendo de tal pensamento. Iria finalmente encarar aquele homem de frente de uma vez por todas. E ele seria obrigado a responder a todas as minhas perguntas daquela história muito mal contada por sinal.

Bati duas vezes na porta. Inspirei fundo e ergui a cabeça bem alto. Senti passos do outro lado, e rapidamente a porta se abriu, o revelando para mim. Um homem moreno, não muito alto, olhos castanhos, bigode e cavanhaque desenhados no rosto de forma descuidada. Ele tinha tomado duche, porque seus cabelos pareciam húmidos, e bagunçados. O sorriso que ele exibira ao abrir a porta, desvanecido por completo pela surpresa ao me ver ali em vez de Emma.

– Eu acho que você se enganou no quarto. – Disse, começando a fechar a porta, mas impedido pela minha mão que a travou. Ele franziu o cenho me percorrendo com o olhar de cima a baixo.

– E eu acho que nós temos muito que conversar Mr. Cassidy. – Respondi, retirando os óculos escuros do rosto.


	17. Enganos e desenganos

– Oi? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha mostrando uma cara tremenda de confusão.

– Vai mesmo se fazer de desentendido? – Revidei fletindo a testa com um rasgo de escárnio num sorriso raivoso que se desenhava pelos meus lábios pintados em tom escarlate. – Vai fingir que não sabe quem eu sou? – Avancei contra ele bruscamente, empurrando o seu peito com a mão, fazendo ele se afastar do meu caminho, me dando passagem para dentro do quarto.

Escutei a porta se fechando nas minhas costas, e seu corpo demasiado perto do meu, atrás.

– Claro que não. – A sua voz soava meio enrolada, como se ele tivesse um leve problema de dicção. – A famosa Regina Mills. – Seu tom era de troça. Me virei abruptamente para encará-lo.

– Ah … - Murmurei irónica. – É tudo um jogo seu não é? Voltar … depois desse tempo todo? – Me aproximei do seu rosto, cheia de desprezo. – Me diga a verdade Mr. Cassidy … - Fiz uma pausa tentando avaliar a sua expressão facial agora séria e inexpressiva. – O que pretende afinal?

Ele coçou o rosto no lugar da barba com uma cara de cachorro sem dono como se fosse uma vítima injustiçada.

– Miss Mills, eu sei que tudo isso não é do seu agrado, mas …

– O que não é do meu agrado? – Cortei, o fuzilando cheia de raiva. – Sua presença? – Questionei com ironia. – Sim, você está certo. Eu preferia um verme rastejante e nojento a você na minha frente. Se bem que não é assim tão diferente uma coisa da outra. – Quase cuspi a última parte, fora de mim, mas ainda assim com a voz controlada.

– Se minha presença é assim tão repugnante como diz, me responda então … - E ele surpreendentemente esboçou um sorriso vitorioso antes de completar. – Porque se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui no encontro que eu marquei com Emma?

E agora sim, ele me havia puxado o tapete metafórico do meu chão, porque tive de fazer um enorme esforço para não deixar minhas pernas fraquejarem.

– Como se atreve? – Rugi, e num ímpeto de cólera levantei a mão para o esbofetear, mas ele foi mais rápido, me segurando o braço com força. – Emma é minha mulher! – Exclamei, tentando soltar o meu braço.

Ele riu na minha cara como se o que eu tivesse acabado de falar fosse uma insanidade.

– Você já se escutou? – Perguntou com um sorriso trocista. – O máximo que Emma pode ser é sua amiga, mas do que ela gosta mesmo é de homem.

– Me solta! – Exigi, tentando menosprezar as palavras dele e toda a insegurança absurda que elas me provocavam. Ele largou o meu braço no lugar do pulso e eu esfreguei o local. – Você não sabe de nada Mr. Cassidy. – Respondi me recompondo minimamente. – Para você entender o que eu e Emma temos, você precisaria nascer de novo. – Revidei com desdém, tentando ao mesmo tempo não me deixar afectar por todas as coisas que ele dissera ou insinuara.

– Muito bem. – Disse, se afastando até à mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama e pegando no celular. – Me explique então o porquê desse encontro? – Ele ficou mexendo no aparelho, provavelmente percorrendo a lista, (seria uma lista?), de mensagens trocadas com Emma.

– Eu marquei esse encontro. – Estufei o peito e confessei, com a minha voz totalmente controlada e firme. Não daria parte fraca, não na frente dele. – E provavelmente ela nem sabe da existência dele. A questão aqui, Mr. Cassidy, é a razão que o faz entrar em contato com Emma depois de todos esses anos. – Dei um passo na sua direção, me aproximando mais do que eu gostaria, mas com a necessidade extrema de me impor mais do que nunca perante ele. – O que você quer afinal? – Ergui a sobrancelha com ar inquisidor.

– Mas não é óbvio? – Retorquiu. – Minha família de volta. – Revelou com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

Aquilo me fez rir com sarcasmo.

– Sua família? – Meu sangue ferveu, e eu cravei o salto alto do meu sapato com força no chão, caso contrário, eu não me responsabilizaria mais por qualquer coisa que eu fizesse com ele. – Você perdeu qualquer direito no dia que abandonou Emma, sozinha, uma menina praticamente! Com um bebé nos braços! – E ali sim, meu tom de voz alterou, porque recordar toda a dor de Emma me doía na alma.

> _Henry tinha acabado de adormecer no colo de Emma, pouco depois do nosso jantar. O menino não havia parado um só segundo, e jantar com ele fazendo perguntas, com a ajuda de Gior incentivando ainda por cima as bagunças, podia se já adivinhar que logo ele iria cair num sono profundo, e foi o que aconteceu._
> 
> _Gior estava sentado ao meu lado no sofá da sala de Emma, bebericando do licor caseiro de menta que ela havia oferecido. Ela se mantinha sentada numa das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, com o menino adormecido sobre ela._
> 
> _– Você não deve estar muito confortável. – Falei para ela, enquanto olhava aquela cena tão terna. – Melhor a gente ir e deixar você deitar o menino. – Continuei, me preparando para levantar._
> 
> _– Imagina. – Ela abanou a cabeça esboçando um sorriso cansado, mas lindo. – A conversa tem sido tão agradável. Eu vou só deitar Henry, e aí você pode me contar mais sobre o seu trabalho. – Ela direcionou de repente o olhar para Giorgio, como se só agora se tivesse dado conta que ele também continuava ali. – Os vossos trabalhos, aliás. – Ela emendou, sem graça._
> 
> _– Você realmente ainda não reconheceu Regina, non è vero? – Gior lançou divertido, e eu me virei para ele fazendo-lhe sinal para se calar, mas claro que era inútil. – Regina Mills, ragazza! – Ele exclamou, exagerando. – Amore …_ _Visionaire, Vogue, Love … não diz nada a você? – Ele tomou o resto de licor do seu cálice. – Hmm … já trabalhou como barista? Nossa, esse licor é divino! – Ele elogiou, lambendo os lábios, completamente alienado do resto. Eu revirei os olhos, ganhando coragem para encarar Emma que me fitava com ar espantado._
> 
> _– Você é aquela famosa das revistas de moda? – Ela perguntou incrédula. Eu ergui as mãos no ar, como que me declarando culpada._
> 
> _– Isso não é nada. – Tentei desvalorizar o assunto, sorrindo, até porque já me tinha apercebido durante o jantar que Emma não admirava nada esse mundo, pelo contrário, quase o menosprezava. – Uma capa de vez em quando, é sobrevalorizado na verdade._
> 
> _– Eu não tou muito por dentro, mas sei que não é uma capa só de vez em quando … - Ela respondeu, e sua maneira de se dirigir a mim mudara instantaneamente, como se eu passara a ser uma ameaça. – Bem, eu vou deitar Henry, com licença. – E ela simplesmente se levantou com o filho no colo e saiu, nos deixando na sala sozinhos._
> 
> _– Seu idiota! – Dei um tapa no braço de Gior, o recriminando num cochicho. – Porque você foi falar isso pra ela?_
> 
> _– O que eu fiz agora? – Ele franziu o cenho, confuso. – Ai Regina, você tá parecendo una bambina com seu primeiro amor. – Ele bufou, levantando e pegando na garrafa de licor sobre a mesa para encher o seu cálice de novo._
> 
> _– Larga isso! – Eu me levantei atrás dele, impedindo-o de encher o cálice com a bebida. – Não seja abusado! Você não viu como ela ficou desconfortável?_
> 
> _– Que exagero mio bene. Você precisa se acalmar. – Ele pousou o cálice na mesa e se tornou a sentar no sofá. – Porque você não vai ter com ela no quarto do menino? – Sugeriu._
> 
> _– Você não pode tar falando sério! Não acha que já são revelações bombásticas demais para uma noite só? – Arremessei meio desesperada, completamente fora de caráter para mim. – Primeiro você diz pra ela que eu não gosto de homens. – Eu gesticulava nervosamente, tentando manter o tom de voz baixo. – Depois você diz que eu sou uma celebridade, depois de ela afirmar durante o jantar com todas as letras que odiava os famosos e toda a exposição e mexericos que envolviam esse mundo. O que falta mais acontecer? Você tirou a noite pra me ferrar Giorgio? – Levei as mãos aos cabelos, os alisando de forma agitada._
> 
> _Vi ele acompanhar com o olhar os meus movimentos, sem falar nada, parecendo refletir, ou simplesmente não dando a mínima para mim, quando ele finalmente solta um som que mais pareceu um grunhido e sorri feito um idiota embevecido._
> 
> _– Não adianta mais negar. – Disse, me fazendo fixá-lo sem entender. – Vá ter com ela no quarto e fale a verdade._
> 
> _– Que verdade? – Cruzei os braços, começando a ficar brava._
> 
> _– Que ela é a mulher da sua vida. – Pronunciou como se anunciasse uma profecia._
> 
> _Suspirei consternada, e simplesmente dei-lhe as costas, indo ao encontro de Emma, no quarto do menino, para tentar me desculpar por tudo._
> 
> _O apartamento dela não era muito grande, pelo contrário, então depressa me deparei com o quarto. A porta estava entreaberta, e eu me aproximei, espreitando para dentro. Henry estava já deitado na sua caminha, com uma expressão serena no rosto. Emma o olhava, mas eu não conseguia ver bem a sua expressão. Fiquei durante uns segundos num impasse, ponderando se deveria entrar ou não, mas me resolvi, não suportando lidar com a forma como ela tinha deixado o clima entre nós. Não sei o que deu na minha cabeça, e embora ela fosse uma mulher bonita, a verdade é que ela não passava de uma estranha, e eu não deveria me deixar atingir assim por uma pessoa que eu nem conhecia. Mas não sei porquê, algo dentro de mim, me empurrava na sua direção, como se eu precisasse de a conhecer._
> 
> _– Emma. – Foi quase um sussurro, à entrada do quarto, mas ela me escutou porque virou a cabeça para mim como em um reflexo. – Podemos conversar? – Perguntei baixo._
> 
> _Ela assentiu com a cabeça em silêncio, se baixou para depositar um beijo na testa do filho, e veio até mim._
> 
> _– Vamos para o meu quarto. – Ela disse simplesmente, começando a andar assumindo que eu iria acompanhá-la. E ela estava certa, eu assim o fiz._
> 
> _Ela fechou a porta do quarto assim que eu entrei, e me encarou com ar apreensivo._
> 
> _– Me desculpe … eu sei que deveria ter falado algo quando você me perguntou do meu trabalho, mas … - Mordi o lábio e agitei levemente a cabeça. – Eu só não queria que você me .._
> 
> _– Julgasse … – Ela completou o que eu ia dizer. – … sem te conhecer. – Concluiu, me deixando sem palavras._
> 
> _Eu esbocei um sorriso fraco assentindo com a cabeça apenas._
> 
> _– Me desculpe você. – Ela tornou a falar, se aproximando do móvel que havia de frente para a cama. – Eu não deveria assumir coisas, nem colocar tudo dentro do mesmo saco. – Vi ela retirar um porta-retrato da gaveta do móvel e olhar demoradamente para a fotografia nele. – Desde que tive Henry, ganhei esse vício de ficar sempre com o pé atrás à mínima mentira ou deslize que eu apanhe de uma pessoa. – Ela levantou o olhar de novo, me fitando com atenção. – E eu não tenho esse direito com você, acabamos de nos conhecer, não somos nada uma da outra. Não tem porquê me contar da sua vida … mas com o passar dos últimos anos se tornou instintivo. Me perdoe. – Ela baixou o olhar de novo para a foto._
> 
> _Não sabia que falar, mas minhas pernas pareciam saber muito bem o que fazer, porque quando me dei conta já tinha avançado até ela, parando ao seu lado, podendo ver a fotografia do porta-retrato que ela continuava contemplando._
> 
> _– É o pai de Henry? – Arrisquei perguntar. Ela fez que sim com um maneio de cabeça. – Imagino o quanto deve sentir a falta dele. – Disse, observando o sorriso jovial no rosto do homem da foto._
> 
> _– Sabe que não? – Ela me surpreendeu com aquela resposta, me fazendo olhar para ela curiosa. – Faz seis anos que ele me deixou sem qualquer explicação. Me deixou um bilhete, você acredita? – Ela me olhou, rindo tristemente com a lembrança. – Dizendo um monte de coisas sem sentido, que não estava preparado, que só ia atrapalhar ainda mais a minha vida com os problemas dele … e sabe … - Ela fez uma pausa, voltando a guardar o porta-retrato na gaveta, e depois regressando com o olhar no meu. – … ele tinha razão. O mais certo era ele atrapalhar mais do que ajudar. – Ela sorriu, mas o seu sorriso não era completamente sincero. Era como uma armadura com que ela se tinha voltado a armar para não se sentir demasiado vulnerável. Me identifiquei um pouco com aquela atitude e sorri de volta._
> 
> _– Eu sinto muito. – Foi a única coisa que fui capaz de lhe dizer, e fora totalmente verdadeiro._
> 
> _– Não sinta. – Ela revidou calmamente. – Porque eu estou começando a aprender a não sentir também._

– Isso é passado! – Neal se defendia das minhas acusações. – Emma sabe muito bem que eu era imaturo, um garoto cheio de complicações, metido em negócios ilegais e outras merdas! – Ele se alterou também, aumentando o tom de voz. – Eu fiz um favor a ela!

Eu não queria acreditar na cara de pau daquele sujeito! Como ele poderia se desculpar daquela forma? Se desresponsabilizar daquela maneira e agora, ao fim de praticamente doze anos, querer voltar e pegar Emma e Henry como se fossem uma mercadoria dele?

– Você se esquece que as coisas mudam! Não foram meia dúzia de dias que você andou por aí, sabe-se lá Deus onde, perdido no mundo! – Atirei já aos berros também. – Os sentimentos mudam Mr. Cassidy. – Suspirei, baixando a voz de novo.

– Você até pode ter razão nisso. – Ele baixou também a voz da mesma forma que eu tinha feito. – Mas preferência sexual não muda! E logo você … Toda estudada e famosa desse jeito, atualizada das coisas, vem me dizer que Emma mudou por você! Não seja absurda! – Ele voltou a rir com deboche.

– Eu nem vou discutir esse assunto com você, até porque já vi que é perda de tempo. – Respondi séria, concentrada no que era importante ali. – Então eu vou-lhe dar um aviso. – Me aproximei de novo, um pouco mais dele, francamente em jeito de ameaça. – Se afaste de Emma.

– Ou o quê? – Retribuiu me enfrentando, se aproximando mais ainda. – Sabe qual deve ser o seu verdadeiro problema? – Atirou com um indício de novo sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Aposto que .. – E seu tom baixou mais ainda, mais perto ainda do meu rosto, seu hálito esquentando a minha pele. – … nunca houve um homem que te tivesse pegado direito. – E senti ele me pegando pela cintura com brusquidão, sem que eu conseguisse impedir.

– Seu cafajeste! Me larga seu animal! – Me debati como pude, mas ele me apertou com mais força, roçando a barba pelo meu rosto de um jeito imundo que me deu vontade de vomitar.

– Porque você não pergunta a Emma hein? – Ele dizia com a boca roçando no meu ouvido, me fazendo paralisar e temer o pior. – Pergunta pra ela vai … ela vai te contar como ela sentia falta dos meus beijos que sempre a deixaram louca.

– Cala a boca! – Gritei, nunca desejando mais nada com tanta força na vida como calar a sujeira que ele dizia.

– Custa escutar a verdade é? – Ele continuou, enquanto fungava na base do meu pescoço como um cachorro sarnento. – Que Emma gosta mesmo é de um pau duro dentro dela. Tem ideia do que é isso Vossa Celebridade? – Ele praticamente salivou na minha pele enquanto me puxou uma das mãos e a levou para cima da frente da sua calça, me fazendo sentir o volume que pulsava ali. – Isso … sinta e entenda o quanto isso a fez feliz mais uma vez depois de tantos anos se contentando com simples brinquedos.

Foi a gota de água, eu não consegui enxergar mais nada na minha frente, tomada pela raiva, pelo nojo, pelo sentimento de impotência perante as coisas que ele dizia, eu iria acabar com ele. Ceguei completamente, e naquela roda vida de emoções, eu levantei reflexivamente o joelho e o acertei bem entre as pernas, fazendo na mesma hora ele me largar reclamando da dor e me chamando de todos os nomes possíveis e imagináveis.

– Eu vou acabar com você! – Gritei, fora de mim, investindo contra ele de todas as formas ao meu alcance, decidida a matá-lo se fosse preciso.

Curiosamente, ele não me atacou mais, se limitando a se defender da minha agressão. Aquilo me fez ficar ainda com mais raiva, me fazendo acertar bem no seu olho com um soco certeiro.

– Sua desequilibrada! – Ele exclamou, levando as mãos ao rosto, ainda meio cambaleante.

Meu acesso de fúria pareceu cessar repentinamente quando vi aquela cena. Quando voltei em mim, em choque, fiquei perplexa com a minha própria atitude. Nunca na minha vida adulta havia descido o nível daquela maneira, e ver aquele homem gemendo de dor, mesmo que tivesse sido merecido, por minha causa, me fez recuar até à porta desorientada.

– Regina! – Foi tudo tão rápido. Gior entrando disparado pela porta, me fazendo virar para encará-lo com um olhar perdido, e eu sem saber o que fazer, e ele correndo até mim, me alcançando a mão e me puxando para ele. – Tá tutto cheio de jornalistas lá em baixo! Você precisa sair daqui, andiamo! – E mesmo antes de eu conseguir assimilar o que ele dissera, já estava sendo arrastada para fora do quarto, sendo o sorriso distorcido e triunfante de Neal a última coisa que conseguira ver, segundos antes de me sentir desfalecer nos braços de Giorgio.

*** *** ***

Senti minha testa fria, com algo húmido sendo passado pela minha pele. Lentamente abri os olhos, tentando perceber o que havia acontecido. A imagem de Gior me encarando seriamente foi-se tornando cada vez mais nítida.

– Gior …

– Shiuu … tutto va bene … - Ele sussurrou gentilmente, tentando não me alarmar, enquanto retirava o pano húmido da minha testa, e só aí, eu olhei vagarosamente ao meu redor percebendo estar deitada no sofá do escritório da minha casa.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntei com a minha cabeça latejando de dor. – Neal … ele … Oh meu Deus! – Me sentei abruptamente no sofá como se tivesse sido atingida por um choque. E tinha, um choque quase mortal de recordações do que tinha acontecido. – O que eu fiz Giorgio?! – Baixei a cabeça, afundando o rosto nas mãos, consternada.

– Você precisa se acalmar Regina. – Ele pediu, me puxando com delicadeza pelos ombros, tentando me endireitar. – Essas suas indisposições não são normais, amor mio. – Ele completou, me fazendo encará-lo sem entender.

– Onde está Emma? Eu preciso falar com ela! – Me levantei de rompante, mas senti um desequilíbrio e só não cai porque Gior me segurou por trás.

– Hey hey! Você primeiro precisa comer algo, se fortalecer, se acalmar. – Ele me fez sentar de novo no sofá. – Mio bene … fidati di me.* - Ele me acariciou a lateral do meu rosto. – Emma ainda não chegou, deve tar presa no trânsito. Escuta … - Ele começou, vendo que eu ia falar novamente, e não deixando. – … você agora precisa descansar, tutto vai ficar bem.

– O que você tá escondendo de mim? – Perguntei, desconfiada. – Você me arrancou às pressas do motel … alguém me viu é isso? – Tentava fazer com que algo fizesse sentido dentro da minha cabeça, mas sinceramente tudo continuava meio confuso. – Oh meu Deus! A imprensa! Me fotografaram? Gior! O que eu vou fazer agora? Já tem algo na internet?

Ele tentou não demonstrar nada, mas estava estampado nos seus olhos o desassossego que ele devia estar sentindo. Ele não respondeu nada, apenas o vi buscar pelo celular no bolso do casaco e acessar algo no aparelho e virá-lo para mim para que eu pudesse ver. A primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção foi o título que deram para o vídeo _: Regina Mills agride pai do filho da própria noiva._

Depois, o pior, impossível não levar as mãos à boca completamente abismada com o conteúdo daquele vídeo.

– Gior … - Minha voz sumiu, em choque com as imagens que passavam na minha frente. – Ele … Giorgio … - Olhei para o meu amigo, desviando os olhos daquela cena horrenda que me tinha a mim própria como protagonista.

– Era tutta una trappola.* - Ele disse tristemente, enquanto a gravação continuava e eu me via a mim mesma com Neal, brigando, o socando e agindo feito uma lunática desequilibrada no quarto de motel em Brooklyn.

– Como ele pode fazer isto? – Perguntei desesperada, já sem conseguir evitar que as lágrimas escorressem sem reservas pelo meu rosto. – A essa hora Emma já deve ter visto isso! E Henry? Onde está Henry?

– Ele tá no quarto. Se acalma … ele ainda não viu nada. – Assegurou, mas sem muito efeito porque eu abanei a cabeça incrédula. – Ele ficou assustado, porque me viu chegando com você desacordada, mas eu falei com o motorista na frente dele. Va tutto bene. Il bambino se acalmou um pouco e eu disse que assim que você acordasse, eu o chamaria.

– Henry é um menino esperto e atualizado como todas as crianças da idade dele. – Respondi, sentindo todo o meu corpo tremer. – Se ele não viu ainda, algum torpedo já deve ter recibo de algum amiguinho da escola contando. – Conclui com pesar.

– Não importa mio bene. – Ele me segurou pelas mãos, as apertando, tentando mostrar apoio. – Tudo vai-se resolver. Você vai poder explicar que tudo isso não passou de um mal-entendido.

E eu por momentos acreditei que ele pudesse ter razão, acenando positivamente com a cabeça, tentando me acalmar e pensar num jeito de desfazer esse escândalo, possivelmente o maior de todos os tempos envolvendo a minha pessoa. Mas pior, também as pessoas ao meu redor. Mordi o lábio ansiosa, mas acabei por esboçar um meio sorriso para Gior, que terminou muito antes de se expandir pelos meus lábios com a chegada da pessoa que eu mais temia enfrentar naquele momento, mas também com quem eu mais precisava esclarecer as coisas.

– Como foi capaz? – Foi tudo que saiu da boca de Emma, que se manteve parada como uma estátua à entrada do escritório, me olhando com uma expressão de pura desilusão nos seus olhos esmeralda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução:  
> * Mio bene … fidati di me. - Meu bem ... confie em mim.   
> * Era tutta una trappola. - Foi tudo uma cilada.


	18. Tréguas

– Emma! – Minha voz saiu quase sob a forma de um guincho estridente. Meus olhos piscaram, fazendo inevitavelmente as lágrimas que tremiam no canto deles caírem, mas todas as outras que continuavam me inundando por dentro permaneceram aprisionadas dentro de mim, me fazendo duvidar da minha própria capacidade de respirar.

Vi Gior se levantar e caminhar na direcção de Emma, me dando as costas. Não consegui entender o que ele dissera a ela, porque não passou de um sussurro, mas escutei perfeitamente a resposta de Emma, não porque ela gritava, mas porque o seu tom de voz parecia simultaneamente queimar como uma tocha em brasa e gelar como um gigante iceberg.

– Nos deixe sozinhas. – E aquilo, dito daquela forma tão dura, uma ordem, uma imposição, me fez estremecer. Giorgio ainda se virou brevemente para me olhar, me piscou o olho e consegui distinguir ainda o “ti amo” nos seus lábios, antes de ele se voltar a virar e sair pela porta, fechando-a logo atrás.

– Emma, eu posso explicar … - Comecei logo que ficámos sozinhas, me tentando levantar no processo, mas sem sucesso, porque uma nova tontura me obrigou a me manter sentada no sofá.

Ela andou rapidamente até mim, se sentando ao meu lado, mas sem me tocar.

– O que tá sentindo? – Perguntou, mas só consegui sentir indiferença na sua voz.

– Não tou sentindo nada … eu estou bem. Eu quero que você ….

– Para com isso Regina! Chega! – Ela se alterou, me assustando. – Você claramente não tá bem, e hoje, depois da baixaria que você fez …

– Eu sei que não devia ter feito aquilo. – Cortei, me alterando também, e ao mesmo tempo ficando com raiva pensando que ela iria começar defendendo aquele nojento. – Você vai ficar do lado dele? – Atirei, abandonando qualquer arrependimento que poderia restar do que tinha feito.

– Eu não tou falando disso agora. – Respondeu, me fazendo ficar confusa. – Porque não admite de uma vez que precisa ir no médico? – Encarei-a por alguns segundos, tentando perceber ao que ela se referia. E depois de entender só fiquei com mais raiva ainda.

– Você tá insinuando que eu tou ficando louca, é isso? – Me levantei de rompante, e felizmente desta vez não senti tontura alguma, me permitido continuar de pé. – Me diz … você não acha que eu tenho razão pra tar insegura? Cheia de medo de te perder … e Henry … Emma! – Gesticulei para o ar, enervada, me esforçando para não perder a coerência no meu raciocínio. – Você tem noção do que eu tenho passado? E agora, confirmar que você esse tempo todo … Oh Deus! – Virei-lhe as costas, incapaz de concluir, e tentando ao mesmo tempo impedir que ela me visse chorando de novo.

– Confirmar o quê? – Senti a voz dela mais perto, me indicando que ela devia ter-se levantado também. – Sabe Regina … eu nunca pensei que você um dia se comportaria da mesma forma que o resto. – Ela não gritava. Era pior … ela estava magoada, desiludida comigo. Mas curiosamente me deu mais raiva ainda, porque afinal, que direito ela tinha de ficar magoada se era ela que estava me enganando e não o contrário?

Me virei de repente, esquecida das lágrimas e de tudo, enraivecida por estar a ser julgada daquela forma.

– Não se faça de vítima! Você andou se encontrando com ele este tempo todo nas minhas costas! – Gritei na cara dela, descontrolada. – Me fazendo de otária! – Minha vontade foi quase assentar a mão na cara dela, mas quando dei conta disso recuei, assustada comigo própria. Jamais encostaria um dedo nela, e pensar que poderia quase estar ultrapassando os limites do respeito, me fez estremecer novamente.

Ela me olhou séria, seu olhar vacilante e magoado pelas minhas palavras. Foi questão de segundos até o brilho dos seus olhos derramar para fora sob a forma de lágrimas. Observei-a enquanto ela se sentava de novo, e meu coração doeu por termos chegado aquela situação.

– A única coisa que aconteceu entre mim e ele foi um beijo. – Confessou, de cabeça baixa, e eu não soube mais que reação ter, até porque minha cabeça estava latejando igual a uma bomba em contagem regressiva pronta para explodir. – Eu me afastei dele logo, não permiti que continuasse. – Ela levantou a cabeça, fixando o seu olhar lacrimejante no meu, perplexo. – Mas sabe o que me dói mais? – Lançou retoricamente, continuando logo com a voz chorosa. – É saber que você desconfiou de mim ao ponto de arquitetar um plano qualquer para o encontrar naquele motel.

– Mas eu sempre tinha razão em desconfiar não é mesmo? – Não consegui evitar o cinismo que moldou a minha pergunta.

– Não Regina … você não tinha. – Seu olhar era triste, condoído. – Se eu não te contei desse beijo foi porque não significou nada pra mim. Nada … eu até cheguei a pensar que pudesse significar, mas quando ele me beijou, a única coisa que eu senti foi um grande nada. E uma enorme vontade de voltar pra casa, para você, para os seus braços, para a nossa família. – Completou com o rosto rubro demarcando a sua pele branca pelos lugares do choro.

– Emma, eu … - Não soube como continuar. Aquilo que ela dizia era a verdade, agora eu sabia disso, agora não restavam mais dúvidas. Meu coração pareceu diminuto comparado ao dela, que me amou sem cobranças e de forma incondicional quando tudo que eu havia feito ultimamente era não dar valor ao amor dela. Tudo que eu havia feito era desprezar e fechar os olhos aos pequenos gestos de carinho e afeição que ela nunca deixara de me prestar, mas que eu, tomada pelos meus medos imensuráveis de parecer fraca, fiz questão de não ver.

– E sabe o que me dói também? – Ela continuou, e eu estremeci no lugar, com dificuldade em continuar escutando o que mais ela teria para me dizer. – Você nem pensou em Henry … se expôs dessa forma leviana, vulgar … você … - Ela parou de falar, tapando o rosto com uma das mãos.

– Emma por favor. – Me ajoelhei junto dela, tentando fazê-la me olhar de novo. – Me perdoa, por favor … eu não tenho palavras suficientes pra dizer o quanto eu sinto por tudo isso. – E era verdade, minhas lágrimas cada vez mais grossas rolando pelo meu rosto eram a prova disso.

– Eu também sinto. – Ela sussurrou, me deixando tirar-lhe a mão do rosto. – Eu só continuei falando com Neal porque ele me disse que apesar de eu ter refeito a minha vida ao lado de outra pessoa, ele gostaria de ter algum tipo de relação com o filho. – Aquela revelação me fez arregalar os olhos com espanto. O sacana me havia enganado completamente, me usou e eu me deixei usar direitinho para servir os propósitos dele. – E me desculpa Regina, mas eu não lhe poderia negar isso, até por Henry. – Ela continuou, e eu agarrei-lhe nas mãos com firmeza.

– Meu amor, eu sei que isso não justifica, mas não foi nada disso que ele me disse hoje. Pelo contrário … - Eu falava depressa, com urgência em esclarecer o meu lado, mesmo que houvesse partes que não tivessem justificativa. – … Ele me disse coisas horríveis! Insinuou coisas. – Fechei os olhos me sentindo nauseada só de lembrar aquele encontro. – Me fez pensar que você … me perdoa. – Abanei a cabeça com arrependimento. – Mas quando ele me agarrou e ficou dizendo que …

– Espera … ele te agarrou, como assim? – Ela me interrompeu, e só aí eu me dei conta que no vídeo que colocaram da nossa discussão na internet só aparecia a parte em que eu agredia-o, e não o contrário. Até o vídeo havia sido editado! – O que ele te fez? – Seu desespero repentino era nítido, até porque ela começou me tocando cada parte do corpo, provavelmente tentando se certificar se eu não estaria machucada. – Isso aqui no seu pulso … - Ela me virou o pulso direito para cima, e só aí eu vi que uma nódoa negra em tom claro já era visível no sítio em que ele me segurou impedindo-me de lhe dar um tapa. – … ele fez isso?

Assenti com a cabeça com olhar cabisbaixo.

– A verdade é que eu também o quis machucar. – Confessei, decidida a não esconder mais nada, mesmo que isso me prejudicasse. – Eu estava desnorteada, com raiva, com medo …

– O que ele fez mais? – Me interrompeu de novo, e no lugar da dor dentro do seu olhar brotou raiva. – Eu quero saber o que levou você a fazer aquilo que a gente vê no vídeo.

Suspirei, cansada. A cabeça doendo, e agora meus joelhos também porque continuava ajoelhada na frente dela. Como se ela tivesse a capacidade de me ler, ela me puxou com delicadeza e me fez sentar ao seu lado, e ficou me segurando as mãos com um olhar sério.

Esbocei uma careta, mas acabei contando todo o encontro, as coisas que ele usara para me atacar, e por sua vez, me fazer também atacá-lo fisicamente da forma que ficou gravada.

– Canalha! – Ela vociferou furiosa. – Isso não vai ficar assim! – Ela me largou as mãos e fez menção de se levantar, mas eu a puxei de volta.

– Por favor querida. – Pedi, minha voz trémula. – Eu não quero mais confusões, já basta o que eu fiz. – Baixei por instantes a cabeça, suspirando. – E agora é Henry que vai sofrer as consequências … eu não devia ter …

– Hey! – Ela me levantou o rosto com uma das mãos. – Você não tá sozinha. – Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso me surpreendendo. – Henry te ama. – Disse, me fazendo sorrir brevemente com aquilo. – Eu te amo. – Ela completou, e novamente me surpreendeu com a declaração de amor. – E a partir de hoje, eu quero que você escute com atenção as pessoas que te amam tá bom?

Engoli um soluço com a emoção e abanei quase de forma compulsiva a cabeça, tentando não tornar a chorar.

– Isso é sério Regina. – Ela reafirmou. – Eu tou preocupada com a sua saúde. – Franzi o cenho confusa. – Eu liguei pro seu celular quando fiquei sabendo desse escândalo. Gior atendeu.

– Ele não tinha nada que atender uma ligação que era pra mim. – Retorqui já começando a não gostar do rumo daquela conversa.

– Não comece. – Repreendeu, desvalorizando o que eu acabara de dizer. – Ele me disse que você tinha passado mal, desmaiado. Mas eu também não quis muita conversa, por causa do que tinha acontecido.

– Não tou entendendo onde você quer chegar. – Respondi na defensiva.

– Ele me disse também que não foi a primeira vez e que já notou alguns sintomas preocupantes em você.

– Emma, você sabe que ele é exage …

– Sim, eu sei que ele é. – Me cortou, me apertando mais as mãos. – Mas desta vez não é exagero dele. Eu já te pedi pra marcar uma consulta no seu médico, mas se você quiser, Gior se ofereceu pra colocar todos os recursos das suas clínicas em Seattle à nossa disposição. Podemos ir na maior das descrições, fazer os exames necessários e …

– Eu não tenho tempo pra …

– Você quer me chatear a sério? – Revirei os olhos para ela, mas acabei sorrindo e abanar a cabeça em negativa. – Ótimo. – Ela sorriu, satisfeita. – Mas agora não vamos pensar nisso. Eu vou fazer uma comidinha leve pra você e vou tranquilizar Henry que a essa hora deve tar morrendo de preocupação com tudo isso.

– Eu posso falar com ele. – Ofereci, até porque era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois de tudo.

Ela me acariciou a face com delicadeza, se aproximando mais do meu rosto, permitindo que seus lábios roçassem pela minha pele, e se afastou depois, me voltando a encarar.

– Se deixa ser cuidada pra variar, vai … - Ela baixou mais a voz, sorrindo de canto, e todo o carinho e amor que eu por momentos achei que não existiriam mais nela por mim, estavam ali, refletidos quase como em uma luz que ofuscava, no brilho resplandecente dos seus olhos verdes. Direcionados totalmente a mim. – … você não tem de fazer tudo sozinha, amor.

Só me dei conta das novas lágrimas que rolavam pelo meu rosto, quando senti o toque dos seus dedos as imobilizando, e logo depois, seus beijos, as fazendo sumir da minha pele, e eu acho, que ao mesmo tempo, ali, naquele momento, elas começavam a desaparecer também do meu íntimo mais profundo, em que às vezes, nem eu mesma tinha acesso. Então deixei que meus olhos fechassem, e que seus lábios descansassem sobre minhas pálpebras, distribuindo carinho e confiança sob a forma de beijos demorados e incrivelmente precisos.

– Agora você vai pro nosso quarto. – Ela murmurava, sem me deixar abrir os olhos, encostada ainda à minha pele. – Vai tomar um banho quente, enquanto eu preparo algo pra você comer.

– Tem certeza que não quer ajuda? – Perguntei, deslizando minhas mãos pelos seus braços.

– Toda a ajuda que você pode dar agora é fazer aquilo que eu tou mandando. – Ela se afastou devagar, e eu abri os olhos. Ela me lançou um desafio com o olhar, antes de perguntar. – Acha que consegue fazer isso? – Ergueu a sobrancelha com uma ponta de provocação.

– Te obedecer? – Indaguei sem conseguir evitar de rir. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo serenamente. – Eu posso tentar. – Respondi sorrindo de volta, com um novo sentimento de calma resgatado dentro de mim.

– Ótimo. – Disse, se aproximando de novo para tomar a minha boca na dela, num beijo intenso mas breve. – Mas aviso já que se não conseguir, eu mesma subo e te obrigo a obedecer. – Ela concluiu me puxando do sofá devagar, nos levantando.

– E Gior? – Perguntei, me lembrando do meu amigo que a essa hora nem sabia se já tinha ido embora.

– Não se preocupe com ele. – Retorquiu se baixando num instante para pegar o meu celular que só aí vi que estava sobre a mesa de centro. – Convidei-o pra passar uns dias connosco como você queria. Ele essa noite fica ainda no hotel, mas amanhã vem pra cá. – Ela enlaçou o meu braço no dela e foi caminhando comigo até à porta do escritório. – E o seu celular fica comigo essa noite. – Completou sem me olhar, me fazendo logo abrir a boca para argumentar, mas sem nem me dar tempo para isso. – E não adianta reclamar.

– Ah vai ser assim é? – Girei para olhar para ela, com uma expressão aborrecida no rosto por estar sendo tratada feito uma criança.

– Sim. – Respondeu divertida. – Você hoje está sob minhas ordens. Agora suba.– Ela me segurou pelos ombros me virando na direção das escadas que davam para o quarto. Eu deixei escapar um suspiro, e não me movi do lugar, ficando apenas de costas para ela, encarando os degraus. – Vamos! – Exclamou me dando um tapinha na bunda, o que me fez virar a cabeça para olhá-la e logo revirar os olhos, mas obedecendo inevitavelmente, começando a subir.

*** *** ***

Após me despir completamente, me enfiar na banheira com água quente, deixei que minha cabeça pendesse para trás, encostando-a à beirada embutida em mármore, o que me fez ficar praticamente com o corpo deitado. Meus olhos fecharam instantaneamente, e quando fiz isso, mais parecia que um enorme peso havia sido pousado sobre mim. O peso da realidade, mais uma vez. Uma realidade que eu havia contribuído para que acontecesse, sem conseguir ter o discernimento necessário para avaliar a implicância em como tudo que levou aquela situação desastrosa teria não só na minha vida, mas como na vida da minha família. Um escândalo desse nível provavelmente teria consequências nos negócios, mas nem era isso que mais me preocupava. O que temia verdadeiramente era Henry e a forma como ele lidaria com isso. E apesar de saber que Emma estava me dando apoio incondicional, o que já me acalmava um pouco, por outro lado aquela sensação ruim que me assaltava agora de forma recorrente continuava me alfinetando sem qualquer explicação.

O aparecimento repentino de Neal ainda me intrigava, porque até agora não conseguia entender o porquê dessa armação toda. Será que tudo fazia mesmo parte do plano dele para ter Emma de volta? Mas se fosse, que certezas ele poderia ter da eficácia desse plano? Até porque mais tarde ou mais cedo, eu e Emma iriamos descobrir toda a divergência entre as conversas paralelas que ele teve com nós as duas, conforme se confirmou depois deste escândalo. Esfreguei a testa cheia de dores, tentando ao mesmo tempo parar de pensar em tudo aquilo, pois quanto mais eu dava voltas, mais eu me sentia tonta e perdida em meio à minha própria confusão.

– Amor … - A voz dela me fez abrir os olhos, antes de deslizar minhas mãos pela testa na direção dos cabelos, os humedecendo com as próprias mãos molhadas. – Trouxe um lanche apenas. – Ela disse, pousando a bandeja no móvel atrás de mim com alguns mini croissants, suco de laranja, e um caldo de legumes servido num prato fundo.

Me ajeitei na banheira, me sentando direita, tocando as costas nuas na extremidade do mármore, o que fez com que meus seios ficassem visíveis, espreitando por cima do nível da água. Virei a cabeça, olhando melhor as coisas que ela havia preparado e não consegui evitar de fazer uma careta.

– Isso é mais do que um lanche. – Reclamei, desviando a atenção para o rosto dela.

– Não seja teimosa. – Puxou o banco quadrado negro e se sentou, ficando quase ao meu nível de altura, do meu lado. – Eu como os croissants com você. – Sugeriu, esboçando um sorriso brincalhão.

– Você é muito esperta, querida. – Respondi irónica, mas sorri de volta, esticando o braço, tocando-lhe o rosto com a mão molhada. – Como tá Henry?

Em vez de responder logo, ela girou a cabeça, beijando a minha mão carinhosamente.

– Ele tá bem. – Franzi o cenho não acreditando. – Ele tá mais preocupado com você do que com essa baixaria toda. E bem … - Ela baixou o olhar por segundos. – Ele tá com raiva do pai.

– Me perdoa Emma. – Senti meus olhos mais uma vez marejados. – Isso tudo é culpa minha.

– Não peça mais desculpas. – Respondeu, se inclinando mais para mim. – A situação fugiu do controle … de nós duas. – Me beijou nos lábios, subindo a mão pelo meu pescoço, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos meus cabelos molhados.

– Como pode ser tão maravilhosa? – Indaguei entre seus beijos, num sussurro tão baixo que se minha boca não estivesse tão perto da dela, minha respiração se mesclando na sua, eu estou certa que ela não escutaria.

– Seus olhos me fazem assim. – Ela respondeu rindo, descendo a mão pelo colo dos meus seios. – Agora você deliciosa desse jeito eu ainda tou pra descobrir como pode ser verdade.

– Boba! – Esparrimei um pouco de água com a mão, a molhando também, rindo. – Vem cá …

– Não não .. – Ela se afastou das minhas mãos, abanando a cabeça em negativa. – Primeiro você tem de comer.

– Eu concordo meu amor. – Respondi sorrindo com malícia, a tornando a puxar, mas me inclinando também, o que fez com que chão ficasse todo pingado das gostas que escorriam do meu corpo. – E eu tou cheia de fome. – Mordi o lábio, sentindo a textura repuxar com o aumento do sorriso que eu tentava frear.

– Não faz assim … Regina … - Segredou suspirando, percorrendo meu tronco com o olhar faminto. – Eu não vim aqui pra isso.

Aquilo me fez rir com vontade no seu pescoço, a molhando mais ainda, enquanto ela se tentava esquivar de mim.

– Quem manda ficar me provocando? – Revidei, sorrindo. – Vem, entra. – Pedi, indicando com um maneio da cabeça a banheira. – A gente come aqui no quentinho. – Sua sobrancelha levantou de forma instantânea me fazendo rir, e corrigir de seguida. – Os croissants.

– Os croissants, sei … - Ela se afastou brevemente, levantando, e colocou a bandeja sobre o banco onde antes ela estava sentada, e eu peguei num croissant, dando uma mordida. – Vai tomar a sopa fria assim. – Disse, enquanto se despia à minha frente.

– E se você demorar vai tomar banho frio. – Reclamei, enfiando o resto do croissant na boca, e bebendo depois um pouco do suco.

– Não faz mal. – Ela me respondeu, descendo a calcinha preta pelas pernas com pressa, ficando completamente nua. – Quem precisa de banho quente quando tem você assim? – Ela sorria, se aproximando devagar, e me fazendo agradecer imensamente por já ter descido pela garganta o resto do croissant com o suco, porque se fosse agora, eu teria sérias dificuldades para engolir.

Ela entrou na banheira primeiro com um pé, depois com o outro, devagar para não chapinhar mais água para fora. Se ajoelhou à minha frente, e me puxou com delicadeza pela mão, me fazendo ajoelhar também, até permanecer ao mesmo nível que o dela.

Nos mantivemos frente-a-frente, nos olhando, tateando suavemente, reconhecendo partes do corpo uma da outra, como se tudo aquilo fizesse parte das etapas de um ritual sagrado. Nossos lábios se roçaram vagarosamente, se sentindo mutuamente, minutos antes das nossas línguas provarem o gosto molhado da pele macia e quente. Minutos que se multiplicaram na etapa seguinte em que as línguas se tocaram, desbravando os céus das bocas, explorando cada recanto molhado e cálido do desejo que emanava de dentro para fora, descendo e subindo mãos, salteando esquinas e escalando falésias, apenas para cair, descendo em queda livre até ao fogo posto ardendo nos centros em baixo.

– Eu amo você. – Declarei, olhando fixamente para o tom escuro das duas esmeraldas que se pronunciavam em desejo sem nem mesmo a sua dona ter a necessidade de o expressar por palavras. – Eu preciso tanto de …

Ela me cortou bruscamente, me calando com um beijo profundamente sequioso, abalando as minhas estruturas que só se mantiveram em pé porque ela me segurou com firmeza pela cintura, me colando ainda mais ao seu corpo húmido.

– Eu também. – Ela soltou num rasgo de gemido, descendo da minha boca para a minha garganta, enquanto uma das suas mãos descia pelo meu quadril até à minha bunda, a apertando. – Preciso tanto de você.

Aquilo me fez sorrir, me arrepiar, e desejá-la ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Percorri suas costas com as unhas, arranhando a sua pele suavemente, e busquei quase desesperadamente de novo pela sua boca na minha. Beijei-a nos lábios, prendi-os com os dentes, suguei-os, soltei-os, e tornei a explorar toda a sua cavidade bocal com urgência com a língua. E ela me agarrava mais, me levando com ela para a água, permitindo que eu ficasse sobre ela enquanto suas costas encostavam do outro lado da grande banheira. Levei uma mão à sua nuca, intensificando aquilo que já não dava mais para intensificar entre nossas bocas, mas que triplicava a intensidade de forma quase imediata quando nossos sexos se tocaram, debaixo de água. Me encaixei melhor nela, minhas pernas, uma de cada lado dos seus quadris, nossos corações descompassados, batendo forte, seio contra seio, tórax contra tórax, comprimindo-se e adelgaçando-se mutuamente. Respirámos o mesmo ar, e suas mãos se posicionaram sobre o meu quadril, me forçando mais nos movimentos incontroláveis que eu fazia contra ela, me contorcendo em prazer com a sensação de atrito causada entres nossos centros com a água quente. E tudo parecia pegar fogo, apesar de estar molhado por todos os cantos, enquanto tudo o que eu mais desejava era me fundir nela como se fossemos um só corpo.

– Emma … - Suspirei com dificuldade sem parar os movimentos quase frenéticos, a fazendo se afundar mais na banheira para manter o contato com a minha vagina. – Vamos molhar o banheiro inteiro. – Desenrolei num fôlego só.

Ela nem respondeu, apenas balançou positivamente a cabeça, confirmando a minha declaração, o que me fez rir entre um gemido que fez sua exigência em sair pela minha boca. Mas depressa esse gemido mesclado em riso se tornou plural, sendo seguido de mais outros tantos, que aumentaram de volume quando uma das suas mãos desceu entre nossos centros servindo ainda de maior estimulante para as duas.

Ela rodou o pulso, esfregando a palma da mão em mim, e eu queria muito beijá-la, mas quem diz que eu conseguia? Eu só conseguia me contorcer cada vez mais e arfar, puxá-la mais para mim pelas costas, e afundar mais, em súplicas para que ela me fizesse gozar. Sua boca procurou pela minha insanamente, debatendo-se para conseguir me beijar novamente, e conseguindo tal proeza, ela duelou fortemente com a minha língua, ao mesmo tempo que apertava um dos meus seios pressionados aos dela.

– Como pode ser tão … - Ela falou com rouquidão afastando a sua boca da minha. – … gostosa? – Senti seus dedos navegando em mim, afundando, me levando a cravar as unhas nos seus ombros com força.

Não sei como mas ela conseguiu passar uma das suas pernas por cima da minha coxa, facilitando assim a movimentação da sua mão que me penetrava avidamente com dois dos seus longos dedos. Atirei a cabeça quase bruscamente para trás e repuxei o lábio com os dentes, acompanhando o ritmo acelerado da sua mão a cada nova estocada dentro da minha vagina.

– Querida … - Sussurrei por entre meus lábios ressequidos, enlouquecida de tanto tesão, sem ligar às ondas saltitantes de água que nossa atividade estava provocando e ao consequente estado em que estavam deixando o chão do banheiro. – Eu vou ..

E fui. Completamente envolvida e derrubada por um dos maiores orgasmos de que me lembro sentir na vida.

Gemi alto o nome de Emma, o seu nome apenas sendo abafado pela sua boca que se apressou a tapar a minha, me enrolando em mais voltas com a sua língua deliciosa. Ela continuou movendo os dedos para dentro e para fora do meu sexo, tão sensível que até o simples toque da água me fazia estremecer, desacelerando gradualmente o ritmo, ao mesmo tempo que acalmava o beijo, o fazendo ficar mais amoroso e demorado.

– Hmm … - Sibilou, manhosa, contra os meus lábios, apenas para os tomar de novo com os dentes e os sugar com suavidade, sem pressa de os devolver. – Você me faz sentir até mal.

Franzi o cenho, momentaneamente apreensiva com o que ela dissera.

– Porquê? – Perguntei, me afastando ligeiramente, à medida que a senti retirando seus dedos do meu íntimo.

Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso, subindo a mão pelo meu ventre, passando pelos meus seios, contornando com a ponta dos dedos os mamilos me arrepiando totalmente, o que foi visível pelo sobressaltar do meu corpo, e parando essa mesma mão, com esses seus dedos que haviam estado dentro de mim, sobre a minha boca. Foi como um reflexo, instintivo ou intuitivo, não sei, mas meus lábios se entreabriram para receber aqueles dedos, os chupando brevemente.

– Você me deixa doida. – Confessou, puxando seus dedos de volta e me beijando mais uma vez cheia de desejo. E eu, antes de me perder novamente naquilo, me tornei a afastar e ergui a sobrancelha com ar inquiridor.

– Você ainda não me respondeu.- Lembrei.

– Você me faz sentir mal porque … - Ela recomeçou, seus olhos inquietos. – … você acaba de passar mal e eu não consigo pensar em mais nada a não ser em te voltar a comer. – Ela baixou o olhar, parecendo por momentos envergonhada.

Eu soltei uma risada sonora, pega de surpresa pela confissão dela. Abanei a cabeça, e a beijei uma, duas, três vezes, como quem completa um mantra religioso e preciso.

– Só você pra me fazer rir numa hora dessas. – A abracei forte, beijando sua omoplata esquerda. – Tá esfriando. – Constatei, uma vez que a temperatura da água não estava mais tão quente como antes.

– Melhor sair então … você precisa descansar. – A escutei dizendo perto do meu ouvido.

Afastei-me, e olhei-a sorrindo. Estendi minha mão para ela, e saímos da banheira, todas ensopadas, pingando ainda mais o chão. Peguei em dois robes brancos atrás da porta, vestindo um e entregando o outro a ela para que o vestisse também.

– Sabe meu amor … - Abri a porta e caminhei para dentro do quarto, sumindo do ângulo de visão dela. – Eu estou me sentindo tão melhor agora. Devem ter sido os croissants. – Fiz uma pausa, esperando ela entrar no quarto também. – Não quer comer mais? São deliciosos e fortificantes.

Ela sorriu com aquele jeito safado que me fazia ter dificuldade em me segurar, recuando alguns passos, entrando de novo no banheiro. Quando tornou a entrar no quarto, se dirigindo a mim, trazia a bandeja com o resto dos croissants em uma das mãos.

– Tudo pela sua saúde minha Rainha. – Ela disse, mordendo um croissant e logo me beijando.

– Hein … esse tem chocolate! – Exclamei, lambendo os lábios e vendo o chocolate no meio do croissant na mão dela. – Também quero!

Foi a vez dela gargalhar, fingindo fugir de mim, ao se deitar na cama e pousar a bandeja na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado.

– Venha comer então. – Provocou, sorrindo abertamente, cruzando as pernas, fazendo com que o robe subisse mostrando as suas coxas ainda com algumas gotículas de água passeando pela sua pele alva.

– Nada me daria maior prazer meu amor. – Respondi, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, enquanto caminhava até ela na cama.


	19. Compromissos

Fizemos amor de novo, na nossa cama, envolvidas pelo cheirinho a alfazema e alecrim dos lençóis de seda importados diretamente do sul da Europa. E todo o remanescente de dor na minha cabeça que pudesse restar, simplesmente foi sumindo, à medida que uma enorme sensação de bem-estar e paz foi se apoderando de todo o meu ser.

Emma sempre tivera esse poder sobre mim, um dom, eu diria. Me fazer sentir como uma garotinha de novo, sem metade do sentido de responsabilidade ou das obrigações que se impunham pelas exigências da minha vida. Não era como se eu me tornasse menos responsável ou algo do tipo, não ... isso eu fora já há muitos anos atrás, antes de Emma, mas ela sempre conseguia me trazer uma leveza diferente, plena. Emma era minha personificação de felicidade.

Escutei bem perto do meu ouvido, ela toda manhosa, igual a uma gatinha satisfeita, quase ronronando no meu pescoço. Senti seus lábios passeando pela minha pele, distribuindo beijinhos quase imperceptíveis, e apertei-a contra mim, num abraço gostoso e macio.

– Estava com saudade. – Ela disse com a voz abafada, sem se afastar do meu pescoço. – De ter você assim ... – Ela subiu levemente o rosto, me beijando o queixo. – ... sem choro ... aquela frustração toda ... – Abri os olhos e vi que agora ela me olhava com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

– Você está melhor não tá?

– É impossível não ficar melhor com você do meu lado. – Respondi, beijando-lhe a boca um pouco inchada, ainda resultado da voracidade dos momentos de paixão.

– Eu vou ficar sempre do seu lado ... não quero que duvide mais disso. – Murmurou, afastando milímetros os seus lábios dos meus. – Esse mundo ... – Se afastou um pouco mais, colocando o cotovelo no colchão e apoiando a cabeça na mão. – ... o seu mundo ... – E ela frisou o "seu" com exagero. – .... também é o meu mundo. – Ela estava séria, falando de uma forma tão firme e tão cheia de certezas que me fez sorrir emocionada. – Então se nesse mundo que é nosso não tem como fugir de toda a exposição mediática, nós duas, juntas, iremos lidar com todas as porcarias que eles inventarem. Eu sinto muito por tanta cobrança que eu já te fiz por causa disso, mas a partir de agora, eu estava falando sério ... quando te disse que você não tá sozinha. Você não tem de lidar com tudo sozinha. – Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso, me fazendo lacrimejar com toda a sinceridade que eu senti nas suas palavras. – Eu te amo demais Regina. E eu quero muito mesmo me casar com você.

– Emma ... – Me faltaram até as palavras. – Eu não sei nem o que dizer ... – Tentei não chorar, embora o brilho que agora eu tenho certeza que brilhava dos meus olhos fosse de pura alegria e felicidade, e não de dor.

– A única coisa que eu preciso que diga ... – Vi ela se inclinar rapidamente e abrir uma das gavetas da mesinha de cabeceira do seu lado, e se tornar a virar para me encarar, com o mesmo sorriso sincero de antes. – ... é que aceita casar comigo. – E como se aquilo fosse tudo parte de uma encenação de um super romance hollywoodesco, ela abriu uma caixinha de veludo preta, revelando um anel lindo, discreto, mas extremamente de bom gosto, com uma pequena pedra verde no meio. Uma esmeralda.

– Emma .. – E mais uma vez as palavras se dissiparam por momentos. Desviei o olhar do anel para a ela, e novamente dela para o anel, completamente arrebatada por aquele gesto.

– Isso é um sim certo? – Ela perguntou com uma pontinha de insegurança na voz, eu notei, embora ela continuasse sorrindo.

– Você é inacreditável. – Respondi achando as palavras, tornando a subir o olhar, fixando desta vez as esmeraldas cheias de vida dos seus olhos. – Com quem você aprendeu a ser tão galanteadora hein? – Mordi o lábio, reprimindo o riso, mas era inevitável, porque sentia meus próprios olhos ganhando a capacidade do próprio riso, regozijando em brilho.

– Ainda por cima vai ficar tirando uma com a minha cara é? – Revidou, se fingindo de ofendida.

– Vem cá. – Disse, embora a distância entre nós duas fosse mínima. Puxei-a pelos ombros, trazendo-a para cima de mim. Abracei-a, alcançando com uma das mãos a sua nuca, e devorei só mais um pouquinho os seus lábios irresistíveis. – Meu amor .. – Segredei, mesclando meu hálito quente ao dela, enquanto ela se enredava de novo imediatamente aos contornos do meu corpo, no encaixe do quebra-cabeças de que fazíamos parte as duas. – … eu nunca pensei que … - Senti ela instantaneamente se contraindo em nervosismo com as minhas palavras. – … que eu precisasse tanto escutar isso até de fato escutar.

Ela afastou o rosto alguns centímetros, e me encarou confusa. Eu abanei a cabeça, deixando de lado aquele pensamento, e sorri comovida.

– Casar com você é a coisa que eu mais desejo. – Respondi diretamente, retirando-lhe qualquer sombra de dúvida que pudesse assombrar o seu coração. Ela abriu aquele sorrisão enorme que contagiava e me beijou uma, duas, três vezes, como se carimbasse cada marca de alegria através dos seus lábios.

Ela tirou o anel da caixa e buscou pela minha mão direita postada sobre a sua nuca. Me beijou o dedo anelar, onde o adornava uma das alianças em prata que havíamos trocado há quase 6 anos atrás, e colocou o de noivado com a esmeralda juntando-o à aliança no mesmo dedo.

– Eu aprendi com a melhor. – Ela sussurrou suavemente, depois de admirar o anel por alguns segundos no meu dedo. Depois tornou a me encarar, e vendo o meu semblante provavelmente confuso, ela esclareceu. – Nunca ouviu dizer que a imitação é a melhor forma de lisonja?

– Oh Miss Swan … - Exagerei na entoação dramática. – … não é que você tá se tornando numa autêntica diva?!

– Cala a boca! – Exclamou rindo, beijando o meu pescoço e nos fazendo rolar na cama de modo a que eu ficasse por cima dela. – E me faça sua mulher logo Miss Mills! – Ela gargalhou alto e me fez fazer o mesmo, a atacando de seguida com urgência nos seios rosados e espevitados.

> _Havia mandado meu motorista buscar Emma e Henry a Boston, e olhando para as horas no relógio preso na parede da cozinha percebi que eles deviam estar prestes a chegar. Percorri mais uma vez todos os cômodos da imensa mansão que acabara de comprar para dar início aquela nova fase da minha vida. Havia escolhido o local perfeito, de forma minuciosa, Gior podia afirmar com toda a certeza, até porque nessas últimas semanas eu não havia parado de o chatear, perguntando-lhe opinião sobre tudo relacionado a escolas em Nova Iorque, parques infantis, zonas de lazer e qualquer outro tipo de informação que me assegurasse que aquela seria a zona perfeita para receber Emma, e principalmente Henry. Era imprescindível que eu pudesse fazer aquela criança se sentir em casa, e iria trabalhar arduamente para conseguir isso se necessário._
> 
> _O quarto de Henry havia sido o único espaço da casa em que ainda não havia decorado totalmente. As paredes se mantinham brancas, à espera de indicação do menino, caso ele as quisesse coloridas. De resto, havia uma cama de corpo e meio no meio do quarto espaçoso, um armário, um móvel grande com estantes, e uma mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Alguns dos brinquedos dele já estavam lá, porque já os tinha mandado buscar a Boston, e outros novos, que eu acabara por comprar sem conseguir resistir, se encontravam também no quarto, devidamente arrumados numa das estantes do móvel ao pé da janela._
> 
> _Sorri satisfeita, apesar de me sentir um pouco nervosa, e saí do quarto. Estava descendo as escadas, quando ouço meu celular tocando._
> 
> _– Oh … Che bueno! La mia Regina è ancora viva!* – Escutei a voz debochada do outro lado. – Então mio bene? Molto nervosa? Eles ainda não chegaram?_
> 
> _– Eu estou perfeitamente calma. – Menti, descendo os últimos degraus e olhando o hall de entrada pela centésima vez. – E não, ainda não chegaram._
> 
> _Escutei ele rindo do outro lado._
> 
> _– Tutto andrà bene. Tenho a certeza que eles vão se sentir em casa. – Disse gentilmente._
> 
> _– Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Prendi o lábio entre os dentes, deixando a ansiedade vir ao de cima. Caminhei até ao espelho no móvel no hall, e encarei o meu reflexo._
> 
> _– Porque vocês estarão juntos. – Respondeu simplesmente, me fazendo sorrir. Ficámos uns segundos em silêncio, cada um calado do seu lado da linha. – Regina … - Senti a entoação da sua voz mudando ligeiramente. – … eu lamento estar longe neste momento._
> 
> _Não lhe respondi logo, me olhando no espelho. Deixei escapar um suspiro, e então sorri com uma ponta de tristeza._
> 
> _– Não importa onde você esteja meu amigo. – E foi sincero, porque ele estaria sempre comigo. – E olha … - Mudei o meu tom também, o moldando em brincadeira. – Eu quero um convite vip pro seu casamento. Levarei minha família … - A última parte me trouxe tanta alegria que o fato de Giorgio ir se casar com uma completa interesseira e arrogante se tornou secundário. – E festejaremos juntos sua felicidade também._
> 
> _– Grazie amore mio. – Sua voz estava levemente emocionada, mas ele disfarçou logo. – Christine está tratando di inviti per matrimonio … logo logo você receberá o seu. Você e sua famiglia é claro. – Meu sorriso aumentou, e eu assenti com a cabeça, embora soubesse que ele não podia me ver._
> 
> _– Vou ficar esperando querido. – Respondi, me afastando do espelho repentinamente, minha atenção desviada pelo toque da campainha. – Tenho de ir agora. Eles chegaram._
> 
> _– Bene … - Notei relutância em se despedir, como se ele precisasse de me dizer mais alguma coisa, embora não soubesse o quê. – … ti amo moltíssimo._
> 
> _– Também te amo muitíssimo. – Respondi, desligando e correndo para atender a porta._
> 
> _Inspirei fundo, alisei os cabelos com a mão, e finalmente abri a porta, sendo presenteada pelo rosto das duas pessoas que faziam a maior diferença em toda a minha vida. Emma sorria, segurando a mãozinha de Henry na sua._
> 
> _– Essa é sua casa? – O menino apontava quase como numa denúncia, todo admirado pela grandeza do espaço. Largou a mão de Emma, e veio me abraçar, me fazendo abrir os braços como em um reflexo para o apertar contra mim, o levantando do chão, o que o fez rir no meu ombro. – É grande! – Ele exclamou todo empolgado, e eu estalei um beijo sonoro na sua bochecha e o tornei a colocar no chão._
> 
> _– Gostou? – Perguntei meigamente, trocando um breve olhar expectante com Emma._
> 
> _Ele assentiu com a cabeça sorridente._
> 
> _– Então vamos entre! Quero ver se você descobre qual é o seu quarto. – Lancei, dando passagem a eles para dentro._
> 
> _Ele correu imediatamente, sendo avisado por Emma para ter cuidado com os degraus._
> 
> _– Fizeram boa viagem? – Perguntei assim que ficámos sozinhas no hall da casa. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu. – Você gostou da casa? – Tentei não soar insegura, mas acho que não consegui completamente._
> 
> _– Da mansão você quer dizer?! – Atirou rindo, e por momentos eu achei que ela fosse criticar a minha escolha, mas não. Ela apenas se aproximou mais do meu rosto e me beijou suavemente na boca._
> 
> _– Estava morrendo de saudade. – Confessei baixinho, puxando-a pela cintura. – Estou tão feliz por ter aceite vir morar aqui. – Beijei-a de novo, percorrendo com a mão o rabo-de-cavalo em que os seus cabelos estavam presos._
> 
> _– Eu também estou muito feliz. – Escutei-a murmurar no meu ouvido, depois de desprender nossos lábios. – Henry também está. Ele é apaixonado por você. – Disse, me beijando a bochecha e me encarando._
> 
> _– E você? – Sorri de canto, percorrendo com as mãos a gola do casaco que ela vestia. – Também é apaixonada por mim?_
> 
> _Ela fez cara de pensativa, e depois mordeu o lábio percorrendo os traços do meu rosto com o olhar._
> 
> _– O que você acha? – Sorriu, me voltando a beijar brevemente. – Eu estou amando você de um jeito que eu não achava possível acontecer._
> 
> _– Querida … - Nossos olhares queimaram em intensidade um no outro, e antes que me perdesse mais uma vez nas esmeraldas dos seus olhos, me afastei até ao móvel ao lado com o espelho. Abri a gaveta em baixo e tirei de lá uma caixa de joia. – Eu nunca amei ninguém assim … como eu amo vocês. – Declarei, abrindo a caixa e revelando duas alianças em prata de lei 950. – Eu não estou brincando Emma. – Disse de forma séria, vendo sua expressão extremamente compenetrada nas alianças. – Eu quero cuidar de vocês._
> 
> _– Regina … - Sussurrou, subindo o olhar marejado até ao meu. – Eu não quero atrapalhar a sua vida._
> 
> _– Atrapalhar? – Ergui a sobrancelha surpreendida com a confissão dela. – Como atrapalhar se é você e Henry que vieram preencher o espaço que faltava nela? – Peguei em sua mão direita e deixei o anel deslizar pelo seu dedo anelar, beijando a sua mão a seguir._
> 
> _Ela pegou a outra aliança com a mão levemente trémula e colocou-a no meu dedo anelar também._
> 
> _– Obrigada. – Murmurou com um pequeno sorriso._
> 
> _– Obrigada? – Indaguei rindo. – Você realmente é uma joia rara meu amor. - Vem … - Puxei-a pela mão indo na direção das escadas. – Quero-te mostrar o nosso quarto, mas se você quiser mudar alguma coisa é só você …_
> 
> _– Tenho a certeza que deve estar maravilhoso. – Me puxou por instantes para ela, e sua expressão de felicidade me fez sentir completamente realizada e satisfeita com a minha decisão. – Sabe porquê?_
> 
> _Franzi o cenho sorrindo, curiosa._
> 
> _– Porque é nosso. – Completou, me tomando em um beijo sem pressa, porque afinal de contas teríamos a vida toda ainda pela frente._

– Hmm. – A escutei gemendo baixo, embora minha cabeça estivesse entre suas pernas ainda. – Isso foi tão bom. – Murmurou, se contorcendo suavemente enquanto minha língua abandonava o seu sexo e começava subindo, percorrendo lentamente pelo seu abdómen, se detendo um pouco novamente em cada um dos seus seios e mergulhando enfim no encaixe do seu pescoço.

– Eu discordo. – Segredei sorrindo contra a sua pele arrepiada e quente. – Isso foi mais do que bom … você é deliciosa querida.

– Deixa eu provar então. – Respondeu, me beijando sofregamente, me fazendo me sentir ainda mais molhada de novo.

– Hmm.. Emma .. – Terminei o beijo apressadamente. – Se continuarmos com isso, não vamos conseguir sair dessa cama tão cedo, por isso eu acho …

Me calei repentinamente com o som de batidas na porta do quarto. Soube imediatamente que Emma devia ter fechado a porta à chave, caso contrário, Henry já teria entrado disparado e não batido como estava fazendo.

– Henry a gente já vai! – Emma gritou, se levantando, deixando sua nudez visível, enquanto aproveitava para me jogar olhares maliciosos.

Abanei a cabeça segurando o riso, e me levantei também, colocando um dos meus pijamas primaveris verde azulado. Vi Emma tirar uma calcinha vermelha da gaveta ao lado, e logo uns shorts curtos e uma camisa regata branca de outra gaveta e correr para o banheiro rindo.

– Abram a porta! – Henry clamou impaciente, batendo de novo na porta.

– Tou abrindo já querido. – Respondi, correndo para abrir a porta. – Desculpe, é que eu e sua mãe estávamos conversando sobre o que aconteceu e acabamos por pegar no sono. – Menti, esboçando um sorriso carinhoso para o menino moreno que me olhava sério.

– Fiquei preocupado com você. – Afirmou sem vergonha, avançado na minha direção e me abraçando sem que eu esperasse. – Mamãe me contou que você ficou muito nervosa com a conversa que teve com … - Baixou os olhos, se afastando, cabisbaixo. - … com aquele homem. – Completou quase cuspindo com desdém.

– Meu amor, vem cá. – Tornei a abraçá-lo, beijando-lhe a cabeça. – Tá tudo bem agora, foi tudo um mal-entendido. Não quero que pense mais nisso.

– Tá tudo falando de você e dele, em todo o lado … - Murmurou, tentando disfarçar seus olhos húmidos. – Mamãe não disse assim de caras, mas eu não sou burro! – Se afastou, me olhando arredio. – Eu sei que ele é ruim!

– Henry por favor. – Emma disse, saindo do banheiro, já vestida, indo até ao nosso encontro, à entrada do quarto. – Não aborreça sua mãe agora com essa história. – Ela falava com firmeza. – Ela precisa descansar e você também. Todos nós aliás. – Esboçou um sorriso cansado, mas tranquilizador.

– Eu não quero nada com esse homem! – Exclamou com maus modos, fazendo meu coração apertar. – Ele não é nada meu! Eu odeio ele! Por causa dele é que você tá assim doente! – Apontou para mim, seus olhos faiscavam raiva, e aquilo me assustou.

– Baixa a voz garoto. – Emma ordenou rispidamente, se impondo. – Sua mãe está bem agora, mas se você ficar gritando desse jeito ela vai piorar.

– Emma. – Agarrei no braço dela, como se pedisse de forma silenciosa para que ela não fosse tão dura com ele.

Ela me olhou por um segundo, e depois tornou a encarar o nosso filho que agora tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas faces.

– Vamos filho. – Emma disse, amansando a voz, e abraçando Henry com um braço. – Quer ficar aqui um pouco com a gente? – Sugeriu, e a raiva que eu vislumbrei nos seus olhos castanhos se dissiparam instantaneamente, me fazendo reconhecer de novo o menino doce e inocente que ele era.

– Podemos ver aqueles bonecos que só têm olhos que você tanto gosta. – Me meti, brincando, conseguindo arrancar uma risada dele que me fez sentir o peito leve de novo.

– São animes, mãe. – Corrigiu, empinando o nariz de um jeitinho que lembrava muito o meu. – E nem vem que eu sei que você sabe que são desenhos japoneses.

– Deixa de ser metido. – Emma disse, bagunçando os cabelos de Henry que tentou fugir da mão dela. – Vai-se deitar com sua mãe que eu vou fazer um balde de pipocas pra gente.

– Oba! – Ele exclamou correndo para a cama e pegando no comando que controlava o móvel da parede que tinha a televisão embutida, e apenas visível quando se carregasse na combinação certa do comando. Assim que ele o fez, a televisão grande veio para fora, quase transformando o quarto num pequeno cinema. – Eu vou querer doces. – Completou se referindo às pipocas.

– Ah, eu prefiro salgadas amor. – Disse eu, me deitando ao lado de Henry preguiçosamente, sem olhar para Emma.

– Mais alguma coisa Vossas Excelências? – Ela perguntou irónica, rindo.

Henry e eu trocámos olhares, e fingindo seriedade acabamos virando para ela e respondendo ao mesmo tempo, tentando segurar a enorme vontade de rir:

– Por agora é só Miss Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução:  
> * - Oh … Che bueno! La mia Regina è ancora viva! - Oh ... que bom! A minha Rainha ainda está viva!


	20. Invasão

> ♫  _You'll fall like a guillotine, and kneel before the queen_ ♫ ** _  
> _**♫ _You'll fall like a guillotine, and I will rise_ ♫

– Querida, me deixa atender. – Pedi a Emma, já que o meu celular tocava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira do lado dela. – Vamos … você apenas o confiscou por uma noite.

– Hoje é Sábado. – Henry resmungou entre nós ensonado, me fazendo ganhar um olhar de reprovação de Emma que se espreguiçava do outro lado da cama.

– Pode ser importante amor. – Insisti me inclinando sobre eles os dois para pegar o aparelho que tocava de forma insistente.

> ♫  _I don't need blue blood running through my veins because_ ♫ _  
> _♫ _Like a queen, like a queen, I can make you say you love me_ ♫

– Hoje serei sua secretária. – Ela respondeu fazendo graça, e sem que eu conseguisse impedir, ela atendeu o meu celular. – Telefone de Regina Mills, pois não?

Henry já desperto, reprimiu o riso ao meu lado, achando graça ao tom emproado que a mãe usara para atender a ligação. Eu tentei não rir, mas foi inevitável não esboçar pelo menos um pequeno sorriso. De qualquer forma, fiz-lhe sinal para que me devolvesse o celular logo, mas ela se levantou da cama, se afastando e continuando naquela encenação tosca e inapropriada.

– Qualquer assunto a tratar com ela, terá de marcar hora. – Emma falava num tom de voz monocórdico sem transmitir qualquer emoção. – E isso terá de ser feito preferencialmente durante os dias úteis, de segunda-feira a sexta-feira, caso contrário …

– Emma! – Exclamei irritada, me levantando e arrancando o celular da mão dela. – Peço desculpas. Fala Regina Mills. – Fiz uma careta para ela que deu de ombros como se aquilo não tivesse sido nada demais. – Entrevista? Mas sobre o quê exatamente?

Henry e Emma me encaram surpresos, sem compreender nada da conversa.

– Não … eu não … - Balbuciei, sem conseguir acreditar naquilo que me estavam falando do outro lado da linha. – Como conseguiu o meu número? – Me alterei, não gostando nada do fato da minha privacidade estar sendo transposta daquela forma. – Não darei entrevista nenhuma! – Gritei a última parte. – Minha senhora, eu estou sendo bastante clara! Isso está fora de questão, é um absurdo isso. Não me vou expor dessa forma … - Emma se aproximou de mim, encostando o ouvido ao aparelho, tentando escutar a conversa. – O quê? Você acha mesmo que eu quis que aquilo que aconteceu ontem fosse notícia? Você não me conhece, quem tá pensando que é pra falar assim …

_– Miss Mills, eu entendo sua revolta, mas estamos falando aqui de Mr. Gold. Ele quer promover sua defesa …_

– Minha defesa? – Aquilo era inacreditável. – Eu não fiz nada de errado pra ter de me defender.

_– Mas é de Mister Robert Gold de que estamos falando e ele …_

– Nem que fosse o próprio Papa em pessoa! – Cortei bruscamente. – Por favor não me ligue mais. Tenha um bom dia. – Desliguei atordoada.

– O que acabou de acontecer? – Emma perguntou, me olhando preocupada.

Fiquei durante alguns segundos apática, olhando o visor do celular na minha mão, e depois, antes de explicar qualquer coisa, tentei esboçar um sorriso, e me virei para Henry que tinha uma expressão assustada no rosto.

– Nada de importante. – Caminhei até ao nosso filho na cama e me sentei na beirada ao lado dele. – Querido, porque não vai tomar banho, escovar esses dentões pra gente ir tomar o café da manhã todos juntos?

– E porque vocês duas não param de me tratar feito criança? – Ele revidou, cruzando os braços emburrado, olhando de mim para Emma.

– Porque você ainda tem a pele do rosto macia igual bumbum de neném. – Respondi, fazendo-lhe cócegas na barriga.

– Mãeee … para com isso! – Ele contorceu-se, rindo, tentando se afastar das minhas investidas.

– Vá-se arrumar, vamos querido. – Disse, parando, deixando ele se recompor.

Ele se levantou rápido, mas antes de sair do quarto, se virou para nós sorrindo de canto.

– Isso não fica assim. – Avisou, nos olhando com ar superior, e saindo.

– Esse moleque tá ficando cada vez mais parecido com você! – Emma observou sorrindo. – Então … - O tom preocupado retornou à sua voz. – Quem era?

– Uma das assessoras de Mr. Gold. – Mordisquei o lábio sem olhar para ela.

– Mr. Gold, o magnata britânico das comunicações? – Emma perguntou incrédula. Olhei para ela, apenas assentindo com a cabeça. – O que ele quer com você?

– Esse escândalo com Neal tomou proporções maiores do que a gente imaginava. – Expliquei nervosa. – Gold quer uma entrevista exclusiva para a sua rede de televisão. Estão em negociações com Cassidy pra conseguirem uma entrevista com ele também …

– Não posso acreditar! Negociações? Cretino! – Ela alterou-se, dirigindo-se às grandes janelas do quarto. – Você tinha razão … - Baixou a voz ligeiramente. – Ele não passa de um oportunista.

– Ainda tinha esperanças que não fosse? – Questionei, aproximando-me dela com cautela.

– Não é isso. – Virou-se, me voltando a encarar. – Mas é triste… uma decepção sabe? – Abanou a cabeça, buscando pela minha mão direita. – Saber que o homem que eu … - Ela travou, desviando o olhar para o anel de noivado no meu dedo anelar.

– Que você amou. – Completei, apertando a mão dela, e sorrindo quando ela levantou de novo o olhar até ao meu. – Eu sei querida. – Murmurei, encostando minha face à dela, deixando que suas mãos percorressem as minhas costas, fechando o meu tronco em um abraço.

– Eu não queria trazer nada disso que tá acontecendo pra sua vida. – Começou falando junto ao meu ouvido como se segredasse.

– Hey mocinha. – Interrompi, a apertando mais contra o meu corpo. – Não foi você mesma que falou que não existe essa coisa de … meu mundo, seu mundo … minha vida, sua vida? – Indaguei em tom leve, o que a fez soltar um riso curto no meu ombro, onde depositou de seguida um beijo sobre o tecido do meu pijama. – Eu te amo Emma. Isso que tá acontecendo não é culpa de nenhuma de nós as duas. Okay?

– Okay. – Respondeu, se afastando um pouco para me olhar. – O que vamos fazer agora?

– Tomar o café da manhã? – Sugeri, tentando desvalorizar o peso dos problemas que eu tinha plena consciência que não nos largariam. Ela riu, me beijando os lábios suavemente.

*** *** ***

A campainha tocou era quase meio-dia. Henry estava na sala fazendo alguns deveres da escola e eu estava sentada no sofá analisando alguns relatórios enquanto ele uma vez ou outra me perguntava alguma coisa sobre a matéria.

– Pode deixar, eu abro! – Escutei Emma gritando, descendo as escadas apressadamente e se dirigindo à porta.

– Come stai, mio dolce? – Reconheci o sotaque de Gior um pouco distante, mas ao que parecia todo animado. – Deixe que lhe diga cara mia … sua futura esposa è fortunata ad avere una donna così bella come te. *

– Não entendi nada Giorgio, mas obrigada. – Ela riu. – Acho eu.

Escutei a risada dele depois e levantei a cabeça para os ver na entrada da sala.

– Ele tem razão querida. – Falei, me levantando, deixando os relatórios na mesinha de centro, e me dirigindo a eles. – Eu tenho muita sorte. – Pisquei o olho para ela e estendi a mão direita para Giorgio.

– Dio mio!! – Exclamou puxando a minha mão quase até ao seu nariz. – Não! Isso é …

– O anel de noivado que Emma me deu. – Esclareci sorrindo.

– Não deixa de ser um pouco démodé isso … - Ele começou.

– Hey!! – Emma interrompeu, indignada.

– Oh mio bene, você não me deixou terminar. – Gior falou de novo, contemplando a esmeralda do anel com apreço. – Eu ia dizer que não deixa de ser démodé essa coisa de anel de noivado, ma que afinal le cose più preziosa não o podem deixar de ser.

Emma revirou os olhos sorrindo, e eu dei um beijo no rosto dele já que ainda não o tinha cumprimentado.

– É só essa mala ou tem mais trezentas no carro pra trazer pra dentro? – Emma caçoou se referindo à mala que Gior tinha ao seu lado no chão.

– Tá vendo mio bene? – Ele se virou para mim rindo. – La donna perfetta per voi. Piena di buon senso dell'umorismo. *

– Eu acho que me inscrevi num curso de italiano sem saber. – Emma reclamou irónica enquanto pegava na mala de Gior. – Vou colocar essa … o que você tem aqui dentro? Barras de ouro? – Perguntou, se referindo mais uma vez à mala que tentava mover com dificuldade.

– Emma, mia bella, de forma alguma deixarei que carregue esse peso todo. – Ele tomou a mala da mão dela e sorriu, pedindo-lhe para que ela indicasse o caminho.

Eu observei-os subindo as escadas e abanei a cabeça rindo da interação deles.

– Ele vai ficar aqui com a gente? – Escutei Henry perguntando atrás de mim me fazendo virar para olhar para ele.

– Durante uns tempos. Porquê? Você não gosta de Giorgio, querido?

Ele encolheu os ombros e fez cara de indiferença.

– Ele fala de um jeito esquisito. – Observou apenas.

– Meu amor, Gior é todo esquisito. – Respondi rindo. – Mas depressa você se acostuma e ainda vai acabar por contratá-lo como professor particular.

– Professor de esquisitices? – Ele revidou fazendo troça, o que o fez ganhar um tapinha meu no braço. – Italiano né? – Corrigiu descarado.

– Sua mãe tem razão. Você tá ficando muito metidinho mesmo. – Disse, mas não havia reprovação na minha voz. – Vamos, não pense que me distrai dos seus deveres não! Me mostra pra ver se fez tudo bem pra irmos almoçar.

Ele bufou, decepcionado por não ter conseguido desviar o assunto sobre os deveres da escola e se dirigiu até à mesa onde antes havia estado sentado.

*** *** ***

O nosso almoço decorreu dentro da maior das normalidades, pelo menos aquela que seria possível e imaginável tendo Giorgio como convidado. Como já era de esperar, Gior depressa se ambientou e mais depressa ainda arranjou um aliado à altura, Henry.

– Non si ricorda nem um pouco aqui do tio Gior, ragazzo? – Giorgio perguntava a Henry enquanto surgia da cozinha com uma garrafa de licor que eu desconhecia ter em casa.

Henry pareceu refletir durante alguns segundos antes de responder.

– Acho que sim. – Respondeu animado sem se levantar da mesa. – Você sempre me dava aquelas bebidas doces pra beber e ficava contando histórias divertidas desse seu jeito esquisito.

– Bebidas?? – Eu e Emma perguntámos alarmadas em uníssono.

Giorgio encolheu os ombros e deu uma piscadinha para Henry com a maior cara de pau na nossa frente.

– Você andou dando álcool pro nosso filho? – Emma perguntou incrédula, acompanhada da minha própria incredulidade a seguir.

– Onde está seu senso ético Gior? Você é médico por amor de Deus! – Quase gritei, tirando a garrafa de licor âmbar da sua mão de forma brusca. – Como você foi capaz de …

– Mio Dio! Quanta isteria! – Ele me interrompeu erguendo as mãos no ar com certo cuidado para não derrubar o copo cheio que ele trazia na outra mão com uma bebida de cor escura com três cubinhos de gelo boiando à superfície. – Suas madri são sempre assim tão stressadas jovem Henry? – Ele perguntou, depositando o copo com a bebida na frente de Henry na mesa.

– Explique-se. – Emma cruzou os braços com ar sério. – Agora.

– Sim Giorgio … e não se arme em engraçadinho. O que é isso? – Completei, me referindo à bebida de cor semelhante à coca-cola na frente de Henry.

– Isso, miei amori, é um drink altamente sofisticado da minha autoria. – Explicou com ar pomposo, e antes que eu ou Emma tornássemos a criticar, ele continuou. – Composto por suco de morango, suco de maracujá, xarope de guaraná, soda e gelo. – Sorriu convencido. – Prove ragazzo! Veja se aprova seu titio também como barista!

– Como o quê? – Henry perguntou tentando não rir.

– Bartender, querido. – Esclareci, revirando os olhos para Gior que estava divertidíssimo com a brincadeira sem graça.

– Eu diria que você tá se candidatando também ao cargo de novo comediante, seu palhaço! – Emma respondeu zombando, enquanto olhava o rótulo da garrafa de licor na minha mão. – Você tá querendo embriagar minha família é? – Ela riu desta vez, se servindo do Amaretto que ele havia trazido.

– Apenas querendo adoçar mais esse mel todo minhas adoratas! – Respondeu, se tornando a sentar ao lado do nosso filho que bebericava do drink especialmente preparado para ele. – Então … qual è il verdetto? * – Perguntou apontando para a bebida com gelo.

– Gostoso! – Henry exclamou tomando outro gole. – Você devia mesmo trabalhar como barista!

– Viram só? Até il bambino concorda con me! – Ele clamou entusiasmado. – Essa é uma das minhas mais novas ideias pra realizzare nas clínicas em Seattle.

– Transformar um ambiente esterilizado em bar? – Indaguei com a sobrancelha erguida, depois de provar do licor âmbar que ele havia trazido também.

– Esattamente! Quer coisa mais esterilizada do que o álcool? – Atirou sorrindo com ar insano.

– Isso que o Henry tá bebendo não tem álcool mesmo, certo? – Emma franziu o cenho, esticando a mão para pegar o copo de Henry tentando se certificar.

Gior abanou a cabeça como se achasse ridículo aquela insistência.

– Você tá bem querido? – Perguntei-lhe de repente preocupada. – Você tá mais estranho do que o normal.

E ao que parecia eu tinha tocado na ferida porque ele deixou de ser capaz de me encarar, se concentrando em mexer o café de forma compulsiva com a colher. Troquei um olhar cúmplice com Emma, e coloquei açúcar no meu próprio café enquanto ela se levantava calmamente e começava a recolher o resto da loiça sobre a mesa.

– Me ajuda aí garoto! Traz os guardanapos vai. – Emma pediu, passando por Henry que terminava de beber o seu drink doce. Ele reclamou um pouco antes, mas logo obedeceu, saindo atrás dela para a cozinha.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntei, pegando na mão de Gior sobre a mesa assim que ficámos sozinhos na sala.

Ele pareceu reticente em falar, mas vendo que eu não ia deixar aquilo passar, ele suspirou, apertando a minha mão de volta.

– O pedido pro teste de paternità que io pedi ao tribunal foi concedido. – Informou em voz baixa.

Não respondi logo, tentando entender primeiro ao que ele se referia, e depois, tentando achar algo apropriado para dizer-lhe sobre aquilo. Afinal, desde que ele havia retornado não havíamos falado mais do problema dele sobre a questão da guarda da filha já que tudo girara em torno dos meus próprios problemas.

– Mas isso é bom Gior! – Respondi enfim, sorrindo, tentando ao mesmo tempo passar confiança. – É mais um passo nessa sua luta pra ter sua filha com você.

– Eu sei mio bene. – Respondeu com o semblante baixo, e de repente, todo o peso que ele carregava dentro do peito se manifestou nas linhas do seu rosto, fazendo todo o brilho se apagar dos seus olhos. E como por mágica, aquela figura envelhecida e tristonha que aparecera no meu escritório depois de tantos anos, estava de volta ali à minha frente, cabisbaixo, completamente irreconhecível em relação à pessoa que ele era. – E se o teste der negativo? – Ele perguntou num sussurro como se a sua própria pergunta o envergonhasse.

– Oh querido … mas você não me disse com tanta convicção que Emily era sua? – Tentei fazê-lo me olhar de novo, e quando ele o fez, seus olhos tremelicavam, perdidos, enevoados na névoa que tomava conta do azul límpido das suas íris. – Eu não quero-te ver assim! Você vai fazer esse maldito teste de ADN e vai poder esfregar na cara daquela mulherzinha que ela nunca passou de uma reles mentirosa.

Ele deu uma risada embargada, me surpreendendo.

– Você nunca gostou dela. – Observou tristemente. – Sempre tão mais sensata do que eu no departamento di romanticismo.

– Ah … até parece! Eu? Sensata? – Revidei irónica, rindo. – Não lembra de Sarah? – Ergui a sobrancelha manhosa. – E de Suzanne? – Consegui arrancar uma risada mais leve dele, e sorri satisfeita. – Então e aquela outra doida que ficou viciada nos dildos XL e só queria com isso, depois de … - Levantei o olhar na direção da cozinha e baixei mais a voz. – … você sabe. – Sorri ligeiramente constrangida.

Giorgio teve de levar a mão à boca para não se desmanchar a rir, e apesar daquilo ser altamente perturbador e inadequado, me fez sentir melhor já que tinham sido essas minhas histórias desastrosas do passado que tinham conseguido arrancar um sorriso sincero dele de novo.

– Sua vita sessuale era bem divertida sì! – Respondeu sorrindo. – Mas sabe mio bene … - E ele fechou um pouco mais o sorriso. – Quando se tratou de amor de verdade, você simplesmente acertou. Diverso da me …. Porque io … eu errei feio na hora de escolher.

– Para com isso Gior! Você ainda vai encontrar alguém que te mereça.

– Non importa più. Eu só quero mia figlia con me. – Confessou fracamente.

– Você terá sua filha. – Falei com determinação, porque eu acreditava realmente nisso. – Quando você vai fazer esse teste?

– No final dessa semana, em Seattle. E sobre isso Regina … - Seu tom de voz mudou, adquirindo contornos de precaução. – Falei com Emma. Quero que minha equipe médica faça um check-up em você, traga seus exames anteriores.

– Você não tinha nada que falar sobre isso com ela. – Repreendi, me endireitando na cadeira. – Você sabe que não é o momento, ainda mais com o casamento tão próximo.

– Por isso mesmo mio bene. Precisamos nos assegurar que você tá em forma pra luna di miele, non è vero? – Franziu a testa sugestivamente, e de repente o italiano alegre e abusado estava de volta na minha frente, todo malicioso fazendo graça.

– Você é um idiota. – Respondi bruscamente, mas na verdade não estava zangada. – Sorte sua que eu te amo.

Ele sorriu largamente, e tomou o resto do licor com cor de caramelo.

– Tudo estará preparado pra você em Seattle mio amore. Só fazer umas ligações … tutto bene? – Pediu com suavidade.

– Tudo bem seu mala. Pode marcar. – Confirmei suspirando. – Mas aviso já que se Christina aparecer na minha frente, eu não me responsabilizo pelas minhas ações!

Ele abanou a cabeça rindo, murmurando um “Christine” de forma disfarçada ao que eu fiz questão de revirar os olhos e me levantar, indo até à cozinha para ajudar Emma e Henry, deixando ele para trás terminando de beber o café.

*** *** ***

Estava entardecendo, e não havíamos saído de casa o dia todo, até porque Giorgio praticamente nos obrigara a contar-lhe tudo o que já estava planejado para o dia do meu casamento com Emma, ou seja, apenas a data e mais nada. Depois disso, e de ele se conseguir recuperar daquela “tragédia” como ele próprio apelidara, nos encurralou no escritório e resolveu ele mesmo fazer um plano para o tão esperado dia. E como Henry faria seus doze anos no final desse mês, dois dias antes da data que havíamos marcado para o casamento, Gior endoideceu, querendo instantaneamente mudar tudo, inclusive a data para bater com o aniversário do nosso filho e fazer uma grandiosa festa.

– Você acha mesmo que Henry vai querer comemorar o aniversário no casamento das mães? – Emma perguntava num misto de descrença e divertimento. – Por favor Gior, não invente. Ele até decidiu que nem queria festa esse ano!

– Como il bambino não quer festa? – Giorgio revidou completamente perplexo dirigindo o olhar a mim. – Regina! Isso não stai certo!

Eu acabei rindo do tamanho da indignação dele.

– Querido, você não sabe que as crianças de agora preferem comemorar o aniversário com os amigos numa pizzaria qualquer? – Indaguei.

– Ah mias caras, isso foi antes do tio Gior chegar na vida desse menino, porque podem apostar que quando eu contar as minhas ideias ao jovem Henry, ele não só vai querer essa festa, como ainda vai querer convidar a escola inteira pra ela! – Exclamou em uma grande empolgação.

– Lá se vai a descrição. – Emma murmurou ao meu lado, mas curiosamente seu tom nem era de censura. Em vez disso, senti ela me envolver a cintura com um braço e me encarar com um sorriso. – E se o deixássemos aqui com esse plano maquiavélico e dessemos uma fugidinha as duas? – Sugeriu num sussurro carinhoso.

Balancei positivamente a cabeça, e numa típica saída à francesa, saí com Emma do escritório, deixando Giorgio debruçado sobre o computador totalmente absorvido pelos seus planos para o casamento, e agora, pelos vistos, também para aniversário de Henry.

– Você acha que vai ser uma catástrofe não é mesmo? – Perguntei a ela, assim que fechei a porta.

Ela soltou uma risada, encolheu os ombros e me beijou os lábios rapidamente.

– Há coisas bem mais catastróficas do que uma grande festa de casamento. – Respondeu.

– E de aniversário, não se esqueça! – Acrescentei rindo.

– Gior é pirado. – Ela concluiu, me fazendo concordar com a cabeça.

– Ele é sim. – Enfatizei sorrindo. – E você ainda mais por não se opor a tudo isso.

Ela encostou a testa à minha e sorriu de forma serena.

– Cansei de me opor a tanta felicidade, você não?

Aquilo me fez alargar o sorriso, e em vez de responder-lhe com palavras, selei nossos lábios num beijo vagaroso e delicado.

Era impressionante como os últimos acontecimentos tinham acabado por nos unir ainda mais do que antes. Depois daquele escândalo com Neal na comunicação social, das desconfianças e acusações que fiz a Emma, e de todas as discussões ou brigas nas últimas semanas, parecia que finalmente tudo estava voltando ao seu lugar, principalmente, toda a entrega e força que envolvia esse amor tão grande que era o Nosso e que abrangia a harmonia dentro da nossa família.

– Sabe o que eu acho que a gente devia fazer? – Ela perguntou quebrando o beijo, mas se mantendo grudada em mim.

– Escolher o destino para a lua-de-mel? – Provoquei, mordiscando o lábio enquanto brincava com a gola da sua camisa.

– Melhor. – Respondeu, me fazendo erguer a sobrancelha sem entender, até porque eu não podia nem pensar em coisa melhor naquele momento. – Antecipar a nossa lua-de-mel.

– Você é muito besta. – Retroqui rindo. Ela balançou a cabeça como se eu estivesse sendo injusta e me deu um selinho antes de voltar a falar.

– Eu fiz uma reserva apenas por essa noite naquele hotel que você adora. A gente podia dar uma escapadinha … - Seu olhar era igual ao de uma criança cheio de expectativas. – … Henry vai se divertir muito com o titio Gior aqui em casa. – Ela riu da própria piada me fazendo rir também. – Aí a gente aproveita pra relaxar na piscina privada que eles têm e … - Sua voz foi descendo de tom, se tornando mais baixa e grave à medida que ela aproximava seus lábios do meu pescoço.

– E que mais Miss Swan? – Indaguei, maliciosa, inclinando o pescoço lentamente.

– E ver um filme naquela telona de cinema que eles têm no quarto e … - Sua boca subiu até à minha orelha, prendendo o lóbulo entre os seus dentes por alguns segundos.

– Comer pipoca? – Indaguei novamente, negando a minha vontade de me render completamente às suas provocações.

Ela afastou parte dos meus cabelos com a mão e me beijou a base do pescoço, enquanto deslizava a outra mão pelas minhas costas.

– Podemos comer pipocas se você quiser. – Respondeu, e apesar de não estar vendo o seu rosto, sabia que ela estava sorrindo contra a minha pele. – Podemos comer outras coisas também.

Aquilo me fez rir e me arrepiar, permitindo que ela subisse novamente o rosto e me beijasse na boca durante alguns segundos.

– Hmm .. – Não foi bem um gemido, foi algo como um sinal de aprovação contido em riso que saiu pela minha boca prensada à dela. Afastei os nossos lábios e encarei-a com um sorriso ansioso. – Não estou convencida ainda. – Acrescentei em desafio.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e num rasgo de segundo me senti sendo completamente despida perante os seus olhos, apesar dela permanecer parada à minha frente sem fazer coisa nenhuma. Percorrendo a pele do meu rosto com os lábios, ela parou por instantes na minha têmpora, e segredou no meu ouvido a verdadeira proposta para aquela noite no hotel.

– Miss Swan! – Exclamei surpreendida, afastando o rosto para olhá-la. – Quem te anda ensinando essas coisas? – Eu ri, a puxando para um beijo logo de seguida selando o acordo silencioso. Contudo, antes que o beijo pudesse ser novamente aprofundado, o som da campainha soou, nos fazendo separar e trocar olhares surpresos.

– Estamos esperando alguém? – Ela me perguntou olhando as horas no relógio de pulso. Neguei com a cabeça e me afastei, caminhando rapidamente para a porta com ela logo atrás.

– Eu abro! – Henry gritou para o ar, e não sei porquê aquilo me fez sentir apreensiva e instantaneamente apressar ainda mais o passo na direção da porta.

Assim que cheguei ao hall vi Henry de costas, a porta aberta, e ele recuando dois passos para dentro de novo. Ao me aproximar mais, senti um calafrio me percorrer a espinha, e antes que eu conseguisse tomar alguma atitude, já Emma havia passado por mim à velocidade de um foguete, alcançando o nosso filho.

– O que você pensa que tá fazendo aqui? – Emma perguntou bruscamente, se colocando à frente de Henry.

Eu fiquei paralisada um pouco atrás deles, me questionando mentalmente como ele teria conseguido passar os portões da casa sem ninguém nos avisar. Mas isso depressa virou fumaça porque vi que ele não estava sozinho, havia jornalistas, fotógrafos com ele, talvez a imprensa em peso ali, e a voz de um dos nossos seguranças gritando logo atrás.

– Eu só quero falar com o meu filho! – Neal se defendeu, seu tom de voz era de desepero, mas com certeza era mais uma farsa daquele canalha. – A única forma foi pedir ajuda! – Exclamou, se justificando ao se referir à presença da comunicação social.

Henry estava assustado, gritou na cara do pai que não queria falar com ele, e Emma mandou que ele subisse para o quarto. Relutante em obedecer, Emma me fez sinal, pedindo que eu o levasse que ela resolveria, e eu assim o fiz, obrigando as minhas pernas a me obedecer. Subi com Henry para o quarto e corremos para as janelas para ver o alvoroço que estava lá em baixo: os seguranças da casa tentando controlar aquela invasão de privacidade e praticamente uma patrulha de carros da companhia Gold espalhados pela entrada da mansão.

– Eles podem fazer isso? – Escutei Henry perguntar.

Cerrei os olhos com raiva, e insiprei fundo antes de lhe responder.

– Não querido, ninguém tem esse direito. – Olhei lá para fora, e vi sair de um dos carros a figura de um homem magro de óculos escuros no rosto, cabelos castanhos pelos ombros, e vestido de forma impecável, com um terno completamente negro.

Peguei no celular e marquei o número das autoridades, enquanto aquele homem erguia o rosto, dando a entender que olhava para cima ao mesmo tempo que retirava os óculos da cara com certa arrogância e olhava para aquelas janelas, diretamente na nossa direção.

– Ninguém pode. – Reforcei, apertando o ombro do meu filho sem deixar de encarar o homem pelo vidro. – Nem mesmo o próprio Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução:  
> * La donna perfetta per voi. Piena di buon senso dell'umorismo. - A mulher perfeita para você. Cheia de bom senso de humor.


	21. Lados

Logo após a denúncia que fiz à polícia do que estava acontecendo, meu celular tocou nas minhas mãos. Número restrito. Era ele, soube assim que o vi com o próprio celular encostado ao ouvido. E ele continuava olhando na minha direção lá de baixo.

Atendi a ligação, mas me mantive calada. Sua voz soou calma e constante.

– Miss Mills, eu realmente lamento essa transgressão da minha parte, mas compreenda que às vezes para que uma atitude seja tomada é preciso mover os meios adequados.

– Os meios adequados? – Interrompi com a voz alterada. Henry virou a cabeça e me olhou confuso. – No meu vocabulário isso tem outro nome. Isso que você tá fazendo é ilegal!

– Eu peço as minhas mais sinceras desculpas. Apenas me escute por alguns minutos. – Seu tom era demasiado cordial e afável para o meu gosto. – Prometo não tomar muito mais do seu tempo … e claro … - Fez uma pausa, entoada com certa gravidade. – Nem o tempo da sua família.

– Eu exigo que tire a sua cambada dos meus jardins! – Gritei embaceando o vidro com o meu hálito quente.

– Tenha cuidado Miss Mills. – Avisou com uma ponta de deboche encoberto na voz. – Será que esse último escândalo não lhe bastou para aprender a se comportar em público? Ora, minha querida, vou direto ao ponto porque já me apercebi que se encontra um pouco nervosa e a última coisa que quero é fazer seus nervos aumentarem.

– Diga de uma vez. – Rugi, obervando o meu filho espiando pela porta do quarto, provavelmente se tentando inteirar do que se estava passando no piso inferior.

– A imprensa acabará, infelizmente, por engolir você inteira. Oh .. e não pense que eu fico satisfeito se isso acontecer, muito pelo contrário queridinha. Eu tenho paixão por uma grandiosa história! Mas me diga, que história é grandiosa sem a sua bela e estonteante protagonista presente na trama? – Seu tom foi ficando cada vez mais empolgado, quase adquirindo contornos exagerados de teatro. – Regina, preste atenção, e me perdoe a intimidade, mas terá de admitir que nesse preciso momento eu estou me tornando no seu melhor amigo e consequente tábua de salvação.

– Eu não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar.

– A salvaguarda da sua família. – Respondeu firme. – Cassidy se tornou uma ameaça a ela, vai negar?

Vi pelas janelas a polícia chegando e cercando todos os homens de Gold, terminando aos poucos com aquela palhaçada. Um policial se aproximava do próprio Gold que ainda mantinha o celular no ouvido, enquanto continuava falando comigo.

– Você sabe bem que não posso negar que ele é uma ameaça sim. – Confirmei o olhando atentamente ao longe.

– Então queridinha, seja razoável. Já que não pode dar um sumiço nele, ao menos me deixe entrar na jogada e fazer com que pra variar você fique bem na gravação.

– Eu não confio em você. – Respondi sem pestanejar.

– Quem falou em confiança? – Ele soltou um riso baixo, fazendo sinal com a mão ao policial indicando que já desligaria a ligação. – Escolha apenas bem o seu lado Miss Mills, pois eu já escolhi o meu. – Pausou, voltando a colocar os óculos escuros no rosto. – Ah .. e saiba que o meu lado é sempre o que ganha. – Desligou sem me dar qualquer hipótese de resposta, e se voltou para o policial.

– Mãe. – Era Henry me chamando da porta. Dei as costas às janelas e me voltei para ele. – Acho que tudo já acalmou lá embaixo. Escutei a porta batendo, mamãe deve ter colocado eles pra fora.

Assenti com a cabeça e antes de sair atrás dele, olhei novamente lá para fora pelas janelas. Mr. Gold entrava numa das carrinhas blindadas e aos poucos os jardins ficavam desocupados à medida que a força policial escoltava todos os membros da companhia Gold para fora dos portões da casa.

*** *** ***

Emma e Giorgio estavam na sala de cochicho e assim que me viram descendo com Henry se calaram no mesmo instante.

Henry correu para abraçar a mãe que por sua vez o mandou ir tomar banho, o que logo o fez ficar com má cara.

– Eu agora virei io-io pra ficar subindo e descendo? – Ele resmungou subindo os degraus novamente.

– Isso não é bom pra ele. – Emma murmurou em voz baixa. – Podemos antecipar a viagem a Seattle? – Perguntou a Gior.

– Vocês dois! – Me meti entre eles, exaltada. – Vão ficar falando como se eu não fosse ninguém aqui?

– Claro que não amor. – Emma se dirigiu a mim. – Mas isso aqui tá-se descontrolando. Acho melhor a gente dar um tempo … sair dessa cidade.

– O problema não é a cidade Emma. A imprensa vai-nos perseguir onde quer que a gente esteja. – Revidei exausta. – Afinal … o que aconteceu aqui em baixo com Neal?

– Acho melhor deixar vocês sozinhas per ora. – Gior se intrometeu, saindo da sala.

Quando ficámos sozinhas, Emma se sentou no sofá e me fez sinal para que me sentasse também ao seu lado.

– O que você não me está contando? – Perguntei, séria.

Ela suspirou, pegou nas minhas mãos e as beijou de forma demorada.

– Acho melhor ligarmos aos advogados Regina. – Ela me encarou, me sustentando o olhar com pesar. – Ele disse que se não o deixássemos ver Henry iria entrar com um pedido na justiça.

Balancei a cabeça desgostosa sentindo um cansaço muito mais difícil de suportar do que o físico. Encostei as costas no sofá e fechei os olhos, talvez numa tentativa desesperada de reorganizar as ideias.

– Não fica assim. – Escutei-a dizer. – Eu não suporto te ver desse jeito.

– Como você quer que eu fique? – Indaguei ainda de olhos fechados. – Desde que esse homem apareceu tudo vem descambando. Talvez chegue uma hora e não tenha mais concerto.

– Por favor, não fala assim. – Ela pediu em um sussurro, apertando mais as minhas mãos. – Os advogados, eles podem …

– Henry não merece passar por tudo isso. – Respondi, abrindo os olhos e virando o rosto para encará-la. – Tem ideia do que implica uma luta na justiça envolvendo uma pessoa mediática como eu? Se já estava ficando complicado imagine agora. Não vão deixar Henry em paz na escola, na rua … em qualquer lugar por onde ele passe! Nossa vida acabou de virar um inferno. E eu não sei se me consigo perdoar por isso. – Larguei as mãos dela abruptamente.

– Para de te martirizar! – Ela se alterou ligeiramente. – A culpa não é sua.

– O que interessa isso agora? A nossa casa acabou de ser invadida por um batalhão de abutres sedentos pela minha carne. E pior Emma! Eles estão usando minha família pra me atingir. – Me levantei repentinamente e comecei andando de um lado para o outro na frente dela. – Eu já sei o que temos de fazer. – Parava uma vez ou outra no lugar, apenas para recomeçar a andar de novo. – Vou comprar duas passagens de avião pra vocês pra algum país da Europa. Você leva Henry pra passear durante uns tempos, aí enquanto isso, eu fico aqui e …

– Você tá louca? – Me vi sendo interrompida e a minha passagem sendo barrada por ela que se levantou e ficou parada na minha frente me impedindo de continuar para trás e para a frente. – Nem pense que deixo você aqui sozinha nessa loucura! Nós vamos dar um jeito sim, mas não é assim, uma pra cada lado … ainda mais com você assim nesse estado …

– Que estado? – Ergui a sobrancelha sem compreender.

– Com esse mal-estar todo ou já se esqueceu das tonturas, dores de cabeça ...

– Ah Emma, chega disso! Eu não tenho nada!

– Se acalma, eu não quero brigar. – Ela tentou se aproximar, mas eu me afastei dando-lhe as costas. – Eu não sou sua inimiga Regina, sou sua mulher. – Suspirou.

Não respondi, até porque minha cabeça estava a mil à hora, pensando em alguma solução para aquela situação. Talvez Gold tivesse razão em certa parte, talvez a solução fosse entrar no jogo, mas tentar jogá-lo a meu favor.

Senti o toque dela nas minhas costas e estremeci, meio que despertando da minha transe.

– Em que tá pensando? – Perguntou baixinho.

– Uma entrevista. – Disse de forma ausente.

– Do que você tá falando?

– Uma entrevista e nada mais é o que ele terá. – Me virei e fixei os seus olhos verdes amedrontados. – Gold. – Esclareci. – Darei uma entrevista a ele com a condição de termos paz depois disso. O assunto depois morrerá e Neal não terá influência suficiente pra perturbar a nossa vida.

– Tem certeza? – Perguntou não muito convencida.

– A única certeza que tenho é a de que sou capaz de tudo pra proteger a minha família.

Vi ela balançar a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e me puxar logo depois para os seus braços, me apertando contra ela em um abraço.

*** *** ***

Henry estava trancafiado no quarto sem querer trocar uma palavra nem comigo nem com Emma. Gior havia-se ausentado para tratar de uns assuntos relacionados ao trabalho e portanto estávamos por nossa conta durante o resto do fim-de-semana.

– Hey … tá sentindo alguma coisa? – Emma perguntou, me fazendo abrir os olhos. Virei o rosto para ela que estava deitada ao meu lado na cama. – Você não falou nada o resto do dia.

– Estou me sentindo sufocada. – Balancei a cabeça em negativa percebendo o que ela acabara de pensar. – Não é esse tipo de sufoco. Não é físico … é …. olha pra isso! – Gesticulei para o ar, apontando para nenhum lugar em específico. – Ou melhor, é físico sim!

– Você não tá dizendo coisa com coisa.

– Essas quatro paredes! – Apontei para os lados consternada. – Eu preciso sair daqui ou vou asfixiar.

– Foi você que quis subir pro quarto … mas podemos descer …

– Descer pra uma outra divisão desta prisão de luxo? – Cortei mais bruscamente do que era minha intenção.

– Podemos sair pra rua se quisermos, é só avisar os seguranças para …

Soltei uma gargalhada fazendo-a se calar sem entender. Ela franziu a testa e se sentou enquanto aguardava uma explicação.

– Muito me admira logo você falando isso. – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha continuando na mesma confusão que antes. – Sim, Emma. Você que sempre foi alérgica a qualquer tipo de escolta por parte da segurança, está aqui na minha frente dizendo que quer adotar daqui em diante esse novo hábito de vida.

– Para de cinismo. – Revidou, se levantando. – Eu sei bem o que você tá querendo e te aviso já que não vai conseguir.

Me sentei na cama e cruzei os braços a encarando com o semblante fechado.

– E o que eu estou querendo?

– Discutir. – Lançou convicta. – Te conheço Regina. Sei bem que essa é sua forma de tentar me proteger … proteger você também. Mas você se esquece de uma coisa no meio disso tudo …

Não ousei responder, até porque talvez ela tivesse razão naquilo que dizia, por mais que eu não quisesse admitir. Não suportava condicionar a vida dela daquela forma, me sentia culpada, como se a minha vida tão glamourosa e cheia de vantagens estivesse de repente se tornando um fardo pesado de suportar. Estava zangada comigo, e eu não conseguia me suportar a mim mesma naquele estado. Emma sempre reclamara da exposição da minha vida, mas antes disto acontecer, no meu íntimo eu sabia que haviam mais coisas boas do que ruins. Graças à vida que levava tinha conseguido proporcionar a Emma e a Henry uma vida repleta de regalias que sei bem que não era isso que os tinha feito ficar comigo, mas que de qualquer forma me fazia sentir realizada por poder dar-lhes a melhor vida que eles poderiam sonhar em ter. Agora, tudo mudara. Henry ficaria afastado dos amigos, das suas actividades, da sua vida normal até então, caso contrário, teria de andar cercado de seguranças para onde quer que fosse. E eu sei bem que embora Emma quisesse me apoiar, o tempo iria acabar por mostrar a ela que isso não seria possível por tempo indeterminado até ela se cansar de vez.

– Eu estou falando com você. – A escutei falando. – Dá pra prestar atenção?

– Prestar atenção em quê? Que isso tudo é uma fase que vai passar? Que depois dessa fase, quando Henry perder os amigos todos, ele não me vai odiar? Que você, depois de ser arrastada pra este inferno junto comigo, não vai me odiar também? Hein Emma! – Meu tom de voz a essa altura já estava extrapolando os limites do bom senso. – Você deveria ir embora e levar o seu filho com você.

– O meu filho? – Ela repetiu chocada. Olhei para ela e meu peito doeu tão fundo que me amaldiçoei internamente por ser tão fraca. Uma lágrima solitária percorria-lhe uma das faces enquanto o seu rosto revelava como ela devia se estar sentindo destroçada por dentro. Eu a estava magoando muito, eu sei. Talvez assim fosse melhor, talvez assim ela não tivesse de lidar com tudo que estava acontecendo, talvez … - Como você pode falar essas coisas? – Sua pergunta saiu quase esganiçada, enrolada em choro. – Não estou te reconhecendo.

– Eu acho melhor você ir enquanto ainda há tempo. – Disse da forma mais firme que consegui encenar para fora.

– E o casamento?

Baixei o olhar brevemente, tentando não demonstrar o quanto aquilo me atingia da forma mais dolorosa possível. Me levantei e caminhei até perto dela.

– Vou cancelar. – Falei secamente. Ela abanou a cabeça incrédula à medida que mais lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos. – Eu sei que está doendo, mas vai passar.

– Como pode ser tão fria? – Indagou, a sua dor sendo gradualmente transformada em raiva. – Como pode ser tão covarde? – Ela se aproximou, seu olhar não mais vertia lágrimas, mas seus olhos brilhavam com enorme intensidade. – Quem é essa pessoa medíocre que tá agora na minha frente? – Continuou lançando com raiva, ao mesmo tempo que percorria todo o meu rosto com o olhar, parando fixamente nos meus olhos castanhos, que eu estava certa não estarem tão mais castanhos assim. – Você quer mesmo me fazer te odiar não é? Está empenhada nisso!

– Não vamos chegar a lugar algum com isso.

– Pois saiba Regina Mills … - Ela continuou sem ligar às minhas palavras, se aproximando ainda mais do meu rosto. – … isso que você tá fazendo não vai resultar. Eu não sou uma das suas criadas que você manda e desmanda como bem lhe dá vontade. Eu sou sua mulher!

– Emma …

– Não! Se você não me amasse mais eu iria entender por mais que me doesse. – Novas lágrimas rolavam dos seus olhos verdes, mas que não a impediram de continuar com firmeza enquanto eu me sentia desmoronar por dentro e cada vez mais impossibilitada de continuar com aquela farsa. – Mas não é esse o caso! Seu amor te contradiz Regina! Está escrito nos seus olhos!

– Cada um acredita naquilo que quer. – Respondi engolindo em seco, mas sem piscar, sustentando o seu olhar raivoso.

– Você tá mesmo me mandando embora? Assim? – Ela olhou à volta desnorteada, num misto de dor e raiva onde mais lágrimas insisitiam em escorrer pelo seu rosto rubro. – O que eu digo a Henry me diz? Que você está nos expulsando da … - Meu coração apertou, talvez ele estivesse sendo lentamente esmagado até só restar pó. – … da sua casa? Que esses seis anos foram uma mentira? Um contrato verbal entre duas partes em que você concordou em bancar até satisfazer os seus caprichos de brincar de casinha? Responda! – Ela quase cuspia na minha cara tamanha era a sua exaltação, o que me fez recuar para trás sem sentir.

– Eu vou acertar tudo! Vocês não vão ficar desprotegidos, eu vou me certificar que não vos irá faltar nada …

– Se você completar essa frase com o que estou pensando, eu juro, Regina … - Ela parou, fazendo uma pausa assustadora, seus olhos pareciam querer sair da órbita e uma veia pulsando na lateral da sua testa era visível. – … eu juro … - Sua voz quebrou, destroçada. Não consegui mais segurar as minhas próprias lágrimas que derramaram contra a minha vontade para fora dos meus olhos. – … eu nunca te vou perdoar.

Levei as mãos ao rosto, como se pudesse esconder em simultâneo toda a dor e vergonha que estava sentindo. A minha cabeça começou me bombardeando com maior intensidade do que já era habitual e eu me senti incapaz de continuar em pé.

– Regina! – Exclamou quando eu perdi a força nas pernas e quase caí, não fosse ela me segurar e me fazer sentar no cadeirão ao lado. – É isso não é? – A minha cabeça rodopiava e a voz dela era ruído desconexo para o meu discernimento. – É por isso que você tá agindo assim…

– Foi só uma queda de pressão. – Retomei um pouco os meus sentidos conseguindo responder.

– Não é só isso e você sabe … amor … por favor … me deixa ajudar. – Sua voz era chorosa, embargada pelas lágrimas quentes que eu sentia queimando no meu rosto juntamente com as minhas assim que ela colara uma das faces em mim. – Eu não posso nem imaginar em perder você, eu não ia aguentar, eu …

– Você é mais forte do que pensa Emma. – Sussurrei no ouvido dela.

> _– Mamãe! – Gritei assustada vendo a minha mãe caída no chão da sala da nossa casa. – O que aconteceu?_
> 
> _Minha mãe era uma mulher incrivelmente bela, pelo menos aos meus olhos ela era uma autêntica rainha. Com certeza o porte da realeza não lhe faltava, e seu modo de se dirigir a todas as pessoas à sua volta era rapidamente associado à nobreza. Às vezes achava-a meio arrogante quando discutia com papai, mas logo ela se redimia, do seu jeito é claro, e o compensava o fazendo soltar risadas altas. Sempre me orgulhei muito dela por isso mesmo. Essa capacidade que ela tinha de não perder a pose, mas mesmo assim ser justa._
> 
> _Vê-la caída no chão era por isso muito difícil de digerir. Corri para ela nos meus quase quinze anos, assustada e sem saber o que fazer para que ela ficasse bem de novo._
> 
> _– Eu vou chamar o papai! – Exclamei alto chegando perto dela que parecia estar de novo consciente. – Ele vai saber o que fazer._
> 
> _– Não! – Senti sua mão agarrar o meu braço me impedindo de sair do lugar. Olhei-a com os olhos arregalados e balancei a cabeça de forma fraca._
> 
> _– Mas você precisa de ajuda. – Disse._
> 
> _Ela esboçou um sorriso. Seu sorriso era tão incrivelmente branco que mais parecia um anúncio de pasta de dentes colgate, mas embora fosse isso tudo, naquele momento ele me havia parecido meio amarelado não sei bem porquê._
> 
> _– Eu já me estou sentindo melhor Regina. – Ela respondeu calmamente, embora sua respiração fosse irregular e eu pudesse ver algumas gotículas de suor brilhando na sua testa. – Vamos querida … me dê a mão._
> 
> _Eu obedeci sem falar nada. Ajudei-a a se sentar numa das poltronas da sala e me mantive calada apenas a olhando._
> 
> _– Não se preocupe, logo logo isto passa. – Tranquilizou, mas não me havia convencido porque já não era a primeira vez que presenciava um desmaio dela. – Promete uma coisa pra mim?_
> 
> _Balancei a cabeça em sinal afirmativo._
> 
> _– Não vamos preocupar seu pai com isto tá bom? Ele tem estado com uns problemas no trabalho e anda muito stressado. Não vale a pena aborrecê-lo com tonterias._
> 
> _– Mas esses desmaios não são normais, mamãe. – Ousei dizer, ainda assim com uma ponta de receio porque contradizer a minha mãe nunca fora tarefa fácil._
> 
> _– Promete outra coisa pra mim? – Ela continuou passando por cima do que eu havia dito como se não tivesse escutado. – Você vai ser forte._
> 
> _– O que tá acontecendo? O que você tem? – Perguntei assustada. Sabia que ela deveria estar escondendo algo grave para não querer falar sobre isso._
> 
> _Ela sorriu mais uma vez e se inclinou para me beijar uma das faces com delicadeza._
> 
> _– Eu amo você ma petite reine. * - Se afastou parecendo-me contemplar com atenção. – Em breve uma autêntica rainha. Você vai destroçar corações com tamanha beleza como a sua mãe. – Ela completou rindo do próprio tom de presunção incutido naquilo que dissera, mas incrivelmente vindo dela não soava como algo snobe. – Eu vou ficar bem Regina. – Assegurou por fim._
> 
> _– Promete? – Desta vez fora eu que perguntara._
> 
> _– Só se você me prometer também uma coisa._
> 
> _Eu abanei a cabeça e suspirei, um pouco frustrada com a teimosia dela, mas acabei assentindo._
> 
> _– Promete que vai ficar bem._
> 
> _– Você tá roubando a minha promessa! – Reclamei chateada._
> 
> _– Não se pode roubar algo que lhe pertence meu bem. – Ela respondeu com ar misterioso e me piscou o olho antes de se levantar. – Ficaremos bem porque você, minha filha, é mais forte do que aquilo que pensa._

– Se eu sou forte como você diz me deixa ficar ao seu lado. Não me exclui dessa maneira. – Emma dizia com a voz abafada estrangulada pelo choro.

Abri os olhos repentinamente, toda a cena passada com a minha mãe passando pela minha tela mental. Eu me lembrara da voz dela! Eu reconhecera cada trejeito, cada gesto seu, o aroma do seu perfume doce e discreto. Os contornos do seu rosto e seu sorriso incrivelmente branco. Me afastei de Emma quase assustada.

– Meu Deus, Regina! Você tá suando! – Ela colocou as mãos nas maçãs do meu rosto que ferviam. – Vamos, você não vai ser mais teimosa que eu desta vez! – E sem que eu conseguisse fazer nada ela me levantou e me deitou na cama de novo.

– Querida … - Agarrei-lhe a mão a fazendo se sentar na beirada da cama. – Pode ligar pra Giorgio.

Ela franziu o cenho, esperando que eu continuasse.

– Diga a ele pra antecipar os meus exames em Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução:  
> * ma petite reine. - minha pequena rainha.


	22. Turbulência

A viagem para Seattle havia sido tranquila. Como apenas iríamos ficar o tempo necessário para os meus exames e diagnóstico, achámos melhor levar Henry connosco já que ele assim não iria perder muito tempo de aulas. Além disso, com o ambiente como tinha ficado em Nova Iorque depois da invasão de Gold, deixar Henry lá sozinho com algum dos empregados seria arriscar demais. Sem contar com Neal, sabe-se lá onde, esperando uma oportunidade para se voltar a aproximar do menino.

Emma desfazia a mala sobre a cama do quarto de hóspedes enquanto eu checava alguns e-mails de trabalho no tablet. Escutei-a largar um suspiro exasperado e desviei por dois segundos o olhar do que estava fazendo no aparelho eletrónico.

– O que foi? – Questionei.

– Pensar que aquela noite no hotel ficou estragada é frustrante. – Disse sem parar de tirar as roupas da mala.

– Você não precisa de uma noite em um hotel pra ter sexo comigo. – Respondi vagamente, reencaminanhado mais um e-mail importante a Katia.

– Isso foi desnecessário.

Voltei a desviar a atenção do tablet para ela, desta vez mantendo o olhar continuamente nela. Fiquei observando-a durante alguns segundos enquanto ela guardava algumas roupas no armário.

– O que foi? – Perguntei mais uma vez, fazendo-a me olhar.

– Essa resposta … - Respondeu, se aproximando de onde eu estava, numa cadeira perto dos pés da cama. – … não era preciso responder assim.

Eu acabei rindo da maneira dela e balancei a cabeça levemente, voltando de novo o olhar para o aparelho.

– Poxa Regina! – Exclamou repentinamente, me assustando e ao mesmo me fazendo mais uma vez deixar o tablet de lado para olhá-la. – Você sabe que eu vou até ao final do mundo com você e por você … agora custa cooperar?

– Ninguém te obrigou a vir comigo. – Respondi secamente.

– Muito bem. – Revidou, se sentando na cama, quase de frente para mim. – Quer continuar com essa indiferença pra cima de mim até quando? Eu não tou cobrando absolutamente nada de você e nem quero, mas acho que também não mereço isto.

– Okay. – Respondi, me levantando e jogando o tablet na cadeira. – Você tá frustrada. Eu entendo. – Cheguei junto dela, me colocando entre as suas pernas, e desci devagar, até me sentar numa das suas coxas.

– O que você tá fazendo? – Perguntou em voz baixa.

– Acabando com a sua frustração. – Esclareci, descendo com rapidez a mão esquerda até ao cos da sua calça.

– Eu não acredito que você tá fazendo isso. – Agarrou a minha mão e a afastou, fazendo força para que eu saísse de cima dela.

– Não entendo você. Não era isso que queria? – Respondi sem paciência e me levantei.

– Se eu quisesse isso … - Ela enfatizou o “isso” ao mesmo tempo que descia o olhar para o seu centro. – … eu mesma o faria. Sério, detesto quando você se faz de burra pra não ter de falar comigo sobre o que importa!

Desta vez fui eu a suspirar. Levei uma das mãos à testa e esfreguei o local, fechando brevemente os olhos.

– Eu não te quero machucar Emma. – Respondi enfim, tristemente.

– Mas você tá começando a conseguir.

Olhei-a com tristeza, mas não fui capaz de dizer mais nada. Voltei a minha atenção depois para o tablet sobre a cadeira e ia tornar a pegá-lo, mas acabei sendo impedida por ela que me agarrou pelo braço me fazendo virar de novo para encará-la.

– Eu não vou a lado nenhum. Eu sei que você acha que tá protegendo a mim e a Henry, mas não está. – Disse seriamente, os seus lábios quase desenhando uma linha reta pela tensão. – Acha mesmo que é por nos mandar embora que a gente não vai sofrer junto com você? – Soltou uma risada fraca, irónica e amargurada. – Você não controla tudo. E se você não me obrigou a te amar, não é a deixar de te amar que você vai-me obrigar. As coisas simplesmente não acontecem assim.

Baixei o olhar, encarando o chão de cabeça baixa, talvez mais baixo do que um dia eu imaginaria ter a capacidade de me submeter. Mas aí ela me fez reerguer o rosto, me segurando pelo queixo com uma das mãos.

– Você é minha rainha, e acredite, não é a possível existência de uma doença que me assusta mais ou me faz te admirar menos, pelo contrário. Você me resgatou e me fez voltar a acreditar no melhor sentimento do mundo e que eu achei que não era mais pra mim. – Ela falava tão cheia de firmeza e amor que me almaldiçoei pelas lágrimas que toldaram a minha visão deixando-a turva. – Você me ensinou tantas coisas boas, você já me deu tanto … e não tou falando de coisas materiais. – Acrescentou vendo que eu iria abrir a boca, e ela estava totalmente certa, eu iria, porque sou terrivelmente cabeça dura. – Eu iria ao inferno pra te buscar se fosse preciso, você tem noção disso?

– Você não tem de …

– Então não me obriga a ir, porque acredita em mim Regina, isso seria uma coisa que você me obrigaria a fazer se fosse preciso.

Abanei a cabeça para cima e para baixo com intensidade, fechando os olhos, prendendo as lágrimas no canto dos olhos que eu sei que caíriam inevitavelmente quando eu os tornasse a abrir.

– Vem cá. – Me abraçou, me fazendo despencar nos braços dela a meio dos meus sussurros deseperados de “desculpas” engolidos pelo som dos meus soluços. – A gente vai sair dessa, você vai ver.

Ela continuou me abraçando, me afagando as costas, e me beijando às vezes o rosto por cima das lágrimas. Quando consegui-me acalmar minimamente, ainda assim me permiti continuar ali na segurança dos seus braços, apenas a sentindo contra mim, sua respiração batendo quente na minha têmpora perto do ouvido e seu perfume natural me preenchendo as narinas encostadas aos seus cabelos loiros. Inspirei a sua fragância com intensidade como se me pudesse ajudar a respirar melhor novamente. Beijei a sua bochecha direita e abracei-a mais ainda, incapaz de a largar tão cedo. Como é que eu poderia viver longe dela se era tão difícil soltá-la de mim?

 

> _– Eu achava que tinha conhecido finalmente o conceito de família com Neal, mas eu estava tão errada. – Emma me dizia naquela tarde de Domingo, enquanto víamos Henry brincando com as outras crianças no parque. – Não digo que não tenham existido momentos bons, mas isso aqui .. – Ela me apertou pelos ombros me abraçando mais no banco em que estávamos sentadas de frente para os balanços onde uma das crianças balouçava empurrada por uma mulher. – … isso aqui eu nunca senti. Essa sensação de pertencer a algo maior que dá sentido à sua vida. – Ela sorriu e estalou um beijo ruidoso numa das minhas faces me fazendo rir. – Eu não tive pais …_
> 
> _Eu ia interrompê-la, porque sabia o quanto a lembrança da sua infância sendo órfã era triste para ela, mas ela se antecipou, continuando:_
> 
> _– Mas junto com você eu aprendi a ser mãe._
> 
> _– Emma! – Eu ri. – Você já era mãe antes de me conhecer._
> 
> _– Até pode ser. – Ela respondeu, olhando para um Henry suado de oito anos que corria entre os balanços e o escorregador. – Mas eu só me senti uma mãe de verdade com você. Estranho não é? – Se virou para me olhar, sorrindo._
> 
> _– Desde que eu me apaixonei por você eu não acho mais nada estranho. – Respondi dando-lhe um selinho rápido no canto da boca._
> 
> _– Porquê oras? Eu sou assim tão desapaixonável? – Inquiriu ofendida._
> 
> _– Não é isso boba! – Tive de rir do bico que ela pôs e segurar a vontade de o morder. Em vez disso, fixei os seus dois globos oculares grandes e expressivos e me perdi por segundos neles, mergulhando naquele encantamento que eram as suas esmeraldas. – Eu apenas …_
> 
> _– O quê?_
> 
> _– Ah Emma … eu nunca fui muito de me apaixonar. – Desvalorizei o assunto, desviando o olhar para Henry que agora estava subindo para o escorregador atrás de um outro menino. – Eu acho que nunca ninguém conseguiu transpor essa última barreira como você fez comigo._
> 
> _– Então, quantas barreiras as outras conseguiram transpor? – Perguntou em tom de divertimento._
> 
> _– Hmm.. – Tentei refletir sobre a pergunta dela de forma ausente, acabando por me distrair pela forma criativa como Henry tinha descido no escorregador, e depois de chegar no chão, olhar na nossa direção e fazer o sinal de “irado” com a mão, me fazendo repetir o gesto e mandar um beijo pelo ar enquanto ele fingia ser atingido por esse beijo imaginário no peito e logo depois fingia desfalecer, acabando por me fazer rir alto._
> 
> _– Quantas foram hein? – Escutei Emma do meu lado de novo, me fazendo encará-la, me relembrando a pergunta que ela fizera e que eu acabara por não responder por estar embevecida pelas brincadeiras de Henry._
> 
> _– As barreiras? – Questionei franzindo a testa, ao que ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Hm .. eu diria que antes de você todas conseguiram transpor qualquer barreira que envolvesse tecido de roupa. Se você contar com a lingerie, e dependendo da época do ano, eu diria que pelo menos umas cinco ou seis barreiras algumas conseguiram transpor._
> 
> _Ela me deu um encontrão com o ombro me fazendo rir._
> 
> _– Puxa vida, agora fiquei super tranquila. – Respondeu emburrada com ironia._
> 
> _– Ah querida, você não escutou o que eu disse? – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha esperando esclarecimento. – Que nunca ninguém conseguiu transpor essa última barreira como você fez comigo._
> 
> _– E que barreira é essa?_
> 
> _– Aquela que vestia o meu coração. – Respondi com um sorriso sincero. – E nem tou falando de tecido sabe? Era mais uma armadura de ferro que o protegia do exterior._
> 
> _– Então quer dizer que eu te deixo indefesa? – Perguntou séria._
> 
> _– Talvez. – Respondi ainda sorrindo. – Mas não importa, porque eu nunca me senti tão feliz como eu me sinto com você. – Ela abriu aquele sorrisão que eu amava, me fazendo quase de certeza parecer uma tonta a olhando._
> 
> _– Mãeeeeee! – Henry soltou um grito entusiasmado nos fazendo desviar o olhar uma da outra para ele. Ele estava de novo no cimo do escorregador, mas quando viu que a gente o olhava, ele se deitou e escorregou mesmo assim naquela posição. Depois antes de chegar completamente embaixo se endireitou e soltou um grito qualquer._
> 
> _Nós as duas rimos daquela bagunça dele. Assim que ele parou, se levantou e correu na nossa direção, o seu rosto estava todo vermelho de tanto correr e pular._
> 
> _– Podemos ir tomar sorvete, podemos podemos? – Ele pedia juntando as mãozinhas em sinal de súplica e olhava de Emma para mim. Depois, ele fez algo inesperado, se virou diretamente para mim e com uns olhinhos de cachorrinho pidão, tornou a falar. – Podemos mãeee? Por favor! – Ele cantarolou todo alegre._
> 
> _Foi aí que eu percebi que o “mãe” de antes, quando ele estava no escorregador, tinha sido para mim e não para Emma, até porque eu nunca o ouvira chamar Emma desse jeito, com ela era sempre “mamãe”. Demorei um pouco para me recompor, e foi impossível não trocar um olhar com Emma ao meu lado, que no mesmo instante tentou disfarçar a emoção que tomou conta também do seu olhar, o tornando mais brilhante ainda pela iminência das lágrimas. Ela também havia reparado na nova forma de tratamento do menino para comigo. Olhei para ele de novo e abrindo um sorriso enorme, respondi-lhe com uma alegria que não tinha ideia que era possível sentir dentro do peito:_
> 
> _– Claro que podemos ir tomar sorvete, meu filho._
> 
> _– Oba!! Eu vou querer de flocos! – Ele exclamou naturalmente, voltando a correr para o escorregador todo feliz e completamente alheado do significado do que acabara de acontecer._

– Eu não quero ficar naquele quarto! – Henry entrou porta adentro do quarto sem bater ou pedir licença fazendo com que eu soltasse Emma repentinamente. – Tá tudo rosa e cheio de boneca por todo lado e a cama tem cheiro de fraldas.

– E desde quando você é mal-educado desse jeito? – Emma repreendeu se voltando para ele.

– Desde que vocês andam aí de segredinhos e ficam … - Ele começou de um jeito trocista. – “Henry vai pro quarto, Henry agora vá tomar banho, Henry … blá blá” … se era pra ficar trancado num quarto com cheiro de fralda, eu preferia que vocês me tivessem deixado trancado no meu quarto!

– Escuta aqui moleque … - Emma chegou perto dele e o puxou pelo braço. – Mas você pensa que tá falando com algum dos seus coleguinhas da escola?

– Pra eu falar com algum dos meus colegas era preciso eu poder ir pra escola e não ficar sendo mandado a toda hora pro quarto! – Ele respondeu gritando na cara de Emma com maus modos.

Mal ele acabou de falar, e sem que eu conseguisse impedir, Emma levantou a mão e deu uma bofetada na cara dele. Henry se encolheu no mesmo instante, olhando para ela horrorizado. Eu mesma fiquei sem ação, nunca naqueles anos todos havia visto Emma levantar a mão para ele, quanto mais chegar a bater-lhe de fato.

– Eu odeio você! – Henry gritou com raiva esfregando o rosto com a mão. Depois, antes que a gente o visse chorando, ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força.

Emma olhou para mim completamente abalada e sem saber o que dizer. Apenas se sentou numa das extremidades da cama e baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

– Emma. – Me aproximei dela, me ajoelhando à sua frente. Segurei nas mãos dela que tapavam o seu rosto e as trouxe para o seu colo, as mantendo seguras nas minhas. – Amor, não fica assim. Você sabe que ele não quis dizer aquilo, isso tudo tem sido difícil também pra ele … ele é um menino sensível. Eu devia ter falado com ele melhor sobre esta nossa vinda a Seattle.

– Eu não sei o que deu em mim pra bater nele. – Ela sussurrou com a voz entrecortada, dando sinais de choro. – Você sabe que eu nunca fiz isso, eu não sei…

– Shiiu, querida, eu sei. – Cortei, trazendo a suas mãos até aos meus lábios e as beijando. Me endireitei e me sentei ao seu lado na cama, limpando a sua face das lágrimas que começavam a escorrer. – Eu sei meu amor, não fica assim. Não tem sido fácil pra você também não é? – Disse com pesar, meu coração dolorido por ter de presenciar toda a angústia e dor dela. E que em parte, eu sei que também tinha contribuido para acumular. – Eu vou falar com ele… hm?

Ela esboçou um sorriso que não fazia os seus olhos brilharem e assentiu com a cabeça.

– Sua vez de descansar tá bom? Já já o nosso filho tá aí rindo com a gente. – Notei o quanto o seu sorriso se tornou mais alegre com as minhas palavras, e eu sorri de volta, a beijando com suavidade, antes de acrescentar num sussurro. – Desculpa esse meu jeito prepotente. – E saí do quarto sem lhe dar tempo para responder.

*** *** ***

Henry estava no quarto rosa com cheiro de fralda. Bem, rosa realmente era a cor das paredes do cómodo onde Giorgio idealizara o quartinho da sua filha que pelo que eu fiquei sabendo nunca chegara de fato a morar com ele ali. Quanto ao cheiro de fralda nitidamente Henry tinha inventado, tendo em conta que o único cheiro que predominava na divisão era aquele cheirinho característico a bebé, provavelmente vindo de algum spray aromatizador ou talvez dos sachês perfumados que era bem a cara de Gior ter colocado em alguma das gavetas dos móveis.

Henry não deu pela minha presença, embora eu tenha fechado a porta atrás de mim quando entrei no quarto. Dava para escutar o seu choro abafado enquanto o observava encolhido no chão, sentado, encostado à cama, com a cara escondida entre os joelhos. Se não foi dor física aquela que senti dentro do peito, então foi muito semelhante a isso, porque estava doendo muito, dolorosamente. Meu reflexo me fez cobrir o seio esquerdo com a mão, sentindo as batidas fortes contra a minha caixa torácica.

Aproximei-me em silêncio do menino que continuava sufocando o choro entre as pernas, e me baixei com cuidado, me sentando ao seu lado. Só aí ele pareceu sentir a minha presença, porque levantou a cabeça e me olhou, limpando rapidamente a cara na manga comprida da camiseta azul-marinho que vestia.

– Hey rapazinho. – Disse suavemente sem o tocar diretamente, apenas permitindo que o meu tronco encostasse levemente na lateral do seu corpo. – Acho que o cheiro a fralda foi implicância da sua parte. – Comentei em tom de brincadeira tentando amenizar a tensão. Ele fungou e engoliu um soluço cheio de valentia, mas não falou nada. – Sabe que esse cheirinho aqui me lembra você quando te conheci?

Aquilo pareceu prender a sua atenção porque ele me olhou curioso.

– Quer dizer … depois do banho que a sua mãe deve ter-te dado é claro. – Adicionei rindo o que acabou arrancando um sorriso pequeno dos seus lábios. – Lembro como se fosse ontem … - Comecei com ar nostálgico me perdendo nas lembranças daquele dia. – … eu tenho de agradecer a você, sabia meu amor?

– Me agradecer porquê? – Perguntou interessado.

– Porque foi você que me convidou a fazer parte da sua vida … da vida de Emma. – Respondi sorrindo. – Tudo porque me convidou para jantar. Se não fosse você Henry, com seus seis anos de idade, eu não seria tão feliz como eu sou hoje.

– E eu cheirava assim? – Ele franziu o nariz, fazendo uma careta. Aquilo me fez soltar uma risada antes de responder.

– Bem, como eu disse, depois de Emma dar um banho em você. Eu lembro desse jantar, dessa noite, da forma como você não parou quieto um só segundo. Eu fui jantar na casa onde você morava com sua mãe em Boston. Você não lembra? – Perguntei curiosa, me dando conta que nunca chegara a perguntar-lhe sobre aquilo.

Ele pareceu fazer um esforço para buscar essa lembrança nas suas recordações mostrando um semblante sério e concentrado.

– Acho que não. – Respondeu enfim encolhendo os ombros. – Eu lembro de você sempre.

– Como assim querido? – Arqueei a sobrancelha dando mostras que não tinha entendido a resposta dele.

– Quando eu penso em jantares, eu sempre lembro de você neles. Eu não lembro de muita coisa de quando eu era criança, mas sempre que eu lembro de mim assim, eu sempre vejo você lá comigo … - Ele fez uma pausa pesada, antes de completar melancolicamente. – … e da mamãe. Você, ela e eu, nós os três. Juntos.

Sorri com a sua resposta, enternecida. Pela forma como ele colocara as coisas, quase parecia realmente que eu sempre fizera parte da vida dele. Tive de me segurar para não chorar, porque só de lembrar das coisas absurdas que havia ponderado antes, me fazia ter vontade de bater em mim própria. Eu jamais conseguiria-me separar deles.

– Mas agora não somos mais só nós os três. – Ele continuou de repente, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. Encarei-o com atenção, esperando que ele continuasse o que parecia que ia acabar por se revelar como sendo um desabafo. – Mamãe trouxe ele para a nossa vida.

– Henry, não seja injusto meu filho. – Adverti rapidamente. – Sua mãe não tem culpa, ela também tá sofrendo sabe? – Ele me olhou parecendo não levar muito a sério aquilo que eu dissera. – É verdade, ela está. – Suspirei. – Eu sei que você é muito inteligente, mas há coisas que ainda são um pouco complexas demais para a sua cabecinha.

Ele simplesmente revirou os olhos me fazendo rir pelo gesto insubordinado.

– Quando seu pai … - Ele ia-me interromper, mas eu não permiti, continuando. – … e você tá completamente no seu direito de não o sentir assim nem de o reconhecer por esse nome. Mas acima de tudo, Henry, eu quero que você saiba que isso não muda nada entre a gente. E sobre a sua mãe, eu não quero mais presenciar toda aquela hostilidade que eu vi há pouco, tá me entendendo? – Ele enrugou a testa, e eu acrescentei, esclarecendo. – Agressividade Henry. Você foi agressivo, desrespeitoso no modo como se dirigiu a ela.

– Ela me bateu! – Contestou, se defendendo.

– Sim, eu sei. – Assenti tristemente. – E isso também não foi bonito. Ela ficou muito mal depois de você sair, querido.

– Eu só quero ir pra casa. – Suspirou, cabisbaixo. – Afinal o que a gente veio fazer aqui? – Tornou a me olhar, não me deixando alternativa a não ser contar a verdade.

– A nossa vinda até Seattle não tem nada a ver com Neal ou com aquela confusão toda que aconteceu na nossa casa com a imprensa. Pelo menos não tem a haver só com isso. – Expliquei com calma, tentando não transparecer o quanto estava ficando nervosa. – Você sabe que as clínicas de Gior são aqui, certo? – Ele fez que sim com um maneio de cabeça. – Então … eu preciso fazer uns exames médicos, e assim juntamos uma coisa à outra. Nos afastamos da confusão durante uns tempos e eu faço os exames aqui com Gior.

– Mas .. – Seu rosto adquiriu contornos de preocupação. – Você tá doente mesmo?

– Oh querido … não, claro que não. – Me apressei a responder, talvez de forma exagerada, já que ele mostrou uma cara enorme de desconfiança. – É rotina, meu amor. Sua mãe tá me enchendo já há muito tempo por causa de umas dores de cabeça que eu ando sentindo, então eu decidi fazer esses exames pra provar a ela que tá tudo bem. – Sorri para ele, decidindo não aprofundar muito mais o tema, até porque realmente, tudo aquilo que eu sentia ultimamente podia ser apenas do stress.

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça e largou a respiração com força fazendo seus ombros descaírem um pouco.

– Posso sair um pouco, conhecer as redondezas enquanto Gior não volta? – Perguntou, mudando de assunto. Giorgio havia-nos deixado no seu apartamento para nos instalarmos à vontade enquanto ele tratava de alguns assuntos dele.

– Porque não chama sua mãe? Ela vai adorar dar uma volta com você. – Sugeri gentilmente, tocando-lhe no braço.

– Ela deve tar chateada comigo.

– Você também não tava chateado com ela? – Perguntei e ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – E agora, ainda tá?

– Não. – Respondeu esboçando um sorriso de canto. Sorri e inclinei-me, esbarrando de leve no ombro dele.

– Então tenho a certeza que ela também já não está. – Pisquei o olho para ele de forma cúmplice e seu sorriso aumentou de tamanho.

Ele se levantou do chão onde estava ao meu lado, depois de me beijar a bochecha, e saiu do quarto, me deixando com um sorriso no rosto ao mesmo tempo que contemplava cada um dos brinquedos arrumados em seu devido lugar. Todos novos, cheirosos, e imaculados, aparentemente esperando por Emily.


	23. Avanços e Retrocessos

Quando Gior regressou, Emma e Henry ainda não tinham voltado da rua, e embora eu tentasse não pensar muito sobre isso, meu receio que algum paparazzo disfarçado estivesse na nossa cola não me deixava completamente descansada. Temia que eles pudessem ser fotografados, ou pior, mesmo incomodados pela imprensa. Tentei não deixar meu pensamento voar muito longe, porque se o deixasse, estou certa que ele acabaria por me deixar exageradamente ansiosa e paranóica.

Enquanto isso, a empregada de Gior me preparava de forma atenciosa um café preto bem forte e me servia uma fatia enorme de bolo na cozinha.

– Oh por favor, não era preciso uma fatia tão grande. – Disse à mulher de meia-idade que era de uma gentileza incrível, embora ela claramente não entendesse muito do que eu dizia.

Ela tinha alguns cabelos grisalhos, e embora as rugas delicadas que lhe enfeitavam o rosto, nomeadamente à volta dos olhos, fossem sinais de velhice, mesmo assim ela apresentava um ar leve e jovial. Definitivamente aquela mulher sabia envelhecer, porque sua boa disposição e sorriso quase permanente a faziam se tornar uma companhia muito agradável.

– Mangiare di più, signorina! – Ela sorriu, colocando o prato com o bolo inteiro na mesa à minha frente e começando a partir mais um pedaço. – Tu sei molto magra, devi mangiare di più. Non essere tímida, ti prego! Mio ragazzo Giorgio non gradiranno.  **(1*)**

Eu acabei rindo e balancei a cabeça levemente, deixando a mulher colocar mais bolo no meu prato, mesmo que eu não soubesse onde ia caber tanto bolo dentro do meu estômago. Calculei depois das primeiras impressões, embora Gior quase nada me tenha adiantado sobre aquela mulher - claramente muito mais do que uma empregada - que ela devia ter um papel muito importante na vida dele. O jeito dela falar sobre ele e o modo como o tratava do pouco que tinha visto era quase maternal, e isso de alguma forma me fez sentir menos triste por não ter estado presente na vida do meu amigo nos últimos anos.

– Nonna! – Gior exclamou entrando de rompante na cozinha. – Si vuole trasformarla in una palla gonfiabile giorno del suo matrimônio?  **(2*)**  – Ele pegou no prato com o bolo e o entregou a Giuseppina – sua empregada – pedindo para que ela o guardasse. – Qual é sua ideia Regina? Acabar com os meus planos? - Dirigiu a pergunta a mim indignado.

– Seus planos? – Perguntei com sarcasmo. – Giorgio querido, eu peço desculpas, mas quem vai-se casar sou eu, portanto os planos também pertencem a mim e não a você.

– E é mais que certo que seus piani passam pela negligenza. – Respondeu com ironia cruzando os braços.

Giuseppina balançou a cabeça como se achasse a atitute de Gior absurda, o que de fato eu concordava, até porque ele estava levando essas ideias mirabolantes para o casamento e para o aniversário de Henry a um nível surpreendentemente disparatado. Ele queria convocar a própria produção da companhia circense do Cirque du Soleil, por amor de Deus! Como é que alguém no seu juízo perfeito pensaria numa coisa dessas com o que estava acontecendo na minha vida?

– Lei è molto magra. Lasciala mangiare lá torta!  **(3*)**  – Giuseppina exigiu a Gior franzindo a testa, deixando as suas rugas mais marcadas na sua pele clara. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura como se ralhasse com um menino pequeno e aquilo me fez rir.

– Nonna, lei sposerà presto! – Respondeu à mulher que o olhava com um olhar severo que não combinava nada com ela nem com a posição que uma empregada deve ocupar numa casa em que esteja trabalhando. Isso claro, se ela fosse apenas uma empregada. Claramente não era, até pelo apelido carinhoso com que Giorgio a tratava. – Ha solo bisogno di essere nudi in luna di miele, e non alla cerimônia di nozze.  **(4*)**

A mulher bufou, visivelmente aborrecida com a insistência do seu neto emprestado em me negar o bolo, e simplesmente se virou para a pia continuando com as suas tarefas.

– Você tá exagerando. – Falei para ele, tomando um gole do café. – Como sempre. – Acrescentei com um revirar de olhos.

– Non, mio bene. – Ele pegou na chaleira que fumegava em cima da mesa, e despejou um pouco de água numa xícara que pegou para ele. – Essa sua negligenza em relação ao matrimônio é que não é normal. Emma comprou um anel de noivado pra você per Dio! Custa colaborar e dar algum amor à sua futura moglie?

– Ela já é minha mulher, Gior. – Respondi assertiva. – Não é uma festa que vai fazer a diferença.

– Regina … - Ele suspirou, soprando depois para o líquido na sua xícara tentando o arrefecer para conseguir tomar o seu chá. – Não é apenas a cerimónia de casamento que acho que tá descurando. – Ele não me olhava, se concentrando no chá.

– O que quer dizer? – Verguei a sobrancelha.

Ele levantou o olhar e ficou me olhando pensativo.

– Ah Giorgio! Se tem alguma coisa pra me dizer, diga logo! – Exclamei impaciente com as caras e bocas que ele fazia em silêncio.

– Você deveria fazer mais sexo. – Respondeu como se aquela resposta fosse francamente aceitável.

Giuseppina olhou para trás, na nossa direção, por cima do ombro, e eu tive vontade de me enfiar num buraco, mas apenas lancei rispidamente a Gior:

– O quê?

– Não, sério! Quantas vezes vocês tão fazendo por semana? – Perguntou, subitamente muito interessado no tema.

– O que você tem a ver com isso?

– Regina, mio cuore, eu sou médico.

– Sim, neurologista e não sexólogo! – Revidei na defensiva. – Ou tá se especializando em sexologia e quer me usar como objecto de estudo? – Sussurrei, constrangida com a presença de Giuseppina, embora tenha quase a certeza que ela não percebia praticamente nada do que eu falava.

– Acho que o problema deve ser a qualidade do sexo mesmo. – Encolheu os ombros e tomou finalmente o primeiro gole do seu chá. – Lembro bem que você ficava tensa quando ficava muito tempo sem conseguir…

– Te bater? – Interrompi dando um chute no seu tornozelo por debaixo da mesa.

– Stronza! – Ele gritou com a dor, batendo o joelho com força no tampo da mesa. Antes que ele conseguisse se recompor, Giuseppina deu-lhe com a colher de pau em um dos ombros o fazendo gemer ainda mais de dor. – Che cosa è stato?  **(5*)**  – Perguntou à mulher que o olhava com censura.

– Non voglio la bocca sporca nella mia cucina!  **(6*)**  – Repreendeu como se Giorgio fosse uma criança.

Levei a mão à boca, escondendo o riso, internamente achando muito bem feito o que a mulher tinha feito, mas nem ousei em abrir a boca ou ainda levaria com uma colherada também.

Gior se encolheu como um menino e aquela cena foi de longe impagável, e logo a mulher tornou a sorrir, se virando para mim e me estendendo mais um pedaço de bolo.

– Grazie. La torta è deliziosa.  **(7*)**  – Respondi educadamente, aceitando mais um pedaço de bolo que provavelmente eu iria ter de esconder em algum lugar porque se o comesse iria arrebentar. Mas recusar algo de Giuseppina a partir daquele dia estava fora de questão! Ela era francamente assustadora quando queria.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita, e tornou a se virar para a bancada para os seus afazeres.

Giorgio esfregava o ombro e me olhava com cara feia por eu estar rindo em silêncio dele.

– Talvez a causa da sua tensão seja apenas demasiada cafeína. – Disse ele, apontando para o café que eu terminava de tomar.

– Ou talvez seja o agravamento da sua idiotice. – Revidei com deboche. – Mas talvez você tenha razão … - Ele fixou o olhar em mim surpreendido. - … talvez eu ande negligenciando Emma um pouco. – Confessei em voz baixa sem olhar para ele.

– E por que acha che questo sta acontecendo? – Escutei-o perguntar sem transmitir qualquer tipo de prognóstico.

– Acha que eu posso ter o mesmo que  _ela_? – Atirei sem lhe responder diretamente, o fuzilando com o olhar na tentativa de descobrir na hora qualquer tentativa de mentira fosse qual fosse a sua resposta.

Seus olhos demoraram a se ajustar ao verdadeiro significado da minha pergunta, eu consegui perceber, até porque ele mostrou num primeiro momento confusão. Mas depois, sem que ele tivesse de perguntar-me qualquer coisa, ele soube ao que me referia e a quem com a pergunta que fiz.

– Não minta pra mim. – Exigi com a voz firme, antes que ele pudesse responder.

– É essa a razão de você tar transcurando de Emma?

– Eu te fiz uma pergunta Giorgio. – Respondi bruscamente.

– Sì, lo so. Mas eu fiz uma pergunta antes de você. – Esboçou um sorriso pequeno, impregnado de autoridade. Revirei os olhos.

– Também. – Respondi, derrotada. – Acho que essa também é uma das razões.

– E as outras?

– Eu não quero que eles sofram. – Concluí, o encarando com verdadeira honestidade.

Ele sustentou o meu olhar com seriedade. Levou a xícara de chá aos lábios e absorveu mais um pouco do líquido sem retirar os olhos dos meus. Pousou novamente a xícara no pires em cima da mesa e esboçou um sorriso inesperado.

– Associar a distância ao apaziguamento do sofrimento è un'illusione quando você ama essas pessoas. – Ele disse calmamente. – Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber isso, non è vero?

Não consegui responder nada, então ele continuou com a mesma calma de antes na voz:

– Sua mãe pode ter morrido, mio bene … - Meu olhar fraquejou, se fixando na xícara vazia de café à minha frente. – … mas suo padre è ancora vivo. E mesmo assim, você parou de sofrer por estar longe dele?

– É diferente. – Argumentei, subindo de novo o olhar inquieto até ao dele. – Meu pai está vivo apenas fisicamente. Ele deixou de ser meu pai há muito tempo e você sabe disso!

– Eu tenho o visitado. – Respondeu, e aquilo me apanhou de surpresa, porque não fazia ideia que ele mantivera contato com o meu pai durante aqueles anos em que tínhamos estado afastados. – Perdonami per manter em segredo, mas foi a forma que eu achei para não me sentir tão longe de você. A distância também não diminuiu o meu sofrimento. – E desta vez foi ele que desceu o olhar até à xicara.

Balancei a cabeça incrédula, sem querer acreditar que Giorgio havia continuado a visitar o meu pai depois de termos quebrado contato, e que eu, pelo contrário, fora precisamente nesse momento, em que deixei de ver ou falar com Gior, que o deixei de visitar na instituição especializada para doentes com demência avançada.

– Como .. Giorgio … – Balbuciei, tentando achar as palavras mas sem grande êxito. – … como … eu não fazia ideia …

– Eu estou tirando uma especialização em Neurocognição e Demências. – Esclareceu, me deixando ainda mais boquiaberta. – Eu queria con tutto mio cuore que houvesse una cura, mio bene … - Ele suspirou, esboçando um sorriso triste. – Eu tenho feito alguns exercícios com ele, ele às vezes fala o seu nome …

– Para Gior, por favor. – Cortei, não suportando sentir as lágrimas ardendo no canto dos meus olhos. – Eu não sei porque você foi-me contar isso. – Me levantei abruptamente, não aguentando estender qualquer tipo de conversa que envolvesse aquele assunto.

– Não é se afastando das pessoas que você vai deixar de sofrer. – Ainda o escutei dizer, antes de sair da cozinha e me enfiar no quarto de hóspedes da casa dele.

*** *** ***

Mal podia acreditar que Gior nesses últimos anos estivera tão perto e eu sem saber. Ainda por cima encontrando com meu pai na clínica em que ele estava internado há longos anos desde que deixara de conseguir administrar a sua vida sozinho, de forma independente. A minha cabeça estava estourando de dor, e eu não sabia nem mais como me sentia direito. Me fechei no quarto e corri para a cama, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro. Minha vontade era sumir, achar um botão qualquer de off na minha nuca ou em qualquer outro lugar do meu corpo e poder apertá-lo, nem que fosse por alguns segundos.

Levantei repentinamente, segurando uma breve tontura e procurei pela minha bolsa. Ao avistá-la jogada no banco que ficava aos pés da cama, procurei pelos comprimidos que andava tomando para a dor de cabeça sem qualquer prescrição médica. Coloquei dois na boca e fui para o banheiro do quarto para beber um pouco de água a fim de os fazer descer pela minha garganta. Me olhei por momentos no espelho e pude comprovar que estava com o aspecto que eu desconfiava: horrível. Abri a torneira e passei um pouco de água fria no rosto, molhando algumas mechas teimosas do meu cabelo que insistiam em cair para a frente. Girei nos calcanhares e me baixei, sentando no vaso sanitário com a cara enterrada nas mãos, completamente transtornada.

> _Continuei caminhando lentamente pelo corredor comprido sem parar ou desviar a minha atenção para as portas que davam entrada para os diversos quartos dos pacientes ali, ou como eles gostavam de chamar, membros da comunidade do Alecrim. O espaço não era dos piores, tendo em conta o que vazava às vezes através da comunicação social sobre os asilos para doentes mentais. Não, muito pelo contrário, a Casa do Alecrim era um centro especializado concebido exclusivamente para pessoas com demência. Fora um espaço construído de raiz a pensar em pessoas com características muito próprias, promovendo condições e projetos ajustados à realidade_ _pessoal, familiar, social, psicossocial e situacional de cada pessoa com Demência. E em termos de ambiente, caso fosse possível se abstrair da dura realidade, era até um espaço bastante alegre e arejado. Os funcionários também eram muito atenciosos, todos os profissionais aliás que trabalhavam ali, mas a cada novo passo na direção do quarto do meu pai, eu era capaz de sentir as minhas pernas cada vez mais bambas e um remoinho muito incomodativo na barriga de nervoso._
> 
> _– Está se sentindo bem, mio bene? – Meu amigo perguntou em voz baixa e eu pude sentir a sua mão grande nas minhas costas, me conduzindo na direção da porta que se aproximava à nossa direita. – Ele me pareceu bastante sereno ontem. – Ele me ofereceu um sorriso pacificador, e eu suspirei._
> 
> _Entrámos na sala espaçosa, onde estavam três senhores de idade bastante avançada sentados ao redor de uma mesa com um baralho de cartas. Em vez de estarem jogando algum jogo de cartas, como seria o mais lógico, um deles estava empilhando carta sobre carta parecendo construir um castelinho enquanto outro deles olhava absorto, praticamente ausente, com seus olhos meio vidrados para o castelo de cartas. O terceiro homem parecia ser menos idoso que os outros dois, e se balançava na cadeira, o que chamou logo a atenção de um dos assistentes da sala que apressou o passo na direção dele, parecendo explicar gentilmente o perigo de se balançar daquela forma._
> 
> _– Cadê meu pai? – Perguntei a Gior, desviando o olhar daquela cena e percorrendo toda a sala com o olhar. – Ele não está aqui. – Senti meu coração apertado e sem me dar conta apertei com força o braço de Gior ao meu lado._
> 
> _Outro funcionário que passava por ali com uma bandeja para levar a refeição para um doente provavelmente acamado, parou e sorriu atenciosamente para a gente._
> 
> _– Miss Mills. – Cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, e depois se virou para Giorgio e deu uma piscadinha para ele, me fazendo revirar os olhos mentalmente. – Mr. Mills está se preparando para o casamento. – O rapaz disse naturalmente._
> 
> _– Casamento? – Perguntei, sentindo a boca seca e a minha garganta trancada como se um nó se estivesse formando dentro dela._
> 
> _– Sim, ele hoje pensa que é o dia do seu casamento. – E ele continuava falando tranquilamente como se nada daquilo fosse insanidade. – Ele está muito contente, não para de dizer que a sua noiva é a mulher mais linda de todas._
> 
> _– Giorgio, eu quero ir embora. – Murmurei para o meu amigo que tinha essa capacidade formidável, diferente de mim, de se manter tranquilo com toda aquela loucura._
> 
> _– Ah mio bene, vamos, não fica assim. – Ele sorriu, me segurando pelo queixo com delicadeza. – Ele está contente, você não escutou? Andiamo, vamos fazer parte dessa felicidade toda! Adoro i matrimoni!_
> 
> _Me deixei arrastar para fora da sala até aos jardins exteriores que eram cobertos por um toldo, protegendo as pessoas tanto da chuva como do intenso sol. Assim que avistei meu pai, parado bem debaixo de onde o alpendre acabava, ele se virou e abriu um enorme sorriso. Seu sorriso estava tão satisfeito, tão aberto, tão carregado de alegria que meu coração só não quebrou porque eu precisava dele inteiro para segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer dos meus olhos. Senti mais uma vez a mão reconfortante de Gior nas minhas costas, me apoiando, e então caminhei até junto do homem de cabelos grisalhos, vestido de forma impecável com um paletó cinza escuro, quase negro, por cima do terno a combinar na mesma cor. Ele usava uma gravata-borboleta preta com reflexos de azul, um acessório que a minha mãe adorava o ver usando em cerimônias solenes e nunca dispensava, tendo durante o casamento deles, inclusive, comprado uma série delas de presente. Chegando mais perto dele, pude ver que a sua barba estava feita, com certeza feita a lâmina porque seu rosto estava perfeito, lisinho, e com contornos de jovialidade. Sorri tristemente por dentro, porque infelizmente essa jovialidade não correspondia à saúde mental que não mais existia na cabeça dele. No entanto tinha de admitir que os médicos, enfermeiros e todos os auxiliares tinham feito um bom trabalho com a sua imagem, até porque ele não mais possuía a capacidade de se arrumar sozinho._
> 
> _– Meu amor, mas você ainda nem se arrumou! – Ele exclamou sem deixar de sorrir pegando numa das minhas mãos._
> 
> _– Como vai tio Richard? – Gior perguntou estendendo a mão para o meu pai num cumprimento._
> 
> _– Tio? – Meu pai fez uma cara de desentendimento e a seguir riu alto, como se Giorgio tivesse contado uma piada. – Cora, meu amor, vá se arrumar, depressa! – Ele tornou a falar para mim, e no mesmo instante senti aquela vontade de chorar se intensificando. – O padre deve tar chegando!_
> 
> _Eu balancei a cabeça para cima e para baixo, completamente quebrada, e mais uma vez senti Gior me apoiando rodeando a minha cintura com o braço._
> 
> _– Eu vou acompanhá-la não se preocupe. – Gior respondeu ao meu pai que por sua vez o olhou de cima a baixo com ar de desconfiado. Mas isso não durou mais do que dois segundos, porque a seguir ele abriu de novo um sorriso e se desculpou dizendo que tinha de ir embora porque estava atrasado para a lua-de-mel._
> 
> _Assim que meu pai desapareceu, escondi o rosto no peito de Giorgio, desabando no choro que reprimira com tanta dificuldade dentro de mim._
> 
> ♫  _You'll fall like a guillotine, and kneel before the queen_ ♫ ** _  
> _**♫ _You'll fall like a guillotine, and I will rise_ ♫

– Ai .. quê isso? – Murmurei completamente desorientada, como se a minha cabeça tivesse sido arrancada por uma guilhotina pesada de cima do meu pescoço. – Que dor…

> ♫  _I don't need blue blood running through my veins because_ ♫ _  
> _♫ _Like a queen, like a queen, I can make you say you love me_ ♫

Só depois de algum tempo reconheci que era a música do toque do meu celular atordoando os meus ouvidos que pulsavam, parecendo que os tímpanos iam arrebentar em questão de segundos se aquilo não parasse. Ajustei o foco da minha visão e vi que estava caída no chão do banheiro. Depois de cambalear mais do que uma vez, consegui voltar ao quarto, me segurando aos móveis.

– Dá pra parar de tocar? Que inferno! – Gritei, mas aparentemente não foi muito boa ideia, porque só fez a dor na minha cabeça aumentar.

> ♫  _You'll fall like a guillotine, and kneel before the queen_ ♫ ** _  
> _**♫ _You'll fall like a guillotine, and I will rise_ ♫

– Quem é? – Perguntei bruscamente sem nem olhar o nome ou número no visor.

Antes que alguém respondesse escutei um riso seco do outro lado, o que só me fez sentir ainda mais desorientada.

– Parece que hoje o dia não lhe está correndo muito bem, queridinha. – Ele disse com um leve tom de divertimento na voz. – Pensou na minha proposta? – Perguntou sem rodeios.

– Gold? – Indaguei ainda meio alucinada.

– Realmente não tá indo bem não. – Comentou sarcasticamente. – Sim, Miss Mills. É o próprio. Agora vamos ao que interessa, terá a amabilidade de me conceder a entrevista … - Fez uma pausa premeditada, antes de concluir de um jeito que me pareceu ter conotação de ameaça. – … ou não?

Levei a mão à nuca com a dor, e fechei os olhos por segundos, apenas para os tornar a abrir de novo antes de conseguir responder alguma coisa.

– Pode ficar descansado. – Respondi de forma exasperada. – Terá a sua maldita entrevista. Aguarde o meu contato. – Atirei rudemente, desligando a chamada na cara dele.

Atirei o celular com raiva para cima da cama, e soltei um rugido em voz alta, num misto de raiva e frustração. Logo depois escutei o som de alguém batento na porta, e tentei com toda a força me conter, largando um suspiro completamente consumido pela exaustão.

– Regina. – Era Emma que entrava com cautela no quarto. Seu rosto transfigurado pela preocupação, tornando a fisionomia das suas linhas expressivas inevitavelmente menos delicadas. – Você está bem?

Olhei para ela, deixei descair ligeiramente os ombros, e balancei a cabeça fracamente.

– Não. – Respondi com franqueza. Sentei-me de costas para ela, na beirada da cama.

– Gior me falou que você estava aqui. – Ela disse.

– E que mais ele disse? – Arremessei com os dentes cerrados, a encarando por cima do ombro. – Se ele se metesse mais na vida dele do que na minha talvez ele já tivesse a própria filha com ele! – Atirei irritada, e me levantei, pronta para me esconder no banheiro de novo.

– Hey! – Exclamou, e quando dei conta, ela já estava me puxando para ela. – Que mal é que ele te fez? Que mal fez o mundo a você Regina? Você tem de parar de empurrar toda a gente pra fora da sua vida! – Ela atirou de volta, e ao olhar bem para os seus olhos, vi a nítida frustração e impotência borbulhando inquitas dentro das esmeraldas que eram as suas íris.

– Me larga … - Sussurrei, minha voz sumindo e se perdendo dentro do meu peito enquanto ela continuava me prendendo a ela com força pelos ombros. – … me deixa em …

– Em paz? – Rugiu, me achocalhando o tronco. – É assim que você acha que vai conseguir isso? Ficando sem ninguém, abandonada, com pena de si própria … sozinha? Ah?

– Emma você tá me machucando! Me solta! – Gritei de volta, tentando me soltar das suas mãos que me agarraram mais ainda, me trazendo para mais perto do seu peito.

– Não! – Berrou, me fazendo arregalar os olhos assustada. – Você que tá me machucando, você que tá me deixando fora de mim … - Podia sentir seu hálito quente esbarrando no meu rosto à medida que ela falava e sua voz quebrava, baixando de tom. – … você tá arrasando com o meu coração cada vez que não me deixa entrar no seu. – Concluiu, baixando o olhar brevemente, e me soltando logo depois de forma repentina.

– Desculpa, eu não queria, eu .. – Balbuciei sem saber como continuar, vendo-a se afastando de mim cada vez mais.

– Você não queria o quê? Me machucar? – Revidou com ironia, um sorriso distorcido nos lábios rosados. – Não. – Disse, me fazendo franzir a testa sem entender. – Me machucar é exatamente o que você queria. Parabéns. – Completou, dando as costas, prestes a sair pela porta.

– Emma …

O som forte da porta batendo ficou entoando na minha cabeça, e eu desmoronei no chão, me deixando cair de joelhos aos prantos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução:
> 
> 1* Mangiare di più, signorina! / Tu sei molto magra, devi mangiare di più. Non essere tímida, ti prego! Mio ragazzo Giorgio non gradiranno. – Coma mais, senhorita! / Você é muito magra, tem de comer mais. Não seja tímida, por favor! Meu menino Giorgio não vai gostar.
> 
> 2* Nonna! / Si vuole trasformarla in una palla gonfiabile giorno del suo matrimônio? – Avó! / Você quer transformá-la em uma bola inflável no dia do seu casamento? 
> 
> 3* Lei è molto magra. Lasciala mangiare lá torta! / Ela está muito magra. Deixe-a comer o bolo!
> 
> 4* Nonna, lei sposerà presto! / Ha solo bisogno di essere nudi in luna di miele, e non alla cerimônia di nozze. – Avó, ela vai se casar em breve! / Ela só precisa ficar nua em sua lua-de-mel, e não para a cerimônia de casamento.
> 
> 5* Stronza! / Che cosa è stato? – Estúpida/cretina (ou algo mais pesado) (..) / O que foi?
> 
> 6* Non voglio la bocca sporca nella mia cucina! – Eu não quero boca suja na minha cozinha!
> 
> 7* Grazie. La torta è deliziosa. – Obrigado. O bolo é delicioso.


	24. Recomendações

O clima entre mim e Emma estava dos piores depois de mais um desentendimento como seria de esperar. Como se não bastasse, Gior também estava lidando comigo de forma demasiado cordial e distante, como se receasse que eu fosse explodir a qualquer momento. De qualquer das formas, isso não fez com que o planejado para aquela viagem se modificasse. Emma tinha vindo me acompanhar à clínica para uma primeira consulta enquanto Henry ficara com Giuseppina em casa de Gior.

A viagem de carro, conduzida por Edward, o nosso motorista, decorreu no silêncio mais incomodativo e mórbido de que eu me lembro ter passado em décadas. Emma apenas me dirigia a palavra quando extremamente necessário, e no carro, enquanto estávamos indo para a clínica, ela teve o cuidado de manter as distâncias sem sequer ter encostado em mim uma única vez. E ok … estava doendo. Essa porra de distância não faz diminuir mesmo o sofrimento. Suspirei tristemente, encarando a rua pelo vidro do carro.

– Senhoritas … chegámos. – Edward informou assim que senti o carro parando.

– Obrigada Ed. – Respondeu Emma, logo destrancando a porta e saindo pelo seu lado. Estava tão absorta na minha enorme culpa e infelicidade que nem notei que ela tinha dado a volta ao carro para me abrir a porta.

– Vem. – Ela me estendeu a mão, pela primeira vez criando a possibilidade do toque entre nós. – Quanto mais depressa entrarmos, menos risco há de alguém nos ver. – Disse séria, mas não havia qualquer demonstração de emoção nem no seu tom de voz nem na sua expressão facial.

Concordei com a cabeça em silêncio e aceitei a sua mão, saindo do carro. Vislumbrei brevemente a fachada do edifício alto e sorri de canto ao ler “Emily's Medical Clinic” em letras coloridas, nas cores do arco-íris, por cima das portas de entrada em vidro fosco da clínica.

Assim que pisamos lá dentro, os saltos em madeira das minhas botas Coque Terra, a primeira marca de calçado português que havia adquirido nos últimos meses, entoaram no chão flutuante me surpreendendo por nunca ter visto uma instituição médica com aquele tipo de chão. Não parecia estarmos entrando num espaço para aqueles fins, mas sim numa sala de estar ou mesmo num quartinho de visitas. As paredes não eram brancas, apenas aquelas que ficavam por trás dos vários guichés de atendimento, o que fazia com que se destacassem em relação aos outros espaços, facilitando assim o mais intuitivo reconhecimento por partes dos utentes. Por outro lado, cada um dos espaços, designados para as várias especialidades, tinha uma cor diferente, com quadros pendurados nas paredes. Algumas salas pareciam ter dispendiosas obras de arte como decoração, outras, pelo contrário, tinham a arte mais pura e valiosa de todas penduradas nas paredes de tom colorido: desenhos feitos por crianças.

Definitivamente não era um lugar onde um doente se sentiria doente. Era como um género de centro de artes e lazer complementado numa clínica médica, mas parecendo ao primeiro olhar que esta última era a menos relevante.

– Vai querer que eu entre com você? – A voz de Emma soou ao meu lado, me despertando do meu estado de contemplação ao local. – Estão te chamando já. – Apontou com a cabeça para uma moça com traços orientais que me chamava com um sorriso no rosto.

– Não, querida. – Respondi, esboçando um sorriso pequeno. – Entro sozinha desta vez, obrigada. – Ela assentiu em silêncio e se inclinou para me beijar o rosto. E foi aquele simples toque, dos seus lábios macios, num contato muito mais breve do que uma brisa de verão, que me fez sentir com a capacidade de enfrentar tudo o que viesse pela frente a partir daquele momento.

Continuei sorrindo para ela, na esperança de ter um sorriso de volta, e ele veio, finalmente, enfeitando seu rosto tão mais delicado quando um sorriso cruzava os seus lábios rosados. Sem que eu esperasse, ela então me lançou uma piscada rápida, e de forma discreta gesticulou com os lábios um “estou aqui” que com certeza me deu a força que faltava para avançar na direção da moça que me esperava para a consulta.

– Meu nome é Mieko Sato. – A moça se apresentou sem deixar de exibir o seu sorriso branco e amável. Ela estava com uma prancheta no braço que espiou antes de se voltar a dirigir a mim. – Regina Mills, certo? – Assenti com a cabeça. – Por favor me acompanhe. Dr. Ferraz está a esperando.

– Gior? – Indaguei em voz baixa, mais para mim do que para ela, que ao que parecia, não me tinha escutado. Mas não fazia ideia que era Giorgio que iria-me consultar. Sem saber muito bem porquê, me senti na mesma hora demasiado ansiosa.

– É aqui. – Ela parou a poucos centímetros de uma porta alaranjada com letras talhadas de forma rústica na madeira onde se podia ler “Dr. Giorgio Ferraz – Neurologia”. – Eu trabalho diretamente com o Dr. Ferraz, então caso precise de alguma coisa, é só falar. – Informou, gentil. Bateu à porta, logo a abrindo numa fresta anunciando a minha chegada.

Mieko Sato me deu passagem e se despediu, me deixando entrar.

– Seja bem-vinda ao meu consultório. – Ele sorriu, sem se levantar de onde estava, atrás da sua mesa. – Per favore, siediti. – Pediu e eu fiz o que ele me disse, me sentando na cadeira incrivelmente confortável à sua frente. – Então … conheceu a minha assistente? Molto bella, non è vero? – Perguntou, desviando o olhar para algumas fichas sobre a mesa. Notei que ele não me encarava por mais de três segundos seguidos, e pude comprovar que não era somente eu que estava ansiosa.

– Sim, é uma mulher muito bonita. – Confirmei e acrescentei tentando quebrar aquele clima meio estranho que havia-se instalado entre nós desde a revelação dele sobre o meu pai. – Aposto que é requisito seu … ser bonito para poder trabalhar com você.

Ele subiu o olhar até ao meu e riu. Um riso verdadeiro e melodioso.

– Come stai mio amore? – Perguntou sorrindo, deixando as fichas de lado.

– Não muito bem. – Fui sincera, já era hora de deixar as aparências de lado. – Me desculpa Gior … eu não sei …

– Va tutto bene. Eu também não tinha o direito de esconder … - Ele pigarreou, deixando o assunto morrer repentinamente nos seus lábios finos. – Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, può essere?

Concordei com a cabeça, e acho que naquela hora, os dois selámos esse acordo em silêncio, o de só tocar naquele assunto novamente quando eu estivesse pronta.

– Trouxe os seus exames antigos como eu pedi? – Ele perguntou, assumindo ali a postura firme e impessoal de médico que era necessária.

Em vez de lhe responder, retirei um envelope em tom crepe da pasta que trazia comigo e entreguei na sua mão. Vi ele passar a vista rapidamente por cada um deles, apenas exames de rotina anteriores: sangue, urina, electrocardiograma, mamografia, e uma ou outra ecografia pedida em algum momento passado para eliminar possíveis suspeitas de algo mais grave.

– Vou pedir novas colheitas de sangue e urina. – Informou calmamente, deixando os exames de lado, e começando a escrever no computador. – Um novo electrocardiograma apenas porque esse que me trouxe já tem mais de cinco anos. – Continuou falando pausadamente sem desviar a atenção do computador. – Vou pedir um exame de EEG e …

– Gior …

– Um eletroencefalograma. – Esclareceu, desviando o olhar para mim. – Não se preocupe, o procedimento é indolor. É um exame para vermos como estão as suas ondas cerebrais. – Ele sorriu de forma tranquilizadora e continuou com a sua voz calma. – Vou pedir que te dêem apenas algumas indicações sobre os cuidados de preparação antes de fazer o exame.

A minha cara devia estar muito cómica ou estranha porque ele soltou um riso curto e balançou a cabeça levemente, pegando depois na minha mão sobre a mesa.

– Mio bene, não faça essa cara. É o procedimento habitual. Couro cabeludo limpo, sem lacas, cremes, essas coisas …. E non tou insinuando que você tenha a cabeça suja! – Ele tentou brincar, mas eu sei bem que aquilo que estava prestes a acontecer não era de forma alguma uma brincadeira. Engoli em seco e acenei positivamente com a cabeça. Ele apertou a minha mão e a soltou para continuar escrevendo no computador.

– Me fale mais dos sintomas. – Perguntou, parando por um segundo de escrever para me olhar. – Dores de cabeça difíceis de suportar que levam ao desmaio. Que mais Regina?

– Tonturas. – Respondi e só aí me dei conta que a minha voz estava levemente trémula. Ele fingiu não notar e desviou a atenção de novo para o computador. – Houve uma vez que senti perda de visão … - Confessei em voz baixa, e ele continuou escrevendo sem dizer nada. – A comida às vezes também parece que não tem paladar, mas acho que deve ser falta de apetite mesmo … você sabe, o trabalho, o stress lá na empresa pode ser extremamente alto.

Ele olhou para mim e esboçou um sorriso pequeno, murmurando um baixo “hm hm” e continuou escrevendo. Confesso que o som dos dedos dele batendo contra o teclado já estava entoando forte na minha cabeça.

– Molto bene. – Parou com aquele som irritante do teclado e me encarou. – Você tá tomando alguma coisa?

– Às vezes tomo uns comprimidos para a dor de cabeça. – Vi ele enrugar a testa num rasgo de segundo e logo depois me pedir o nome do medicamento. Não sabia o nome de cor, então tirei as pílulas da bolsa e lhe entreguei uma caixa delas. Ele não disse nada, apenas pareceu anotar o nome do medicamento juntamente com as outras coisas que havia escrito.

– Com que regularidade anda tomando isso?

– Ah Gior, eu sei lá! Às vezes. – Dei de ombros, já cansada daquilo.

– A partir de agora não vai tomar mais. Vou prescrever um outro medicamento mais indicado para você que vai ajudar com as dores de cabeça. – Ele fez qualquer coisa no computador e logo depois uma receita saiu impressa da impressora. Me entregou o papel para levantamento do medicamento, e eu agradeci, guardando-o na bolsa.

– Vou pedir que faça também uma TAC e uma ressonância magnética para espiarmos esse seu cérebro chato. – Acrescentou, tornando a digitar no computador.

– Eu não vou fazer isso tudo agora, certo? – Perguntei, reprimindo a vontade de esfregar a têmpora que quase parecia estalar com a ondulação da dor no meu cérebro chato como ele mesmo apelidara.

– Claro que não, mio bene. – Ele riu. – Amanhã. Você precisa estar em jejum para os exames de sangue e era bom que tivesse uma noite tranquila antes de passar por tudo isso. Entretanto se puder se segurar no consumo de cafeína era ótimo. – Ele me passou uma série de folhas com a indicação de preparação para cada exame.

– Você vai mesmo me arrumar uma doença com tanto exame não vai? – Perguntei com ironia folhenado as páginas com as indicações de praxe.

– Regina. – Sua voz adquiriu uma seriedade que era difícil reconhecer nele, pelo menos quando se tratava do seu lado pessoal. – Não brigue tanto com quem só quer o seu bem, ok? - Ele sorriu com meiguice, me fazendo apenas ter de concordar com a cabeça.

O som de alguém batendo na porta fez com que a nossa atenção fosse desviada.

– Dr. Ferraz … - Era Mieko, a moça simpática com ascendência oriental que me recebera tão gentilmente. – Sua ex-mulher está aqui.

– O que ela quer agora? – Gior ficou claramente alterado e nervoso. – Já não é o suficiente ficar fazendo essa vita di perua às minhas custas? Diga a ela pra voltar outra hora e que eu vou pegar a mia figlia hoje mesmo para passar il resto da semana con me.

– Sim, mas é que … - Mieko Sato ficou um pouco sem jeito, provavelmente sem saber se deveria continuar falando na minha frente. Gior franziu o cenho, gesticulando com a mão para que ela falasse de uma vez. – Ela tá arrumando um barraco na receção com um dos seus pacientes do programa de carenciados exigindo que a consulta seja cobrada … – Revelou em voz baixa.

– Sanguisuga disgustosa! – Praguejou Giorgio se levantando apressado quase espumando de raiva. – Me desculpa Regina, eu já volto. – Disse, saindo atrás de Mieko.

Fiquei sozinha no consultório, e só nesse momento me dei conta do quanto estava tensa. Esfreguei os ombros com a mão, tentando desfazer um dos nós no ínico da coluna que a mantinha dura. Girei um pouco a cabeça, de um lado para o outro, e encostei-a pesadamente ao encosto da robusta cadeira. Inspirei fundo e meu olhar atravessou por breves instantes a extremidade da mesa, no lado oposto onde estava o computador, reconhecendo algumas fichas possivelmente de outros pacientes, dispostas umas sobre as outras. Espiei a porta por uns segundos, e retomei a atenção para as fichas, mordendo o lábio, na tentação de bisbilhotar o historial de doenças que outros pacientes que Gior tratava poderiam ter. Será que algum teria uma doença terminal? Será que os sintomas eram semelhantes aos meus? Será que algum deles teria já falecido? Olhei de novo na direção da porta, e me levantei, contornando a mesa até ao lado da cadeira de Giorgio. Peguei na pasta fina em cima de todas as outras, em cor marrom, e assim que meus olhos percorreram as primeiras palavras escritas em uma caligrafia meio apagada, meu sangue gelou e eu tive de me sentar na cadeira onde antes Gior havia estado sentado.

> _Paciente: Cora Isabel Ledford Mills_

Não queria acreditar naquilo, pousei a pasta no colo e vi que minhas mãos tremiam. Como é que Gior havia conseguido a ficha clínica da minha mãe? Mas se ele havia arrumado um jeito de pegar a ficha dela, com certeza era a confirmação das minhas suspeitas: ele achava que eu podia ter a doença dela. Olhei a data quase apagada por baixo do seu nome – “1993/94” – e fechei os olhos com a lembrança daqueles anos que acabaram por ser os últimos dela. Inspirei fundo, e não, eu não ia sucumbir ao choro, em vez disso, abriria os olhos e veria pela primeira vez o que levara exatamente à sua morte. Era uma coisa no cérebro, provavelmente um tumor qualquer, faltava descobrir qual. Com os exames que eu iria fazer se fosse confirmado que era o mesmo que minha mãe tivera, então eu não teria mais dúvidas, eu iria acabar por morrer nos próximos meses.

Abri a pasta e olhei a ficha amarelada de papel lá dentro, percorrendo os olhos por cada palavra escrita em letra de médico. Claramente Giorgio não seguira essa mania que médico tem de escrever rabiscos praticamente ilegíveis. Apertei os olhos e tentei descodificar as coisas que estavam escritas pelo médico que acompanhara a minha mãe.

> _Data de nascimento: 16/10/1956_
> 
> _Historial clínico:_ _Alterações de comportamento e descoordenação progressivas (início de convulsões em Julho/93), com várias semanas de duração. Massa dentro do crânio, região posterior, compressão no cerebelo e no tronco encefálico c/ expansão p/ canal vertebral da C1 obtida através da realização de TAC em Nov/93. Imagem tomográfica compatível com um meningioma ( > 4cm) de difícil acesso, apresentando comportamento maligno._
> 
> _Tratamento:_ _retirada parcial do meningioma, incorporação de terapia hormonal e realização de RM a cada 3 meses._

– Oh meu Deus … - Fechei a pasta, limpando o rosto amaldiçoadamente já molhado pelas lágrimas insistentes que pareciam agora fazer parte da minha vida. – Deus! Eu não quero morrer. – Rapidamente parecia que os tremores antes não tão intensos haviam-se apoderado totalmente de mim, porque deixei de conseguir segurar aquela simples e leve pasta nas mãos, deixando-a cair sobre a mesa com aflição.

– Regina, perdonami. Eu tava vendo que ia ser preciso um guindaste pra tirá-la daqui. – Era Gior entrando de repente, o que me fez saltar no lugar com o susto. – Mio bene …

– Eu tenho o mesmo que ela, é isso? – Perguntei, me levantando e indo até ele num misto de raiva e tristeza. – Aquela coisa! – Segurei na pasta com a mão ainda tremendo, jogando contra o peito dele. – O menioma ou que raios era aquilo que a matou! Eu vou morrer também igual a ela? Vou deixar Emma … e … - Estava cada vez mais difícil conseguir falar porque a minha voz toda embolou igual a um novelo de lã ensopado. – … e vou … Henry … igual ela fez comigo!

– Regina, per favore … vamos conversar. Não faz bem você ficar assim.

– Chega de mentiras! – Gritei, tentando impedir que ele me segurasse, mas sem êxito já que ele era mais forte do que eu, e eu estava completamente desabando. – Gior … - Derramei mais lágrimas, desta vez na camisa dele, molhando-a toda. – … eu não quero morrer. – Choraminguei, e tenho uma consciência absurda que deveria estar parecendo uma criança de cinco anos.

– Hey hey! – Exclamou me segurando a nuca como se eu fosse um bebezinho em seu colo que ele precisasse ninar. – Quem falou que você vai morrer? Se acalma mia Regina. Viene, senta aqui. – Ele me levou até ao divan em pele do outro lado da sala.

– Me fala a verdade. – Pedi, parando de chorar, esfregando a cara. – Eu tenho o mesmo que matou a minha mãe?

– Mio amore, veja bem, eu non tou mentindo. – Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente para mim. – É impossível saber o que você tem antes do resultado dos exames.

– Mas você pediu pra ter acesso ao caso dela, então … - Me acalmei, tentando racionalizar. – … isso quer dizer que você acha que é a mesma coisa não é?

Ele passou as mãos pelo meu rosto, colocando algumas mechas dos meus cabelos atrás das minhas orelhas e me encarou com atenção sem desviar os olhos de mim.

– La verità é que eu não sei. – Disse sério, de forma firme. – Não estou mentindo pra você. Eu pedi pra consultar o caso clínico da sua mãe porque quero estar preparado pro que for. Assim como eu consulto diariamente todos os outros casos a fim de aprender e melhorar a minha intervenção na área dos procedimentos neurológicos e da neurocirurgia. – Ele deixou cair as mãos do meu rosto e me segurou pelas mãos, as apertando com força. – Eu não quero errar. Eu não vou errar com você, Regina. – Seus olhos brilhavam ardentemente enquanto ele falava. – Eu não vou errar, perché ti amo demais pra permitir que sua felicidade acabe tão cedo. Você fica …

– Gior …

– Promete.

– O quê? – Abanei a cabeça sem entender afinal o que ele queria que eu prometesse.

– Promete que virá amanhã fazer os exames. Que fará tutto direitinho. – Ele não baixou o olhar uma só vez dos meus olhos, e era quase doloroso ver o quanto ele tentava se segurar para não derramar uma só lágrima. – Não vai-se opor aos cuidados das pessoas que gostam de você. Que non si oppone ao trattamento se necessario. Promete.

Abanei a cabeça de cima para baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando também não tornar a chorar. Ele tinha razão, eu só tinha razões para seguir em frente, com pessoas tão maravilhosas como eu tinha ao meu lado para me apoiar. Eu só precisava cooperar.

– Eu prometo. – Sussurrei com a voz estremecida. Ele sorriu, e uma lágrima silenciosa, apenas uma, escorreu para fora dos seus olhos azuís luminosos. Ele me beijou os lábios com ternura e eu pude sentir o sal daquela lágrima solitária que desaguou junto aos nossos lábios selados.

Ele se afastou ligeiramente, passou novamente a mão pelo meu rosto, numa carícia leve como uma brisa quente de verão, e sorriu abertamente.

– Emma veio me perguntar se era indicado ter uma notte speciale com você hoje. – Arqueei a sobrancelha, surpreendida pela mudança brusca de assunto. – Então, se ela te convidar pra um jantar especial faça un favore a nós dois e aceite. – Ele me piscou o olho e se levantou. – Eu cuido de Henry, hm?!

Acabei rindo, e de forma inexplicável acabei também por me sentir mais leve. O riso cessou, mas eu continuei sorrindo para ele.

– Tá certo. Obrigada, querido. – Disse enfim, me levantando e beijando-lhe o rosto, antes de sair da sua sala completamente restabelecida.


	25. Prelúdios Consumados

Depois de toda a carga de nervos dentro do consultório de Gior, decidi com toda a minha força tentar fazer o que o meu amigo me aconselhara, que entre outras coisas, consistia em baixar a guarda e relaxar. E saí honestamente por aquela porta com isso em mente, mas toda a calma e relaxamento claramente se encontravam na lista de adiamentos do dia porque assim que cruzei a recepção em busca de Emma, vi uma das últimas pessoas que desejava ver naquele momento.

Emma estava logo atrás dela, e ao me ver aproximar, notei a mudança no seu semblante, o que fez na mesma hora a outra se virar e ficar de frente para mim. Ela estava usando um chapéu branco com abas exageradamente enormes para a ocasião sobre os seus cabelos castanhos presos em um coque baixo na altura da nuca. Algumas mechas em tom acobreado denunciavam as nuances da técnica de coloração que caíam graciosamente pelo seu rosto em tom pastel e que destacavam, também com leve exagero, a cor forte do batom carmim nos seus lábios finos e inexpressivos. O tom esverdeado dos seus olhos parecia mais escuro do que eu me lembrava, mas também podia ser da luz da clínica, e os seus dentes, assim que ela os mostrou, exibindo um sorriso falso, estavam tão brancos como a cor do seu chapéu chique, e exagerado. Como os seus dentes, com certeza braqueados recentemente.

\- Olá Regina. – Cumprimentou-me com a sua cara perfeita, analisando-me com o olhar rapidamente sem disfarçar, antes de se inclinar para me plantar um beijo no rosto. – Há quanto tempo não é mesmo? Estava mesmo agora falando com a sua …. – Ela alargou o sorriso como se acabasse de se lembrar de algo absolutamente fabuloso. – … noiva …  sobre como devem estar felizes com a aproximação do casamento. – Eu devo ter transmitido alguma coisa com a minha postura ou expressão porque ela logo soltou um risinho eufórico como o de uma adolescente e continuou. – Não dá mesmo pra fugir dos paparazzi, não é querida? Se facilitar acabam entrando até na suite de lua-de-mel! – Ela juntou as mãos como se estivesse pronta a aplaudir e riu da própria piada.

\- Sim. – Sorri da mesma maneira falsa que ela, cerrando os dentes. Emma me lançou um olhar por trás dela como se pedisse para que eu não fizesse nenhuma estupidez, tipo apertar o pescoço àquela mulher como se ela fosse uma perua – o que na realidade ela era, sem qualquer intenção de denegrir a espécie (ok, ela era uma vergonha para a espécie) – e eu continuei como se não fosse nada demais. – Há muito gente interessada no que acontece na intimidade entre duas mulheres tão deslumbrantes e ricas como nós as duas. – Ironizei com um sorriso debochado.

\- Certamente … - Concordou, descendo os olhos pelo meu corpo brevemente, provavelmente analisando as grifes das roupas que eu usava. – Então … - Ela desviou o olhar para o espaço à nossa volta, e continuou com interesse. – Suponho que essa visita à minha clínica não seja por mera cortesia.

\- Sua clínica? – Questionei sem querer acreditar na cara de pau daquela mulher.

\- Regina, meu amor, tá na nossa hora. – Emma se meteu, puxando a minha mão.

Christine soltou uma risada sem emoção e abriu espaço para que eu passasse por ela até me encontrar ao lado de Emma.

\- Sabe como é Regina. Divórcio amigável tem dessas coisas. – Ela disse com um ar que eu não consigo definir de outra forma a não ser de cínico. – George sempre foi um homem muito generoso. E é por isso que eu me sinto na obrigação de intervir …. Vai que ele coloca todo o património em risco?! – Ela indagou em tom preocupado, mas que para mim não passava de encenação. Senti Emma me apertando a mão com força, e só por isso me contive. Não podia ficar de bate boca com Christine ali, não faria isso a Gior no seu local de trabalho, mesmo que aquela mulher não tivesse qualquer tipo de respeito por ele ou pelo que ele fazia. Ela o continuava chamando de George por amor de Deus! Calquei com força o salto da minha bota no chão e rezei para não abrir um rasgo no piso tamanha era a força que eu estava fazendo, mas o fato de ela não parar de falar também não estava ajudando. – Nem falo por mim, mas pela minha menininha …. George não está conseguindo lidar muito bem com a recente descoberta sobre a verdadeira paternidade de Emily, com certeza ele já falou com você sobre isso ... até porque vocês eram tão amigos quando …

\- Desculpe Christine, mas nós realmente temos de ir. – Emma interrompeu, enlaçando o meu braço no seu e já se afastando comigo arrastada.

\- Oh, tudo bem. – Ela sorriu. – Me desculpem vocês, eu que fiquei aqui falando sem parar. Mas vamos combinar um jantar para colocar toda a conversa em dia. – Ela deu um passo em nossa direção, e se inclinou para beijar Emma no rosto. Depois se virou para mim e exibindo o seu sorriso falsamente branco e iluminado, acrescentou de um jeito exageradamente amável. – Muito bom te rever Regina. Sua presença é como uma lufada de ar fresco na vida de George.

\- É Giorgio! – Brami sem conseguir evitar. Ela me encarou espantada, mas depois tornou a sorrir daquele jeito irritante com aqueles dentes irritantemente brancos.

\- Você está uma graça como sempre, querida. – Ela disse, me plantando um beijo de despedida na minha bochecha esquerda. – Até breve.

Antes de conseguir responder qualquer coisa já Emma me tinha do outro lado das portas da clínica, na rua, fazendo sinal a Edward para nos pegar. Ele parou o carro e nós entrámos rapidamente.

\- Mas é muito vagabunda aquela mulher! – Clamei em voz alta dentro do carro. – Você viu a cara de pau dela? Só faltou exigir uma medalha pelos chifres que colocou em Gior … ah não, em George! Quanta falsidade! Gior é um trouxa mesmo! 

\- Amor … - Emma me puxou a mão para ela e a beijou, impedindo que eu continuasse gesticulando para o ar. – Não vamos deixar que nada estrague o resto do nosso dia tá bom? – Ela sorriu meigamente, me fazendo assentir com a cabeça, suspirando.

\- Tem razão. – Respondi, tentando esboçar um sorriso. – Aquela mulher não merece que eu perca a cabeça. Vamos pra casa de Gior logo … acho que preciso de um banho quente e bem demorado de banheira. – Deixei cair o peso da minha cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos.

\- Aceita uma sugestão melhor? – A voz de Emma me fez abrir os olhos novamente, e virei a cabeça para poder olhá-la.

\- Melhor que um banho quente? – Questionei com um sorriso de canto. Ela encurtou o espaço entre as nossas cabeças, e deixou que os seus lábios macios rocassem levemente nos meus.

\- Eu garanto. – Ela sussurrou em tom baixo, me deixando sentir o seu hálito quente demasiado perto da minha boca, o que fez com que os pelos da minha nuca enriçassem. – O que me diz?

Prendi o lábio inferior entre os dentes enquanto me decidia, se bem que não havia grande coisa para decidir. Minha mulher linda e deslumbrante estava ali bem na minha frente se insinuando de uma forma extremamente sexy para mim. Será que realmente interessava saber o que ela tinha em mente em concreto?

\- Não me vai contar? – Perguntei baixinho, perdendo os sentidos na fragrância dos seus cabelos onde enterrei o nariz, encostando a boca na pele do seu pescoço.

\- Isso realmente importa? – Indagou, me trazendo mais para junto dela, virando a cabeça para me deixar mais espaço no seu pescoço.

Soltei um risinho contra a sua pele, mordiscando o local com a ponta dos dentes. Abanei a cabeça levemente e murmurei um breve “não”, tornando a mordiscar a pele do seu pescoço. Senti ela se contorcer levemente o que sempre me fazia enlouquecer, mas antes que eu pudesse tomar vantagem desse fato, o som de alguém pigarreando chamou a nossa atenção.

\- Ah Ed, é mesmo … você ainda está aí! – Escutei Emma falando entre risos.

\- Oh perdão. Era pra ter saído? – Edward entrou na brincadeira, perguntando de um jeito brincalhão do banco da frente. – Para onde senhoritas?

Ia responder a ele, dizendo que era para nos levar de volta à casa de Gior, mas Emma se antecipou entregando um bilhete a ele.

\- Esse endereço. – Ela informou simplesmente. Vi ele assentir com a cabeça e ligar o carro, começando a dirgir.

\- Para onde você vai-me levar Miss Swan? – Indaguei mordendo o próprio lábio em antecipação.

Ela me tascou um beijo inesperado, me apanhando de surpresa, sugando levemente o meu lábio inferior e deslizou a boca até ao meu ouvido.

\- O lugar realmente importa? – Segredou, me fazendo arrepiar com a rouquidão em que soou a sua voz.

Levei uma das mãos à sua nuca, enrolando alguns fios de cabelos loiros nos dedos e sorri, embora ela não pudesse ver o meu rosto na posição em que estávamos.

\- Não … só importa que você esteja lá comigo. – Respondi beijando os seus cabelos.

\- Ótimo. – Respondeu breve e logo depois se endireitou no lugar, me devolvendo o sorriso que ainda enfeitava os meus lábios.

Deixei a minha cabeça encostar no seu ombro e fechei os olhos, tentando esvaziar a mente de qualquer pensamento ou ideia inconveniente que pudesse cruzar o meu cérebro. Não podia continuar naquela guerra quase declarada, nem com Emma, e muito menos comiga própria. E principalmente e acima de tudo isso, não podia continuar a negligenciar a minha relação com Emma como Gior me falara, e com razão, apesar de me ser difícil admitir. Assim como era difícil aceitar que desta vez eu não conseguiria resolver tudo sozinha, que a solução dos meus problemas não estava na reformulação de um relatório ou dependente de um contrato milionário qualquer com alguma grife de roupa. Não … desta vez, eu teria de dar o braço a torcer e admitir que eu não estava no controle da situação. Isso me assustava horrores, é um fato, mas talvez tivesse chegado a hora de aprender a dominar os meus medos de forma diferente. Talvez bastasse fechar os olhos e permitir que a mão de Emma continuasse acariciando a parte interna do meu joelho sem que eu tivesse de me preocupar pelo amanhã. Talvez aquela mão adquirisse indícios de safadeza e conforme fosse subindo, e eu me sentindo levemente húmida, não tivesse em simultâneo de me preocupar em ter um performance avassaladora na cama com Emma. Talvez eu pudesse descontrair, me aninhar no seu abraço, e me deixar simplesmente ficar em vez de ir. Talvez ela assim continuasse do meu lado, talvez, se eu a deixasse me segurar sem medo de parecer fraca, ela me desse a força suficiente para permitir que eu a deixasse ficar para sempre comigo. Talvez …

\- Não importa o quanto possa doer … - Sua voz soou rouca, demasiado baixa e emocionada ao meu lado, mas mesmo assim eu a escutei com atenção. – … eu vou sempre te amar.

Meu coração deu sinais de aflição, um medo horrível de a fazer sofrer se eu acabasse por ….

E mesmo assim, eu, movida pelo egoísmo, permitir que ela ficasse, talvez isso me tornasse uma pessoa horrível.

\- Sempre é demasiado tempo. – Disse, em voz baixa. – Mas eu agradeço. – Colei os meus lábios ao canto da sua boca e lancei-lhe um sorriso que eu esperava que fosse feliz.

\- Você não tem de agradecer por me ter aqui. Apenas me deixe ficar. – Pediu, me acariciando a lateral do meu rosto com o polegar.

\- Tudo o que eu mais quero é isso … - Murmurei, esboçando um sorriso forçado. – Te deixar ficar. – Confessei ainda mais baixo. – Me perdoa …

\- Shiuu … não. – Ela recolheu uma lágrima que pelos vistos já escapara e descia pelo meu rosto. – Não se cobra tanto. Não atribua a responsabilidade de tudo que acontece a você. – Se virou mais para mim, descendo a mão até às minhas sobre o meu colo. – Eu vou ficar.

\- Emma, você não tem de …

\- Você não me entendeu. – Franzi o cenho. – Eu não tou pedindo, eu estou te dizendo que eu vou ficar. E essa … é uma decisão minha, não sua. Sou eu que terei de viver com ela, não você. A responsabilidade é minha.

Mordi o lábio, apreensiva, apenas a encarando, arrebatada com a certeza que ela dizia tudo aquilo. Acenei positivamente com a cabeça, e mais lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos lacrimejantes.

\- Chega de chorar, chega de pensar! – Exclamou abrindo um sorriso encantador, tão cheio de força que se alastrou aos meus lábios, que quando dei por isso, se rasgavam num sorriso semelhante ao dela. – Eu quero fazer outras coisas com você hoje. – Aquilo me fez rir e limpar rapidamente o rosto do resto de lágrimas que ainda permaneciam nele. – E quando eu fizer todas essas outras coisas com você, você não vai conseguir sequer andar, quanto mais pensar!

\- Emma! – Dei um tapinha na perna dela, ainda rindo. – Eu preciso estar completamente apta para os exames amanhã.

\- Oh, você estará, nem que eu tenha de te levar no colo! Agora deixa de ser chata e me dá um beijo daqueles hm?!

\- Você tá muito mandona. – Cruzei os braços, me fazendo de difícil.

\- E você muito pouco obediente. Tou vendo que terei de tomar medidas drásticas contigo. – Ela se virou para Edward e esticou o braço, colocando a mão direita no ombro dele. – Obrigada Ed. A partir de agora a viagem é comigo. Esteja aqui amanhã bem cedo para nos buscar. – Vi ela abrir a porta do seu lado sem nem me dar chance de perguntar onde estávamos, e logo ela reapareceu do meu lado, me abrindo a porta. – Vamos madame.

Revirei os olhos, mas aceitei a mão dela, saindo do carro. Só aí vi que ela trazia uma mochila nas costas.

\- Onde você foi arrumar isso? – Perguntei, surpresa. – E o que tem dentro?

\- Como estamos curiosas hoje. – Respondeu apenas, fazendo cara de mistério. – Vamos, quanto mais depressa entrarmos, mais depressa você descobre. – Ela piscou o olho, me puxando pela mão.

\- Você foi nos trazer logo pra um hotel? Tá doida? E o tentar passar despercebidas? – Lancei sem esconder o meu estado de preocupação, enquanto me via sendo arrastada para o pátio em estilo inglês com jardim daquele edifício com cobertura.

\- Confia em mim. – Ela disse, não largando a minha mão e adentrando a recepção rapidamente.

Observei enquanto Emma pegava o cartão de um dos quartos sem proferir uma única palavra com o pessoal da recepção. O rapaz que estava atrás do balcão sem colocar qualquer objecção cedeu-lhe o cartão e sorriu discretamente. Acenou com a cabeça na minha direção num breve cumprimento e mesmo antes de poder retribuir-lhe, já estava subindo para os apartamentos de cima no elevador junto com Emma.

\- Você conhece o pessoal do hotel? – Indaguei dentro do elevador, espantada. Ela sorriu maliciosamente, se aproximou mais de mim, e me prensou contra uma das paredes do cubículo, do lado oposto à parede que tinha um espelho.

\- Tenho os meus conhecimentos. – Respondeu num sussurro perto do meu ouvido forçando ainda mais o corpo contra o meu, encaixando uma das suas pernas entre as minhas no processo.

\- Querida … - Respirei profundamente, levando imediatamente as mãos aos seus cabelos. – A qualquer momento o elevador pode parar e não me parece que isso seja apro… - Perdi a voz por segundos e senti as pernas fraquejarem com a perdição da sua língua envolvendo e chupando o lóbulo da minha orelha. – … apropriado. – Consegui concluir com dificuldade.

\- O que não é … - Sua voz desceu uma oitava a mais ao mesmo tempo que eu sentia a pressão sobre o meu centro aumentar com a força da sua coxa contra mim. – … apropriado … é ficar tanto tempo sem poder foder você.

\- Emma … - Me vi gemendo o seu nome em antecipação, sem conseguir controlar a onda de excitação que percorreu por completo a minha espinha. A verdade é que me surpreendi pela forma como a sua mudança súbita de comportamento mexeu comigo, me despertando sensações que eu parecia ter esquecido nas últimas semanas. – Você é muito … - As palavras se perderam na minha boca assim que senti a palma da sua mão descendo até à minha calcinha por baixo da saia que eu vestia.

\- Gostosa? – Escutei-a de repente, me voltando a encarar enquanto brincava com o tecido da minha peça íntima.

\- Não! Doida, você é doida! – Exclamei rindo, tentando me decidir se era caso para pedir que ela parasse com aquela tortura. Ou simplesmente que fosse em frente e a concretizasse logo de uma vez.

\- Eu preciso te chupar. – Arregalei os olhos sem querer acreditar no que ela dissera, mas isso durou apenas meros segundos, porque dei por mim ajudando-a, subindo a minha saia até à cintura.

\- Nós vamos ser expulsas daqui! – Exclamei entre risos, sem ter força suficiente para pará-la naquela loucura, pelo contrário, ainda a incentivando ao empurrar a sua cabeça contra o meu sexo coberto pela calcinha.

\- Olha pra você. – Disse repentinamente me deixando confusa. – No espelho, olha pro seu rosto no espelho … – So aí encarei o meu reflexo no espelho que estava precisamente na minha frente. – Você fica linda quando goza. Seu maxilar inferior descai ligeiramente … – Ela falava pausadamente, sua voz carregada de tesão, me deixando louca sem muito esforço. – Seu rosto se contrai, e seus olhos … – Continuei me olhando no espelho e subitamente senti um dos seus dedos se infiltrando pela lateral da calcinha, procurando e facilmente encontrando o clítoris ansioso, o que me fez soltar um gemido baixo e revirar os olhos. – … seus olhos ficam assim mesmo, mas você tem de os ver em pleno orgasmo … é uma visão avassaladora. – Ela se calou, afundando o rosto na minha vagina, me tocando com a sua língua quente sem qualquer pudor ou medo de me rasgar a calcinha que ainda permanecia em mim.

Minha primeira reação foi fechar os olhos, mas ela murmurou contra o meu sexo, provocando uma vibração muito prazeirosa, exigindo que os mantivesse abertos. Obdeci, sendo o meu reflexo a primeira coisa que vi, antes de baixar o olhar brevemente para ela, entre as minhas pernas, vendo-a me chupar com cada vez maior intensidade.

\- Emm .. – Mordi o lábio, me sentindo cada vez menos no controle dos meus quadris que se debatiam cada vez mais contra as suas investidas no meu centro. – O elevador …

\- O … es – pelho … - Sua voz soou sufocada porque ela parecia relutante em afastar a boca de mim, puxando a calcinha com força para o lado com os dedos. Subi de novo o olhar até ao meu reflexo e percebi o meu olhar engrandecido pelo tamanho das pupilas que oscilavam de tamanho conforme ela afundava a língua em mim.

\- Emm … por favor. – Deixei parte do meu peso cair sobre a parede onde estava encostada, e logo depois escutei um barulho de costura a ser rasgada. – Oh … você não fez isso … - Disse esbaforida sem parar de me mover contra a sua boca.

Ela se levantou num ápice me tapando a boca com a dela, me fazendo sentir o meu próprio gosto com os seus beijos mais eloquentes que as mais esclarecedoras palavras e me penetrou repentinamente, mas com muita facilidade devido ao nível alto de lubrificação da minha vagina.

\- Desculpa … - Disse, me soltando os lábios e dirigindo a boca para a cartilagem da minha orelha, rodeando-a com a língua. – … mas eu comprei uma nova lingerie pra você. – Ofegou com a respiração alterada, se referindo à calcinha que rasgara com o puxão que ela deu no tecido delicado.

\- Sua …. – Senti os primeiros espasmos nas paredes internas do meu âmago e agarrei-a pela cintura com força. – … safada … esse era … o seu plano …. Oh Deus! – Olhei num rasgo de segundo para o meu reflexo novamente e vi todo o meu rosto contorcido em prazer, meus olhos se ajustando rapidamente às sensações que trespassavam por mim, e a minha boca entreaberta, como ela dissera, o maxilar inferior ligeiramente descaído. – Acho bom que a lingerie seja de ótima qualidade. – Suspirei tentando não rir.

\- É de excelente qualidade. – Respondeu, respirando pesadamente, tentando regularizar a respiração. – Como tudo que envolve você. Você me deixa louca. – Confessou, já se jogando de novo contra a minha boca levemente ressequida.

\- Hey … amor … o elevador … - Afastei-a colocando uma mão no seu peito. Olhei em volta e vi o que acabara de acontecer. – … o elevador parou?

Ela pareceu sorrir inocentemente, mas eu conhecia bem demais todos os seus sorrisos e motivações por trás de cada um deles, então não foi difícil perceber que de inocente ali não havia nada.

\- Você parou o elevador de propósito! E eu aqui com medo de … - Ela me calou com um beijo, descendo as mãos até às minhas coxas, perigosamente perto do rasto de humidade que podia sentir entre as minhas pernas.

\- Vai negar que adorou? – Interrompeu o beijo para provocar. – Que amou ser devorada pela minha boca e fodida pelos meus dedos sob a ameaça de ser flagrada?

\- Nojenta. – Insultei, puxando-a bruscamente pelo pescoço. – Safada … - Sibilei contra os seus lábios que ainda rastreavam a mim. – … você me paga. – Ameacei, anulando o espaço que restava entre nossas bocas, voltando assim a explorar com a língua todo o interior da sua boca em busca do controlo que ela me roubara.

\- Hmm .. – Ela murmurou, tentando falar. – Eu quero muito que você me faça pagar tudo que eu mereço. – Disse, terminando o beijo, e me olhando com malícia, mas em simultâneo com a maior paixão e amor que eu encontrei no brilho do seu olhar. – Mas antes, nós vamos jantar.

\- Eu pensei que o jantar fosse você. – Provoquei, me aproximando novamente e puxando o seu lábio para mim com os dentes, o tomando de seguida em um beijo. – Tou com fome de você e não de comida. – Murmurei, soltando-a.

Ela sorriu abertamente, um sorriso tão satisfeito e feliz que me fez sorrir junto com ela sem nem saber o porquê.

\- Fico tão feliz em te ouvir falar isso. – Disse, subindo as mãos pela minha saia e a baixando, tentando me compor minimamente. – Vamos sair daqui primeiro. – Informou, e só aí reparei que ela apertou num botão na parede, do lado da minha cabeça, provavelmente o mesmo que fizera o elevador parar antes sem que eu desse conta, e que agora fazia o elevador arrancar.

\- Estamos na cobertura? – Perguntei, me referindo ao último piso em que o elevador acabara de parar para a gente sair. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e me deu a mão, me puxando para fora do elevador em direção ao quarto 108, que assim que entrámos comprovou-se ser uma luxuosa suite com uma enorme cama de casal, uma salinha de estar e um fabuloso banheiro.

Avancei até ao fundo da sala, onde duas portas envidraçadas davam acesso à cobertura. Espreitei pelos vidros e vi um  _jacuzz_ i exterior com uma forma geométrica um tanto ou quanto peculiar, formando a forma da ranhura de uma chave, preenchida com água límpida e borbulhante, e ao lado, duas cadeiras em madeira de praia com colchão por cima.

\- Então … – Senti ela me abraçar por trás, descansando o queixo no meu ombro. – … gostou?

Ela me apertou mais contra ela, trazendo as minhas costas o mais próximo possível dela, e começou distribuindo beijos leves por toda a lateral do meu rosto e pescoço e por onde mais ela conseguia chegar com a sua boca. Não fiz nada para sair daquela posição, me arrepiando a cada novo toque macio dos seus lábios contra a minha pele. Emma se apercebendo do meu crescente entusiasmo depressa intensificou cada beijo, colocando maior pressão e urgência na forma que me beijava, entreabrindo a boca, mordiscando a pele com os dentes e a sugando logo depois, massageando cada pedaço com a língua apenas para a chupar de seguida.

\- Gostou? – Perguntou, respirando contra a minha nuca. Ela desceu as mãos da minha cintura repentinamente, colocando-as nos meus quadris, empurrando a minha bunda contra o seu centro.

\- Querida … – Suspirei, levando a mão à sua cabeça e enterrando os dedos nos seus cabelos. – Eu receio que não sei ao que você se está referindo ao certo.

Escutei a sua risada, seguida da sua mordida na minha clavícula, e me contorci toda acabando por rir também.

\- Você tá feliz? – Perguntou de forma repentina. Sorri e me virei, ficando de frente para ela. Envolvi o seu pescoço com os braços e a beijei na boca suavemente, brincando um pouco com o seu lábio antes de responder.

\- Eu nunca fui tão feliz como eu sou com você. – Ela sorriu imensamente com a minha resposta e desta vez foi ela que me beijou a boca, revirando todos os meus sentidos apenas com aquele beijo tão cheio dela mesma. – Hmm .. não vai tirar essa mochila das costas? – Perguntei, dando algum espaço entre nós.

\- Sim … - Murmurou em voz baixa, colocando um sorriso repleto de segundas intenções nos lábios. – Quero que você vista o que tem aqui dentro pro nosso jantar romântico.

\- Ah quer? – Cantarolei, entrando na dela, tornando a me pendurar no seu pescoço. – E o que mais será que vai querer que eu faça? – Provoquei entre sorrisos maliciosos.

\- Não me provoca mulher. – Ela gargalhou se afastando por completo de mim. – Pelo menos não antes do jantar. – Acrescentou com um sorriso safado.

Vi ela tirar a mochila das costas, abrir o fecho e retirar uma sacola da Victoria's Secret e estendê-la para mim. Olhei meio pasma para aquilo, lendo o slogan escrito  _“Quem você vai ser essa noite?”_  em letras douradas sobre o fundo preto do saco. Me preparava para espreitar, mas Emma me impediu, fechando o saco nas minhas mãos.

\- Quero que tome um banho primeiro. Vá. – Mandou quase rispidamente, apontando a porta do banheiro com a cabeça.

Eu olhei do saco para ela e depois soltei uma gargalhada curta, fazendo com que ela levantasse a sobrancelha sem entender a minha reação.

\- Você não sabe mandar, querida. – Espicacei, mas diferente do que eu esperava ela largou um risinho misterioso, me deixando intrigada.

Ela se aproximou dos meus lábios, mas em vez de os beijar, deslizou o rosto pelo meu, posicionando a boca junto à minha têmpora, e sussurrou provocante:

\- Então acho que vai gostar do presente que eu comprei pra você.  – Ela piscou, e se afastou novamente, desta vez dirigindo-se à mesinha que havia ao fundo da sala com algumas bebidas.

Ela me fez sinal novamente para ir para o banheiro e eu acabei cedendo, balançando levemente a cabeça, com um sorriso nos lábios, embora não estivesse entendendo nada daquela brincadeira. O que importava? Estava feliz, e Emma ao que tudo indicava também. Respirei fundo e entrei no banheiro, colocando a sacola sobre um banco que estava postado ali. Me despi rapidamente, me livrando da calcinha preta que além de molhada, estava também arruinada devido ao rasgão que Emma dera na peça fina. Apesar de estar curiosa sobre o presente que ela me havia comprado, segurei toda a curiosidade e enchi a banheira com água tépida e entrei de uma vez só, deixando aquela frescura banhar toda a pele do meu corpo.

Tentei relaxar durante longos minutos, ou talvez não tivessem sido assim tão longos, e sim a culpa fosse da minha ansiedade que crescia de forma acelerada, transformando os minutos em intermináveis horas que não passavam tal era a minha vontade de estar com Emma. Decidi ligar o chuveiro e lavar todo o meu corpo rapidamente, e então, desliguei a água e saí da banheira sem ter a preocupação de me enrolar numa toalha. Olhei para o saco, mordisquei o lábio, e não me detive mais, alcancei-o sem demora, e o abri para descobrir que tipo de lingerie Emma tinha comprado.

A primeira coisa que minha mão alcançou foi um chapéu preto, e assim que o tirei para fora reconheci o tipo de chapéu que era.

\- Ela ficou mesmo frustrada daquela vez! – Comentei em voz alta, rindo. Senti a textura do acessório por alguns segundos e o pousei no banco, pronta para ver o resto da fantasia.

A próxima coisa que tirei do saco foi um par de algemas revestidas com um género de pelúcia em cor rosa nas argolas que prendiam os pulsos. Minha mente se perdeu na memória da voz de Emma me confessando sobre aquela fantasia.

> _Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e num rasgo de segundo me senti sendo completamente despida perante os seus olhos, apesar dela permanecer parada à minha frente sem fazer coisa nenhuma. Percorrendo a pele do meu rosto com os lábios, ela parou por instantes na minha têmpora, e segredou no meu ouvido a verdadeira proposta para aquela noite no hotel._
> 
> _\- Ou então .. – Sua voz soou como um ronronar manhoso tocando a pele da minha orelha. – …você poderia me algemar, me botar de quatro e me foder até a insanidade com o seu cassetete._
> 
> _– Miss Swan! – Exclamei surpreendida, afastando o rosto para olhá-la. – Quem te anda ensinando essas coisas? – Eu ri, a puxando para um beijo logo de seguida selando o acordo silencioso._

 

Balancei a cabeça, me dando conta da nova humidade inexplorada entre as minhas pernas. Olhei novamente para o saco e ali estava o acessório que faltava: a réplica do bastão usado por policiais. Prendi o lábio inferior entre os dentes, deslizando a mão pelo objeto de cor preta, sentindo a textura macia e levemente escorregadia do material. Ela queria mesmo que a gente tivesse um jantar romântico com aquilo? Acabei por rir, e espreitar mais uma vez para dentro do saco, retirando o que faltava.

Era uma lingerie delicada, em modelo triquini, praticamente toda rendilhada a preto com desenhos com o formato de losangos. A única parte da lingerie que não era rendada era a parte do busto que era revestida com um material que imitava o couro, dando um equilíbrio muito sensual à peça.

Não sei se foi o tempo que fiquei analisando todo o conjunto ou a temperatura elevada a que deveria estar o meu corpo, mas a verdade é que, com a exceção de um único local, todo o meu corpo encontrava-se já praticamente seco. Decidi vestir rapidamente a fantasia, surpreendida comiga própria por qualquer objecção anterior que podia ter passado pela minha cabeça ter desvanecido igual a uma fumaça inconveniente. Acontece que aquilo resultara, se a ideia de Emma era me deixar excitada de novo, ela havia conseguido sem sequer ter me tocado ainda.

Olhei brevemente para o meu corpo no espelho do banheiro e sorri, adorando o resultado. Era bom que Emma não rasgasse essa, porque eu iria ficar muito zangada. O tecido delicado da renda assentava perfeitamente bem nas minhas curvas, deixando transparecer o meu umbigo através da transparência do material. E o modelo da copa do soutien deixava meus seios bem firmes e insinuantes formando um decote bastante generoso.

\- Amor. – Escutei a voz de Emma do outro lado da porta, me fazendo desviar a atenção da minha imagem no espelho. – Tem um roupão atrás da porta pra você vestir.

De fato havia um roupão macio e felpudo pendurado na porta. Peguei nele e vesti-o sobre a lingerie como ela mandara.

Virei a cabeça para os restantes itens, coloquei o chapéu de policial debaixo do braço, peguei nas algemas, colocando-as dentro do bolso do roupão, e prendi o cassetete por baixo, na lingerie com cuidado para não a arruinar. Estava pronta para desempenhar o meu papel aquela noite.

Abri a porta e fui mais uma vez surpreendida com um carrinho com uma garrafa de champanhe dentro de um balde com gelo, perto da cama. Emma estava também com um roupão igual ao meu e entrava naquele momento pelas portas envidraçadas, caminhando até mim com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Sabe Miss Swan … - Comecei, caminhando também até ela, com um sorriso repleto de malícia. – … para quem acaba de me oferecer o presente que você me ofereceu tá querendo mandar demais para o meu gosto. – Alfinetei parando na sua frente e buscando a sua mão direita, que postei sobre o meu quadril por cima do roupão, deixando que ela sentisse o volume do cassetete que estava por baixo.

Ela baixou os olhos brevemente até à própria mão, arregalando os olhos, e tornou a subir o olhar até ao meu. Aproveitei o seu estado contemplativo e coloquei o chapéu na minha cabeça.

\- Então Miss Swan … acabo de receber uma denúncia anónima a seu respeito. – Disse de forma séria, reunindo todas as minhas forças para não cair na gargalhada com a cara que ela estava fazendo.

\- Ah sim? – Ela balbuciou com um sorriso ansioso. Balancei positivamente com a cabeça e puxei-a mais para mim pelo cinto do roupão. – E o que vai fazer sobre isso? – Sua voz soou ainda mais ansiosa que seu sorriso que distorcia a cada novo estímulo provacado pela situação em que estávamos.

Apanhando-a desprevenida, dei um tapa na sua mão que ainda se mantinha sobre o cassetete na lateral do meu quadril, fazendo-a me olhar surpresa e em simultâneo tirar a mão dali.

\- Pra começar você tira a mão de mim e me sirva o jantar. – Ordenei com autoridade com o semblante sério. Depois esbocei um sorriso espevitado e falsamente inocente e acrescentei em tom trocista. – Você não prometeu um jantar romântico antes, querida?

\- Tem razão. Eu prometi. – Respondeu baixo, se aproximando da minha boca para me roubar um beijo. – E eu cumpro sempre as minhas promessas. – Ela piscou, sorrindo de lado, e colocando uma mão sobre as minhas costas me indicando o caminho até à cobertura.

Assim que me aproximei das portas envidraçadas, vi que uma mesa com uma toalha vermelha havia sido colocada ao lado do  _jacuzzi_ , mais resguardada, no canto. Dirigimo-nos até lá e me surpreendi com os canapés coloridos de delícias do mar que além de terem ótimo aspecto também deviam estar deliciosos. E assim que Emma pegou em um e me deu à boca para experimentar, tive a prova, realmente eram deliciosos.

Me sentei à mesa, retirando o chapéu de policial da minha cabeça e soltando o cassetete que estava preso na lingerie por baixo do roupão. Pousei ambos os objectos num banco baixo que tinha ao lado da mesa, e assim que o fiz vi os olhos de Emma desviarem para os artigos.

Pigarreei, chamando a sua atenção novamente para mim, e sorri maliciosamente. Ela devolveu o sorriso e esticando o braço puxou o carrinho de cateringcom os nossos pratos, provavelmente entregue por um dos funcionários do hotel quando eu estivera no banheiro.

Em silêncio dispôs o risoto de cogumelos à minha frente e abriu a garrafa de vinho tinto, enchendo cuidadosamente o meu copo. Estava tudo maravilhoso e ela sabia, e pela primeira vez nos últimos dias, eu me sentia extremamente tranquila, e espantosamente, sem um único indício de mal-estar me incomodando.

Comemos com calma, entre olhares cúmplices e felizes, enquanto falávamos sobre trivialidades. Emma não me deixara nem por um segundo tocar em assuntos tensos ou desagradáveis, e eu tive de agradecer internamente, porque se eu fosse deixar o meu cérebro muito tempo por sua própria conta, seria mais que certo que ele acabaria por estragar tudo. E era bom estarmos assim, parecia que o fato de estarmos num lugar diferente da nossa casa, curtindo um tempo nosso, fazia com que os problemas ficassem para segundo plano e que deixassem de assumir o peso tão grande dos últimos tempos.

Tomei um gole generoso de vinho, absorvendo-o devagar, deixando o líquido passear pelas diferentes regiões da língua, sem pressa de o engolir.

\- Gostou do vinho? – Emma perguntou quase terminando o risoto do seu prato.

\- Maravilhoso. – Respondi com um sorriso. – Aliás, tudo está maravilhoso.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita, colocando sem que eu pedisse mais vinho no meu copo.

\- Miss Swan … - Tornei a falar, observando ela encher o copo, e só depois subi o olhar de novo até ao seu rosto. – … algo me diz que você quer me embriagar hoje. – Provoquei, subindo o meu pé ligeiramente debaixo da mesa e tocando a sua perna.

Seus olhos me encararam profundamente, a cor das suas íris subtilmente escurecidas, revelando a estado crescente de excitação que devia estar se apossando dela. Decidi usar isso a meu favor, e subi mais a perna, roçando o pé descalço demasiado perto da parte interna da sua coxa.

\- Eu vou querer te embriagar hoje sim … - Respondeu, mordiscando o lábio com a ponta dos dentes, freando o sorriso desavergonhado que parecia querer se estirar pelos seus lábios. – … mas não é com o vinho. – Completou de um jeito matreiro se levantando para colocar as sobremesas sobre a mesa. – Aproveite meu amor que eu hoje sou sua camareira particular.

\- Estou vendo que sim. – Retorqui num misto de divertimento e interesse. – E a senhorita camareira além de desemprenhar as funções de garçonete, faz mais o quê?

Ela riu, enchendo a colher de mousse de morango e colocando-a na boca de uma forma que me pareceu bastante obscena. Levou mais umas quantas colheradas à boca, saboreando o doce de forma faminta, e obscena, de tal modo que quase me esqueci de comer o meu.

\- Oh … essa camareira aqui … – Ela limpou a boca ao guardanapo rapidamente, e se levantou. – É multifunções.

Ergui a sobrancelha apenas a olhando divertida, e ela sem que eu estivesse à espera, desamarrou o cinto do seu roupão, abrindo-o, me deixando em simultâneo boquiaberta.

Ela usava uma lingerie inspirada na fantasia de camareira de hotel nas cores preto com rendas a branco por toda a peça aludindo ao uniforme daquela profissional dos hotéis, mas em reduzido tecido incentivando à fantasia em questão.

\- Gostou? – Perguntou com uma ponta de insegurança na voz.

Eu estava completamente abismada com aquela visão. Nunca na minha vida iria pensar em ver Emma usando uma coisa daquelas, não que ela não fosse arrojada quando ela queria ou que se negasse a experimentar coisas novas, mas aquela fantasia em específico, repleta de rendas e babados, certamente eu não adivinharia que um dia ela fosse usar. E de espontânea vontade! Escolhi não responder à pergunta dela por palavras, até porque meu instinto não me deixou alternativa a não ser me levantar, deixando o resto da sobremesa sobre a mesa, e ir até ela, puxando-a para mim. Ataquei a sua boca sem pedir licença, explorando-a sofregamente, conseguindo ainda reconhecer o sabor da mousse na sua língua. Ela gemeu abafado, surpreendida, mas não se afastou, pelo contrário, colou a sua pele quente mais ao meu corpo ainda coberto pelo roupão. Por outro lado, e é provável que tenha sido um pouco brusca, não me consegui impedir de arrancar o roupão que ainda caía sobre as suas costas, deixando-o cair no chão.

\- Eu gostei tanto que acho que vou te pagar horas extras Miss Swan. – Respondi finalmente, me sobressaltando com a rouquidão em que saiu a minha voz. – Você tá linda … é linda … - Disse esbaforida, encantada por ela ainda poder sequer duvidar da sua extrema sensualidade. – … sexy e … - Beijei-lhe a base do pescoço, descendo a garganta, passando os lábios pela alça da lingerie presa pelo pescoço brevemente, antes de afundar o rosto no colo dos seus seios. – … maravilhosa … – Tornei a subir o rosto, voltando a atacar-lhe o pescoço e desci as mãos pelas suas costas, mantendo-a colada a mim. – … gostosa … – Apertei-lhe toda a zona das nádegas sobre a calcinha preta rendilhada a branco e encostei os lábios aos dela, roçando-os com suavidade. – … e deliciosa … e tudo o mais que eu poderia querer. Você é tudo, querida. – Apertei os meus lábios contra os dela com urgência e a sua língua logo recebeu a minha com desejo, debatendo-se e revirando com todas as minhas investidas naquele duelo molhado e quente.

Ficámos durante algum tempo naquilo, deslizando as mãos uma pela outra em gestos de volúpia e tesão, nos beijando e amassando mutuamente, até que deixou de ser suficiente. Emma abrira o meu roupão, revelando a parte frontal da minha lingerie e tentava arrancá-lo também por completo do meu corpo.

\- Mas como estamos apressadas. – Sibilei contra a sua pele, mordendo-lhe o ombro. – Eu acho que … - Afastei-me ligeiramente para a olhar nos olhos, um pouco ofegante. – … primeiro a senhorita tem serviço a fazer no quarto. Me diga … já trocou os lençóis da cama como eu mandei?

Ela me encarou divertida, tentando também por sua vez regularizar a respiração.

\- Você tá falando sério? – Perguntou incrédula, assim que reparou que eu não sorria, pelo contrário, estava bastante séria. – Mas amor … a gente ainda nem fez nada em cima daquela cama pra ter de mudar os lençóis. – Continuou tentando se passar por engraçada.

\- Está desobedecendo a uma ordem minha? – Lancei maldosamente, sem esboçar um único sorriso. – Miss … – Como eu disse mais cedo, estava pronta para desempenhar o meu papel. – … como era mesmo o seu nome?

Seus olhos me analisaram atentamente, percorrendo o meu corpo de cima a baixo, e se detendo no meu rosto depois. Seus lábios fecharam, se apertando fatalmente numa linha recta, fazendo os músculos do seu rosto estirarem em tensão. Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, me afastei mais um pouco dela, e me inclinei, pegando no chapéu e no cassetete sobre o banco onde os deixara.

\- O seu nome é o que menos importa. – Continuei antes que ela pudesse pensar em algo para responder. Coloquei o chapéu de policial na cabeça, e manusiei o bastão com as mãos, encostando-o depois no seu abdómen tapado pelo mini-avental de camareira que ela usava. – O que importa aqui é que você, senhorita, cometeu um crime … – Falava pausadamente, deixando a adrenalina tomar conta de mim, adorando muito mais do que poderia imaginar aquela encarnação súbita de papéis.

\- Crime? – Ela sussurrou expectante, mas mesmo assim eu escutei, embora a sua pergunta tenha saído num fio de voz.

\- Sim, crime. – Confirmei, circulando com a ponta do cassetete a sua barriga. – O crime de desobediência. Não me dá alternativa a não ser aplicar-lhe uma punição.

Um sorriso descarado tomou conta dos seus lábios, curvando-os nas extremidades sem que houvesse forma dela impedir. Eu, por outro lado, fechei ainda mais o semblante, enrijecendo a musculatura de todo o meu rosto, enquanto a fuzilei com o olhar.  

\- Você ainda sorri? – Indaguei severamente. Afundei a mão livre no bolso e retirei o par de algemas que tinha guardado ali. – Isso vai mudar. – Ameacei, voltando a me aproximar dela.

Se antes Emma podia não estar levando a sério a brincadeira, depressa isso mudou, assim que ela percebeu que eu estava realmente investindo na minha performance de policial para aquela noite.

Busquei pelas suas mãos, envolvendo os seus pulsos com as argolas das algemas, mantendo-as presas uma à outra enquanto ela assistia a tudo perplexa. Depois puxei-a pela corrente e forcei o meu corpo contra o dela, massageando a sua lombar atrás com a lateral do cassetete.

\- Regina … - Suspirou, aturdida. – O que você vai fazer comigo? – Perguntou baixinho com a voz estremecida perto do meu ouvido.

Não a queria assustar de verdade como era óbvio, então beijei-lhe carinhosamente a face, e me desfiz brevemente do papel que desempenhava para responder-lhe com maciez na voz:

\- Tudo o que você quiser amor. – Afastei-me para olhá-la e sorri com a mesma suavidade em que se transformara a minha voz. – Basta uma palavra sua e a brincadeira acaba. – Tranquilizei com carinho.

Ela sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça, e então eu a beijei na boca sem pressa. Ela foi-se adaptando ao beijo, colocando mais urgência nele, e eu interpretei isso como a minha deixa para o intensificar, tornando-o mais rigoroso e feroz. Afastei o corpo sem parar o beijo e fui puxando-a pelas algemas contra mim à medida que eu caminhava de costas para dentro do apartamento. Chegando às portas que davam acesso à sala virei as nossas posições, fazendo-a a ela andar de costas até as suas pernas baterem na cama.

\- Deite-se. – Ordenei com autoridade. – Agora.

Ela obedeceu, se deitando de costas sobre o colchão, e eu contornei a cama até chegar também junto dela, subindo vagarosamente até me encaixar entre as suas pernas. Agarrei na corrente entre os seus pulsos quase bruscamente, mas com o cuidado necessário, camuflado, para não correr o risco de a machucar, e levei as suas mãos presas até ao topo da sua cabeça.

Ela me olhava imensamente, cada recanto do meu corpo sem conseguir disfarçar, passando a língua às vezes pelos lábios na tentativa de os humedecer, e tudo isso me impulsionava cada vez mais a continuar a brincadeira.

\- Seu comportamento tem sido muito pouco exemplar. – Segredei junto ao seu ouvido, roçando o meu corpo no dela, ao mesmo tempo que percorria a sua perna com o cassetete, raspando-o contra a sua pele com alguma força. – Miss Swan. – Murmurei, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo com os dentes.

\- Se você continuar me chamando assim, eu vou …

\- Vai o quê? – Cortei, subindo o cassetete até ao seu peito, deslizando-o de cima para baixo entre os seus seios apertados pelo soutien. – Vai gozar? – Atirei em uma gargalhada áspera, voltando a encarar o seu rosto levemente corado. – Ah mas nem se atreva! Eu juro a você, Miss Swan … – Enrolei com gravidade o som daquele nome na língua, deixando-o tocar o céu da minha boca por uns segundos a mais do que o necessário. – … se você se atrever a gozar antes da minha punição estar completa, eu …

\- Eu acho que isso que você tá fazendo é abuso de autoridade, e eu conheço bem os meus direitos. – Ela me interrompeu, me desafiando com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. – E eu acho que pra eu obedecer à sua autoridade, primeiro é preciso você me provar que é mesmo uma autoridade. – Disse num misto de ironia e deleite, percorrendo vagarosamente o meu corpo com os olhos de forma quase pecaminosa.

Levantei a sobrancelha, completamente apanhada desprevenida por aquela resposta, mas surpreendentemente aquilo em vez de me desanimar, ainda me excitou mais, porque se havia coisa que mais me instigara em Emma, essa era definitivamente uma delas: o facto de nunca se deixar ficar. Mesmo que a situação estivesse se direcionando a seu favor, ela nunca a aceitaria de forma completamente passiva, sem me provocar de volta. Sem arrumar uma forma de me estimular também para que as duas pudéssemos nos sentir em pé de igualdade. Era isso que ela fazia agora. Sorri maliciosamente.

\- E como eu faço pra provar a você minha posição de autoridade, Miss Swan? – Provoquei, endireitando as costas e me deixando ficar de joelhos na sua frente enquanto ela se mantinha deitada.

\- Pra começar … – Ela colocou ambas as mãos algemadas debaixo da cabeça, usando-as como travesseiro. – … a senhora policial poderia exibir seu uniforme na íntegra. – Eu desviei o olhar para mim própria, passando a mão sobre o roupão que ainda tapava parte da lingerie, e tornei a olhar para ela. Ela apenas mordeu o próprio lábio e fez um leve aceno com a cabeça.

\- Hmm … – Analisei a sua proposta e sorri de canto. Depois subi ambas as mãos até à altura dos ombros e deixei cair aquela peça para trás, deixando o meu corpo livre da quentura incómoda do roupão. – Você tem razão, afinal de contas, isso aqui … – Aproveitei para passear as mãos pelas minhas curvas, sentindo o tecido delicado e semi-transparente da fantasia sobre o meu corpo. – … impõe um certo respeito, não é mesmo? – Questionei, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado de forma insinuante.

\- Oh se impõe …

\- E que mais? – Perguntei logo de seguida, assertivamente, tornando a pegar no bastão que repousava entre os seus seios, descendo e subindo conforme ela respirava. – Me diga rápido o que eu posso fazer para melhorar minha forma de atuação no … - Puxei suas coxas bruscamente para mim, me encaixando melhor entre elas, e deslizei o cassetete da sua cintura, por cima do avental da fantasia, até ao meio das suas pernas. – … terreno. – Ela arqueou instintivamente os quadris contra o objecto que eu pressionava levemente contra o seu centro, me fazendo esboçar um sorriso perverso. – Vamos Miss Swan … precisamos avançar para o boletim de ocorrência desse seu crime de desobediência tão horrendo.

\- Vem cá! – Exclamou, se sentando repentinamente, e subindo sem que eu pudesse fazer nada os braços até à minha cabeça, descendo-os logo depois sobre mim, me abraçando pelo tronco, de forma a me manter grudada a ela com as algemas que ainda uniam as suas mãos. – Eu não aguento mais tanta conversa! – Ela tascou um beijo de supetão na minha boca, arrancando um gemido de espanto meu. Mas se ela pensava que aquilo iria ficar assim, estava extremamente errada.

Revirei seus lábios com os meus, o tempo suficiente para a pegar desprevenida, e dei uma mordida mais forte na carne do seu lábio delicioso. Ela parou o beijo e me olhou estarrecida, passando a língua pelo lábio mordido.

\- Tá muito abusada pro meu gosto! – Clamei como justificativa, fazendo os seus braços passarem pela minha cabeça, soltando-nos uma da outra. – Chegou a hora de pagar. – Ameacei, deitando sobre ela com o cassetete entre nossos centros, e escorregando as mãos sobre os seus braços até chegar aos pulsos algemados.

Ela não ousou abrir mais vez nenhuma a boca, apenas franziu o cenho quando eu procurei pelas chaves das algemas, soltando as suas mãos da clausura. Mas isso não durou muito, foi apenas o tempo suficiente para a tornar a algemar, desta vez às grades da cama acima da sua cabeça. Ela me olhou profundamente, seu olhar queimava de tão enegrecido que se havia posto, e eu segurei com a mão direita novamente no cassetete.

Aproximei-me do seu rosto, deixando cair algum do meu peso sobre ela, e cochichei no seu ouvido de maneira quase lasciva:

\- Sabe onde você merece que eu enfie isso aqui? – Senti-a estremecer e torcer levemente o corpo sob o meu. – É isso que você quer não é sua safada? Me fazer te foder com isso sem dó nem piedade.

\- Oh meu …

\- Cala a boca sua empregadinha de quinta categoria! – Rugi, toda a adrenalina correndo acelerada pelas minhas veias, me fazendo ferver. – Não se anime tão cedo … antes você vai me pagar pela sua falta de respeito.

Ataquei a sua boca com brusquidão, abafando seus gemidos condoídos, e passei a língua pelo lábio que mordera, o chupando com força, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse o suficiente para escutar o barulho do metal das algemas batendo na estrutura da cama. Senti suas pernas me prendendo pelos quadris, e minhas mãos automaticamente desceram até às suas coxas, as apertando com vontade, inconscientemente buscando mais por sentir o calor do seu sexo contra o meu. Deixei esquecido por momentos o cassetete sobre a cama, enquanto tentava a todo o custo não ceder à vontade de rebolar contra o corpo dela. Concentrei-me antes no seu rosto, logo depois na sua garganta, mais abaixo, quase no fim dela, chegando aos ossos da clavícula, lambendo todo o relevo da pele em evidência.

Emma arfava e se contorcia, incontrolável, quase dolorosamente, puxando o ar para dentro e para fora dos pulmões, arcando o máximo que conseguia os ossos da pélvis contra mim, me deixando em simultâneo desvairada de tanto tesão. Tenho quase a certeza que nunca vira Emma daquela maneira durante todos os anos que já estávamos juntas e isso estava me enlouquecendo.

Desci a boca para os seios sinuosos cobertos pela lingerie e mordisquei a pele de todo o local a que tinha acesso. Ela suspirava cada vez mais descompassadamente, gemendo o meu nome nos seus lábios massacrados, pedindo, chegando num penúltimo suspiro a implorar que eu a tocasse.

\- Mas eu … - Ofeguei contra o seu seio esquerdo, levemente avermelhado pela minha pequena agressão. – … estou … te tocando. Não sente? – Perguntei, fingindo desentendimento.

\- Eu quero mais … – Ela me encarou desesperada, suas pupilas dilatadas, e seus lagos esverdeados claramente escurecidos em verde musgo. – … eu preciso de mais.

\- Você vai ter mais. – Assegurei, agarrando com selvajaria na lateral da calcinha que era solta do resto da fantasia, puxando-a para baixo. – Você vai ter tudo que merece. – Me apressei a descer a peça íntima pelas suas longas pernas, quase perdendo a paciência e rasgando a calcinha no processo, mas me aguentei, e voltei a ficar entre as suas pernas. – Você tá tão … – Não cheguei a concluir, afundando o rosto no seu sexo antecipadamente encharcado.

Escutei o barulho das algemas mais uma vez, mas agora mais ruidosamente, e a absorvi com voluptuosidade, fazendo-a soltar sons entrecortados a meio a respirações destabilizadas do fundo da sua garganta. Possivelmente alguns hóspedes do hotel escutariam aquilo.

\- Ai .. não para … – Suplicou, rebolando incontrolável contra a minha boca de tal forma que acho que meu nariz quase sofreu uma contusão. – eu acho que … tou quase …

Me endireitei ligeiramente, afastando a boca do seu centro e sorri maldosamente.

\- Ah não vai não. – Ela arregalou os olhos sem querer acreditar, me fuzilando com o olhar.

\- Regina … amor … – Vi ela atirar bruscamente os quadris para a frente como se seu próprio corpo também reclamasse a minha ausência, e negar com a cabeça com o seu rosto contraído em tensão. – Não faz isso comigo, eu preciso …

\- Precisa de quê? – Provoquei, trepando igual a um animal faminto e selvagem pelo seu corpo até chegar novamente à sua boca ressequida. – Responda … do que você precisa? – Perguntei de novo, descendo uma das minhas mãos pela sua humidade, molhando-a ainda mais com o estímulo dos meus dedos no seu clítoris.

\- Preciso de você.

\- Mas você já me tem aqui … – Apliquei mais força com um dos dedos no nervo dilatado e alarguei o sorriso perverso dos meus lábios. – Bem perto de você, Miss Swan.

\- Me fode de uma vez! – Gritou danada, me enfrentando com um olhar que beirava a cólera.

\- Emma .. – Sussurrei, francamente maravilhada com o estado dela. – Nunca te vi assim.

Não a deixei responder, esfregando meus lábios impetuosamente nos seus. Apenas os larguei para a soltar das algemas, que uma vez libertas dos pulsos dela, fizeram com que suas unhas cravassem nas minhas costas, me arranhando sem compaixão. Ela tentou nos rolar na cama para ficar por cima de mim, mas eu não deixei, aplicando mais força contra ela. Em vez disso, fui empurrando-a, fazendo com que ela ficasse de barriga no colchão, e com a bunda virada para cima.

\- Hey .. – Puxei um pouco algumas mechas de cabelo da sua nuca. – Eu disse que ia fazer tudo que você quisesse, lembra? – Ela supriu um gemido, eu notei, e então sem que ela tivesse de pedir mais alguma coisa, eu peguei no cassetete esquecido sobre a cama, ao meu lado, e o passei pelas suas costas, até chegar junto dos seus glúteos, firmes e tão deliciosos. Me moldei bem às suas costas, firmando os meus seios contra a sua coluna, e deixei a ponta do cassetete tocar a sua intimidade por trás.

Instantaneamente senti ela se empurrar contra o objecto cillindrico, tentando afundar nele, embora eu o mantivesse imóvel, apenas encostado à sua vagina. Beijei as suas costas, onde pude alcançar devido à posição em que estávamos, e dei uma estocada repentina, penetrando-a de uma só vez.

\- Re-gi --- na – Gemeu trémula, acompanhando os meus movimentos. – Mais ..

\- Mais? – Questionei, incerta, junto ao seu ouvido. Ela não respondeu com palavras, apenas abanou a cabeça de forma frenética de cima para baixo e empinou mais a bunda contra o bastão.

Dei um novo empurrão com o cassetete, desta vez deixando-o entrar mais nela, e ela quase urrou como um animal às portas da morte. No entanto, ela continuou se balançando, me fazendo acompanhá-la naquele entra e sai da sua vagina ao ritmo dos sons de melado que se faziam escutar baixinho sobre um ouvido mais atento.

Minha própria calcinha estava me incomodando, todo o melado que se apoderava do cassetete que eu enfiava nela, eu podia o sentir na minha própria peça íntima, ensopada. Num ato involuntário pressionei mais a outra ponta do bastão, a que estava na minha própria mão, contra o meu centro, começando a balançar com Emma. Ela deve ter notado porque seus movimentos intensificaram e seus gemidos diminuíram o intervalo entre eles.

\- Eu vou .. – Não chegou a completar, porque ela claramente estava gozando no cassetete. Inspirei fundo, e ajudei-a a digerir aquele orgasmo, diminuindo gradualmente o movimento.

Ela deixou a bunda descair, se refastelando toda ela na cama, respirando pesado, e eu caí sobre ela também, não completamente satisfeita como ela parecia estar.

\- Isso foi … – Balbuciou, ofegante. – … Incrível.

\- Hum hum. – Confirmei, respirando quente no seu pescoço. – Você é incrível. – Disse, amaciando a voz, beijando a sua nuca, e inalando o perfume dos seus cabelos. – Eu te amo ainda mais que ontem por isso.

Ela fez força para que eu retirasse o meu peso de cima dela para se poder virar, e então eu me coloquei do seu lado, apoiando a cabeça na mão. Ela estava um pouco suada, apenas com a parte de cima da fantasia de camareira, e com um sorriso extremamente satisfeito nos lábios.

\- Tira isso pra mim. – Ela pediu manhosa, se referindo ao resto da fantasia no seu corpo. Eu sorri, me sentando e ajudando-a a se sentar também. Percorri as suas costas com os dedos, desapertando o fecho do soutien com delicadeza, e libertei-a das peças que faltavam. – Obrigada. – Encostou os lábios suavemente nos meus, me deixando envolvê-los por momentos para os poder molhar. – Me deixa te ajudar a tirar a sua? – Indagou, carinhosa.

 Era uma Emma diferente que estava ali agora. Eu gostava disso, alías, eu gostava de todas as versões de Emma: a carinhosa, a brava, a excitada, a alegre, a brincalhona, a trocista, a preocupada, e pelos vistos, a louca na cama também.

Assenti com a cabeça, esboçando um breve sorriso, deixando-a me ajudar a livrar daquele modelito de triquini, enquanto ela distribuía os carinhos mais prazeirosos e amorosos pelo meu corpo.

\- Vamos. – Ela esticou a mão para mim, se levantando da cama completamente nua. – Eu quero fazer amor com você no  _jacuzzi_  borbulhante. – Ela riu, me fazendo rir também e aceitar a sua mão, desfilando com ela novamente até à cobertura, desta vez sem artifícios de nenhuma espécie. Apenas nós as duas juntas, nossos corpos desprovidos de qualquer barreira, e principalmente e acima de tudo, carregados com todo o nosso amor.


	26. Novos Contatos

Me encolhi levemente com o toque da sua boca nas costas do meu ombro esquerdo, mas me neguei a abrir os olhos. Senti seus lábios de forma continuada e insistente roçando pela minha nuca então, colocando maior pressão naquilo que eu sei que era seu objectivo. Me acordar.

– Hmm. – Resmunguei, chegando ainda mais as costas contra o seu peito quente.

– Não vai adiantar de nada toda essa manha, meu amor. – Escutei-a dizer atrás de mim em voz baixa. – Edward já está nos esperando lá em baixo.

Suspirei, recusando a meus olhos a graça de contemplar um novo amanhecer. Me virei lentamente e afundei o rosto no colo de Emma, respirando forte e pesado contra a sua pele nua.

– Eu quero ficar aqui pra sempre. Juntinho, agarradinha com você.

Escutei sua risada leve e senti suas mãos me apertando mais contra ela. Apenas o suficiente para me fazer ter a certeza absoluta que eu realmente não queria sair dali nunca mais.

– Você tá uma gracinha desse jeito meu amor. – Respondeu em jeito de troça, me fazendo abrir um dos meus olhos, espiando a expressão de diversão no seu rosto. – Onde está a imponente e toda-poderosa Regina Mills?

– Sumiu. – Encolhi os ombros e tornei a fechar o olho.

– Regina …

– Emma …

Silêncio. Seu queixo repousou no meu ombro e eu inalei profundamente a essência da sua pele em mim. A verdade é que nosso pequeno ninho de amor teria de ser desfeito em breve, ou melhor, nos próximos minutos. Nunca algo me havia parecido tão difícil como aquilo, e embora soubesse que a decisão era minha, as coisas nunca são tão simples assim.

> _– Promete que virá amanhã fazer os exames. Que fará tutto direitinho. – Ele não baixou o olhar uma só vez dos meus olhos, e era quase doloroso ver o quanto ele tentava se segurar para não derramar uma só lágrima. – Não vai-se opor aos cuidados das pessoas que gostam de você. Que non si oppone ao trattamento se necessario. Promete._

Aquele pedido, não, pedido não. Aquela súplica corria livre feito uma fita mais antiga que o tempo real daquele acontecimento na minha cabeça, rebobinando vezes sem parar cada vez que chegava ao seu final. Revelando tanta dor, desespero e medo que me faziam verdadeiramente temer pelo pior caso eu viesse a morr …

> _– Então … - Ela recomeçou, engolindo a saliva junto com parte das lágrimas. – Promete que vai marcar uma consulta no médico._
> 
> _Neutralizei por segundos. Então era isso? Ela estava com medo que eu …_
> 
> _– Emma, você está exageran…_
> 
> _– Promete. – Ela me cortou, sem deixar de me abraçar na cama. – Promete que vai fazer isso ainda esta semana._

– Sabe .. – Sua voz voltou a soar baixa, e parecia desta vez um pouco trémula também. – .. eu sei que o trato nestas coisas é que as duas pessoas cuidem uma da outra … – Não sei se estava entendendo muito bem do que ela falava, mas achei melhor não interromper. – … mas eu sei … quer dizer, eu não sei bem, mas eu acho que durante este tempo todo foi você que cuidou mais de mim do que eu de você. De mim e de Henry.

– Emma … – Minha reação foi quase imediata, abrindo os olhos de uma só vez, e colocando uma das minhas mãos no seu rosto afagando-o.

– Não Regina. – Cortou, pousando sua mão na minha sobre o seu rosto. – Você também merece, também precisa que cuidem de você. Chegou a hora de eu cumprir a minha parte neste nosso trato … chegou a hora de ser eu o seu rochedo, seu porto seguro.

– Mas você já é, querida. Nem imagina o quanto você é tudo isso para mim sem nem se esforçar pra isso. – Esbocei um sorriso pequeno, encostando brevemente os lábios nos dela.

– Então não tenha medo. – Respondeu, firme. Retirou a minha mão que ainda estava sobre o seu rosto e levou-a aos próprios lábios, beijando-a, inclusive sobre o anel com a esmeralda no meu dedo anelar. – Nós estamos juntas.

Assenti com a cabeça, permitindo que os meus lábios se redesenhassem num sorriso manhoso.

– Então podemos ficar juntas debaixo do chuveiro antes de ficarmos juntas na clínica?

Ela riu sonoramente balançando positivamente com a cabeça, e sem me deixar alternativa me puxou para fora da cama, me envolvendo com os braços enquanto nos encaminhava na direção do banheiro.

*** *** ***

Ao contrário do que havia pensado, Gior não viera falar connosco ao chegarmos à clínica. Melhor dizendo, nem um simples sinal da sua presença havíamos tido. No entanto, assim que cheguei com Emma ficou claro que ele dera as indicações necessárias para que eu fosse logo atendida e reencaminhada para as diversas salas de exame.

Mieko Sato gentilmente se fez presente em cada um dos exames, prestando assistência e apoio, principalmente aquando a ressonância magnética que por alguns instantes me fez querer desistir de tudo aquilo pela súbita sensação claustrofóbica que me invadiu ao entrar pelo tubo apertado da máquina.

As minhas roupas se limitavam a uma túnica em tom turquesa quase até aos pés, me mantendo em simultâneo confortável e segura de acordo com as normas de segurança para aquele tipo de exame. A ideia era estar o mais descontraída possível de modo a entrar quase num estado de dormência, o que não posso dizer que foi tarefa fácil devido a meu estado de nervos.

Toda a bateria de exames terminou por volta do meio-dia, e assim que saí pela porta da sala em que fiz o último exame, vislumbrei Giorgio conversando com Emma na sala de espera da neurologia.

Ele foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar de Emma e a me olhar quando me aproximei deles.

– Mio bene. – sorriu, me recebendo com um abraço apertado. Senti a exaustão tomar conta do meu corpo, como se todos os nervos acumulados durante os exames me amolecessem de repente e me fizessem sentir sem forças.

Deixei a minha cabeça cair pesadamente sobre o seu ombro largo e espaçoso e larguei a respiração com pesar.

– Mia Regina … - uma das suas mãos me afagava as costas, enquanto a outra acariciava a minha nuca. – Sei stato molto coraggiosa. *

Abanei a cabeça levemente, como se concordasse com o que ele dissera, mas na verdade o que eu precisava mesmo era de conseguir reeguer as minhas estruturas de novo e retomar o controlo de mim mesma. Então, depois de parecer estar em seus braços durante uma eternidade, afastei-me, esboçando um sorriso pequeno em agradecimento.

– E Henry? – perguntei primeiro a ele, e logo depois desviando o olhar para Emma que estava com uma expressão bastante séria.

– Está com Giuseppina em casa de Gior. – foi ela a responder.

– Quando saem os resultados dos exames? – perguntei.

– O mais depressa possível. Vou falar con il personale del laboratório. – Gior disse calmamente, e depois se virou para Emma. – Porque vocês duas não aproveitam para arejar um pouco? Andiamo! Aproveitem pra estar con il vostro bambino.

– Você nos avisa assim que saírem os resultados? – perguntei.

– Naturalmente. – assentiu com a cabeça serenamente. – Emma, pode ficar com as chaves por mais essa notte se quiser. – ele piscou o olho de forma marota.

Emma assentiu com a cabeça e Gior se virou novamente para mim, depositando um beijo em minha testa, antes de se retirar e desaparecer por entre um dos corredores da clínica.

– Espera … o hotel … foi coisa de Gior? – fleti a sobrancelha, revendo mentalmente por segundos a noite passada.

– Porquê a surpresa? – riu, desfazendo por momentos a seriedade marcada pelo seu rosto. – Hey! Mas a ideia das fantasias foi só minha!

Acabei rindo também, balançando levemente a cabeça achando graça ao ar de ofendida que ela mostrara.

– Ai é? – indaguei em jeito de troça. – E que mais foi ideia sua? – sorri de canto.

– Regina!

– O que foi querida? Foi só uma pergunta inocente. – fingi desentendimento, tentando não rir ainda mais da expressão afrontada dela.

– Inocente, sei. – fechou a cara, cruzando os braços à frente do peito com ar injuriado. – Eu não preciso de ninguém, muito menos de Giorgio, para me aconselhar sobre o que fazer com você numa cama de hotel.

Minha risada só aumentou com a resposta dela. Tive de tapar inclusive a boca com a mão para abafar o riso que se apoderava de mim naquele momento devido à reacção dela. Aquilo seria um ataque de ciúmes? Ou era apenas orgulho ferido? Fosse o que fosse, apenas me fez rir mais alto ainda.

– Quer saber? Eu vou embora. – ripostou com rispidez, dando costas. Só aí eu percebi que ela realmente ficara chateada.

– Emma! – apressei o passo atrás dela, na direção da saída da clínica. – O que deu em você? – alcancei-a já lá fora, puxando-a pelo ombro.

– Droga Regina! – se virou me encarando. – Eu aqui esperando por você preocupada, e você sai e nem pra falar comigo direito. O que você faz em vez disso? Se atira nos braços de Gior enquanto eu continuo numa aflição só!

Fiquei completamente perplexa com a explosão dela sem entender realmente o motivo para tudo aquilo. Franzi o cenho confusa, e procurei pelas suas mãos, tomando-as nas minhas.

– Emma, querida, o que você tá dizendo não tem sentido nenhum. Você sabe que Giorgio além de ser meu médico agora é também meu grande amigo. – fiz uma pausa tentando não ser injusta e me colocar no seu lugar, mas naquela situação específica realmente não havia como entender a reacção que ela estava tendo. – E nós passamos a noite juntas, viemos pra clínica juntas, não desgrudamos uma da outra nas últimas horas… E Gior eu não via desde ontem, é normal que depois de tudo, eu lhe desse mais atenção naquele momento do que …

– Para … - cortou, apertando as minhas mãos. – Desculpa. Você tem razão, eu não sei o que deu em mim … eu … vamos esquecer esse meu ataque estúpido de ciúmes.

– Tem certeza? – fixei os seus olhos verdes que pareciam ligeiramente inquietos. – Se aconteceu alguma coisa que te fez sentir assim você pode me contar.

Ela baixou o olhar, fixando-o nas nossas mãos, evitando me olhar nos olhos, o que me fez ter a certeza que algo havia acontecido que eu não sabia.

– O que aconteceu?

– Esquece, não foi nada. Não vale a pena te chatear com coisas bobas. – disfarçou, levantando de novo o olhar até ao meu rosto e esboçando um sorriso de lado. – Vamos logo. Henry já deve estar ansioso esperando notícias nossas.

Em menos de um minuto Edward apareceu com o carro para nos apanhar, e eu acabei deixando o assunto de lado. Pelo menos por enquanto, porque a última coisa que eu e Emma precisávamos agora era de mais desconfianças sem nexo entre a gente.

*** *** ***

– Você não consegue adiar mais uma semana a reunião? – perguntei a Katia pelo celular depois de já estar há mais de quinze minutos tentando orientá-la no sentido de lidar com o caos que estava a empresa na minha ausência. Uma série de compromissos que havia tido de desmarcar por conta da minha ida a Seattle estavam agora surtindo as suas consequências.

– Regina … tá complicado … - ela já não conseguia disfarçar o nervoso na forma como falava, e apesar de eu saber que ela havia sido recompensada com a recente promoção, havia coisas que ela não tinha como contornar sem mim. – … ficámos de inaugurar a nova loja com acessórios da marca deles e já é a terceira vez que eu adio … sabe o que o assessor da marca insinuou na minha cara? Que a Keep “U” não passa de uma cambada de esnobes que se rege pelo elitismo e que se era assim nós podíamos enfiar o nosso “U” no ..

– Katia. – parei-a, largando um suspiro cansado. – Como ele insinuou uma coisa tão explícita?

– Ok … ele não insinuou exatamente, ele disse com todas as letras. Na verdade eu tive de chamar os seguranças porque ele estava praticamente salivando na minha cara igual a um cão raivoso quando disse isso. – respondeu de um só fôlego do outro lado da linha.

– Vamos fazer assim então, você me envia o contato agora mesmo do sujeito e eu resolvo.

– Resolve? Mas … e se ele for rude … e se … Miss Mills, e se ele fizer você ficar nervosa e …

– Nervosa já eu estou, Katia. – revidei mal-disposta, me sentando na cama. – Mas não posso permitir que essas acusações infudadas vazem para fora e sujem o nome da Keep “U”. Não se preocupe, eu vou ligar agora mesmo para ele … como é mesmo o nome do homem?

– Jones.

– Jones? Só isso? – ergui a sobrancelha embora ela não me pudesse ver.

– Desculpe, eu fiquei tão embasbacada que nem memorizei o resto do nome … - confessou sem jeito.

– Tudo bem. Agora faça o que eu disse e me envie o número pessoal dele. – ia desligar, mas ela recomeçou a falar.

– Miss Mills, me desculpe, eu sei que acabei não conseguindo resolver a situação como …

– Esqueça isso Katia. – cortei. – Você está sobrecarregada com praticamente tudo nas suas costas. Continue com o bom trabalho. – e então desliguei.

Levantei-me rapidamente e dirigi-me à porta do quarto. Espiei brevemente pela frincha da porta me assegurando que Emma não estava por perto. Tinha dito que ia tomar um banho para relaxar, e se ela descobrisse que afinal em vez disso eu estava era pendurada no celular tratando de assuntos de trabalho de certeza que levaria uma bronca daquelas.

E embora eu estivesse me sentindo uma adolescente escondendo segredos da mãe, isso não me impediu de me trancar no banheiro assim que recebera por mensagem o número do tal Jones que Katia acabara de me enviar como eu havia pedido.

Marquei o número e nem tive de esperar muito porque logo uma voz masculina atendeu do outro lado.

– Boa tarde. Fala Regina Mills da Keep "U". É Mr. Jones que está em linha?

– Ah ... a digníssima Miss Mills me ligando? Quanta honra! – respondeu de um jeito debochado que eu não gostei nem um pouco. - Fico feliz em saber que depois de tantos contatos da minha parte a senhorita resolveu me dar algum crédito.

– Mr. Jones vamos deixar os tons irónicos e o sarcasmo para outra ocasião. – fui direta, marcando firmemente a minha posição. – Eu entendo o seu descontentamento em relação ao modo como a promoção da grife da empresa que representa tem sido tratada. De qualquer das formas, isso não lhe dá o direito de ofender os meus funcionários ou seja quem for que colabore comigo na Keep "U". Portanto, estou-lhe ligando com a maior das cortesias pra lhe dar a possibilidade de começar de novo.

Não houve uma resposta do outro lado durante os primeiros segundos, como se ele estivesse ponderando com alguma seriedade as minhas palavras.

– Muito bem. Eu vou querer começar de novo. – respondeu apenas.

– Ok ... – hesitei, sem esperar uma tão rápida mudança de modos. – Quer me contar então seus planos pra inauguração?

– Sim. Que tal durante um jantar ... – fez uma pausa. – ... de negócios ... esta noite?

– Eu receio que isso não será possível. Eu não estou em Nova Iorque de momento, então, todas as conversações terão de ...

– Miss Mills, por favor. Não vai tratar de um negócio tão importante quanto a nossa nova coleção de acessórios de moda pelo telefone. Deixe-me confessar ... – seu tom de voz mudou, tornando-se mais baixo e insinuante. – ... eu posso realmente ter exagerado no modo como me dirigi à sua colaboradora hoje mais cedo.

– Como? – questionei, alerta, observando a minha própria confusão espelhada no meu rosto através do espelho do banheiro.

– Talvez eu devesse me sentir constrangido, mas perante alguém tão admirável como Regina Mills, acho que está justificado. A verdade é que além de um jovem empreendedor de negócios, eu sou também um grande fã do seu percurso e da pessoa que é e de tudo que representa.

Ele se calou, deixando a deixa para que eu pudesse responder, o que acabou por não acontecer devido à minha perplexidade pelo que acabara de escutar. Ele realmente estava dando em cima de mim daquela forma? Arriscando o negócio ou qualquer nova chance de incrementar a sua marca no mundo da moda? Seria louco?

– Miss Mills?

– Sim. Estou aqui.

– Fui inconveniente? – perguntou, cauteloso.

– Ainda estou decidindo. – revidei sem revelar qualquer expressão no tom de voz. - Traga todos os croquis feitos dos vários acessórios bem como pelo menos um desenho finalizado de cada item.

– Trago ... onde? Quando?

Soltei uma risada curta e sonora.

– Calma. Você ainda tem tempo se sair agora. Nos encontramos no Shiro's Sushi de Seattle às 21h em ponto. – desliguei, não dando-lhe hipótese de responder.

Assim que desliguei balancei a cabeça levemente, rindo para o meu reflexo no espelho.

– Babaca. – murmurei para mim mesma, procurando pelo lápis preto para delinear os meus olhos que devido aos exames que fizera de manhã nem haviam recebido minha atenção habitual.

Apliquei um pouco de máscara para os cílios e depois apenas um gloss nos lábios para dar um brilho.

– Amor? – era Emma perguntando do quarto.

– No banheiro! – gritei, juntando os lábios depois.

– Então é aqui que você tem estado escondida! – exclamou bem-disposta, se colocando atrás de mim e me beijando a lateral do pescoço. – Se embonecando toda pra mim é? - lançou, observando o meu rosto pelo espelho.

– Mas como estamos presunçosas hoje. – retorqui com sarcasmo mas sem deixar de sorrir.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou, antes de plantar um beijo na minha bochecha.

– Hmm hmm. – murmurei, me virando para ela e dando um selinho leve nos seus lábios. – E o almoço?

– Que tal um daqueles sushi’s de salmão que você adora?

Por momentos recordei a conversa pelo celular com o estranho Jones minutos antes, achando graça na coincidência dos cardápios gastronómicos, mas acabei por deixar isso de lado e assentir com a cabeça para Emma.

– Eu realmente amo você colocar as minhas preferências alimentares acima das suas. – comentei, rindo. – Paramos antes no McDonald’s pra você não ficar com fome depois?

– Eu amo você também! – exclamou divertida, tascando um beijo exageradamente ruidoso na minha bochecha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução:
> 
> * Sei stato molto coraggiosa. - Você foi muito corajosa.


	27. Revelações II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música de cena final:
> 
> Rebecca Ferguson - Glitter & Gold
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5j6LjxAaR88

Estava acabando de me arrumar no quarto, pronta para arrancar tanto Emma como Henry da casa de Giorgio já que havia recebido a desagradável notícia que teríamos uma infame convidada para jantar. Claro que Gior não fizera por mal e que no fundo havia sido chantageado a fim de concordar com aquela situação, mas eu não poderia tolerar aquilo. Por dois motivos diferentes: o primeiro porque não podia impedir o meu amigo de rever a filha, a pequena Emily; e segundo, porque se eu fosse ficar para aquele jantar com certeza iria acontecer uma tragédia e poderia-o colocar numa situação demasiado delicada.

– Você não consegue mesmo esquecer esse rancor todo pelo menos por uma noite? – Emma perguntou sentada na cama enquanto calçava as botas.

Olhei-a por cima do ombro, surpreendida. Não podia acreditar que ela estava me chamando de rancorosa! Ainda mais se tratando da pessoa em questão.

– Emma, aquela mulher foi a grande responsável pela ruptura que houve entre mim e Gior! – me virei repentinamente como se ela não estivesse atingindo a gravidade das ações daquela mulher.

Ela não me respondeu logo, em vez disso ergueu uma sobrancelha e passou a mão pelo queixo de maneira reflexiva.

– Afinal de contas … - começou falando meio relutante. – … de que tipo de ruptura você está falando?

Pisquei os olhos sem entender.

– Como que tipo de ruptura? – indaguei retoricamente. – Você sabe que por causa dela eu fiquei sem falar com Gior esses últimos seis anos!

Ela se levantou em silêncio sem dizer nada. Despiu a regata branca que tinha vestida largando-a de qualquer maneira em cima da cama e foi até ao armário no fundo do quarto tirando de lá uma das minhas camisas de cetim.

– Quer dizer que você guarda toda essa raiva de Christine porque ela se meteu entre você e Giorgio? – perguntou séria, começando a abotoar os botões da camisa azul.

Franzi o cenho completamente confusa com a conversa sem lógica.

– Não tou entendendo o porquê disso te causar tanto espanto. Eu e Giorgio nos conhecemos desde pequenos, fomos amigos de infância, crescemos juntos, nos ajudámos mutuamente …. – fiz uma pausa, e aproveitei para me aproximar dela que continuava compenetrada na tarefa de abotoar os botões da camisa. – Nada que você já não saiba.

Ela levantou o rosto, me encarando fixamente antes de abrir a boca.

– Será mesmo?

– O que está insinuando? – perguntei no mesmo estado de confusão.

– Será que não foi … não é mais do que isso? – revidou com mais um questionamento sem nexo.

– Emma … se você quer me dizer alguma coisa, diga de uma vez! Não tou com disposição pra brincar de adivinhações!

– Será que esse seu ódio descomunal por Christine não tá relacionado com você ser apaixonada por ele? – lançou bruscamente me fuzilando com as duas esmeraldas que tentavam decifrar toda a verdade que ela achava estar sendo ocultada.

– Apaixonada … - enruguei a testa, tentando juntar as peças do quebra-cabeças. – … você acha que eu tou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo?

– Você dormiu com ele? – atirou.

– O quê? Emma, onde você foi ….

– Responda. – se aproximou ainda mais do meu rosto, me fazendo sentir a sua respiração levemente alterada aquecendo a minha pele. – Você chegou a transar com ele?

Abri a boca pronta para contestar, mas tive de a fechar logo depois.

 

> _– Preciso que você transe comigo! – atirei de uma só vez antes que perdesse a coragem._
> 
> _Primeiro Gior me olhou sem reação, mas depois de alguns segundos tentando processar aquela informação ele caiu na risada feito um louco._
> 
> _– Isso é sério seu mala! Eu preciso que você …. Ah, merda! – meus cabelos naquele verão estavam pela altura dos ombros e eu havia ganhado a mania de os prender com um elástico cada vez que ficava ansiosa. – …. Gior … não me obriga a repetir! – amarrei as mechas desajeitadamente, deixando que a maior parte caíssem novamente pelos meus ombros._
> 
> _Ele limpou as lágrimas do riso que já caíam-lhe pelo rosto queimado do sol. Ele havia se tornado um belo jovem, bastante alto e entroncado o suficiente para impor respeito, ainda com os seus recém dezoito anos._
> 
> _– Aish .. – ele colocou a mão no peito, tentando parar de rir. – … isso … è stato molto divertente! – e recomeçou a gargalhar alto._
> 
> _– Para com isso! Eu tou falando sério! – exclamei com meus dezassete anos, quase dezoito, emburrada._
> 
> _Só aí ele pareceu parar de rir. Limpou novamente o rosto com as mãos e me encarou com o rosto contraído._
> 
> _– Tu sei innamorata di me? * - perguntou espantado. – Regina, mio bene … você sabe que io ti amo, mas …_
> 
> _– Você não tá entendendo. – respirei fundo antes de prosseguir com a confissão. – Eu acho que não gosto de homens!_
> 
> _Ele soltou um som que soou indecifrável pelos meus ouvidos e coçou o queixo no lugar do recente cavanhaque que havia deixado crescer nas últimas semanas._
> 
> _– Mio bene, eu acho que existe um problema nessa sua associação de ideias. – ele olhou de mim para ele próprio, passando a mão pelo seu tronco em direção às pernas e retornou o olhar a mim. – Siga o meu raciocínio … eu sou um homem non è vero?_
> 
> _Bufei, cruzando os braços, já vendo onde aquilo ia parar, mas não o interrompi._
> 
> _– E você acaba de dizer que não gosta de homens …. – ele apertou os olhos azuís como se estivesse fazendo um esforço muito grande para concluir o raciocínio. – … Eu já disse que sou um homem?_
> 
> _– Giorgio! – gritei já ameaçando dar-lhe um tapa no braço, mas ele me imobilizou logo._
> 
> _– Tou brincando! – riu, me abraçando contra a minha vontade enquanto eu fungava no seu peito. – Hey .. você tá chorando mio bene?_
> 
> _Me recusei a olhá-lo, mantendo o meu rosto contra a sua camisa._
> 
> _– Regina … amore mio, per favore. – ele me apertou mais, me deixando chorar e como consequência molhar a sua camisa toda._
> 
> _Ele me amparou até ao último soluço. Se deitou comigo na minha cama e me deixou adormecer sobre o seu peito._

– Então é verdade! Você foi pra cama com ele! – Emma acusou, não me deixando sequer me recompor. – Agora faz sentido tamanha raiva dessa mulher! Isso aí é tudo dor de corno!

_**Plaft!** _

Quando dei por mim já Emma esfregava a face esquerda abismada pelo tapa que lhe dera.

– Emma! – levei as mãos ao rosto dela embora ela tivesse recuado para trás. – Desculpa! Eu não … você me tirou do sério!

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas ficou me olhando sem reação, mas ao menos continuou ali à minha frente.

– Querida … nada justifica isso, mas …. O que tá acontecendo? – abanei a cabeça começando a ser tomada pelo desespero. – Eu não sou nem nunca fui apaixonada por Giorgio. E se algum dia alguma coisa aconteceu entre nós não teve nada a ver com paixão, tesão … Emma …

Ela baixou o rosto, e aquilo me desesperou ainda mais.

– Amor por favor, me perdoa … eu não sei o que possa dizer mais pra …

– Foi Christine. – respondeu num sussurro.

– O quê?

Ela tornou a olhar para mim e retirou com delicadeza as minhas mãos do seu rosto, mantendo-as seguras nas dela.

– Hoje mais cedo quando você tava fazendo todos aqueles exames, Christine apareceu na clínica. – suspirou e eu comecei a sentir o meu sangue ferver com as coisas que ela me dizia. – Ela não disse nada diretamente … eu é que … eu não devia … merda! – praguejou para o alto, revirando os olhos. – Eu vi você sair toda arrasada da sala de exame … e Gior te abraçando e …

– E as palavras de Christine ficaram te martelando na cabeça não é? – completei, adivinhando tudo de uma só vez.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, envergonhada.

– Aquela mulher não presta Emma. E quando eu digo que ela não presta, não tou falando apenas daquela pessoa que faz fofoca porque não tem nada que fazer da vida. É premeditado! – retirei uma mecha loira da frente do seu rosto e continuei com seriedade. – Tudo o que ela faz é com um propósito. E a principal arma dela é aquele seu jeito falsamente inocente de ser. Ela parece deixar escapar as coisas por distracção ou descuido, mas na verdade ela sabe muito bem o que tá fazendo.

– Mas o que ela tem contra você? – perguntou.

Encolhi os ombros.

– Eu não sei. – respirei fundo. – Mas seja o que for, eu não quero que ela seja a responsável por causar de novo outra grande ruptura na minha vida.

– Você tem razão. – balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. – Desculpa.

– Escuta … - mordi o lábio levemente, antes de continuar. – Porque eu não quero que esse assunto volte a ser motivo de mal-entendido entre a gente, eu quero te contar …

– Não precisa.

– Precisa sim. – soltei as minhas mãos das dela e subi-as até aos botões que faltavam abotoar da sua (minha) camisa. Fui falando enquanto terminava a tarefa. – É verdade que eu já transei com Gior. – senti ela segurar a respiração, na expectativa. – Ele foi a primeira pessoa com quem eu estive dessa forma.

 

> _– Sei sicura? * - ele estava sobre mim, completamente despido, tirando a cueca justa, de cor avermelhada._
> 
> _Engoli em seco debaixo dele._
> 
> _– Regina … porque você quer tanto isso? Você mesma falou que não gosta de …_
> 
> _Interompi-o com um beijo apressado, desajeitado e nervoso. Eu sabia que Giorgio gostava de meninos, nunca havia conhecido nenhuma namorada dele, então assim era mais seguro. Na minha cabeça não haveria o risco dele se apaixonar romanticamente ou algo do género por mim. E talvez assim eu pudesse tirar aquelas coisas que eu andava sentindo da minha cabeça, e do meu corpo. Talvez se eu fizesse sexo com ele, eu não quereria mais nada da vida. Talvez eu deixasse de me sentir estranha perto da garota alta e de coxas grossas da classe de inglês. Talvez o calorzinho que percorria o meu corpo na aula de ginástica cada vez que tínhamos de fazer acrobacias em grupo me deixasse de uma vez por todas. Talvez …_
> 
> _– Mia Regina. – ele sussurrou tão perto. Seus lábios roçavam a cartilagem da minha orelha._
> 
> _Fechei os olhos e inclinei a cabeça de encontro ao colchão. Senti seus lábios beijarem a pele do meu pescoço, descendo os beijos pelo colo dos meus seios._
> 
> _Ele fora carinhoso como só ele sabia ser. Suas mãos eram grandes e meus seios eram facilmente cobertos pelas palmas quentes que me massageavam com a força necessária para estimular a zona erógena em questão. Sua boca parecia demasiado estudada e adaptada para um corpo feminino, embora eu não pudesse ter a certeza de facto, já que experiência prática eu não tinha praticamente nenhuma. Procurei pela sua boca de novo, mas a aspereza leve da barba, mesmo feita, me incomodava ligeiramente. Seu corpo sob o meu era bem torneado, mas minhas mãos não sabiam como deslizar sobre ele._
> 
> _Eu me dei conta que o amava profundamente. Amava-o tanto que daria a própria vida para o ter para sempre junto comigo, mas não necessariamente dentro do meu corpo. Amei-o ainda mais depois, após perceber todo o esforço e empenho, embrulhados em toda a delicadeza e amor do mundo na tentativa de me proporcionar o êxtase total através do acto que eu havia-lhe implorado que me cedesse. Ele gozou. Eu acho que estive quase. Ele sorriu e disse que me amava e que não me queria perder nunca._
> 
> _Eu soltei a respiração, acariciei a sua face depois dele se ter retirado de mim, e sorri de volta._
> 
> _– Grazie amore mio. – disse, antes de me levantar e me dirigir ao banheiro que tinha no quarto._

– Vocês nem sequer tentaram ficar juntos? – Emma perguntou ainda meio boquiaberta com o que eu confessara.

– Mas nós ficámos juntos, querida. – respondi com um sorriso que se foi estreitando com a lembrança do que diria a seguir. – Até Christine ter entrado na nossa vida.

Ela me encarou em silêncio, como se finalmente tivesse compreendido o verdadeiro significado e peso de toda aquela história. Como se tivesse assimilado pela primeira vez a dimensão do meu amor por Gior.

– Uau. – disse, impressionada, recolhendo novamente as minhas mãos que se postavam ainda sobre a sua camisa. – Agora sim eu tenho razão pra ter ciúmes! – exclamou de repente, mas havia descontração no seu tom de voz. Havia aquela pureza de sentimento que eu amava nela, aquela ingenuidade encantadora. Que não julga, que não busca motivos para ficar num canto. Que apenas se assegura a ela mesma e se rejubila com isso.

– Boba. – encostei a testa na dela. – Eu te amo tanto, mas tanto, que meu corpo reclama a toda hora pelo seu. E sabe o que acontece quando não te encontra?

– Hm?

– Ele se fecha pra vida. Todos os meus sentidos morrem, me deixando prisioneira da razão constante do meu trabalho, das pessoas que cruzam as minhas reuniões, de todas as negociações que eu espero vencer e que os outros anseiam por me ver perder. – vi-a fechar os olhos e a curva mais convidativa do seu corpo se redesenhar na minha frente na forma de um sorriso sereno e arrebatador. Não resisti à tentação de a tocar. Primeiro nas extremidades, pincelando discretamente com a ponta da língua, e depois, contornando o meio carnudo e apetecível da carne dos seus lábios pressionados propositadamente para me fazer sugá-los com leveza.

– Hmmm … - ela entoou com exagero o gemido manhoso, ainda colada aos meus lábios. – Decididamente eu já não tou com ciúmes.

Abracei-a, rindo alto, reapainoxada pela sua leveza e encantamento pela centésima vez. Não, acho que já vai muito mais além do que isso, mas não importa. Porque no amor, se perde a conta.

_*** *** ***_

Infelizmente tive de deixar Giorgio sozinho para lidar com aquele jantar, mas na realidade eu acabara de lhe fazer um favor, porque se eu tivesse aceitado jantar na companhia daquela mulher, rigorosamente nada iria correr bem. Ainda mais depois de saber que ela tinha tentado envenenar Emma contra mim com mais uma das suas mentiras. Eu tenho certeza que se a visse naquele momento, Emily ficaria órfã de mãe.

Então, nos despedimos por aquela noite de Gior e Giuseppina. Me desculpei por não ficar, mas ele compreendeu, confessando que não era da sua vontade receber aquela mulher na sua casa, mas que ela não havia-lhe deixado alternativa já que havia metido Emily no meio. Ela traria com a ela a menina que Gior não via há quinze dias, e isso, eu compreendia tremendamente bem. Pensar em ficar longe de Henry por muito menos tempo que isso já me causava aflição, então nem conseguia imaginar o quão difícil era para meu amigo aquela situação.

Lamentei não poder conhecer Emily naquele momento, mas prometi-lhe que mais breve do que esperávamos poderíamos ir todos passear pelo parque com ela.

– Porque a gente não ficou pra jantar? – Henry perguntou dentro do carro. – Eu queria conhecer a Emily!

– Porque se a gente ficasse nada de bom ia resultar desse jantar. – respondi vagamente, olhando pelo vidro do carro.

– É por causa da mulher de Gior? Aquela que você não gosta, não é mãe?

– Ela não é mulher dele. – contestei, encarando-o com seriedade. – Ela é apenas mãe da filha dele. Entende a diferença, querido?

– Sim … - ele coçou a cabeça, bagunçando um pouco os cabelos. – Eles não dormem juntos como vocês.

Emma riu, esticando a mão até aos cabelos dele, ajeitando alguns fios que haviam ficado no ar.

– Eles não dormem juntos e a única coisa que os liga um ao outro é a menina. – Emma desenvolveu.

– Porque a mãe da Emily traiu Gior com outro? – ele continuou o rol de perguntas.

– Henry … - avisei em tom de repreensão.

– Eu não sou mais criança! Eu sei das coisas!

– Garoto, há muitas razões pra duas pessoas se separarem, mesmo depois de ter um filho. Nem tudo tem a ver com traição. – foi Emma que interveio, tentando amenizar, já que se fosse eu a responder, acabaria mesmo por denegrir forte e feio a imagem de Christine na frente do nosso filho.

– Mas a razão de Gior não poder tar com Emily não tem a ver com ele não saber se é mesmo pai dela? – a naturalidade com que ele perguntou aquilo nos surpreendeu, fazendo com que houvesse uma troca de olhares discretos entre mim e Emma.

– Isso é assunto deles filho.

– Isso mesmo, não há porquê o rapazinho se intrometer. – reforcei o que Emma dissera, o que fez com que ele ficasse emburrado e não quisesse mais conversa.

– Senhoritas. – Edward chamou da frente. – Já decidiram o destino?

– Mcdonald’s! – Henry se intrometeu, antecipando-se a nós.

– Já almoçámos no Mcdonald’s. – fiz uma careta.

– Mas eu não tava junto! – ele reclamou cruzando os braços. – Você só chamou a mamãe e eu tive de comer aquele peixe cozido que a Giuseppina fez. – argumentou.

Emma reprimiu o riso ao meu lado, e nem foi preciso trocar nenhuma palavra com ela para saber que no fundo ela concordava com Henry. Balancei a cabeça contrariada, mas me dei por vencida.

– Mcdonald’s, por favor, Edward. – ordenei não muito satisfeita a Edward que logo assentiu em silêncio com um sorriso cordial.

– Oba!! – Henry gritou entusiasmado ganhando um “shhh” meu.

– Ele consegue sempre tudo que quer. – Emma murmurou do meu lado. – Não te lembra alguém? – provocou com um sorriso de canto. Revirei os olhos em resposta, e mesmo antes de pensar em alguma coisa para responder ouvi o meu celular tocando.

Emma me lançou o seu típico olhar que advertia “Se for assunto de trabalho não atende”, mas eu apenas dei de ombros e procurei pelo aparelho na minha bolsa. Escutei-a resmungar qualquer coisa de forma impaciente, mas não me incomodei, atendendo a chamada sem demora.

– Regina Mills. – autoanunciei-me.

– É um prazer escutar a sua voz novamente. – respondeu de forma galanteadora numa voz que não me parecia estranha, mas que mesmo assim não consegui identificar. – Estou ligando apenas pra dizer que reservei mesa no restaurante Shiro's Sushi como combinado mais cedo e que em menos de dez minutos estarei lá.

Pisquei os olhos, pega de surpresa. Era o … como era mesmo o nome do sujeito?

– Miss Mills?

– Jones? – balbuciei ainda meio incerta. Emma levantou a sobracelha, sua atenção captada instantaneamente pelo modo como eu ficara. – O senhor está em Seattle?

Escutei-o rir divertido do outro lado.

– Mas não era esse o combinado? – indagou ainda no mesmo tom de diversão.

– Sim … claro. – respondi, tentando disfarçar o meu estado de embaraço. Quando lancei a tal proposta do jantar em Seattle nunca pensei que ele conseguisse chegar a tempo, ainda mais tão em cima da hora, conseguir arranjar um voo de última hora e ainda as horas de viagem. Como é que ele poderia ter chegado à cidade em tão pouco tempo?

– Então espero encontrá-la daqui a pouco no restaurante pra tratarmos de negócios. – disse com firmeza, finalizando. – Até já.

– Até já. – me vi responder sem nem pensar direito.

– Até já? – Emma questionou sem entender assim que desliguei o celular.

– Eu lamento meus amores. – falei para ela e para o nosso filho que a essa altura também me olhava com curiosidade. – Mas eu tenho um jantar de negócios precisamente agora.

– Do que você tá falando? Não acredito que até aqui você arrumou forma de marcar um jantar de trabalho! Por amor de Deus Regina, você veio pra cuidar da sua saúde não pra ficar se stressando mais ainda! – Emma explodiu.

– Emma. – toquei-lhe o joelho, acenando discretamente para Henry que exibia um semblante preocupado.

Ela abanou a cabeça, claramente contrariada e incomodada, mas acabou por concordar em não continuar com a repreensão que me estava dando como se eu fosse uma criancinha pequena.

– Você vá nesse jantar, mas me liga assim que terminar pra te ir buscar. – eu assenti com a cabeça. – Mas me liga mesmo okay?

– Sim querida. – respondi, revirando os olhos.

– E se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer indício de mal-estar, qualquer sintoma …

– Tá bom Emma! Eu ligo, pode deixar. – reafirmei.

– Qual o restaurante? – perguntou.

– Shiro's Sushi na 2ª Avenida. – informei como se estivesse passando o relatório completo à minha mãe.

– E com quem é o jantar?

– Emma!

Henry acabou rindo de nós duas.

– Chegámos senhoritas. – era a voz de Edward anunciando que tínhamos chegado ao Mcdonald’s.

Henry se soltou do cinto e foi o primeiro a se aprontar para sair.

– Ok … - Emma estava relutante e fui eu a me aproximar da sua boca para lhe dar um beijo. – Se cuida. – pediu preocupada.

– É só um jantar amor. – assegurei com um sorriso. Ela assentiu e saiu logo atrás do nosso filho, batendo a porta do seu lado.

– Edward, por favor.

– 2ª Avenida, certo? – perguntou.

– Isso mesmo. – ele arrancou novamente com o carro.

*** *** ***

Assim que cheguei à entrada do restaurante e Edward parou o carro para que eu saísse, notei uma movimentação estranha no local. Alguma figura pública importante deveria estar jantando ali, porque haviam alguns fotógrafos parados na porta que pareciam ter sido barrados pela segurança.

Se estivéssemos em Nova Iorque, provavelmente eu arriscaria dizer que a figura pública seria eu própria, mas não acredito, já que a descrição havia sido meu principal requisito para permitir a minha viagem a Seattle. Ninguém sabia que eu estava ali, a não ser ....

Um homem bem vestido com um terno cinzento-escuro, de paletó acinturado com caimento moderno, e as calças ajustadas, se aproximou rapidamente antes que eu pudesse entrar no restaurante.

– Miss Mills. – acolheu rapidamente a minha mão, me pegando de surpresa. – Quanta honra. – sibilou, encostando brevemente os lábios nas costas da minha mão, enquanto os seus olhos de um azul obstinado mergulhavam em mim.

Minha reação foi puxar a mão de volta, mas antes que o pudesse fazer a luz dos flashs bateu em mim, me dando a certeza que uma daquelas fotos faria manchete no The New York Times do dia seguinte.

Tapei o rosto com a bolsa, e inevitavelmente me deixei levar para dentro do restaurante, já que minha maior preocupação era sair de perto de toda a confusão.

– Quem você pensa que é? – explodi, embora em voz baixa, na recepção do restaurante oriental. – Quanta petulância da sua parte!

Ele largou a minha mão, mantendo no entanto a sua mão esquerda atrás das costas, e esboçou um sorriso cínico.

– Então sempre fui inconveniente? – perguntou, fazendo charme.

Franzi o cenho por instantes, mas de repente como se estivesse revendo mentalmente a conversa telefónica mais cedo, tudo se montou na minha cabeça.

– Jones? – indaguei, olhando-o de cima a baixo. Ele jogou um sorriso sedutor e fez uma vénia discreta com a cabeça.

– Em que nome está a reserva? – a pergunta veio do recepcionista, fazendo com que a nossa atenção fosse desviada.

Jones pigarreou com ar altivo, levantando o pescoço como se fosse um galo de capoeira se exibindo e respondeu ao empregado:

– Killian Jones.

*** *** ***

Cedi, mais uma vez. Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas em vez de ir embora na mesma hora, virar as costas àquele homem e certamente à armação que devia estar por detrás de tudo aquilo, eu fiz precisamente o contrário. Não podia ser ingénua, aliás, ficaria até mal para mim tendo em conta a minha experiência nesse mundo, mas algo me impediu de ir embora. Algo me impeliu a aceitar o convite para me sentar à mesa quando o garçom afastou a cadeira de frente para Jones para que eu me sentasse. Recolhi o guardanapo de pano e o coloquei sobre o colo em silêncio, apenas observando com curiosidade Killian Jones despir o paletó e o entregar ao rapaz depois.

Foi aí que eu percebi a luva preta na mão esquerda. Desci os olhos até à mesa onde ele pousou a mão devagar, e tornei a encará-lo nos olhos.

Ele riu, e eu ergui a sobrancelha com ar entediado.

– Me chamando de exibicionista em pensamento, amor? – apontou para a própria mão. – É uma mão biónica. – esclareceu, me surpreendendo mais uma vez. – Um acidente de trabalho.

– Primeiro … - testei a minha voz, e só depois de ter a certeza que era confiável, continuei severamente. – Eu não sou seu amor. E segundo, sim, você é muito inconveniente. E terceiro, não me interessa nem um pouco a sua mão biónica.

Ele desviou por instantes o olhar para o garçom que servia o vinho, e sorriu de lado, como se estivesse achando tudo muito divertido.

– Afinal … quem você é de verdade, Killian Jones? – perguntei, perdendo a paciência.

– Eu gostaria de poder dizer a você que sou seu príncipe encantado … - revirei os olhos e ele tomou um gole de vinho. – … mas esse posto não combina muito bem comigo. Talvez um saqueador, capaz de navegar por mares sem fim pra roubar o seu coração?

– Que poético. – respondi com sarcasmo, provando também do vinho.

– Eu concordo. – se recostou no encosto da cadeira, me analisando com demasiado interesse. – Sempre achei a poesia coisa de viado. Eu prefiro …

– Você é sempre assim tão cheio de si mesmo? – cruzei a perna por debaixo da mesa, me recostando também melhor à cadeira.

– Você ainda não viu nada. – sorriu com malícia. – Infelizmente, outros assuntos se sobrepõem às minhas inúmeras qualidades. Eu realmente vim tratar de negócios. – o sorriso desvaneceu.

– Imagino que esses negócios nada têm a ver com o lançamento da nova marca de acessórios. – fiz uma pausa, fixando-o com atenção. – Aliás, nem coleção existe pra ser lançada, certo?

– Adoro mulheres inteligentes. – disse com um novo sorriso dançando nos seus lábios travessos. – Eu sou apenas o mensageiro.

– Um pau mandado você quer dizer? – provoquei, devolvendo o sorriso. – Pra quem você trabalha?

– Ainda não descobriu?

Fleti a sobrancelha desconfiada, vendo ele levar a mão direita até ao lóbulo da orelha do mesmo lado, onde havia presa uma argola pequena em ouro. Ele rodou o brinco umas duas vezes, e seu olhar abandonou o meu, se fixando num ponto qualquer, atrás de mim.

 

> **_How good or bad? happy or sad?_ **  
> **Does it have to get it?**  
> 

Olhei para trás pelo ombro, e o vi.

 

> **_Losing yourself, no cry for help  
>  So don't think you need it_ **

Novamente todo vestido de negro, inclusive a gravata, quase não se distinguido da camisa na mesma cor por debaixo do paletó. Seu rosto era inexpressivo, enquanto o empregado estendia as mãos para ajudá-lo a despir o paletó.   


 

> **_And old friends are just a chore,  
>  But now you need 'em more than ever before_ **

Assim que olhou na minha direção, a linha fina e inexpressiva dos seus lábios se curvou milímetros nas pontas e ele avançou até à nossa mesa.

 

> **_All that glitter and all that gold_ **  
> **Won't buy you happy**  
>  **When you've been bored and sore**  
>  **Riding white horses, you can't control**  
>  **With all your glitter and all of your gold**

Avançou mais, em passos firmes e sem vacilação. Destro, calmo e firme, tão firme que era quase impercéptivel o coxear. Killian se levantou imediatamente, passando por mim com a mão esticada na intenção de o cumprimentar. O cumprimento não veio, pois o outro chegou até à mesa, fez um aceno discreto com a cabeça dispensando Jones, e tomou o seu lugar, na cadeira à minha frente. Killian fechou o semblante ocultando a ira, e se retirou.

 

> **_Take care of your soul,  
>  Take care of your soul  
>  Soul, soul, soul.._ **

_–_  Você? – indaguei sem saber muito bem o que pensar daquilo.

– Minha querida. – sorriu, indicando ao garçom a necessidade de trocar copos. Prontamente, trouxeram-lhe um copo limpo e encheram com vinho. – Não acha uma coincidência deliciosa ambos apreciarmos um bom sushi? – desviou o olhar para o guardanapo de pano em cima da mesa, colocando-o também sobre o colo.

– Eu não acredito em coincidências, Gold. – revidei entre dentes. Ele disfarçou uma risada de escárnio. – Eu disse que ligaria.

– O que posso dizer? Eu não gosto que me façam esperar. – encolheu os ombros, absorto no cardápio que o garçom entregara nas mãos dele. – Me acompanha num barco de sushi e sashimi?

Soltei um suspiro exasperado, e ele sorriu, se fazendo de desentendido, entregando de volta o cardápio.

 

> **_How high, how low? How on your own?_ **  
> **Are you gonna get?**  
>  **Because, losing your soul will cost you more**  
>  **Than that life you're paying for**  
>  **And all those friends you left behind**  
>  **You might need 'em when it's cold outside**

– Então, queridinha, algo aconteceu? Tá tão calada. – cinismo definia Gold naquele momento.

– O que quer de mim? – ripostei sem paciência, começando a sentir dor de cabeça.

– Sorria. – enruguei a testa em confusão. – Não quer ficar feia na foto, hum?

Sua cabeça descaiu ligeiramente para a esquerda, e sua mão direita pegou no copo, erguendo-o no alto. Seu olhar portava um brilho misterioso que à luz do restaurante se assemelhava ao de uma Pedra Negra, belíssima, mas simultaneamente, temida. Estreitei os olhos castanhos, como se assim o pudesse examinar melhor, e espreitei discretamente para trás. Um jovem aloirado com uma máquina fotográfica estava a poucos centímetros dali, pedindo uma foto.

Gold assentiu com a cabeça, e o jovem se posicionou para bater a foto de nós dois. Logo depois, o rapaz agradeceu e se retirou.

– Você sabe que eu posso te processar por extorsão, não sabe? Mesmo que indireta.

Ele riu.

– Querida, eu não preciso da sua imagem pra enriquecer mais ainda. Não se trata de dinheiro. – respondeu.

– Muito bem. – tomei um gole também de vinho. – Coloque então as cartas na mesa. Se quer mesmo que eu jogue esse seu jogo, me conte as regras, e qual o objectivo.

– É justo. – assentiu, estalando os dedos no ar, o que fez com que logo alguém passasse por ele e lhe entregasse uma pasta. – Por favor. – esticou a pasta na minha direção para que eu a pegasse.

 

> **_All that glitter and all that gold_ **  
> **Won't buy you happy**  
>  **When you've been bored and sore**  
>  **Riding white horses, you can't control**  
>  **With all your glitter and all of your gold**  
>  **Take care of your soul**

Abri a pasta e tirei de lá um acervo de folhas e fotografias. A minha primeira reação foi desviar o olhar com repulsa, e olhar de novo para Mr. Gold que tinha uma expressão nebulosa no rosto, sem dar margem para interpretações.

– O que … - gaguejei, tornando a olhar para as fotos daquilo que parecia ser um crime horrendo. – … o que é isso?

Folheei as páginas, parando no que parecia ser uma ficha de homicídio em que passei brevemente os olhos pelo que estava escrito:

 

> _Vítima: Natalie Fisher Gold_
> 
> _6 de Junho de 2004_
> 
> _Local: Tallahassee, Florida_
> 
> _Idade: 29 anos_
> 
> _Causa da morte: Agredida na cabeça e asfixiada_
> 
> _Relação do autor com a vítima: desconhecida_
> 
> _Descrição: A vítima foi atingida com uma pedra na cabeça diversas vezes e asfixiada com um lençol. Havia indícios de elevadas quantidades de substâncias químicas no organismo da vítima, ao que tudo indica que antes de falecer ela já não estaria em plena consciência das suas faculdades mentais. Líquido seminal encontrado no corpo da vítima indicando recente actividade sexual, provavelmente com o autor do crime. Teste de estupro, negativo._

 

– Que horror! – fixei novamente a foto na ficha, da mulher toda ensanguentada, a vítima daquele crime. Virei a página e vi a cópia da certidão de óbito, confirmando que aquela jovem mulher era filha de Gold. – Porque você tá me mostrando tudo isso?

– Eu tenho um acordo a propor-lhe. – disse apenas. – É do seu interesse também, então acho que nós dois sairemos a ganhar.

Abanei a cabeça, incrédula, confusa, e sem saber o que aquele crime poderia ter a ver comigo ou com alguma coisa que fosse do meu interesse.

– Eu não sei com que espécie de pessoas a sua falecida filha poderia estar metida, mas eu lamento o seu triste fim. De qualquer forma, eu não vejo como esse assunto pode ter alguma relevância para mim. – respondi com certa frieza, mas realmente estava farta de me envolver em confusão.

 

>   
> **_One day you're gonna wake up and find that_ **  
> **No dream is losing it's shining**  
>  **Nobody is by your side**  
>  **When the rain comes down**  
>  **And you're losing your mind**  
>  **So, who you're gonna run to?**  
>  **Where you're gonna hide?**  
>  **Glitter and gold won't keep you warm**  
>  **All those lonely nights**  
>  **And all those friends that are such a chore**  
>  **You're gonna need 'em more than ever before**

Retirei o guardanapo do colo, jogando-o na mesa, e estava pronta para me levantar e ir embora, quando ele tornou a falar, naquele mesmo tom de voz calmo e sem emoção:

– O assassino é Neal Cassidy.

 

> _**(…)** _
> 
> **_Take care of your soul_ **  
> **Take care of your soul**  
>  **Soul, soul, soul...**  
>  **Take care of your soul**  
>  **Soul, soul, soul...**  
>  **Take care of your soul**  
>  **Take care of your soul**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução:
> 
> * Tu sei innamorata di me? - Você está apaixonada por mim?  
> * Sei sicura? - Você tem certeza?


End file.
